Troca Equivalente
by Dama 9
Summary: Uma Deusa da as costas ao Olimpo para salvar a vida dos SAntos Guerreiros. Um antigo inimigo retorna em tempos atuais querendo matala. Pelo destino ou não, o destino dessa jovem esta entrelaçado com o de um cavaleiro de ouro. [Reedição com cenas extras].
1. Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo

_**SAINT SEYA **_

_**in **_

_**Troca Equivalente**_

_**Oi pessoal**_

_**Venho até vocês apresentar minha primeira fic de CDZ, em homenagem a personalidades que pra mim são muito importantes, primeiro minha Anuee-san e é claro, os meus amados douradinhos. **_

_**Bem, essa fic se passa após a batalha com Apolo, mas durante todo o trajeto existem alguns trechos que se passam na batalha de Hades e Apolo. Não é uma fic UA, mas todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão vivos, não se preocupem tenho uma boa explicação para o fato (como boa perfeccionista que sou, não poderia deixar esse fato de lado). **_

_**Um dos cavaleiros que mais amo em Saitn Seya é o Kamus. E esse foi um dos fatores que me motivou a colocá-lo como protagonista. Muitas confusões, mistérios, mitologia, triângulos amorosos e antigos segredos do passado vem a tona com um novo reencontro. **_

_**Agora apresento a vocês: Troca Equivalente.**_

_**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

_

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 1: **

**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo...**

**I-O Prólogo de Áries**

Um dia o cavaleiro de Áries disse eloqüentemente a Athena, enquanto a mesma observava atentamente a recuperação de seus cavaleiros na fonte de mesmo nome:

-O amor de uma Deusa deve ser distribuído igualmente para todos os seus cavaleiros e não dispensados somente a **um**.

Bem, mas ele nada disse sobre o amor de um cavaleiro ser dispensado a duas deusas, contanto que a intensidade seja distinta.

E é aqui que começa Troca Equivalente um romance capaz de superar até mesmo os limites do tempo.

**II - Quatro sombras na noite.**

Quatro pessoas corriam desesperadamente pela noite. Cobertas com capas pretas que lhes cobriam todo o corpo. Servindo como camuflagem pra encobrir sua fuga.

Com passos sincronizados eles cortavam as imensas colunas de concreto para chegarem até seu objetivo.

-Continuem, falta pouco; uma das sombras falou, embora a voz soasse ofegante ainda era imponente.

-Temos que protegê-la a todo custo, continuem correndo; a outra falou.

-Não sejam idiotas. O importante é que cheguemos com segurança; a voz da primeira jovem falou continuando a correr.

-Só mais um pouco, logo chegamos ao santuário e Athena saberá o que fazer; o ultimo dos quatro falou.

Nesse exato momento uma grande bola de luz os atingiu pelas costas, lançando-os para lugares distantes entre si.

-Como são fracos, não passam de meros mortais, que patético, acharam que poderiam desafiar a ira de minha Deusa e sobreviverem. Há! Há! Há! - uma voz de deboche quebrou o silêncio da noite, fria e cruel como os olhos azuis de seu dono. Fazendo com que a capa incrustada em sua Kamui esvoaçasse com o vento.

**III - Um apelo ao coração**

**_-Athena! Salve-a_**; uma vez fê-la despertar de seus sonhos.

Saori acordara num sobressalto, há mais de três noites que alguém lhe chamava em sonhos pedindo ajuda. Somente pelo fato de ser uma Deusa, sabia que aquilo não era um mero sonho, e sim a premonição de que algo importante que estava para acontecer ou já estava acontecendo.

Os tempos eram de paz, porém a menor mudança dos ventos, era motivo de preocupação para os cavaleiros, que sempre atentos protegiam os doze templos sagrados.

Mas a pergunta que não calava era, quem afinal pedia ajuda? E o que a sombra das Deusas do Destino faziam pairando livremente por sua mente quando Hipnos lhe levava pra o reino dos sonhos.

Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pela testa que pingava gotas frias de suor.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Três noites atrás...**

_Agora as colunas daquele antigo templo seriam suas sepulturas, enquanto uma jovem observava as lapides que fizera com muito esforço até que suas delicadas mãos sangrassem para tal intento._

-Perdoem-me meus amigos, por ter sido fraca e não tê-los protegido como devia; ela murmurou tristemente, enquanto envolvia-se mais uma vez na capa preta preparando-se para partir, deixando aos antigos amigos apenas um aceno de adeus, antes de desaparecer na noite, com os sentimentos encobertos pela escuridão e pela mascara inexpressiva usada pelas amazonas ela se foi.

_Mesmo ferida ela estava disposta a continuar aquilo que começara há séculos, nem que lhe custasse a vida, eles pagariam pela vida de todos que foram sacrificados por uma ambição sem medidas implantadas pela Discórdia._

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Acho que é hora de convocar os cavaleiros; Saori murmurou enquanto se dirigia ao salão do templo do Grande Mestre, onde agora residia, com o intuito de falar com Shion, que atualmente carregava o titulo de representante da Deusa para os Gregos.

**IV - Constelações Distintas.**

Uma reunião de emergência fora convocada no meio da madrugada despertando todos os cavaleiros quando o relógio de fogo fora acendido pelo Grande Mestre e as armaduras ressoaram acordando seus guardiões. E como sempre todos se dirigiram para o primeiro templo zodiacal, fazendo com que seu guardião esperasse a chegada de todos e continuasse a proteger sua moradia de uma provável invasão.

-Alguém me responde, de quem foi à idéia maluca de nos acordar à uma hora dessas; o cavaleiro reclamou ainda bocejando devido ao sono.

-Não enche Afrodite, você não foi o único a ser jogado da cama; o leonino falou exasperado. –"Que pressentimento estranho é esse, melhor esperar Athena chegar"; ele pensou um pouco inquieto.

-Calem a boca vocês dois; uma voz fria soou pela primeira casa, onde os cavaleiros começavam a se reunir. – Não esqueçam que é um chamado de Athena, então respeitem; Saga falou, mas aparentando estar irritado também por ter de comparecer àquela hora.

-Como se alguém fosse dar ouvidos ao **ex-grande mestre**; falou uma voz de deboche, vinda de um ponto mais afastado da casa, que por fim se revelou como sendo o cavaleiro de Câncer, Mascara da Morte.

-Oras, como ousa; os olhos do outro geminiano faiscaram ao ouvir o afronta direcionada ao irmão.

-Acalmem-se ou querem passar o resto da eternidade em um dos infernos de virgem; falou o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus que acabara de chegar e presenciara mais uma das diversas brigas entre as tempestuosas personalidades de **câncer** e de **gêmeos**. Enquanto os cavaleiros presentes apenas observavam a cena sem se intrometerem.

-Bem, acho que com exceção do Mestre Ancião, não falta mais ninguém; os presentes se viraram para a entrada da casa, aonde chegavam Milo, acompanhado de Aioros, Atena e os demais cavaleiros.

-E onde ele esta? - Kanon perguntou.

-Voltou aos cinco picos antigos; Mú falou calmamente.

-Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar com vocês por convocá-los há essas horas, mas é que precisava tratar de um assunto importante e por isso quis aproveitar o fato das estrelas ainda estarem no céu; Athena falou calmamente enquanto se encaminhava para fora do primeiro templo sendo seguida pelos cavaleiros.

-Esta acontecendo algo Athena? – Aldebaran perguntou apreensivo.

-Olhem! – Ela disse apontando para o céu no momento exato em que uma estrela cadente a milhas de distancia ficou visível aos olhos mortais ao cruzar as constelações de Aquário e Gêmeos.

-O que isso significa? – Afrodite perguntou confuso;

-Poderia nos responder isso Saga? – Shaka perguntou surpreendendo a todos ao fitar o geminiano com os olhos abertos, coisa que até o momento considerava-se raridade vê-lo daquela forma.

-Alguém esta pedindo ajuda, mas não para si mesmo; ele falou com sua frieza habitual. – Embora... A justiça e a vingança estejam emparelhadas, por sentimentos divididos que causam controvérsia nessa previsão; Saga completou ainda observando as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente naquele fim de noite. –As constelações parecem se aproximar, como se desejassem um reencontro; ele completou surpreso consigo mesmo pelo tipo de leitura estelar.

-Como podemos ter certeza disso? – Mascara da Morte perguntou em tom de desafio.

-Quando se passa um certo tempo em Star Hill esse tipo de leitura é obvio, que somente um idiota não entenderia; Saga rebateu, ferino.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – o canceriano perguntou com o punho fechado num ameaço de pular na garanta de Saga, mas tal idéia é vedada por uma onda de ar gelado que o detém.

-Comporte-se Mascara da Morte, não há motivo algum para duvidar quanto às palavras de Saga e se pretende ir contra a seriedade desta reunião, posso eu mesmo lhe providenciar uma passagem só de ida pra o reino de Hades se preferir; Kamus falou aumentando perigosamente seu cosmo tocando de leve a armadura de câncer fazendo com que a ombreira ficasse superficialmente congelada.

-Não é necessário! – ele respondeu rapidamente se afastando do aquariano antes que o mesmo lhe congelasse ou até mesmo lhe fuzilasse com aquele olhar gelado. Não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal ao geminiano que retribui com um sorriso debochado no canto dos lábios.

-Parem! Não quero brigas entre vocês; A voz de Athena soou imponente entre os guardiões. – A única coisa que peço é que fiquem atentos não sabemos o que esta por vir; ela completou com a voz mais branda.

-Não se preocupe Athena, pela casa de Áries ninguém passa; Mu respondeu convicto.

-Não deixaremos ninguém invadir o santuário; Aioros falou prontamente.

-Obrigada cavaleiros! Já podem voltar para suas casas; ela falou se despedindo e partindo no caminho de volta para seu templo ao fim das doze casas. – "Quem será que pede ajuda? Será que depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente voltou?"; ela ia se perguntando intrigada durante o trajeto.

A casa de Áries pouco a pouco ia diminuindo o movimento com a saída dos visitantes permanecendo apenas seu guardião que ainda fitava algum ponto interessante no céu estrelado que agora dava lugar a doce aurora que despontava no horizonte.

**V - Doce sabor da Vingança.**

-Fobos! - uma voz irritada envolveu a gruta banhada pelas luzes do sol.

-Perdoe-me a demora Sra; uma voz soou resignada como resposta.

-E então, você a encontrou? – a mulher perguntou.

-Sim e acabei com os quatro de uma só vez; Fobos respondeu, se aproximando ainda mais da dona da voz;

A mulher o fitava, sentada em um trono esculpido entre o cascalho da gruta que residia. Seus olhos prateados cintilavam de satisfação contrastando com seus cabelos arroxeados e o sorriso petulante se esvaindo de sua face ao ouvir o ultimo trecho do que ele falara.

**-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? SEU INUTIL**; ela gritou irritada, com um brilho avermelhado passando sobre seus olhos;

-Pensei que a Sra quisesse que acabasse com eles de uma vez? – ele perguntou temeroso, dando um passo pra trás, mas sem tempo de recuar ao ser lançado de encontro à parede por uma explosão de energia vinda das mãos da mulher;

-Deveria matá-lo agora pela besteira que fez; ela falou com um olhar mortal; - Mas, você ainda será útil; completou com tom de desprezo, fazendo o jovem que estava se levantando lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador. – Bem, o importante é que ela sobreviveu; ela murmurou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Como Sra? Tenho certeza de que acabei com os quatro; ele falou incrédulo.

-Ela não é uma pessoa qualquer e agradeça a Zeus que ela esteja viva, pois se não você lhe faria companhia no reino de Hades; ela falou ainda irritada.

-Então o que devo fazer agora? – ele perguntou a uma distancia segura da mulher.

-No momento nada, vamos estudar o terreno antes de agir; ela respondeu mais controlada.

-Mas não seria prudente que...;

**-CALE-SE,** deixe a prudência para Métis, já que por causa de sua negligencia as minhas ordens quase que meus planos são arruinados; ela gritou irritada.

-Desculpe-me;

-Agora vá! – ela falou apontando-lhe a saída; -"Agora é só ter paciência e esperar, logo-logo resolveremos aquilo que deveria ter terminado a alguns milênios atrás e você não mais se intrometera em meus planos"; ela pensou com um sorriso vitorioso e um brilho vingativo em seus olhos.

**VI – Descobertas.**

Depois de muito caminhar, ela finalmente encontrou um lugar calmo e seguro para descansar. Se tivesse sorte ninguém a encontraria ali muito menos exigiria explicações desnecessárias quanto a sua presença.

Recostando-se numa árvore, logo o cansaço lhe dominou e seus olhos foram fechados pelas delicadas mãos do deus do sono.

**Algumas horas depois...**

-Oi Srta Amazona; ela ouviu uma voz infantil a chamá-la enquanto um dedinho cutucava seu ombro com o intuito de despertá-la.

Ela pretendia ignorar, mas ao ouvir-se sendo chamada de amazona levantou-se num sobressalto e deparou-se com um garotinho de cabelos vermelhos e olhos cintilantes a fitá-la com curiosidade e um largo sorriso.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou na defensiva com um misto de apreensão e curiosidade, tocando o rosto para certificar-se de que a mascara ainda estava no seu devido lugar.

-Sou Kiki, aprendiz do mestre Mú. E você deve ser uma das novas aprendizes a amazona do santuário, não é? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

-"E agora, acho que é melhor concordar, assim não tenho que dar muitas explicações"... Como sabe? -Aishi perguntou demonstrando curiosidade.

-É porque você esta usando uma mascara, por acaso você ainda não encontrou um mestre? – ele tornou a perguntar.

-"Do que ele ta falando, que eu saiba todas as amazonas tem que usar mascara e que história é essa de mestre?"; ela se perguntou. – O que isso tem a ver? –a jovem perguntou desconfiada.

-Hi, pelo visto você não sabe... Somente as amazonas que não possuem mestres é que ainda permanecem com as mascaras; Kiki falou inocentemente apontando para o rosto da jovem.

-Você tem certeza de que tem um mestre? Pois qualquer um sabe que as amazonas têm que usar mascaras tanto no dia-a-dia como em combates; a garota falou ironicamente.

-Hei, não fale assim do mestre Mú, caso não saiba, desde que os cavaleiros de ouro retornaram ao santuário após a batalha com Apolo, Athena aboliu o uso das mascaras; kiki respondeu com ar aborrecido.

-"Ih! Agora ferrou, o meu disfarce foi por água abaixo"; Aishi pensou nervosa. – Mas porque Athena fez isso? – ela perguntou intrigada.

-Athena disse, que se as amazonas podem lutar de igual para igual com os cavaleiros elas não deveriam usar mascaras já que eles também não a usam e se ambos são iguais não há necessidade das amazonas terem que ser excluídas por esse costume primitivo; Kiki falou sério.

-Entendo... "Mas o que eu faço agora?"; ela completou em pensamentos, aflita.

-Então, agora você pode me dizer qual é seu nome? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Aishi! "É melhor que ele não saiba mais do que isso, não quero ser a causa dos problemas no santuário"; ela pensou. – Bom Kiki, agora tenho que ir; ela falou se levantando sob o olhar interrogativo do garoto.

-Pra onde você vai? – ele pergunta curioso.

-Por ai, quem sabe a gente não se encontra; ela fala sorrindo por detrás da mascara, ao notar a inocência da criança.

-Tchau! – ele fala se despedindo.

Um jovem de cabelos dourados que caiam lhe ao ombro e orbes da mesma cor observava atentamente a amazona se afastar escondido entre as arvores daquele bosque que rodeava o santuário.

-Que bom que chegou ao santuário, creio que ficara mais segura aqui por um tempo; ele falou quase num sussurro levado por Zéfiro até os céus, para logo em seguida desaparecer como se nunca estivesse estado ali.

**VII - Confusões no Coliseu.**

Aishi resolveu caminhar pelas redondezas do santuário antes de partir para algum lugar indeterminado. A vantagem que ela possuía era poder ocultar seu cosmo dos outros, passando quase invisível pela região, mas essa confiança de mais foi seu erro.

Ao passar na frente do Coliseu, onde algumas amazonas treinavam golpes e chutes entre si sob o olhar severo de uma veterana de cabelos verdes e sorriso de escárnio.

Ainda envolta na capa deixando a mostra apenas seus cabelos dourados. Aishi pensou em passar despercebida, mas para sua surpresa a mulher de cabelos verdes chamou-lhe a atenção.

**-HEI VOCÊ!** – Shina lhe chamou, atraindo a atenção de todos que treinavam no Coliseu, observando a mais nova vitima da amazona de Cobra.

Aishi parou estática ao chamado da amazona, era impossível que tenham na reconhecido, mas se sim, o que faria agora? -ela se perguntou, virando-se para quem lhe chamara. Pelo menos para seu alivio, ela não era a única a usar mascara naquele local, assim ela teve certeza que o garotinho não tinha mentido.

-Então, vai responder ou esta com medo? -Shina provocou com a voz embargada de deboche.

-"Oras! Mas que mulherzinha prepotente, querendo levar pro lado pessoal hein! Mas com muito prazer vou fazer essa fedelha se arrepender"; Aishi pensou com um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios por detrás da mascara. – O que queres de mim Amazona?

Os murmúrios no Coliseu cessaram, as respirações ofegantes devido ao clima quente eram os únicos a serem ouvidos. Os olhos corriam de Shina para a estranha figura envolta por uma capa negra.

**-NÃO SEJA ATREVIDA, GAROTA!** – Shina berrou nervosamente. Os expressivos olhos verdes dela se estreitaram perigosamente por baixo da mascara. – Então me enfrente como uma amazona e lute comigo, ou está com medo? – Shina a desafiou sobre o olhar espantado de todos. Sem saber do perigo contido naquelas inocentes palavras.

**VIII - Queimando Cosmo.**

Após a estressante reunião com Athena, assim que o sol terminou de despontar naquele maravilhoso céu grego. Saga, Shura e Kamus já estavam descendo as escadarias dos templos à procura de um lugar afastado e sossegado para treinarem, já que com a chegada de novos aprendizes o vilarejo ateniense estava mais agitado do que de costume.

-Mon Dieu, que calor infernal! – Kamus reclamava da temperatura, enquanto seu rosto pingava gotas de suor, isso porque não era nem meio dia ainda, o que fazia o humor do francês piorar gradativamente.

-Deixe de ser fresco, antes esse tempo do que viver que nem você, enfurnado dentro daquele freezer que você chama de casa; Shura falou em tom de deboche, fazendo o aquariano estreitar os olhos.

-Deixa eu te mostrar o freezer! – Kamus falou ameaçadoramente, quando delicados cristais de gelo começaram a cair sob as cabeças dos três cavaleiros. Saga que até então só observava a discussão, alheio ao conflito, resolveu interferir antes que o pior acontecesse.

-Parem com isso vocês dois! Isso é ridículo, dois cavaleiros de ouro agindo como crianças, olha o exemplo que vocês estão dando aos novos aprendizes; Saga vociferou.

-Pega leve Saga, não tem nenhum aprendiz por perto; Shura falou com um sorriso de deboche.

-Não seja por isso, posso muito bem mostrar a algum aprendiz como calar a boca de algum atrevido! – Saga falou dessa vez sem a habitual frieza.

-Her! Desculpe; Shura se desculpou rapidamente.

O silencio se instaurou entre os três cavaleiros, enquanto o clima tenso se desanuviava, mas essa calmaria não durou muito, os três sentiram ao mesmo tempo uma imensa explosão de energia vinda das proximidades do santuário. Não era uma energia hostil, mas também não era um cosmo conhecido, embora vibrasse confiante.

**-VAMOS!-** Saga gritou, correndo na direção de onde a energia veio. Com Shura e Kamus em sem encalço.

Ao atravessarem o vilarejo, viram alguns novatos tomarem a mesma direção que a energia, a arena do Coliseu.

-Dizem que tem uma nova amazona lutando com a Shina; um aprendiz falou correndo.

-Coitada, provavelmente vai morrer ou vai ficar tão debilitada que vai desistir de ser amazona; outro falou.

-"De quem será essa energia"; Saga pensou em meio à corrida.

**Continua...**


	2. Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2:**

**Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser**

**I-Derrota Eminente.**

**Minutos antes...**

Shina pouco se importava se aquela a sua frente era uma mera aprendiz, sem um mestre. Deixando as regras de lado partiu com todas as forças para cima de Aishi. Que se defendia com tamanha destreza que fazia Shina vibrar de raiva, diante do atrevimento da amazona que ousara brincar com ela.

Aishi não a atacava, apenas se esquivava. Enquanto pouco-a-pouca a arquibancada do Coliseu era preenchida com uma legião de expectadores.

**-LUTE! OU VOCÊ NÃO É UMA AMAZONA?** – Shina praticamente gritava.

-Não me desafie amazona; - Aishi falou com a voz seca, se alguém pudesse ver seu rosto por trás da mascará, notaria os olhos comprimidos como um pedido silencioso aos seus instintos para que tivesse paciência para com aquela pobre ignorante que não sabia com quem estava se metendo.

-Quem é você? – Shina perguntou incerta quando a resposta que queria ouvir, ao mesmo tempo em que desferia mais um golpe.

-"Tenho pena de você amazona, não tem noção do perigo que corre me enfrentando, aliás, nem eu mesmo sei o perigo que represento lhe enfrentando"; Aishi pensou enquanto observava a amazona, numa distancia segura. – "Se ao menos ela não fosse tão prepotente e não tivesse mexido comigo num dia como esses, quem sabe eu poderia pegar mais leve, mas já vi que não vai ter muito jeito".

-E então, não vai me responder? – Shina falou mais confiante, pensando que a garota se intimidara. Que erro.

-Se realmente lhe importa, me chamo Aishi; ela falou com a voz imponente, como uma deusa comandando seu exercito em meio uma batalha.

**-MENINA ARROGANTE! **Vou acabar com você! – Shina gritou saltando e crispando suas garras pra atingi-la, mas uma parede invisível bloqueou o ataque e lhe devolveu com igual intensidade. – **MÚ**! Não se intrometa; ela gritou pensando que o ariano estivesse na arena, mas parou ao notar que nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro se fazia presente ainda no local, deixando a jovem confusa.

Ignorando isso ela tornou a atacar a jovem, dessa vez Aishi não desviou, simplesmente elevou seu cosmo numa pequena explosão universal, um brilho azulado envolveu a jovem que já não mais estava com a capa preta, revelando o garbo altivo de uma amazona a moda antiga, com os cabelos dourados esvoaçando com o vento. Lançando a amazona de Cobra a uma longa distancia de onde estava, mas essa explosão não durou muito, já que logo se apagou.

Shina estava incrédula. Fora derrotada com tamanha facilidade por uma aspirante. Sua incredulidade fora maior ao notar a semelhança do golpe lançado pela jovem com o tipicamente usado por Saga. **Explosão Galáctica.** Mas esse golpe fora usando como defesa, não como ataque.

A garota deu as costas para a Cobra, pegando a capa jogada ao chão e começava a se afastar.

-Aonde pensa que vai, temos uma luta pra terminar; Shina falou tentando se levantar com dificuldade, não daria o gosto de perder sua superioridade na frente dos novatos e mostrar-se fraca por apanhar de uma amazona que mal a atacara e usara duas técnicas primarias.

-Você não esta em condições de querer terminar nada, recupere-se e lhe prometo que numa próxima vez nós lutaremos sem interrupções; Aishi falou já bem distante.

**II - Quem é ela?**

Saga, Kamus e Shura finalmente chegaram no Coliseu, ofegantes devido à corrida, acabaram por não ver a partida da amazona misteriosa. Pouco-a-pouco os curiosos deixavam o local, apenas Shina permanecia estática olhando para algum ponto interessante no meio do nada. Mais uma vez ela tentou se levantar, mas foi em vão, teria ido ao chão se não fosse pelos fortes braços do capricórniano que a ampararam.

-O que aconteceu? – Shura perguntou preocupado.

-Nada, foi só um treino de rotina; ela respondeu com seu orgulho inflamado novamente. Não poderá admitir para um cavaleiro de ouro que uma veterana como ela ficara com medo de uma novata.

-Treino! Que espécie de métodos vocês andam usando? – Kamus perguntou desconfiado.

Agora outros cavaleiros de ouro chegavam ao local, atraídos pela estranha explosão cósmica.

-Você esta bem Shina? – Marin perguntou se aproximando com Aiolia e Aldebaran.

-Sim! – ela respondeu seca, se soltando rapidamente dos braços do espanhol quando sentira o mesmo estreitá-los a sua volta com um sorriso malicioso. Será que era possível, nem em momentos críticos ele não deixava de ser um atrevido, isso que dava andar tanto com Milo; Shina pensou irritada.

-O que deu nela? – Milo perguntou inocentemente, não notando o clima tenso que existia no local.

-E é pra mim que você pergunta; Shura respondeu, mas não pode impedir que seu sorriso se alargasse; - "Oh italianinha difícil".

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Afrodite disse se aproximando com um lenço enrolado numa das mãos onde provavelmente havia sido acertado por um espinho das rosas do seu jardim.

-Parece que todos sentimos uma explosão diferente de cosmo, então viemos averiguar; Kamus falou em nome de todos. – Só que ao chegarmos aqui encontramos apenas Shina ferida, alegando ser apenas um treino e no caminho ouvimos falar que ela lutava com uma amazona, mas a mesma não encontramos aqui; ele completou num fôlego só.

Um jovem aprendiz se aproximava dos cavaleiros timidamente, até ser abordado pela amazona de Águia.

-Hei, você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou docemente, fazendo um leonino vociferar baixinho por toda a atenção que a veterana dava aos novatos.

-Uma amazona chamada Aishi foi desafiada. Shina a tratou com superioridade dizendo que ela não tinha um mestre e nem amazona era, com o intuito de provocá-la, mas acabou levando a pior, pois a garota quase nem se mexeu e deixou a Shina do jeito que vocês viram; ele falou impressionado.

-Porque você disse que ela não tinha um mestre? – Kamus perguntou curioso.

-Porque ela usava naturalmente uma mascara e atualmente somente as amazonas que não tem mestres é que o fazem;

-Você disse que ela nem se mexeu, sabe descrever o tipo de golpe que ela aplicou? – Aioros perguntou se manifestando.

-Não saberia ao certo como descrevê-los, pois não sei como ela fez isso, mas ouvi algumas pessoas mais antigas do santuário dizerem que era um golpe semelhante à **Parede de Cristal** e outro a Explosão Galáctica; ele completou fazendo os respectivos cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Áries se surpreenderem.

-Então o nome dela é Aishi? – Kamus tornou a perguntar, por algum motivo isso lhe soava estranhamente familiar.

-Exato;

-Era só isso, obrigada; Marin falou sorrindo, deixando o aprendiz meio aparvalhado, já que a mesma havia há tempo abandonado a mascara quando não estava em combate, deixando o leonino com humor de cão, ao ouvir os suspiros dos novatos quando comentavam sobre a ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Você sabe quem é ela, Marin? – Kamus perguntou sem se preocupar em esconder sua ansiedade.

-Não, apesar de que não conheço todos os aprendizes que chegaram no ultimo semestre ao santuário, talvez ela seja nova mesmo; ela murmurou inserta.

-Se conseguiu derrubar a Shina, não deve ser uma amazona comum, então devemos comunicar a Athena; Saga falou ponderando, enquanto todos assentiam afirmativamente.

**III - O tributo a Apolo.**

**Fim do dia...**

Já era fim de tarde e ela ainda não desistira de procurar um local seguro pra se abrigar. Embora estivesse no santuário, sua força ainda não tinha se manifestado completamente e aquela constante luta pra manter-se oculta apenas minava-lhe mais as forças. Não poderia fazê-los sofrer, não depois de tudo o que passaram, então tinha que ser forte e resistir até que todo aquele poder se manifestasse.

A inquietação que lhe rodeava fazia apenas com que ela ficasse com mais e mais medo de ser encontrada e trazer problemas para aqueles a quem jurara proteger. Aishi praticamente corria pela floresta ladeada ao santuário.

-"Tola! Mortal atrevida, pelo menos ela não sabe com quem lutou realmente se não, saberia que nem por pura piedade ela teria chance de sobreviver"; Aishi pensou revoltada na oportunidade que dera a amazona recuar e não se ferir e como fora rebatido, com palavras de desdém e desafios tentadores.

Bem ela mereceu. Aishi não pode evitar cravar suas unhas na palma das mãos e com um gemido de dor deixar-se derramar uma lagrima.

–"Não posso me esquecer que ela é uma amazona, não seria justo descontar nela minhas frustrações";

Tantos segredos esculpidos em milênios de história. Um deles nada tinha de secreto, finalmente chegara no Coroa do Sol ou o pequeno paraíso entre os mortais, templo construído para Apolo a pedido de Athena, na época em que ambos eram o exemplo de irmãos perfeitos, longe do que eram agora, rivais e inimigos mortais. O rosto ainda escondido pela mascara e a capa negra que também lhe servia de protetor ao corpo.

Entre uma e outra pilastra tombada que encontrou pelo caminho resolveu descansar ali mesmo, quando o cansaço foi mais forte e lhe dominou, fazendo-a perder a consciência.

**IV - Testemunha muda.**

Há uma semana ele fazia aquele mesmo percurso. Não era mais necessário olhar para os lados na tentativa de se situar, era apenas deixar-se guiar por seus instintos. Seu coração o levava misteriosamente por entre as oliveiras. Nada mais importava a ele, nem mesmo o que os outros diriam sobre essas suas saídas noturnas.

Só o que ele queria era poder contemplar mais uma vez a única visão que acalentaria seu pobre coração.

A brisa noturna esvoaçava seus cabelos verde-esmeralda, fazendo com que entre as estrondosas oliveiras eles parecessem tão negros como as noites de lua nova onde o brilho de seus olhos de mesma cor adquiriam uma aura fria e misteriosa como tudo que envolvia aquele homem.

Finalmente chegara aonde queria. Por sorte ou não, ela ainda estava a dormir. Qual seria a face daquele anjo que tão cruelmente se escondia por de trás de uma mascara de amazona?

Aquele templo abandonado tornava o ambiente tão ou mais propicio para um encontro entre jovens apaixonados embora não fosse esse o caso.

A lua iluminava os longos cabelos dourados da jovem que no momento parecia desfrutar de doces sonhos embalados pelos braços de Hipnos, embora estivesse com mascara e sua expressão fosse neutra. Seu cosmo era brando, uma energia cálida e reconfortante, não era alguém hostil.

Sendo a lua única testemunha das visitas consecutivas que o aquariano fazia a aquele templo apenas para contemplá-la e depois partir como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Ele a observava a distancia e em silencio.

Por entre as poucas arvores que rodeavam aquela parte do templo. Ele a observava atentamente. Até que um barulho atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo com que instintivamente se virasse, mas nada encontrou, ao voltar seus olhos novamente para o templo não encontrou mais a jovem lá. Talvez tivesse sido descoberto, ele pensou;

-Quem é você? – uma voz chegou a seus ouvidos, como uma doce melodia guiada habilidosamente pelo melhor dos maestros; - E o que fazia me vigiando? – sim, ela o havia descoberto, mas como alguém que aparentava ser tão frágil poderia ter uma voz tão imponente ao tempo que era pacifica, deixando-o completamente petrificado.

-Perdoe-me Srta. Mas não era minha intenção incomodá-la; ele falou ainda na duvida, virava-se ou correria o risco de não encontrar ninguém atrás de si e perceber que aquilo era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

-Não era? – ela perguntou com um certo **"Q"** de ironia na voz. – Então porque vêm aqui todas às noites? – ela perguntou num tom de provocação ao perceber o desconcerto do cavaleiro, que logo se virou pra encará-la com o cenho franzido, mas decepcionou-se ao notar a mascara da jovem lhe cobrindo a face.

-Se sabia da minha presença aqui, porque não me atacou? – ele perguntou desviando o assunto, a jovem se aproximou lentamente até ficarem bem próximos.

-Você não me representa perigo algum; ela respondeu calmamente, mas não pode evitar sorrir internamente ao ver o cavaleiro arquear uma sobrancelha com ar descrente.

-Como tem tanta certeza? Afinal sou um cavaleiro? – ele perguntou não conseguindo impedir a si mesmo de sorrir, considerando a hipótese de que o silencio da jovem era uma apreensão quanto a sua presença.

-Embora você seja um cavaleiro, percebo que seu cosmo não é hostil e mesmo que fosse, se tentasse alguma coisa morreria antes de me tocar; ela falou como perspicácia, nunca alguém falara com ele assim, mas ela era diferente e ele sentia isso.

-Está certo! Não era realmente minha intenção atacá-la, mas pelo visto você é uma amazona? – ele comentou casualmente, por hora era melhor mudar de assunto, não era muito saudável enfrentar uma amazona, não enquanto estivesse sozinho e não sabia qual seu potencial. – Porque não esta no Santuário, ou melhor, treinando no Coliseu?

-Você faz perguntas de mais cavaleiro; ela respondeu um pouco inquieta.

-Kamus;

-O que?

-Meu nome é Kamus; ele respondeu com um orgulho maior que o habitual soando em sua voz.

-"Kamus... Aquele Kamus, cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário e agora?"; ela pensou tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo; - Bem, Kamus, respondendo sua pergunta. Não sou o que se pode dizer de pessoa muito sociável, por isso prefiro evitar os conflitos com outras amazonas; ela respondeu, em si não estava mentindo. – E tem mais, ouvi dizer que um dos cavaleiros de ouro é um pervertido...;

-Milo; ele respondeu sério a cortando.

-Que? – ela perguntou confusa quanto à resposta.

-É, por causa dessa anta que os cavaleiros de ouro levam a fama de devassos; Kamus falou com ar entediado, pelo visto não seria a primeira vez que alguém fazia um julgamento dos cavaleiros de ouro se baseando no Escorpião.

-Agora entendo, então quer dizer que você não é um pervertido como esse tal de Milo? – ela perguntou com um ar divertido na voz, que deu um alivio momentâneo para o cavaleiro... Apenas momentâneo; - Então porque você mudou de assunto quando eu perguntei o que você fazia aqui?

-Her... Bem, qual era mesmo seu nome? ... "Ótimo, não tinha nada melhor pra falar, idiota"; ele pensou recriminando-se mentalmente, embora tenha tentado inutilmente mudar de assunto, sabia muito bem que por trás da mascara a jovem o mirava curiosamente e afinal, porque agia como um colegial encurralado em meio a uma travessura. Não! Aquilo tinha que mudar e rápido. Seu orgulho de cavaleiro lhe exigia isso.

-Eu ainda não disse meu nome; Aishi respondeu divertida; - Bem, já que você não quer responder eu vou indo; ela disse se virando, mas foi impedida pela mão do cavaleiro que a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo uma pequena corrente de estática passar por seus corpos.

**Nesse mesmo tempo... No santuário...**

A primeira casa estava muito movimentada, isso porque um certo cavaleiro de Escorpião não parava de andar em torno de si resmungando.

-Eu to falando pra vocês, ele ta muito estranho!

-O Kamus sempre gostou de silencio, isso não é de agora. Ainda acho que você esta exagerando; O ariano falou pacientemente.

-Eu não acho Mú, por mais que o Kamus queira ficar sozinho, eu nunca vi ele sair na calada da noite e depois voltar com um ar meio avoado; Aiolia falou.

-Viu até o Aiolia concorda, sem falar das vezes quando ele passa pela minha casa e fica resmungando algo do tipo '**Seu idiota, que coisa infantil',** como se estivesse falando de alguém ou pior de si mesmo; Milo falou gesticulando impacientemente.

-É realmente preocupante; Aiolia completou, colocando a mão no queixo fazendo ar pensativo.

-E agora. Onde ele esta? – Mú perguntou.

-Onde você acha, foi fazer mais uma de suas caminhadas; o Escorpião respondeu.

-Então vamos tirar isso a limpo, quem sabe o Kamus esta com problemas e nós não sabemos. Por isso só o que podemos fazer é ir atrás dele; o ariano completou.

-Certo, vamos logo, vai que ele faz uma besteira, já viu né? – Milo falou apressando os amigos.

-O Kamus é muito responsável, é mais fácil o Aiolia se declarar pra Marin do que o Kamus quebrar as regras; Mú completou em tom divertido ao ver o olhar assassino do leonino.

-Hei! Desde quando o assunto em questão é a minha vida pessoal? – ele perguntou irritado.

-Não só aqui meu caro; Milo completou rindo. – Mas todo santuário já sabe que você é um pato e que é bem possível que a Marin acabe desistindo de você? – ele completou rindo, mas logo parou ao ver os olhos do leão soltarem faíscas.

-Grrrrr! Vou mostrar pra você quem é o pato aqui, seu Escorpião de uma figa, acha que todo mundo tem que ser um pervertido que nem você? – ele perguntou serrando os punhos. Se fosse possível sem duvidas o leonino tinha matado a pauladas o Escorpião, mas como Zeus esta do lado dos pobres, indefesos e pervertidos, o ariano resolveu se meter antes que o pior acontecesse.

-Parem com isso, vamos atrás do Kamus logo;

**V - Inconvenientes até se prove o contrario.**

Ele segurava-lhe delicadamente o pulso, embora não fizesse questão de soltá-lo.

-Você poderia fazer a gentileza de me soltar; ela falou forçando o pulso, sem ter uma brecha.

-Você ainda não me disse seu nome! – ele falou aproximando-se perigosamente da jovem, que estática, não conseguiu recuar.

-Porque quer saber? – ela tentava ganhar tempo pra poder escapar sem deixar vestígios de seu cosmo.

-Você parece ser alguém interessante, oculta sua face e sua energia, isso me deixa curioso, porque faz isso? – ele pergunta agora segurando a jovem pelos ombros, fazendo-a virar-se e encará-lo.

-Já disse que você faz perguntas de mais? - ela respondeu evasiva. – "Preciso sair logo daqui, se não meu disfarce vai por água a baixo"; ela pensou, sentindo as costas tocarem o tronco de uma arvore impedindo sua fuga.

-Já! Mas se as perguntas te incomodam tanto, posso usar outro método então; um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos do aquariano, que parecia entretido em usar uma das mãos para impedir a jovem de se mover, enquanto a outra ia diretamente de encontro a seu rosto, na intenção de retirar-lhe a mascara... Mas, por obra do destino...

-**KAMUS!** – a voz de Milo, Aiolia e Mu, soaram não muito longe de onde eles estavam. Atraindo a atenção dos dois, que por um momento, assustados ficaram sem ação. Ignorando o chamado dos outros cavaleiros Kamus tornou a olhar para a amazona que parecia suar frio, com a idéia de que estava à mercê do cavaleiro.

-"Sinto a presença de mais três cavaleiros de ouro"; Aishi pensou aflita.

-Pode tentar me matar se quiser, pois não pretendo desistir sem antes saber quem você é? – ele falou com a voz quase num sussurro.

Quando a mascara havia soltado-se completamente do rosto da amazona, o chamado soou bem mais perto dessa vez.

-**KAMUS CARAMBA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?** – a voz do Escorpião soou irritada.

O cavaleiro pareceu surpreso, ao voltar-se pra amazona e apenas encontrar a mascara em suas mãos, pois a mesma havia desaparecido sem deixar nenhum rastro de seu cosmo, como aquilo era possível, ele se perguntou, sabia que não era sua imaginação, embora não tivesse mais certeza de nada.

Dizem as antigas leis do santuário, que se uma amazona revê-lar seu rosto a algum homem, ela só tem duas opções: amá-lo ou matá-lo. Mas após a abolição das mascaras essa lei foi simplesmente esquecida por alguns. Embora a completa liberdade de escolha das amazonas de amar o matar alguém independente se o mesmo havia visto seu rosto, tornou-se algo muito eficiente de uns tempos pra cá;

-Finalmente te achamos; Aiolia falou saindo com os outros dois de uma moita; - Mas o que estava fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou curioso, sem ao menos notar que o cavaleiro rapidamente guardara a mascara e olhava os três com um olhar de poucos amigos.

Ela se fora, sem ao menos lhe dizer o nome, sem duvida ele merecia isso, fora tão atrevido a ponto de querer retirar-lhe a mascara, que não duvidava que a jovem provavelmente iria querer matá-lo. Mas se quisesse porque não o fez? Ele se questionou uma ultima vez.

-Vamos! – ele disse com a voz fria e os olhos fuzilantes.

-Hi será que interromp-...; Milo não pode terminar de falar, já que levou um cascudo de Mú, que o olhou com reprovação.

Os quatro cavaleiros voltaram em silêncio para o santuário. O céu permanecia banhado de estrelas, embora a atenção de Kamus não estivesse depositada nas mesmas.

Extremamente casando, ele chegara a casa de Aquário. Os amigos nem ousaram lhe dirigir a palavra ou explicar o que faziam atrás dele, se bem que ele também não dera uma brecha, demonstrando claramente que seu humor estava inconstante.

Uma leve brisa envolveu seu corpo, trazendo até suas narinas a essência de rosas. Inquieto o cavaleiro voltou-se para a escadaria que levava ao templo de Peixes, mas não viu seu guardião, mas algo lhe dizia que aquelas rosas não eram de Afrodite, quando um outro nome lhe veio a mente, "Aishi", por algum motivo ele tinha a certeza de que era ela a amazona que tanto procurava.

**VI - Reunião**

**Alguns dias depois...**

Shion, Saga e Saori. Estavam reunidos no salão do Templo do Grande Mestre numa importante reunião.

-Então, não houve mais nenhuma manifestação de algum cosmo diferente nos últimos dias? – Shion perguntou.

-Não, o que é mais estranho é que da a impressão de que há alguém ocultando o cosmo; Saga comentou com ar intrigado, afinal era o único aparentemente a sentir isso; - Acho que não é um cavaleiro comum;

-Talvez uma amazona; Saori sugeriu casualmente.

-Amazona? – Shion murmurou intrigado.

-Como tem certeza Srta? – Saga perguntou fitando a deusa com seriedade.

-Não disse que tenho certeza Saga, apenas disse que há a possibilidade de em vez de ser um cavaleiro seja uma amazona; Saori disse tentando desviar do cavaleiro a idéia de que sabia bem mais do que aparentava. Se lhe contasse algo seria apenas o necessário e nada mais alem.

-Então devemos nos preocupar com todo esse silencio; Shion comentou com o ar mais preocupado.

-Por enquanto não posso lhes dizer mais do que o fato dessa pessoa não ser um inimigo e sim um amigo, que só se oculta para não trazer problemas para os cavaleiros; ela respondeu, resolvendo por fim não deixá-los completamente às cegas quanto ao que sabia.

-Como assim, problemas? Algum Deus querendo vingança? – Saga perguntou, lembrando-se da previsão que fizera.

-Parcialmente, também é isso sim, não por parte dela; Saori disse, mas logo corrigiu ao ver o olhar espantado do cavaleiro. – Que só quer a justiça;

-Então a Srta sabe quem é? – Shion perguntou curioso.

-Ainda tenho algumas duvidas, mas é possível que seja quem eu penso; a jovem deusa falou de forma enigmática. –E até acho bom ela finalmente ter voltado;

-Então o que fazemos? – Saga perguntou, intimamente tentando entender a quem a jovem se referia.

-Vamos apenas esperar; ela respondeu pondo fim à reunião.

**Continua...**


	3. Mal são amigos

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3:**

**Mal são amigos **

**I - Uma vida pelas outras.**

**Um ano antes...**

Sentada sobre um trono de Ébano, uma mulher de longos cabelos tão negros quanto uma noite sem estrelas e olhos verdes profundos e inexpressivos, fitava entediada uma taça de vinho pousada num dos braços do trono. Até que a chegada de um convidado inusitado lhe chamou a atenção. O castelo todo era iluminado por aquele cosmo cálido de tom azulado que por onde passava tomava suas posses.

_-Desculpe meu atrevimento por vir sem avisar Imperatriz, mas tenho algo muito importante para tratar-lhe; uma jovem de cabelos e olhos dourados falava ofegante, como se houvesse passado por uma corrida desenfreada pra chegar a tal lugar._

_-Não tem problema, já esperava sua visita; a mulher respondeu com um brilho frio em seus olhos. – E já tenho noção do que veio me pedir._

_-Então? – ela perguntou esperançosa._

_-A resposta é **não**! – ela respondeu seca._

_-Isso não é justo; ela reclamou, cerrando os punhos. – Eles não merecem isso;_

_-Fale para alguém que se importe; A imperatriz do Submundo falou arrogante;_

_**-Eu me importo**; Harmonia respondeu com os orbes dourados queimando em fúria._

_-Não vou voltar atrás em minha decisão Harmonia e também não pretendo desobedecer meu marido para salvar a vida de mortais que foram responsáveis por sua queda; ela respondeu levianamente._

_-Porque finge ter uma opinião da qual não é dona? Já que não seria a primeira vez que você intercederia por mortais; Harmonia falou com um sorriso provocante nos labios. – Ou pensas que estou alheia a teus passos majestade?_

_-Menina atrevida vá embora antes que Hades retorne; Perséfone falou nervosa com a presença da jovem que parecia trazer a tona todos os seus pecados omitidos_

_-Não seja tola, Perséfone; ela falou deixando de lado toda sua cordialidade, dando ênfase a sua indiferença e autocontrole. – Sabes muito bem que ele acaba de perecer nas mãos dos Santos de Athena e que não se atrevera a voltar a Terra pelos próximos 200 a 400 anos. Agora se você teme tanto que a verdade venha à tona não se preocupe, não pretendo ser esse mensageiro, já que meus interesses aqui são outros;_

_Os olhos de Perséfone se estreitaram, não havia mais nenhum argumento que pudesse usar para impedir que aquela idéia louca da jovem fosse executada e infelizmente a mesma estava certa, outrora foi ela a interceder por mortais, mas as coisas mudam. Agora só o que ela poderia fazer é aceitar seu destino e seguir adiante._

_-Você sabe das responsabilidades que esta assumindo, não é? – Perséfone fez uma ultima tentativa._

_-Sei muito bem e nem por isso pretendo desistir, fiz uma promessa que pretendo cumprir; ela respondeu confiante._

_-Que seja, só espero que você não venha a se arrepender quando for tarde de mais; ela aconselhou._

_-Sei que não posso mudar o mundo, mas ainda sim, vou fazer o que posso por aqueles que acredito;_

_-Vá agora, pois para nós o tempo corre num eixo diferente e que as deusas do Destino estejam do seu lado, pois agora seus amados cavaleiros travam uma dura batalha contra Apolo e se não correr, talvez seja tarde de mais; Perséfone falou pondo um fim na conversa._

_-Obrigada! – A voz de Harmonia soou como um eco pelos corredores do castelo completamente vazio, já que nem todos os seus defensores estavam no mesmo, devido à batalha que ocorrera. Ela atravessava rapidamente os corredores escuros, tendo apenas como guia a própria luz de seu cosmo. – "Tomara que de tempo";_

_Uma luz foi surgindo a sua frente quando o corredor chegou ao fim aproximando-se finalmente de seu destino. Um lugar rodeado de nevoa, onde um homem de aparentemente cinqüenta anos, de porte atlético, observava um espelho com ar entediado. _

_-Meu senhor detenha-o, por favor; Harmonia pediu suplicante atraindo a atenção do homem._

_-Você sabe de suas responsabilidades, não é? – a voz saiu imponente quase fez com que ela recuasse diante daqueles penetrantes olhos azuis, mas não foi o que ela fez, havia chegado longe de mais para recuar agora._

_-Já, já... Agora poderia ser rápido; ela disse gesticulando nervosamente._

_-Essa juventude, sempre impaciente; ele murmurou conformado, ela fizera uma escolha, e ele nada poderia fazer quanto a isso mesmo que em seu intimo ele tivesse suplicado para que ela reconsiderasse. _

_O onipotente senhor do Olímpo fez surgir de suas mãos um punhado de raios, sem pestanejar o mesmo os lançou em direção a Terra. Para ser mais exato no agora Templo de Ártemis, que outrora fora o símbolo de poder de Athena, mas fora tomado cruelmente pelos irmãos mais velhos;_

**Na terra... **

_A luta entre os cavaleiros de bronze e Apolo era cruel, muitos eram os feridos. Seiya se preparava para atacar o Deus quando um clarão surgiu sob suas cabeças. Ambos dispostos a vencer, não perceberam a aproximação dos projéteis, somente quando os mesmos acertaram em cheio o Deus do Sol e o milagre aconteceu._

_Uma explosão em grande escala aconteceu, cegando a todos por um momento. Em menos de dois segundos o santuário de Ártemis voltou a abrigar as doze casas como fizera outrora, agora com as mesmas sem nenhum vestígio do que sofreram na batalha contra Hades. _

_A estatua de mármore que lacrava as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro mortos na ultima batalha explodiu junto com o Deus do Sol, revelando o maior dos milagres, os cavaleiros retornavam a vida, exatamente como eram antes das batalhas, todos os vivos. Quantos mais retornaram? Não era possível saber ainda._

_A batalha chegara ao fim, a jovem de cabelos dourados observava os cavaleiros com alegria estampada em sua face, finalmente eles teriam a chance de viver em paz. Com uma prece silenciosa, Athena agradeceu a ajuda que recebera e principalmente pela volta de seus cavaleiros. _

_Não sabia exatamente quanto aquela paz duraria, o importante agora era que todos estavam bem._

**II - Começando a Agir.**

**Atualmente...**

-Então, onde ela está? – a voz da mulher de olhos prateados soou impaciente.

-Minha Sra, eu perdi o rastro dela, mas creio que ela esteja se escondendo no santuário até se recuperar; Fobos falou.

-Seu inútil, ela não sumiria sem deixar um rastro, você procurou direito? - ela falou mais irritada ainda.

-Eris, ela tem a habilidade de ocultar seu cosmo, não posso senti-la e se me aproximar de mais do santuário posso ser reconhecido por algum cavaleiro e como a Sra bem sabe, todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão no santuário novamente; ele respondeu com a voz vacilante.

-E como poderia me esquecer; ela falou seca; - Vou perdoá-lo dessa vez, mas fique de olho, ela pode voltar a aparecer;

-Sra. Me permite uma pergunta; ele fala incerto.

-Fale!

-Porque a senhora quer tanto encontrá-la?

-Ela tem algo que eu preciso para retornar ao mundo mortal e alem do mais essa fedelha já atrapalhou de mais meus planos; Eris disse com ar sombrio. Fobos apenas assentiu em conformidade com a resposta e retirou-se do local.

Eris permanecia oculta sobre uma barreira de energia abaixo do cabo Sunion, escondida entre os destroços de um antigo navio naufragado, apenas esperando o momento certo para enfrentar seus inimigos mais uma vez.

**III - Uma visita inesperada.**

**A noite começava a cair pelo maravilhoso seu grego... **

Aishi ainda permanecia escondida no Templo da Coroa do Sol que estrategicamente fora construído na Encosta de Bejunte, embora passado muito tempo desde a visita do Cavaleiro de Aquário ela ainda permanecia em alerta.

Kamus retornara na noite seguinte ao local, talvez a sua procura, mas nada encontrou então acabou por desistir, assim ela pensou. Mal sabia ela o quão paciente aquele cavaleiro poderia ser, mas quem sabe viesse a descobrir um dia.

Com receio de envolver-se mais do que deveria, Aishi preferiu não se aproximar do cavaleiro, poderia feri-lo ou até mesmo causar-lhe problemas dos quais não lhe diziam respeito;

Num lugar mais oculto no templo, Aishi permanecia recuperando-se do ataque que alguns dias atrás recebera de Fobos. Mesmo que fosse forte, muitos sentimentos operavam de maneira conflitante em si, fazendo com que toda sua energia se esgotasse rapidamente.

Achando um lugar confortável para descansar, a jovem estava quase para cair num sono profundo quando uma voz calma começou a falar-lhe.

-Pensei que nunca mais iria te encontrar; uma jovem de olhos verdes a fitava com ternura, seus cabelos violeta esvoaçavam com o seu andar calmo, sem pedir permissão à mesma sentou-se ao lado de Aishi que a fitava curiosamente.

-Quem é você? – ela perguntou indiferente a presença da jovem.

-Não finja que não sabe quem sou, sei muito bem que você detesta mentiras e bem sei que você me reconheceu assim que cheguei, por isso deixe a hostilidade de lado comigo; Saori falou calmamente.

-Me desculpe! – Aishi falou abaixando a cabeça com a voz triste.

-Pelo que? – Athena perguntou sem conseguir evitar o tom curioso que soou em sua voz, enquanto sentia o cosmo triste da jovem se manifestar, ainda que fracamente, mas o suficiente para ser reconhecido a longa distancia por um certo cavaleiro.

-Não queria envolvê-los nisso, já passaram por tantas coisas. Lutas, sofrimentos, batalhas e mais batalhas que por vezes lhes tomaram as vidas; ela completou com a voz angustiada.

-Há coisas que não podem ser mudadas; Athena respondeu.

-Mas...; Ela foi cortada.

-Deixe-me retribuir-lhe a ajuda que nos deu, fique sob minha proteção no santuário; Athena falou, enquanto suas mãos aproximavam-se da jovem dando lhe um terno abraço, sentindo que a mesma derramava grossas lagrimas que inundavam seus orbes dourados. – Mas se você não se acostumar e quiser partir, não a impedirei e afinal, pode até ser o divertido; ela disse, tentando tirar a tensão do ambiente.

Como uma mãe que ampara o filho em momentos de incerteza, Athena apenas esperava que a jovem melhorasse, deixasse cair junto das lagrimas toda a dor que guardara somente para si durante todo esse tempo.

-Assumiste uma grande responsabilidade para nos salvar. Não vou deixá-la sozinha... Agora vamos para o santuário; Athena falou levantando-se e levando a jovem com sigo. Ambas passaram pelas doze casas.

Os cavaleiros repousavam tranqüilamente em suas casas, atormentados por pouco tempo por uma inquietação inexplicável. Somente Shaka notou a movimentação de Athena próxima ao santuário e pode sentir a presença de mais alguém acompanhando a deusa, ignorando tal fato já que sentira não ser ninguém hostil, tornou a dormir, enquanto as divindades subiam apresadamente os degraus do ultimo templo.

**IV – Preocupações.**

**No dia seguinte...**

-Por Zeus, como pode, faz quase uma semana que ele está trancado naquele freezer; Milo mais uma vez dava seu pitizinho na primeira casa, em reunião com o leonino e o ariano.

-E o que você sugere que façamos, então? – Mú perguntou entediado, já que passara a manhã toda ouvindo o Escorpião falar revoltado, sobre os porquês do Francês resolver se confinar em sua casa e só sair movido por uma força maior.

-Ainda acho que você esta exagerando, fazendo uma tempestade por nada, sendo que o Kamus sempre foi meio recluso; Aiolia falou pacientemente.

-Você acha que eu não conheço meu amigo? -Milo falou serrando os punhos; - Desde aquele dia ele ta estranho;

-Bem, agora que você mencionou, ele realmente parecia meio avoado quando voltamos pra casa; Mú comentou.

-Viu, ainda acho que interrompemos algo, porque não é possível que o Kamus estivesse naquele lugar e sozinho? – o Escorpião completou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pare de pensar besteiras. Pode ser só impressão sua, talvez ele só quisesse sossego; Mú o repreendeu pelos pensamentos nada inocentes sobre a conduta do aquariano.

-Não sei, dessa vez tenho que concordar com o Milo, o Kamus não parecia muito contente quando nos viu e pelo olhar dele, sem duvida que ele estava morrendo de vontade de nos encerrar num esquife de gelo eterno; Aiolia falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Bem, o que fazemos então? – Mu perguntou, mas foi interrompido pela entrada de outro cavaleiro.

-Vocês podem me acompanhar ao Templo do Grande Mestre, Athena convocou uma reunião e pediu que todos os cavaleiros subissem logo; Aldebaran falou rapidamente retirando-se da primeira casa.

-Então vamos, resolvemos esse assunto do Kamus depois, por hora Athena é prioridade; Mú falou tomando o caminho que o gigante brasileiro fizera há poucos segundos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentado no terraço de seu templo, Kamus olhava intrigado para a mascara prateada que tinha nas mãos.

-"Uma semana"; ele pensou, aproximando a mascara do nariz e estranhamente ainda conseguindo sentir uma suave essência de rosas dali ser emanada. –"Aishi, quem é você realmente?"; ele se perguntou, lembrando-se do nome da jovem que de forma perturbadora andava povoando seus sonhos mais secretos.

-**KAMUS**; alguém chamou na entrada do templo.

-**ENTRE**; ele respondeu reconhecendo a voz do virginiano. –Estou no terraço.

Shaka subiu as escadas pouco se incomodando como a temperatura baixa do ambiente, já estava acostumado e até gostava que pelo menos o décimo primeiro templo fosse um lugar agradável de permanecer e que não contivesse metade daquele calor que havia no seu.

-Kamus; Shaka falou se aproximando. –Athena convocou uma reunião;

-Reunião? –ele perguntou intrigado. –Sobre o que?

-Ainda não sabemos, mas se apresse, se não vamos chegar atrasados; ele falou com certa impaciência.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que não sabe de nada? –Kamus insistiu, normalmente Shaka era sempre tão paciente e controlado, mas agora sua impaciência chegava a ser papável.

-Não, apenas não quero chegar atrasado, sabe o quanto isso me irrita; o homem mais próximo de Deus esquivou-se com maestria.

-Ta certo, me da um minuto; ele falou descendo até a sala principal para vestir a armadura.

Seria uma reunião surpreendente, que ele mal poderia esperar; Shaka pensou com um meio sorriso enigmático.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota: Os pecados de Perséfone que Aishi se referia, são os da passagem da lenda "As duas vidas de Adônis", em que ela é flechada por uma seta de Eros e se apaixona pelo mais belo mortal, mas que já era amante de Afrodite, após a morte do mesmo ela intercedeu por ele com Hades, pedindo que o mesmo sentenciasse que ele vivesse seis meses no inferno e outros seis na terra com Afrodite, mas enquanto passava os seis meses no inferno, ele ficava com Perséfone, debaixo no nariz do Imperador do Submundo. **


	4. Então alguém se curva

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4:**

**E então alguém se curva **

**I-Coincidência ou Destino.**

**Templo do Grande Mestre...**

-E então Srta. Saori porque nos chamou aqui? - Aioros perguntou.

-Falta alguém? – Shion perguntou, deixando os olhos correrem pelo salão esperando alguém se manifestar.

-Só o mestre Ancião que está em Rozan, Kamus, Saga e Shaka; Aioros respondeu.

-Já chegamos! – Saga falou pelos outros dois que vinha atrás de si.

-Bom, o motivo de tê-los chamado aqui é pra tratar de um assunto um pouco delicado; Saori começou a falar timidamente.

-Algum problema Srta? – Saga perguntou com seu habitual tom atencioso para com a Deusa.

-Na verdade não é bem um problema; ela continuou hesitante; - Uma grande amiga minha resolveu se tornar amazona, mas pra concluir o treinamento precisa de um mestre mais apito para trabalhar suas habilidades, então eu estava pensando; Saori continuou com um sorrisinho tímido; - Se por acaso um de vocês não poderia se candidatar, eu sei que vocês são muito ocupados, mas ficaria muito feliz se pudessem me fazer esse favor; ela pediu com os olhinhos brilhando em expectativa.

Posicionado um ao lado do outro, os doze cavaleiros pareciam meditar sobre o que acabaram de ouvir. Treinar uma amazona e desenvolver habilidades isso cheirava problemas, se fossem crianças tudo bem, mas uma amazona era algo completamente diferente e porque um cavaleiro de ouro e não Shina e Marin?

Foi quando o Escorpião teve uma brilhante idéia. Como nenhum dos cavaleiros pareciam habilitados a aceitar o pedido de Athena, alguém teria de fazê-lo, porque não o aquariano? Era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer Kamus se ocupar com algo e se animar. Aproveitando a distração dos cavaleiros, gentilmente ele pousou um de seus braços nas costas do aquariano e antes que ouvisse alguma palavra de protesto o empurrou para que o mesmo fosse obrigado a dar um passo a frente dos demais, que sorriram aliviados ao ver que ele tomara a iniciativa.

Kamus voltou-se para o Escorpião com um olhar tipicamente assassino, mas o mesmo apenas fingiu que não era com ele, olhando para o teto assoviando inocentemente.

-Obrigada por aceitar Kamus; Athena falou sem notar a tensão entre ele e Milo.

-Ele é o cavaleiro perfeito pra isso Srta; Milo falou com ar de incentivo.

-Bem, se vocês quiserem podem voltar a sua casas, mas não haverá problema se esperarem um pouquinho mais para que assim eu apresente de uma só vez a amazona pra vocês; Saori falou calmamente; - Só esperem um segundo; ela disse virando-se e entrando numa porta fechada, que era a entrada para os aposentos dos moradores do ultimo templo.

-Que idéia foi essa? – Kamus perguntou furioso.

-Oras, você ainda vai me agradecer; Milo falou com um sorriso cínico.

-Porque vocês não vão pra suas casas? – Kamus perguntou com um sorriso forçado.

-E perder a oportunidade de conhecer sua pupila, nem que o próprio Zeus ordenasse; Aiolia falou em tom divertido.

-Vocês ouviram Athena dizer que ela já esta aqui? – Aioros perguntou curioso.

-Foi isso que ela disse; Milo respondeu confuso.

-Então porque não sentimos seu cosmo? – O sagitariano tornou a perguntar;

-Pobre Kamus, sem duvida deve ser uma amazona fraquinha; Mascara da Morte debochou.

-Ficarei feliz em te provar o contrario, Cavaleiro; uma voz suave, porém imponente soou no salão, juntamente com um cosmo que começou a incendiar, atraindo a atenção de todos.

A porta se abrira por completo, revelando Athena que vinha acompanhada de uma jovem de longos cabelos e olhos dourados, que pareciam queimar diante da perspectiva de um desafio. Ao notarem a presença da jovem, os cavaleiros literalmente ficaram de boca aberta.

-Quem é você? – Mascara da Morte perguntou fuzilando a jovem que sustentou o olhar provocativo.

-Ela é Aishi, a aprendiz de Kamus; Saori falou fazendo Milo praguejar baixinho.

-"Aishi"; Kamus pensou, reconhecendo-a como a mesma amazona que encontrara no Templo de Apolo. Sorriu internamente com isso. –"É, as Deusas do Destino parecem ter acordado de bom humor esta manhã";

-A mesma amazona que lutou com Shina há algum tempo atrás; Shura sussurrou para Kanon que estava a seu lado.

-...; ele apenas assentiu em resposta.

-Her! Srta Athena, sabe não seria melhor reconsiderar, o Kamus é um cavaleiro muito ocupado, porque não deixa o treinamento da Srta Aishi comigo, ficarei feliz em ajudar; Milo falou com um sorrisinho nada inocente, fazendo todos os cavaleiros se virarem para olhá-lo incrédulo.

-Você deve ser o Milo ou estou enganada? – os olhos a amazona cintilaram perigosamente.

-A Srta me conhece? – Milo pergunta com os olhos brilhando na expectativa de fazer Athena mudar de idéia, mas o sorriso sumiu-lhe da face dando lugar à coloração branco leite ao ouvir o que ela falou;

-Não, só ouvi falar de um tal de Milo que não passa de um pervertido, fica passando a mesma fama para os demais que nada tem a ver com as suas devassidades; ela falou eloqüentemente, fazendo brotar nos lábios de Kamus um sorriso singelo.

-É Escorpião, sua moral esta baixa até mesmo com as novatas; Shura falou não conseguindo evitar uma gargalhada.

-Não enche espanhol; Milo falou enfezado.

-Essa garota tem potencial; Aiolia falou se divertindo com a cara do amigo.

-Até tu Leão? – Milo estava incrédulo.

-Sinto dizer, mas você mereceu, quem manda ser um atrevido; Shaka respondeu, surpreendendo os demais por ainda estar de olhos abertos observando divertido a situação.

-Bem, como Kamus se candidatou não vejo porque mudar minha decisão, ele será o mestre de Aishi; Athena falou séria. Com uma cara derrotada Milo foi até Kamus.

-Parabéns Francês, só não pega muito pesado com ela no treinamento viu; Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha descrente do que acabara de ouvir.

Enquanto isso, Mú, Saga e Shaka iam cumprimentar a jovem.

-Seja bem vinda Srta; O cavaleiro de Virgem disse fazendo uma pequena reverência; - Sou Shaka de Virgem e estes são Saga de Gêmeos e Mú de Áries; ele completou apontando para os outros dois cavaleiros.

-Legal, também sou de gêmeos; ela falou sorrindo ao cumprimentar os cavaleiros, que ficaram um tanto quanto desconcertados com a espontaneidade da jovem.

-Espero que goste daqui; o ariano falou simpático.

-Sem duvidas que vou; Aishi responde de forma enigmática. – "Como Athena disse, pode até ser divertido permanecer aqui por uns tempos"; ela pensou sorrindo internamente. – "Mas devo admitir que esse lugar é melhor que os campos Elíseos..." Agora se me dão licença gostaria de conhecer meu mestre; ela falou inocentemente.

-Venha, eu lhe acompanho; Saga falou gentilmente, despertando certa curiosidade no Virginiano que nunca vira o amigo agir com tamanha cordialidade a não ser com Athena.

-Obrigada! – ela responde seguindo o cavaleiro.

Todos no salão pareciam dispostos a saber quanto tempo à amazona aturaria o gelado aquariano que nos últimos dias estava insuportável. Mascara da Morte pouco se importou com isso, definitivamente ele não simpatizaracom a jovem e Milo ainda praguejava sua falta de sorte, apesar da intenção ter sido boa, lhe causava certo arrependimento.

Kamus que até então conversava com Shion, desviou a atenção ao notar a aproximação de sua aprendiz acompanhada de Saga. Por algum motivo sentiu sua inquietação aumentar, com a visão dos dois conversando animadamente como se a muito se conhecessem não o agradou, mas ignorando tal idéia e a escondendo somente pra si, ele esperou os dois se aproximarem.

-Veja, aqui está seu mestre! – Saga falou lhe apontando Kamus.

-Então meu mestre é o famoso Kamus de Aquário, o Mestre da Água e do Gelo; ela falou abrindo um largo sorriso, a falta de ironia em sua voz fez com que o geminiano estranhasse. Uma situação muito eloqüente e precisa para um primeiro encontro, mas não era possível que eles já houvessem se conhecido, ou há? Ele preferiu descartar essa hipótese.

-É um prazer conhecê-la Srta; ele responde com uma reverência e um sorriso quase imperceptível ao olhar humano.

Ambos sustentaram o olhar e sabiam não ser a primeira vez que seus caminhos se cruzavam, mas por hora seria melhor que ninguém viesse a saber desse fato. Uma voz sarcástica lhes tirou o contato visual.

-Como se o Kamus fosse suficientemente social pra ser famoso; Mascara da Morte falou, atraindo a atenção dos demais presentes.

-E quem seria o Sr cavaleiro? – Aishi perguntou com a voz fria, sem a habitual doçura, seus olhos adquiriram rapidamente uma coloração azulada, que passou praticamente despercebido pelos cavaleiros, apenas Athena notou o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Mascara da Morte de Câncer; ele disse sem entender aonde ela queria chegar perguntando aquilo. Quando Aishi se aproximou com o olhar fixo no cavaleiro, que teve um arrepio cruzando-lhe a espinha e recuou um passo.

Ela parecia muito entretida para ouvir Athena pedir-lhe num sussurro que ignorasse o desafio do cavaleiro.

Com apenas um dedo em riste, sem utilizar um quatro de seu cosmo, Aishi simplesmente arremessou o cavaleiro para o outro lado do grande salão. Sob o olhar abismado de todos. Afinal, ela era uma amazona recém admitida e ele um dos mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro.

Cruzando o espaço que os separava, Aishi fitou o cavaleiro com um olhar mortal, antes de lhe dizer:

-Dobre o língua quando te referir a meu mestre ou qualquer outro cavaleiro, se pretende ser petulante seja pra si mesmo, poupe-nos dessas atitudes patéticas e infames; Aishi completou com a voz assustadoramente calma, porem numa promessa velada de morte lenda e dolorosa. Voltando-se para o grupo que conversava, ela abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, deixando todos com uma gota: - Onde tínhamos parado?

-Ahn! Her! Acho que nas apresentações; Saga respondeu, olhando de soslaio um canceriano levantar-se com certa dificuldade e sair do salão praguejando baixinho.

Todos voltaram a se dispersar ignorando o ocorrido, já estavam acostumados com as provocações de Mascara da Morte, mas não puderam evitar sorrir ao saber que o cavaleiro levara uma surra de uma novata, relembrando que o mesmo ocorrera à italianinha de Cobra.

-Aproveitando que ainda estou aqui, sou Shion de Áries; o Grande Mestre do Santuário se apresentou, atraindo a atenção dos dois cavaleiros que ainda estavam atônitos com o ocorrido.

-Muito prazer! – ela respondeu sorrindo; - "Foi ele que liderou a invasão ao santuário pra poder defender Athena de Hades"; ela pensou recordando-se da batalha que muitos cavaleiros pereceram. – Só uma coisa, se o Sr é de Áries e o Mú? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Mú é meu sucessor como guardião da primeira casa, hoje eu sou o Mestre do Santuário; ele falou a ultima parte com um orgulho demasiado grande ao mencionar seu posto.

-Entendo!

-Bem, se não se importam, eu já vou; Kamus falou já se virando pra ir embora quando brevemente seus olhos se cruzaram com os da amazona; - Começamos amanhã; ele completou friamente.

Shaka que de longe observava tudo deixou um modesto sorriso brotar de seus lábios.

-"As coisas vão mudar por aqui, mas não entendo o que levaria alguém a tentar algo tão ousado por mortais"; o homem mais próximo de Deus estava curioso quanto a suas descobertas.

-Até amanhã; Aishi falou meio desanimada, esperava poder esclarecer algumas coisas com o cavaleiro, mas ele simplesmente parecia ter fugido dela.

Após a saída do aquariano, Shion notando o olhar intrigado de Saga e o fato dele estar sobrando, deu uma desculpa qualquer e deixou os geminianos conversando.

-Não se preocupe, Kamus sempre foi assim, mas é um bom mestre, creio que vai gostar de treinar com ele; Saga falou, olhando diretamente nos olhos da amazona, como uma serpente seduzindo sua presa antes do bote final, fazendo com que a jovem ficasse praticamente com o olhar fixo no do cavaleiro que não pensava em recuar, até que...;

-Com licença Srta; o gigante brasileiro falou se aproximando, sob o olhar retalhador do geminiano.

-Pode me chamar de Aishi, essa de Srta faz com que eu me sinta uma fedelha de 200 anos; ela falou sorrindo, deixando o cavaleiro um pouco confuso quando a ambigüidade da palavra se era pelo fato dela se sentir jovem de mais ou velha de mais.

-Bem, só vim me apresentar, sou Aldebaran de Touro, guardião da Segunda casa; ele fala fazendo uma breve reverência em respeito.

-Muito prazer; ela responde estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o cavaleiro.

-Aproveitando as apresentações; Aiolia falou se aproximando acompanhado de Aioros e Shura; Sou Aiolia de Leão, estes são meu irmão Aioros de Sagitário e Shura de Capricórnio;

-Antes que algum desses infames fale alguma coisa, prefiro eu mesmo me apresentar, se não se importarem é claro? – Milo falou se aproximando e estendendo a mão a Aishi.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-lo **pessoalmente**, cavaleiro; Aishi respondeu com um sorriso provocativo na face.

-Milo de Escorpião e só pra corrigir algumas coisas, Srta não ligue para as mentiras que andam espalhando a meu respeito, não sou esse pervertido que falam que sou; ele disse timidamente.

-Sei! Creio que você só seja pervertido nas sextas, sábados e domingos. E o resto da semana é folga; Aishi disse arqueando uma sobrancelha, fazendo os outros rirem.

Aishi desviou sua atenção do cavaleiro e com um olhar intrigado notou a presença de mais alguém no canto do salão.

-Quem é ele? – ela apontou para um jovem encostado em um dos pilares do grande salão.

Cabelos e olhos azuis faziam com que o mesmo não passasse despercebido no meio de uma multidão. Sua face denotava que estava entediado, pouco se importando com o que acontecia a sua volta, ele acariciava uma rosa vermelha com a ponta dos dedos.

-Afrodite de Peixe; Saga respondeu um pouco desapontado com o fato do cavaleiro ter chamado a atenção da jovem mesmo sem esforço algum.

-Afrodite, mas ele não é homem? – ela perguntou inocentemente, mas ao ver os cavaleiros arquearem uma sobrancelha como se dizendo **claro**, ela rapidamente corrigiu; - Porque, tipo, a deusa do Amor também é Afrodite;

Na sala podia se ouvir a respiração de todos, que pareciam respirar mais aliviados após o concerto gramatical que Aishi fizera. Mesmo para alguém não muito acostumada a se relacionar com outras pessoas, preferindo ficar apenas no anonimato ela estava disposta a conquistar a amizade do misterioso cavaleiro, ignorando os avisos dos outros de que Afrodite era o cavaleiro mais difícil de se lidar, ela resolveu se aproximar.

-Oi! – ela falou timidamente; o cavaleiro apenas levantou os olhos a fitando com indiferença.

-Oi! – ele respondeu seco, voltando sua atenção novamente para a rosa.

-Posso? - Aishi perguntou apontando para a rosa, mas sem ouvir uma resposta, tomou-lhe das mãos sob um olhar de protesto. Ela não parecia disposta a sair dali sem ter a atenção do cavaleiro.

Fechando os olhos calmamente, como se procurasse se concentrar ao Maximo. Ela deixou a rosa presa delicadamente entre os dedos, uma cálida luz azulada envolveu a flor em suas mãos. Apenas três segundos foram o suficiente pra a mesma ser lembrada por uma vida. Todos a observavam com extrema curiosidade.

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos dourados, que pareciam mais brilhantes agora. Com um doce sorriso devolveu a flor pra um cavaleiro atônito.

-Combina mais com você! – ela completou se retirando.

-Espera! – o cavaleiro chamou, que até então não sabia se olhava mais surpreso para a rosa ou para a amazona.

A rosa que antes era vermelha, agora se tornara de um azul tão cálido quanto à manifestação do cosmo da nova amazona;

-Uh!

-Como você fez isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Foi um truque que aprendi; ela respondeu dando uma piscadela cúmplice a ele, enquanto virava e ia até Athena que acabara de lhe chamar.

-"Definitivamente o Kamus tem sorte!" – o pensamento dos cavaleiros foi unânime.

Saori estava conversando com Shaka, quando sentiu o cosmo de Aishi se manifestar mesmo que fraco e teve tempo de ver o que a jovem fizera com a rosa. Assim que a mesma havia terminado, Athena pediu licença ao cavaleiro e chamou a jovem.

-O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou séria.

-Depende, a rosa ou o caranguejo; ela falou ultima parte com uma careta.

-Quanto ao carang... Quero dizer ao Mascara da Morte; ela falou recobrando a postura séria.

-Detesto frutos do mar e aquele cara me provocou; ela respondeu indiferente ao olhar de repreensão da deusa.

-Sabe que não deve ficar usando seu cosmo para coisas fúteis; ela tornou a argumentar.

-Sei, sei muito bem as conseqüências que tem minhas decisões, não é necessário que me lembre e nem queria que eu seja séria 24 horas por dia, afinal foi você mesma que me jogou nesse paraíso, não queria que eu não me divirta; ela falou sorrindo, devido ao embaraço da jovem.

-Apenas não abuse; Saori completou tentando manter-se séria.

-Tudo bem. Já entendi! Se quiser eu me desculpo com ele depois, mas não é algo que eu realmente me arrependa, sabe que minha paciência não tolera prepotentes e arrogantes; Aishi falou séria, Saori pretendia argumentar, mas foram interrompidas por Kanon;

-Com licença Srtas! – ele falou cordialmente.

-O que deseja Kanon? – Saori perguntou fitando-o curiosamente, não era normal ver os gêmeos tão atenciosos assim, mesmo porque quem agia daquela forma era Saga e aquilo era uma novidade.

-Acho que só faltou eu para me apresentar e achei uma tremenda falta de educação de minha parte não o fazê-lo antes; ele fala com um sorriso sedutor.

-Como vai cavaleiro? – Aishi pergunta, lhe estendendo a mão e sorrindo para o cavaleiro atrevido, pelo visto não era só o Escorpião, considerado no santuário um predador por natureza.

-Muito bem! Sou Kanon de Gêmeos e é um prazer conhecê-la; ele falou sorrindo mais ainda. Enquanto conversavam animadamente, Saga apenas se limitava a fuzilar o irmão com o olhar, até Athena resolver por um fim naquilo antes que uma tragédia familiar se iniciasse.

-Bem, agora aconselho cada um a voltar para seu templo, pois amanhã será um longo dia e até mesmo Aishi terá que cumprir com suas responsabilidades; ela falou dando uma direta pra todos que a confraternização já estava encerrada.

Todos os cavaleiros se despediam da deusa e da amazona, antes de começarem a descer as escadarias.

**II - Uma pequena trégua.**

**Olímpia/ Monte Olímpo...**

-Devo dizer-lhe Sr, meu marido, que não entendo o porque dessa decisão? – uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados fitava curiosamente o marido.

-Simples! Eu me cansei disso tudo; ele respondeu com a face demonstrando o mais puro tédio.

-Como assim, cansou? – Hera perguntou num misto de surpresa e confusão.

-Vamos cessar com as guerras. Durante milênios nós nos sujeitamos a duelar como titãs para provarmos sermos superiores aos mortais, mas apenas servimos de escada para os mesmos nos superarem; Zeus falou cansado, embora sua voz demonstrasse a mais pura frustração.

-Quanto tempo isso vai durar? Pois como o senhor mesmo sabe, muitos deuses podem não concordar com isso; ela falou temerosa quanto ao inicio de mais uma Batalha dos Deuses.

-Quanto for necessário, essas guerras inúteis só fazem provar que nossa Era aqui acabou, aquele que se opor a minha decisão pagara com a vida; ele sentenciou.

-Mas e quanto a Eris e Harmonia, o que pretende fazer com elas?

-Quanto a Harmonia nada posso fazer. Ela deve enfrentar sozinha as conseqüências de suas escolhas, isso significa também encerrar antigas intrigas; Zeus falou sério, embora intimamente temesse pela segurança da neta.

-Mas não seria perigoso, afinal não sabemos do que ela é capaz agora? – Hera perguntou temerosa.

-Apenas confie em Harmonia, sendo filha de quem é, ela saberá se virar muito bem sozinha; ele completou com um sorriso.

-Esta certo; Hera respondeu. –"A Deusa da Guerra, quem diria que mesmo sendo filha de Afrodite, essa menina ia puxar ao pai"; ela pensou, lembrando-se do quão rebelde era o filho quando contrariado, característica que a neta também herdara e já havia dado mostras.

**Continua...**


	5. Inesperadamente

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5:**

**Inesperadamente.**

**I - 1º Dia.**

Já amanhecera no santuário, quando uma sonolenta amazona descia as escadas até a décima primeira casa. Começava a ponderar se realmente acordar aquela hora da madrugada valia a pena, mas lembrou-se dos dois anos que se seguiram após a batalha de Apolo. Não, aquele ano fora um pouco pior; ela concluiu, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos.

-Bom dia! – ela falou sorrindo ao encontrar o mestre já lhe esperando na entrada do templo.

-Bom dia! – Kamus respondeu indiferente fazendo o sorriso da jovem morrer em um olhar triste. – Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo aqui; ele completou voltando-se na direção do templo e entrado.

Ao adentrar no local, a temperatura caiu bruscamente, enquanto lá fora logo cedo fazia um calor de quarenta graus, dentro da casa eram quase dois graus... Abaixo de zero, é claro. Mudança que causou um arrepio na jovem que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro.

-Vá se acostumando, normalmente a temperatura é mais baixa;

-"Não entendo, uma hora ele banca o sedutor incorrigível agora esta pior que um iceberg, puff! Vai entender"; ela pensou com um ar decepcionado num misto de revolta pela situação.

Kamus por mais que tentasse não consegui ser tão indiferente a jovem a ponto de afastá-la de si, ele queria se manter longe, sem nenhum envolvimento emocional. Apenas o básico relacionamento mestre/ aprendiz, mas até quando seus princípios o fariam agir somente como um eterno cavaleiro defensor de regras que por vezes são inúteis pra agir como um mortal comum, com seus acertos e erros, ansiando mais e mais por viver um minuto em que o tempo parasse apenas para si.

Continuando a caminhada pela casa de Aquário, eles chegaram a sala da armadura, sendo que a maioria dos templos eram considerados imensos labirintos sem fim. Cada casa fora moldada por seu guardião para não ser apenas uma morada, mas o lugar de apenas uma entrada para os invasores que ousassem macular aquele terreno sagrado.

O Templo de Aquário não era diferente, dividido perfeitamente em entrada, terraço, sala da armadura, quartos, cozinha e coisas de uma casa comum e um tipo de sala restrita para treinamentos, onde por sinal eles se encaminhavam e a temperatura era bem mais baixa do que nos outros cômodos. Detalhe que a amazona logo descobriria.

Assim que passaram da porta da sala de treinamentos, Kamus rapidamente adquiriu uma postura mais fria e séria para para dar inicio aos treinos da sua mais nova aprendiz.

-Caso a Srta ainda não saiba, os princípios das técnicas que contém o gelo são...;

-Aishi; ela respondeu o cortando.

-Como?

-Você sabe meu nome, porque evita pronunciá-lo? – ela perguntou o encarando seriamente.

-Não é algo que lhe diga respeito e como eu ia dizendo antes da **Srta** me interromper; ele falou a ignorando mais uma vez.

Embora chateada com a indiferença do cavaleiro, Aishi era orgulhosa de mais pra dar o braço a torcer, decidira permanecer no santuário a pedido de Athena e para sua própria segurança até se recuperar, mas deveria confessar que não esperava que Athena fosse arrumar-lhe um mestre só para evitar que ela fosse fazer uma besteira, mas nada a impedia de fazer o francês surtar se ele começasse a pegar de mais no seu pé, tal pensamento lhe fez brotar um sorriso na face.

-Quanto mais baixa a temperatura, mais as moléculas de água se juntam e quanto maior a temperatura mais elas se espalham; ele começou a explicar, mas parou ao notar que a jovem não parecia prestar atenção no que ele dizia; - Pelo visto você não esta me ouvindo; ele falou com o olhar estreito.

-Ahn?... A estava sim, você estava falando sobre as moléculas de água, que no final de tudo isso chegamos ao menos 273,43 da escala Kelvin ou Zero Absoluto, a única temperatura capaz de congelar uma armadura de ouro; ela falou como se já soubesse de cor o assunto deixando o cavaleiro irritado.

-Não precisa me explicar isso, caso tenha se esquecido o mestre aqui sou eu; ele replicou.

-Quer saber? Cansei! – ela fala quase gritando com o cavaleiro que ainda tinha o ar irritado.

-Olha como fala? –Kamus rebateu. Não esperava essa reação explosiva da jovem, sabia que ela não era como as outras amazonas, a cada palavra ou olhar que ela lhe lançava era como um desafio, que intimamente estava disposto a sucumbir.

-Vamos! Fala logo... Qual o seu problema? – ela perguntou aproximando-se do cavaleiro até cutucá-lo no peito com a pontinha do dedo.

Estão tão próximos que o cavaleiro engoliu em seco. Aishi em seu intimo tentava manter o ultimo fio de calma que tinha, já que aquela situação estava extremamente irritante.

-Tenha mais respeito, sou seu mestre; ele falou alterando um pouco o nível de voz e segurando-lhe a mão.

-Aja como tal e pare de me ignorar, pois eu quero saber o porque de estar agindo assim? – ela falou o fitando com os olhos tremendo de raiva. Ele conseguira o milagre de tirar-lhe a calma, se não se controlasse logo poderia fazer alguma besteira ou até mesmo destruir o santuário. Começando pela casa de Aquário, é claro.

-Quer saber mesmo? - Kamus perguntou em tom sarcástico, sem esperar resposta ele continuou, ainda mantendo a mão da jovem entre si. – Não preciso que me defenda e se não for lhe pedir muito aprenda a respeitar os cavaleiros. Independente se você simpatiza ou não com eles, isso se chama ética, como amazona aprenda isso; ele falou com um olhar típico de gelar o inferno, fazendo a jovem ponderar se deveria responder, por fim ela se decidiu.

-Se assim o deseja, mestre **Kamus; **ela falou acentuando o nome do cavaleiro, dando a entender aquilo como um desafio, puxou a mão contudo, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro para o fato de ainda estar segurando-a;

Seu coração não estava mais tão acelerado como no começo da discussão, deveria manter a calma e evitar responder, mas lidar com o aquariano era praticamente impossível, compensava mais enfrentar o Olímpo em peso do que conseguir manter a calma diante dele, mas teria que ser assim se não poderia ferir os outros que nada tinha haver com aquilo.

-Que seja; Kamus falou indiferente. – Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer com o seu cosmo alem de desacatar um superior; ele falou sem notar o sorriso que se formou nos lábio da jovem.

-"Nessa guerra dois podem lutar, mestre Kamus, mas não fique bravo depois que seu orgulho for quebrado"; ela pensou com um sorriso desafiador. – "Se você és orgulho, eu também o sou, só nos resta saber quem é mais, preciso apenas me controlar para não dar na cara sobre quem sou, mas ainda sim vamos entrar nesse seu joguinho".

Com alguns exercícios básicos para elevar o cosmo e criar pequenos cristais de gelo, eles passaram a manhã toda e boa parte da tarde fazendo uma pequena pausa, pra não dizer insignificante.

-Continuamos amanhã, você já pode ir; Kamus falou a acompanhando até a saída do templo que dava acesso a Peixes.

-Tchau então! – ela se despediu tomando o caminho da escadaria que dava acesso a casa de Peixes, mas antes de subir o primeiro degrau ela falou sem se virar: - Você ainda não me respondeu o que fazia lá todas as noites?

-Isso não lhe diz respeito; ele respondeu dando por encerrada a conversa. Vendo que não conseguiria nada com o cavaleiro Aishi tomou o rumo do próximo templo e por conseqüência o lugar onde estaria habitando pelos próximos dias como Athena determinara.

**---Flash Back---**

Athena finalmente a convencera a ficar no santuário, mas ainda havia algumas coisas que só foram ser discutidas quando chegaram ao santuário tendo sua passagem livre pelos templos coisa que Athena chegou a estranhar momentaneamente.

-É melhor que permaneça aqui no Templo; Athena falou séria.

-Porque? – Aishi replicou. – Posso muito bem ficar no vilarejo das amazonas como qualquer uma das aprendizes.

-Não! – Athena respondeu pacientemente. – Acho mais seguro que fique aqui, já que alguns dias atrás senti que foi atacada por alguém. Por isso estava se refugiando na Encosta de Bejunte, ou estou enganada? – ela perguntou.

-Não! Eu realmente fui atacada, mas nem por isso vou ficar me escondendo; Aishi respondeu enfezada.

-Mesmo assim, você não quer que eles te reconheçam, então não pode ficar se expondo e afinal, isso já foi resolvido, você ficara aqui, pelo menos eu também tenho companhia; Saori falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Fala sério e depois te consideram a mais séria das deusas; Aishi falou retribuindo o sorriso com ar sarcástico. – Eu aceito dessa vez, com uma condição; ela disse ficando com a face séria.

-E qual seria?

-Se Eris chegar a ameaçá-los de alguma forma, você não poderá me impedir de partir; Aishi respondeu.

-Você realmente os preza mais do que a si mesma; Athena falou mais para si do que para a amazona. – Tudo bem, só que eu também tenho uma condição.

-Sabia que isso não ficaria barato; ela murmurou sarcástica.

-O que disse? – Athena perguntou inocentemente, como se não tivesse ouvido.

-Nada, vamos! Diga logo essa condição; ela pediu impaciente.

-Você se passara por uma amazona;

-Mas eu já estou fingindo ser uma amazona, ou você acha que eu entrei no santuário como? Fingindo ser algum cavaleiro de personalidade duvidosa? -ela perguntou rindo.

-Não! – Athena falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Quando eu digo que você se passara por uma amazona, não quero dizer fingir ser uma amazona.

-Então?

-Você será uma amazona;

-O que? –Aishi quase gritou.

-Isso mesmo, só assim você passara, como posso dizer... Despercebida. Vou ter que te arrumar um mestre.

-Não, isso não! – ela falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Porque, ou a algo que você esta me escondendo? – Saori perguntou marotamente.

-"Cada uma que me aparece, não vou sair por ai falando que conheci um cavaleiro que me tirou a mascara, mas que escolha eu tenho"; ela pensou, e logo deu um suspiro resignado. – Esta certo! Você venceu; ela falou olhando pra deusa com uma cara derrotada.

-Você vai ver, não pode ser tão ruim assim;

-Pode! – ela falou alarmando a deusa. – Dois dos seus cavaleiros sabem quem sou.

-Como, isso eu não sabia? – Athena perguntou preocupada. – E quem são eles?

-Libra e Virgem. Porque acha que eles nos deixaram passar? – ela perguntou séria.

-Dohko esta em Rozan e a casa esta vazia. É justificável, mas e Shaka, desde quando o conhece? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-É uma longa história, se der um dia eu lhe conto, mas por enquanto não vou me preocupar com ele, talvez ele nem se lembre de mim, mas os outros podem ser um perigo; ela comentou.

-Não se preocupe, se somente Shaka esta no santuário e pode te reconhecer não será um problema, agora com os outros você se entende; Saori finalizou.

-Se você diz, então temos um acordo.

**--Fim do flash back--**

Chegando ao templo do Grande Mestre, Aishi encontrou Athena lhe esperando, com um sorriso típico de alguém debochado.

-E então, como foi o primeiro dia? – a deusa da justiça perguntou calmamente, ao notar que a jovem pretendia passar reto sem lhe falar.

-Ótimo! – ela falou cansada e notou o olhar curioso de Athena sobre si. – O que foi?

-Nada, mas é só isso que tem a dizer? – Athena perguntou curiosa, conhecendo bem o temperamento da jovem ela provavelmente estaria querendo matar o aquariano à uma hora dessas, mas em momento algum sentiu alguma explosão de cosmo vindo do templo de Aquário.

-"Essa história vai ficar só entre a gente, não pretendo envolver outras pessoas nesse problema, muito menos preocupar Athena"; ela pensou por um momento. - O que mais poderia ser? – Aishi perguntou parando de andar pra fitar a deusa.

-Não sei, mas algo me dizia que você iria chegar aqui praguejando os céus e querendo matar o Kamus; ela falou divertida.

-Sobre o fato de querer matá-lo posso te responder amanhã; Aishi falou cansada. - Mas quanto ao resto, ele é um bom cavaleiro, muito experiente na manipulação das moléculas de água e temperatura, vai ser interessante treinar com ele; ela respondeu, embora o olhar cansado lhe traísse que o cavaleiro não pegara leve no primeiro dia e ela não mentira quanto as suas habilidades. – "Embora ele esteja mais frio que um iceberg vai ser interessante descobrir qual o limite de resistência dele, afinal dois podem jogar esse jogo". Ela pensou divertida.

-Tudo bem; Saori falou rindo; - Mas me responda uma coisa.

-O que?

-Você se arrependendo da decisão que tomou? – a deusa perguntou séria.

-Não e não há nada que faça eu me arrepender; ela responde.

-Fico feliz que mantenha sua decisão; a deusa responde sorrindo. – Agora vá descansar.

**II - O julgamento.**

_Exatamente dois anos atrás, no decorrer da famosa Batalha de Hades, onde cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze, viram-se enfrentando uns aos outros na talvez, ultima batalha das suas vidas. Em Olímpia varias divindades se reuniram no chamado Conselho Olímpico._

_Um grupo de onze pessoas postava-se sentados em uma espécie de arquibancada. Todas lado a lado, com ares sérios e indiferentes. As únicas a não estarem presentes ali eram Athena, Apolo e Ártemis. Mas outras pessoas lhes representavam como Métis, Febe e Selene que representavam os gêmeos e Anfitrite e Perséfone a representarem seus respectivos reinos._

_Enquanto à frente deles, uma mesa ocupada por um casal muito bem conhecido entre as divindades julgava uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes de mesma cor, com extrema curiosidade repelida pela postura imponente que não parecia recuar diante daquela reunião._

_-O que deseja do conselho, Harmonia? – o Onipotente senhor dos deuses perguntou, fitando a jovem com aquele par de olhos azuis capazes de chegar a mais profunda alma existente._

_-Sei que não tenho o direito de convocar este conselho, mas estou disposta a arcar com as responsabilidades, pois foi uma decisão que tomei de livre e espontânea vontade; ela falou por fim._

_Em um canto do salão, Eros e Anteros fitavam-na com ambos os olhos dourados brilhando num misto de esperança e medo quanto ao futuro que sua irmã escolhera. Não tinham medo de sua escolha e sim do que isso acarretaria._

_-Então diga a que veio; Hera que imponentemente permanecia ao lado do marido incentivou a jovem a continuar. Com um olhar num misto de admiração e pena. Simplesmente porque se ela conseguisse o que desejava estaria abrindo mão de muitas coisas, embora fosse um risco que Harmonia desejasse correr._

_-Venho pedir pela vida dos cavaleiros de Athena; ela falou séria._

_**-FICOU LOUCA;** Afrodite gritou com os olhos azuis em chamas, levantando-se do lugar em que estava. – Cavaleiros de Athena! Só pode ser culpa dela, que fica colocando essas idéias altruístas na sua cabeça; ela completa com tom de desprezo._

_-Peço que não envolva Athena nisso, pois com ela minha decisão nada tem a ver; Harmonia respondeu com olhar confiante; - E então Sr, o que me diz? – Ela perguntou num tom de voz que mais denotava um desafio do que realmente à vontade de ter uma resposta. _

_-Tem uma condição; ele falou com a voz um pouco exaltada devido aos murmúrios que soaram no salão. _

_-E qual é?_

_-Uma **Troca Equivalente**; ninguém ousava dar um pio no salão; - Você zelara pelo equilíbrio da terra permanecendo apenas com seus poderes... Aquilo que os mortais chamam de cosmo, porém, estará fadada a ser tão frágil quanto eles; ele completou._

_-Eu aceito; ela rapidamente respondeu._

_-Eu ainda não terminei; Zeus falou contrariado. – Sabes da pena que tem que receber por convocar este conselho para um assunto como este; ele falou fazendo todos se calarem novamente. - A pena que receberas será uma ligação cósmica formada entre você e esses cavaleiros a quem deseja tanto proteger. As dores que eles sentirem você sentira e vice-versa e embora você possa estar frágil terá que levar em si a essência dos cavaleiros, um quarto da energia de cada um, independente se você poderia suportar isso ou vir a perecer e eles terão um quarto da sua, podendo assim retornar ao mundo dos vivos, você quer a vida deles de volta, em troca sua imortalidade será tirada; ele sentenciou. – E então, ainda pretende ir adiante com isso?_

_-Que assim seja! – ela acabara de selar seu destino; - Estaria disposta a seguir adiante mesmo que o preço fosse mais alto; ela respondeu confiante._

_-Seu desejo foi atendido, agora parta, pois não poderá mais permanecer aqui; Zeus falou, embora não quisesse demonstrar seus olhos continham uma profunda tristeza ao ver a jovem deusa a quem tanto prezava trocar os céus pelo inferno que a Terra se tornara._

_-Como pode, minha preciosa filha trocaste sua vida por mortais; Afrodite falou como se lendo os pensamentos do Onipotente que a olhou curioso. – Vamos Harmonia! Reconsidere, sabes muito bem que não vale a pena, talvez o Onipotente mude de opinião; Afrodite falou esperançosa._

_-Não ouse falar isso novamente; Harmonia falou com os olhos queimando uma perigosa chama, que nenhuma das divindades presentes outrora chegara a ver; - Tomei minha decisão não pelas conseqüências, mas baseado naquilo que acredito._

_-Mas são mortais, dispensáveis queria; Afrodite falou levianamente._

_**-MORTAIS**! – Harmonia gritou fazendo seu cosmo manifestar-se com tal intensidade que algumas colunas do salão em que estavam tremeram. – Você não pensou nisso ao trair seu marido com uma legião de amantes pra satisfazê-la por um breve momento; Harmonia falou, e mesmo que a distancia pode ver o deus ferreiro balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela continuou agora com uma voz mais brando. – Os mortais a que me refiro, não merecem a ira dos deuses e sim seu respeito como dignos e honrados cavaleiros que são; Agora a expressão da jovem mudara, novamente aquela chama queimando em seu olhar. – Mas você não sabe o que é isso, não é? – ela replicou irônica._

_-Como se atreve, não deveria nem ser minha filha se não compartilha das mesmas idéias que eu; o silencio era completo no ambiente, ninguém nunca esperou ver tal desentendimento entre Afrodite e Harmonia, mas claramente eles podiam ver que a jovem deusa não estava disposta a ser submissa as vontades da Deusa do Amor._

_-Então estamos entendidas, só lhe aviso uma coisa **sra Deusa do Amor**; ela falou acentuando o titulo de Afrodite, fazendo a deusa estremecer diante do tom frio usado por ela; - Não cometas o erro de cruzar meu caminho novamente, porque se não, eu mesma assinarei a tua lapide; ela completou com um ar sombrio; - Pois luto pelos que merecem não por pessoas fúteis e patéticas como a Sra._

_-Isso é uma ameaça? – Afrodite orgulhosa como sempre, replicou._

_-Não! É uma promessa; Harmonia sentenciou, fazendo a deusa voltar a se sentar e ficar calada até sua saída._

_Ares que a tudo assistia em silencio, ameaçou interferir, mas um olhar repressor de Hera o impediu. Sabia que seria inútil querer que a filha reconsiderasse, mas quanto à relação dela com Afrodite, era algo bem mais complicado._

_-Perdoe minha atitude Sr, pois sei que não tem que se envolver nesses insignificantes problemas; Harmonia falou lançando um olhar a Afrodite que congelaria o próprio fogo do Olímpo se Prometeu não o houvesse dado aos mortais algumas Eras antes. – Mais uma vez agradeço a atenção do conselho e me despeço; ela fala fazendo uma breve reverencia e indo embora._

_Sem olhar pra trás ela caminhava por um corredor iluminado, a primeira saída para o mundo dos mortos. _

_Havia muito que fazer ainda, como ir até o submundo encontrar Perséfone que por sinal também fazia parte do conselho representando o marido, mas falar com ela agora era o menor dos seus problemas. _

_Os olhos do dois arqueiros a fitavam com lagrimas em queda. Aquela seria uma despedida silenciosa, onde apenas o olhar dizia tudo. Os três já haviam lutado lado a lado para defenderem o que acreditavam e os mortais que amaram, mas ela fora mais ousada ao contestar um destino que já fora escrito a ferro e bronze. _

_No final disso tudo, qual seria realmente o valor dessa ousadia. Bem... Só o tempo viria a revelar._

_Por mais que seu coração estivesse quebrado não se permitiria chorar por aqueles que não mereciam suas lagrimas. A cada passo que dava seu corpo vibrava manifestando os primeiros sinas de que seu desejo fora atendido. _

_Mais transformações viriam pela frente com a intenção de colocar sua confiança a prova, mas ela resistiria, faria o que fosse possível para aprender a controlar aquele novo dom sem feri-los e assim viveria enquanto as Deusas do Destino lhe permitissem._

**III - Explosão cósmica.**

-"Já se passaram dois anos"; Aishi pensou. Deitada sobre o leito no Templo de Athena, nem mesmo o cansaço do dia fora lhe suficiente para que adormecesse e não sonhasse mais uma vez com aquele dia.

Ela sentiu seu cosmo se incendiar, mesmo tentando não conseguia conter a energia que parecia empenhada em querer fluir. A cada nova batida de seu coração descompassado, seu cosmo aumentava, até que num canto suave as doze armaduras começaram a vibrar em seus respectivos templos. Despertando por toda a extensão do santuário aqueles que ali dormiam para aquele estranho fenômeno.

Como num choro reprimido, o cosmo da recente amazona queimava como a sétima chama de fênix. Uma chama azul que incendeia nos desertos longínquos quando sua vida esta para se extinguir e renovar-se ao mesmo tempo.

Um harmonioso espetáculo se formava no céu, já que o cosmo de todas as armaduras que estavam presentes no santuário criou uma aura azulada. Como a formação de uma aurora boreal dos paises árticos fundidos com aquele cosmo tão poderoso.

Por todo o santuário amazonas, cavaleiros e aspirantes saiam de suas casas para ver o belo fenômeno. Belo e triste; alguns poderiam dizer. Que por mais belo que fosse, sentimentos reprimidos tinham agora a chance perfeita de se manifestarem sem necessitar da vontade de seu mestre e fluírem livremente por aquele solo marcado outrora por tantas emoções.

Com os olhos recém abertos a amazona sentia-se com um enorme desgaste, não físico e sim psicológico como se toda sua força estivesse se esvaído, mas isso não a impediu de chorar. Não pela vida que deixara e sim por ter demorado tempo de mais para o fazê-lo.

**IV – Inquietação.**

Na décima primeira casa, o aquariano despertava de seu sono. Uma inquietação tomou conta de seu coração, como se o mesmo chorasse pedindo por alivio. Levantando-se da cama, indo em direção a janela ele pode constatar o estranho fenômeno que ocorria lá fora.

Quando seu olhar correu os templos parando no ultimo de onde aparentemente a fonte daquele fenômeno se encontrava. Não era o cosmo de Athena que ele conhecia muito bem, mas se não era Athena de quem mais seria? Sendo que aquilo era completamente diferente do que ele já vira antes.

-Será Aishi? Não ela é uma simples amazona, não deve ter tanto poder assim? – o cavaleiro tentava-se convencer de que sua crescente suspeita não era real. –A quem estou querendo enganar? –ele se perguntou, vestindo o roupão e indo até o terraço de seu templo, onde poderia ver aquele fenômeno melhor.

Como alguém tão frágil, que apenas minava suas barreiras com sorrisos sinceros e olhares carregados de mistério, seria dona de tamanho poder? Até quando ele negaria o que estava sentindo, escondendo-se sobre a face de indiferença e hostilidade, o mesmo se negava a responder.

**Continua...**


	6. Só uma mudança

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)_

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Só uma mudança.**

**I – Dias difíceis.**

**No dia seguinte...**

Aishi acordou bem disposta do que na manhã anterior. Como se toda energia que adquirira da tensão que passara nos últimos dias houvesse se esvaído completamente de si.

Aquelas lembranças que tivera na noite passada trouxeram antigas dores à tona, minando suas forças, mas nem por isso iria faltar ao treino e dar um motivo para seu **querido** **mestre** lhe chamar a atenção. Embora Kamus estivesse agindo de maneira fria e indiferente não o culpava, ele ainda tinha que fazer o seu trabalho de mestre e como ainda era um bom cavaleiro... Tentava encarar dessa forma, mesmo que fosse difícil.

Enfim, se pra chegar até o fim tivesse que ser tão fria quanto ele, estava disposta até mais do que isso.

Uma força invisível impedia que ela descesse graciosamente pelas escadas do santuário até o templo de Aquário. Mas de uma forma ou de outra tiraria forças da terra se fosse preciso, mas chegaria lá.

-Bom dia! – ela falou seca, sob o olhar curioso de Kamus, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que foi?

-Nada que me diga respeito; ele respondeu indiferente, enquanto caminhava para a sala de treino, embora estivesse intrigado quando a disposição dela; - Vamos!

-"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Só espero que esse cansaço não tenha sido porque eu queimei muito meu cosmo durante a noite, se não terei denunciado minha presença para o santuário todo"; ela pensou aflita, enquanto seguia o cavaleiro.

Passou-se uma parte da manhã inutilmente, devido ao fato de Aishi não conseguir concentrar seu cosmo e Kamus estar mais insuportável a cada segundo.

-Vamos parar, continuamos amanhã; Kamus falou com ar cansado; - Você não esta se concentrando o suficiente; ele disse recuperando o ar frio e indiferente.

-O que? – aquilo era a gota, ela passara a manhã toda tentando se concentrar e era isso que ele falava; - Caso não tenha percebido eu estou me esforçando, mas pelo visto pra você não é suficiente; Aishi falou um pouco ofegante, mas com os olhos estreitos.

-Realmente, não é! – ele respondeu irritado, pois não esperava que ela o respondesse.

-Quer saber, não vou gastar minha energia discutindo com você, se quer continuar amanhã, **que assim seja**; ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que o cavaleiro sentia um leve tremor, como se uma estranha corrente de ar houvesse invadido o templo.

-Como quer ser minha aprendiz se não se esforçar? - ele disse a observando atentamente. Até onde ele queria chegar com aquela briga infantil nem Zeus sabe.

-Como se eu tivesse escolha e se me detesta tanto deveria ter aceitado a proposta do Milo e deixado que ele fosse meu mestre; ela rebateu em tom de desafio o encarando abertamente.

-Ele é um pervertido; Kamus respondeu, indignado com o que ouvira.

-Então, quem sabe o Saga; ela falou com um sorriso debochado. - Ou melhor, até mesmo o Mascara da Morte seria menos infantil que você; Touchê, ponto pra ela, agora nem ele mesmo tinha como responder, mas quem disse que ele daria o braço a torcer e deixar que ela tivesse a ultima palavra.

-Se você pensa assim fale com Athena, eu não me importo; ele disse seco, mesmo que uma voz dentro de si, gritasse "**MENTIROSO**", ele procurou ignorar o pensamento de que qualquer um dos outros cavaleiros estaria muito bem disposto a assumir o treinamento de Aishi se ela quisesse, ele esperava uma resposta entrecortada de sadismo, mas não teve muito sucesso ao ver que a jovem não mais estava ali. Ele fora ignorado.

**II - Acertando as contas.**

Ela subia a passadas pesadas as escadarias, Kamus estava indo longe de mais com aquele joguinho de orgulho ferido. O que a estava fazendo ponderar sobre a possibilidade de pedir a Athena que outro assumisse seu treinamento ou simplesmente esperar se recuperar e ir logo embora.

Parou com o pé em um dos degraus, abaixando a cabeça em seguida. A quem queria enganar com aquilo? – deu um suspiro triste, sabia que agora as coisas não eram mais tão simples e a possibilidade de deixar o santuário era deveras dolorosa. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e continuou a subir.

Finalmente chegara ao fim da escadaria de Peixes, faltava pouco pra chegar ao templo, quando encontrou dois cavaleiros conversando, mas que logo pararam ao vê-la se aproximar.

-Aishi acabou mais sedo o treino? – Afrodite perguntou amigavelmente, ignorando o olhar mortal que o canceriano lançava a jovem.

-Mestre Kamus resolveu parar um pouco mais sedo; ela respondeu, sentindo-se estranha ao usar um pronome tão formal para o cavaleiro que estava lhe tirando do sério, quando seus olhos cruzaram com o do canceriano, o cavaleiro estava ameaçando ir embora quando ela completou. – Poderia falar com você Mascara da Morte?

-Já esta falando! – ele respondeu seco.

-Porque eu não esperava outra atitude; ela murmurou, não baixo o bastante pro canceriano não escutar; - Eu queria me desculpar! – ela continuou, sem notar o olhar surpreso dele.

-Se desculpar! Foi teu mestre por acaso que te mandou aqui? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Não! Ele nada tem haver com isso e não dependo das ordens de meu mestre para admitir quando cometo um erro; Aishi disse séria. - Disse que você não respeitava os outros, mas acabei por te desrespeitar; ela falou séria, observando o cavaleiro que estava pasmo. – Me desculpe.

-Que seja, mas eu ainda não vou com a sua cara garota; ele respondeu, não querendo dar o braço a torcer que a jovem lhe pegara desprevenido com aquele tipo de atitude.

-Bem já é um começo!- ela disse sorrindo. – Agora se me dão licença tenho que ir;

-Espere Aishi! – Afrodite chamou.

-Sim!

-Ahn! Sabe, você poderia me ensinar aquele truque da rosa azul? – ele perguntou timidamente.

-Ficaria muito feliz em fazer isso Afrodite e se puder ser amanhã vai ser melhor ainda, porque hoje não estou conseguindo concentrar meu cosmo direito; ela falou a ultima parte quase num sussurro, notando a breve melancolia da amazona o pisciano logo se adiantou.

-Tudo bem, agora vai logo descansar, você deve ter tido um dia difícil; ele falou, enquanto ela apenas assentiu e com um acesso continuou a subir a escadaria para o ultimo templo.

-Garota estranha! – Mascarada da Morte falou, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Afrodite; - O que foi que eu disse? – ele perguntou com ar inocente.

-Depois você reclama quando apanha, normalmente você sempre faz por merecer. Agora quanto a Aishi ela é mais forte do que aparenta, por isso essa mudança constante de humor; ele completou.

-Sei, sei; Mascara da Morte respondeu gesticulando impacientemente. – Mas mudando de assunto, você sabe o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

-Claro que sim, minha armadura começou a vibrar, quando levantei vi uma espécie de aurora boreal sob as doze casas também; ele respondeu.

-Quem será que provocou isso? – o canceriano perguntou curioso.

-Acho que sei, mas não vou falar até ter certeza; Afrodite respondeu sob o olhar de protesto do amigo. –"Imagino que Saga possa ter mais certeza disso do que eu, afinal, um geminiano sempre consegue sentir o potencial de outro, mesmo escondendo o cosmo"; ele pensou.

-Bem, vou pra casa então, já que não tem nada pra fazer por aqui mesmo; Mascara da Morte falou inconformado por Afrodite não lhe contar suas surpeitas.

-Vou aproveitar que você esta indo pra sua casa e vou passar falar com Shaka; ele respondeu já descendo as escadarias.

**III - Conversa de amigos.**

Kamus ainda olhava a porta de saída da casa de Aquário, perdido em seus pensamentos, ainda remoendo a informação de que dessa vez fora ele o ignorado pela pupila, que nem notou que Mascara da Morte passara por ele chamando-o de '**idiota'** e fora embora, apenas Afrodite e outro cavaleiro se aproximavam do aquariano.

-Tão cansado do treino que não ouve seus amigos te chamando Kamus? -a voz de Shaka soou atrás de si, fazendo-o voltar-se e se deparar com Afrodite fitando-o curiosamente e Shaka de olhos abertos.

-Estava pensando, por isso não ouvi vocês chegarem! – ele se justificou.

-E por acaso a dona dos teus pensamentos seria uma jovem amazona de olhos dourados? – O pisciano perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Aquela garota é insuportável, não consegue se concentrar e vive me irritando, só pode ser um castigo de Zeus ter uma pupila assim; ele disse com uma cara enfezada.

-Ou uma benção! – Afrodite falou, fazendo o aquariano arregalar os olhos; - Porque vamos e venhamos, Kamus, você ganhou na loteria o premio Maximo. Sabe muito bem que outros cavaleiros estariam dispostos a serem os tutores de Aishi se você não quisesse. Então não reclame de boca cheia; Afrodite completou, mas parou o que iria falar ou ouvir o amigo ao lado rindo o que não era uma atitude muito normal vinda do virginiano.

-O que foi? – Kamus perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Você que tanto teme agir como um adolescente apaixonado, esta agindo como um fedelho mimado e irritante, Kamus! – Shaka completou com um ar mais sério agora.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Simples! Você esta perdendo uma oportunidade dos céus, por ser um idiota orgulhoso; Afrodite falou antes que Shaka pudesse abrir a boca.

-Olha como fala comigo, Afrodite; ele disse cerrando os punhos;

-Parem com isso os dois e Kamus. Só você não percebeu ainda o quão insuportável esta nos últimos dias; Shaka falou cortando os dois.

-Eu? – ele responde se fazendo de cínico.

-Exato!

-É eu percebi isso mesmo, até o Milo que não passa de um irresponsável comentou comigo que te encontrou próximo à encosta de Bejunte e achou que havia interrompido algo sabe-se lá o que, mas que te encontrou sozinho; ele falou mais para si do que para os dois. Só que Kamus rapidamente adquiriu um tom meio rubro na pele alva o que não passou despercebido pelos outros cavaleiros.

-O que isso tem a ver? – ele perguntou tentando desconversar, mas só piorou a situação.

-Desde o dia em que conheceu Aishi no Templo da Coroa do Sol e ela sumiu, você vem descontando em tudo e todos suas frustrações. Então não me venha dizer que esse seu humor de cão, foi porque a Aishi deu uma liçãozinha no Mascara da Morte, porque aposto minha armadura que você até gostou disso; Shaka falou abrandando o ar sério.

-Hei! Anda me vigiando é? Como sabe que nos conhecemos em Coroa do Sol? – Kamus perguntou um tanto quanto indignado e assustado ao mesmo tempo, pensando em mil e uma maneiras de matar o Escorpião por falar besteira quando não devia.

-Você acabou de falar; Afrodite disse meio avoado, depois se dando conta do que repetira e voltando-se curiosamente pro aquariano.

-Oras! Me tomas por quem, Cavaleiro de Aquário? – Shaka falou com a face franzida; - Sou o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, se eu não soubesse algo tão simples como isso, devolveria minha armadura a Athena; ele completou.

-Ah! Você escondendo o jogo e depois o Milo é que é o pervertido; Afrodite disse com um sorriso malicioso. –Quem diria, Kamus de Aquário passando a perna em Milo de Escorpião; ele debochou.

-Olha como fala; Kamus falou em tom de aviso, com os punhos serrados.

-Kamus me poupe de suas infantilidades, porque não foi pra isso que vim aqui; Afrodite disse com um ar mais sério, descera até ali por outro motivo.

-Veio pelo que então? – o aquariano perguntou sarcástico.

-Para falar pra você pegar mais leve com Aishi, pelo menos pelos próximos dois dias, até ela se recuperar; o pisciano falou de uma vez.

-Isso mesmo, tente ser menos irritante com ela; Shaka completou, gesticulando impacientemente.

-O que? Ela esta doente? Como eu não percebi? - ele murmurou preocupado.

-Não! Não se preocupe. Ela só esta sem energia suficiente para elevar seu cosmo, depois da explosão de ontem à noite, muito me admira que ela tenha conseguido levantar da cama; Shaka respondeu, porem estava preocupado com essa explosão de energia.

-O que? Você esta querendo dizer que aquela energia toda é **dela**? – ele perguntou abismado.

-Como você é inocente; Afrodite falou com um suspiro cansado, sem se importar com o olhar mortal de Kamus.

-Realmente, muito me admira que você não tenha certeza já que é o mestre dela; Shaka falou incrédulo.

-Hei! Só faz dois dias que eu a estou treinando; Kamus se defendeu indignado.

-Bem...Respondendo a sua pergunta. Sim! Toda aquela energia é dela; Shaka respondeu ignorando a justificativa dele.

-Não é possível, a explosão de cosmo que eu senti só poderia ser de um deus e...; Ele parou ao ver o virginiano assentindo afirmativamente com a cabeça; - Você não esta querendo dizer que Aishi seja uma deusa, está? – Kamus perguntou hesitante.

-Estou; Shaka afirmou, comprovando a suspeitas de Afrodite também. – "Embora eu ainda não saiba o que a fez vir para o santuário viver como uma amazona, depois de tudo que houve há dois anos atrás"; ele pensou preferindo omitir esse fato dos dois cavaleiros.

-Não vai me dizer que ela esta aqui nos vigiando pra começar uma nova Guerra Santa; ele falou rezando para que estivesse errado.

-Duvido muito. Ela não tem um cosmo hostil e se preocupa com as pessoas, evita brigas desnecessárias, embora às vezes seu orgulho fale mais alto, mas infelizmente não sei lhe responder o que ela faz aqui; Shaka falou sem demonstrar que sabia bem mais do que queria contar.

-Lembro que Athena disse que Aishi era uma grande amiga, então ela deve saber que Aishi é uma deusa; Afrodite comentou.

-Bem, vamos parando por aqui, já dissemos tudo que tinha que de ser dito, agora não sei vocês, mas eu tenho outras coisas a fazer; Shaka disse indo para a saída do templo.

-Então eu já vou também; Afrodite disse tomando a saída que dava para o seu templo. – "Já imaginava que ela não era uma garota comum, mas o que será que ela realmente busca no santuário?"; Afrodite pensou.

-Shaka! – Kamus o chamou antes que o cavaleiro saísse.

-Sim!

-Se ela é uma deusa, ela não se...;

-Pergunte isso a ela, eu só posso dizer o que o cosmo das pessoas transmitem, não seus corações. Por hora fique em paz meu amigo; a voz do virginiano se perdeu no extenso corredor da saída do templo.

**VI - Começando a agir.**

**Enquanto isso, abaixo do Cabo Sunion...**

As águas pareciam turbulentas vistas daquele ângulo do navio naufragado, semelhante ao humor daquela que o habitava. Eris andava de um lado a outro, como um leão enjaulado. Demonstrando uma enorme irritação, com a lentidão que seu plano esta sendo executado.

-**FOBOS**! – ela gritou chamando o cavaleiro.

Andar altivo, olhos azuis e cabelos negros. A mais bela manifestação de um Deus Grego, moldado ao bel prazer de uma louca para ser o principal colaborador de uma nova guerra.

O olhar frio e assassino denotava irritação pelo tratamento a ele dirigido, mas Eris não parecia se importar. Alias. Ela pouco se importava, com a maior parte de suas marionetes, o filho de Ares não seria uma exceção quando logo fosse descartado, pelo devastador poder daquela que um dia fora sua tia. Ironia, não. Depois os humanos que complicam sua própria existência.

-O que deseja senhora? – ele perguntou com a voz entrecortada, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha pelo atrevimento do cavaleiro que até então lhe era submisso.

-Harmonia esta no santuário de Athena, vivendo com o nome de Aishi. Quero que faça uma visita a ela; Eris falou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

-Devo matá-la? – ele perguntou, apenas por rotina.

-Não! -ela respondeu séria. - Quero que você a convença a vir até mim; ela falou calmamente.

-E se ela resistir? – ele perguntou curioso. – "Só pode estar louca, Harmonia não viria por espontânea vontade por nada"; ele pensou, mas logo recebeu um olhar assassino da tia, que olhava diretamente para seus olhos como se pudesse enxergar através deles e ler seus pensamentos, hipótese que não poderia ser abandonada.

-Traga-a viva, não importa os métodos que utilize; ela respondeu dando as costas ao cavaleiro. – E pra sua segurança é melhor não falhar;

-Isso é uma ameaça senhora? – Ele perguntou, levantando-se da respeitosa reverencia que fizera, deixando a mostra o sorriso atrevido que moldava seus lábios.

-Entenda como bem quiser; ela respondeu já longe. – "Pagara caro por me desafiar, fedelho".

-"A partir de agora farei as coisas a meu jeito, não vou ficar me submetendo mais a você Eris"; ele pensou olhando-a se distanciar para partir em seguida para o santuário.

**Continua...**


	7. Pequena para não dizer nada parte1

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**__**Os golpes que aparecem nesse capitulo chamados Lamina Crescente, Dragões Gêmeos e Extinção Universal são de minha autoria e não existem na história original.**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **

**Pequena, pra não dizer... Nada; **

**(Primeira Parte)**

**I – Brigas e mais Brigas... Literalmente.**

Passara-se uma semana mais ou menos e os treinos da amazona só ficavam cada fez mais puxados e o mestre mais irritante, a ponto de fazê-la ponderar quanto tempo mais agüentaria.

Na décima primeira casa, antes de começar os treinos Milo e Shura aparecerem para uma amigável visita.

-O que querem aqui? – Kamus perguntou seco.

-Hei! Acordou do lado errado da cama, Hombre? – Shura perguntou o olhando intrigado.

-O que querem aqui? – ele perguntou novamente, fingindo uma falsa amabilidade.

-Bem, como você anda insuport-... Her! Quero dizer, como você anda muito estressado ultimamente, a gente veio te chamar para treinar; Milo se adiantou.

-Não! Obrigado; Kamus respondeu seco. – Alem do mais logo Aishi estará aqui para treinar; ele completou, mas parou intrigado ao ver o sorrisinho iluminado do escorpião.

-Pode levá-la junto se quiser; Milo sugeriu sorrindo.

-E deixar a minha aprendiz correndo o risco de ser assediada por um pervertido como você? – Kamus perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, tentando camuflar a vontade de lacrar o Escorpião em um esquife de gelo eterno.

-Concordo com o Kamus, mas porque não a libera hoje. Afinal, desde que vocês começaram a treinar você tem ficado preso nisso; Shura se manifestou, bem conhecia Kamus pra saber que aquele olhar sério queria dizer problemas, coisa que o Escorpião não notara ou resolver ignorar.

-Não sei; ele falou hesitante. – "Seria bom esfriar a cabeça treinando fora daqui"; ele pensou.

-Faça o seguinte Kamus, se você não quer interromper o treinamento de Aishi, deixe a ir treinar com Marin e as outras amazonas, enquanto nós treinamos em outro lugar; Shura sugeriu como se soubesse das duvidas do cavaleiro.

-"Aishi treinando com a Marin não vai haver problema nenhum, isso se todos os cavaleiros estiverem distantes do Coliseu"; ele pensou sorrindo internamente. – É, acho que não vai haver problema se ela puder treinar com a Marin.

-Então, resolvido! – Milo falou meio contrariado. – Vamos logo.

-Temos que esperar, Aishi já esta chegando; Kamus respondeu.

**Nesse mesmo tempo / Templo de Athena...**

Enquanto tomavam café da manhã as duas deusas conversavam animadamente.

-Então preparada pra mais um dia de tortura... Quero dizer de treino; Saori brincou.

-Nossa! Esse seu sadismo só se compara ao do meu **querido** **mestre**; Aishi completou irônica.

-Então, não deve ser tão ruim assim; ela comentou tomando um gole de café da xícara em suas mãos. – Mas me responda, como se sente?

-Bem melhor; Aishi respondeu, mas parou por um momento.

-Algum problema?

-Não, estou bem... Completamente recuperada; ela concluiu.

-Entendo, agora termine o café e vá treinar antes que Kamus surte; Saori respondeu, querendo distrair-lhe os pensamentos, para a possível partida.

Ouvindo o conselho da deusa, Aishi logo terminou o café e foi para Aquário sendo recebida pelos três cavaleiros.

-Bom dia! – ela disse sorrindo para os dois cavaleiros, mais do que o normal fazendo o aquariano voiciferar baixinho. – Bom dia! – ela falou seca, voltando-se para Kamus.

-Bom dia! – os três responderam. Shura e Milo logo notando o olhar entrecortado que tanto a amazona quanto o cavaleiro dirigiam um ao outro. Shura se adiantou.

-Srta. Aishi nós convidamos o Kamus pra treinar junto com os cavaleiros e se não se importar gostaríamos que treinasse com a Marin no Coliseu; ele disse amavelmente.

-Claro! Vai ser interessante; ela disse, quando um brilho misterioso tremeluziu em seu olhar, deixando o mestre intrigado.

-Vamos! – Kamus disse saindo do Templo sendo acompanhando pelos outros.

**A caminho do Coliseu...**

Logo na primeira casa os cavaleiros se despediram da amazona, partindo para o lado oposto do Coliseu.

-"Já estou completamente curada, treinar contra outra pessoa vai ser algo interessante para que eu possa medir o meu nível de cosmo"; Aishi pensou. – "E talvez logo eu possa partir"; ela lembrou-se amargamente desse fato.

Mesmo perdida em pensamentos, Aishi não pareceu notar o quanto acelerara o passo até chegar na entrada do Coliseu e encontrar com Marin.

-Procurando por Kamus? – a amazona de Águia perguntou com sua habitual calma.

-Não! Hoje o Mestre foi treinar com os cavaleiros e disse pra eu vir treinar no Coliseu, se não se importar... É claro! – Aishi falou amigavelmente.

-Não, só tome cuidado com a Shina, ela ainda não se conformou em perder pra uma novata; Marin disse sorrindo. – Vamos! Estamos perdendo tempo ficando paradas aqui.

-Certo! – ela respondeu entrando no Coliseu acompanhada de Marin, sob o olhar indagador das amazonas e alguns aprendizes a cavaleiros que Shina estava ensinando. Talvez como forma de lembrar o sacrifício que Cássius fez por ela outrora na batalha das doze casas ela decidira ajudar Marin a treinar os novos aspirantes.

-O que ela faz aqui, Marin? – Shina perguntou séria.

-Aishi vai treinar com a gente por isso contenha-se; Marin a censurou.

-Oras, o que eu poderia fazer com uma pobre aprendiz; ela desdenhou.

-Não se preocupe Marin, creio que a Shina quer cobrar uma antiga promessa, estou certa? – Aishi perguntou a mirando seriamente. – Mas não se preocupe, não vou embora do santuário antes de cumpri-la, pode ficar tranqüila Shina; ela completou sem esperar uma resposta.

-Não esperava menos, afinal, nenhum aprendiz do Kamus decepcionou alguém antes; ela completou, dando as costas para as amazonas indo atrás dos seus aprendizes.

**No santuário...**

Porque toda vez que saia de casa era a mesma coisa? Amazonas suspirando, umas e outras sussurrando entre si... E porque raios aquela amazona desmaiou? Saga pensou, enquanto olhava de esguelha para o lado e notou uma amazona que ele não fazia idéia de quem fosse, ruborizar e depois cair desacordada, sendo amparada por outra que sabe-se lá de onde saiu.

Afinal, ele era algum E.T. pra causar esse efeito nas pessoas ou pior, só nas mulheres. Ele já sabia que demoraria um tempo pras pessoas aceitarem-no como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena, ainda mais depois da batalha de Hades, mas causar esse efeito já era de mais; ele pensou ficando revoltado, sem saber o certo que os motivos eram completamente opostos.

Em meio a esses pensamentos acabou quase por passar pelo irmão sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Hei Saga! Acorda; Kanon lhe chamou a atenção.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou irritado, mas parou ao ver o irmão. – Ah é você, me desculpe não o vi;

-Ih! Você ta doente ou coisa do tipo? – Kanon perguntou divertido, mas parou ao ver o irmão aéreo novamente. – Terra chamando Saga, tem alguém ai? – ele perguntou passando a mão na frente dos olhos do irmão.

-O que você quer? Diga logo Kanon; ele falou irritado.

-Calma! Eu estava indo para a encosta treinar com os outros cavaleiros e parei pra perguntar se você não quer ir junto?

-Não posso; ele respondeu rapidamente.

-Porque? – Kanon perguntou intrigado.

-Marin pediu que eu fosse dar uma ajuda com os aprendizes dela que estão dando problemas com relação ao treinamento e como o velho mestre é quem deveria fazer isso e esta ocupado acabou sobrando mesmo pra mim; ele respondeu com ar cansado, só imaginando a possível legião de amazonas que também estaria lá, apenas para fazê-lo se sentir pior do que já estava.

-Entendo, mas se não agüentar os pirralhos sabe onde estamos; ele disse acenando para o irmão enquanto se afastava.

-"Cada uma que eles inventam"; ele pensou aumentando o passo para chegar ao Coliseu, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao adentrar o local e encontrar uma certa amazona de cabelos dourados no meio da arena treinando socos e chutes com Yuuri.

**Minutos antes / Coliseu...**

Assim que Shina as deixou uma outra amazona se aproximou de Marin e com um sorriso gentil a cumprimentou.

-Oi!

-Como vai Yuuri? Pronta para os treinos de rotina? – Marin perguntou.

-Claro, dois anos parada já é tempo de mais; ela respondeu empolgada, mas parou fitando Aishi curiosamente. – Nós por acaso nos conhecemos?

-Acho que ainda não, mas deixa que eu me apresente. Sou Aishi; ela disse estendendo a mão para a amazona.

-Ah! Já ouvi falar de você. Você é a aprendiz do Kamus; ela disse aceitando o cumprimento. Aishi apenas assentiu afirmativamente.

-Bem, porque vocês duas não treinam juntas, enquanto eu vou ver aqueles aprendizes ali; Marin sugeriu para as duas.

-Importa-se? – Aishi perguntou.

-Não! Assim podemos conversar, enquanto treinamos; ela disse com um sorriso maroto, destacando no meio dos cabelos prateados os expressivos orbes verde-esmeralda.

-Então, você disse que faz dois anos que esta parada porque? Quero dizer... Se não se importar em responder; Aishi perguntou intrigada.

-Não, imagina. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, é que eu fui uma daquelas pessoas que morreram na revolta do Santuário há dois anos atrás; ela disse enquanto era seguida pela amazona até o meio do Coliseu. – E que após a batalha de Apolo, misteriosamente apareceram vivos; ela brincou.

**--Flash Back--**

_-Tem certeza de que é só os Cavaleiros de Athena? – O onipotente perguntou a ela antes de acertas Apolo com os raios._

_-O Sr sabe muito bem que não são **só** os cavaleiros, são **todos** os defensores de Athena; ela o corrigiu com um olhar entrecortado._

_-Esta certo! Só queria saber se você estava prestando atenção nisso; ele brincou, tentando diminuir a tensão do momento._

**--Fim do flash back--**

-... Mas a pedido de Athena fiquei esse tempo todo afastada do santuário, acho que é por causa de como as coisas ocorreram daquela vez; ela concluiu tirando Aishi de suas lembranças.

-"Então! Ela também... Nossa já faz dois anos, quase que eu havia me esquecido de todos que voltaram"; Aishi pensou seguindo-a.

Logo as duas entre conversas banais e até sobre o treino elas começaram a lutar entre si, quando Aishi parou no meio de um golpe sentindo a aproximação de alguém.

-"Um cavaleiro de ouro, mas o que esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que todos haviam ido para a encosta treinar"; ela pensou intrigada.

-Como vai Saga? – Yuuri cumprimentou o cavaleiro que se aproximava cautelosamente, olhando a cada cinco minutos para os lados, onde um grupo de amazonas treinavam entretidas, tomando o cuidado para não ser reconhecido.

-Melhor agora; ele completou sorrindo, mas parou ao notar a presença de Aishi lhe fitando com curiosidade. – Oi;

-Oi; ela respondeu sorrido timidamente, afinal, ele não parecia muito disposto em parar de encará-la com aquele mesmo olhar que usara no Templo de Athena há uma semana atrás.

-Her! "Acho que to sobrando"; Yuuri pensou, olhando para os lados com um sorrisinho nervoso e avistando Marin; - **MARIN!** – Yuuri gritou chamando a atenção dos dois. – Her! Licença a Marin ta me chamando; ela disse se afastando.

-O que deu nela? – Aishi perguntou olhando pra Saga com uma gota.

-E eu que sei; ele respondeu dando de ombros. – E você o que esta fazendo por aqui? Pensei que você treinasse no Templo de Aquário? – Saga perguntou parando ao lado da jovem, enquanto fingia olhar os aprendizes esperando a resposta dela.

-Normalmente sim, mas hoje o Kamus foi treinar com os cavaleiros perto da encosta se não me engano e disse para que eu viesse treinar com as amazonas; Aishi respondeu voltando-se pra ele com o olhar calmo.

-"Ela parece bem melhor, só espero que ela não aproveite isso para ir embora do santuário agora"; ele pensou, fixando seu olhar ainda mais no da amazona. Ambos olhavam-se sem conseguirem desviar, perdendo-se em pensamentos e esquecendo completamente que estavam no meio de um campo de treinamento.

**-HEI! PAREM DE NAMORAR E COMECEM A TREINAR, AFINAL, FOI PRA ISSO QUE VIERAM AQUI!** – Shina gritou da outra extremidade da arena, deixando os dois corados.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Saga murmurou, contrariado.

-Disse algo? – Aishi perguntou inocentemente, como se não houvesse ouvido o que ele disse, mas ainda sim ficara corada.

-Gostaria de treinar comigo? – Saga perguntou com um sorriso charmoso.

-"Treinar com o mais forte dos cavaleiros de ouro, vai ser interessante, assim posso saber o quanto consigo me controlar"; Aishi pensou, sem conseguir reprimir que um sorriso brotasse de seus lábios, deixando o cavaleiro momentaneamente aéreo. – Claro que aceito;

Os dois posicionaram-se frente a frente com uma distancia de mais ou menos quatro metros entre eles. Lentamente eles começaram a andar em círculos. Sérios e entretidos em estudar um ao outro, não perceberam a multidão que se formava na arquibancada.

-Agora é um cavaleiro de ouro, o que essa garota quer provar? – uma amazona murmurou enfezada, ao ver o geminiano tão cobiçado, dispensando tantas atenções a aprendiz de Aquário.

-Calem a boca! – Shina apareceu do lado da aprendiz que falara. – Quero ver do que essa garota é capaz, ela não é uma aprendiz medíocre como algumas que conheço, então, fiquem quietas e usem isso pelo menos pra aprender; Shina falou séria. – "Ela não é uma amazona comum e cada vez mais que tenho essa certeza, mais tenho vontade de enfrentá-la";

Não demorou muito para as investidas físicas começarem. Socos, chutes, voadoras e investidas pesadas. Amazona e cavaleiro pareciam realmente empenhados em derrubar um ao outro. E sem querer proporcionando um incrível espetáculo de resistência para os espectadores, que não mais sabiam se torciam pela amazona que enfrentava o cavaleiro com igual determinação, ou para um cavaleiro enfrentando uma Deusa sabendo de todos os riscos que corria.

**Enquanto isso na encosta...**

-Vocês são lentos de mais? – Aioros reclamou.

-Ah! Não enche. Você ficou treze anos morto e volta com tudo achando que a gente consegue seguir seu ritmo; Milo falou revoltado.

-Oras Escorpião! Não foi você mesmo que quis reunir todos os cavaleiros aqui para treinar, então, fique quieto e lute; Kanon falou meio de longe enquanto bloqueava um chute de Mú;

-Eu falei pra chamar todos os cavaleiros, mas nem Shaka, Mascara da Morte, Afrodite e o seu irmão vieram; Milo reclamou.

-Ah! Quase esqueci, Saga foi treinar no Coliseu; Kanon falou inocentemente, sem notar que Kamus que treinava golpes físicos com Aldebaran parara para ouvir. Ficando distraído com o comentário de Kanon, Kamus não viu que Aldebaran vinha pra cima dele, com um daqueles **Grandes Chifres** que o lançou longe de costas no tronco de uma arvore.

-Kamus, você ta bem? Eu pensei que você estava prestando atenção, juro que não tive a intenção de te quebrar uma costela; Aldebaran falou desesperado, chamando a atenção de todos para o cavaleiro que parecia com falta de ar e tinha dificuldade em se levantar.

-To bem; ele disse tossindo. – Mas o que você estava falando sobre o Coliseu, Kanon? – Kamus perguntou, como se por acaso, já em pé.

-Eu disse que o Saga foi treinar no Coliseu porque a Marin pediu que ele supervisionasse alguns aprendizes que estavam dando problema e como o velho mestre esta ocupado ficou mesmo pro Saga resolver isso; ele completou.

Nesse momento eles sentiram uma forte explosão de cosmo vindo da arena do Coliseu;

-Aishi! – Kamus falou ignorando o chamado dos cavaleiros e correndo para arena, mas logo foi seguido pelos outros que corriam em disparada atrás do aquariano.

**No coliseu...**

Ofegantes os dois voltaram à posição de observação, por enquanto só haviam usado golpes físicos, agora começariam a usar os golpes que necessitavam do cosmo.

-Cansada? – Saga perguntou a fitando com um sorriso sedutor, que arrancou suspiros da algumas amazonas na arquibancada.

-Não, e você? – ela perguntou com o mesmo sorriso para provocar.

-Não; nesse momento eles começaram a elevar seus cosmos. – **_EXPLOSÃO GALÁTICA_**; Saga gritou, lançando um dos seus mais forte golpes.

_-**LAMINA CRESCENTE**_; ela gritou, saltando e com um golpe semelhante a **Excalibur** de Shura ela desviou e cortou o golpe do cavaleiro que foi lançado para cima do Coliseu, sob o olhar espantado de todos.

Graciosamente, ela pousou de volta ao chão. Voltando a fitar o cavaleiro que parecia impressionando.

-"Ela realmente se recuperou daquela explosão de energia, mas até onde vai esse potencial?"; ele se perguntou intrigado.

Ignorando a sensação de que mais cavaleiros de ouro vinha na direção do Coliseu, Aishi passou a se concentrar cem por cento na luta com Saga.

-Pelo visto não vamos sair daqui hoje; o geminiano comentou casualmente.

-Realmente, dois geminianos lutando dessa forma. Devo concordar com você; ela respondeu calmamente.

-O que acha de usarmos um golpe que gaste todo nosso cosmo de uma vez; ele sugeriu querendo testá-la.

-"Interessante! Acho que preciso de um pouco mais de um quarto para equilibrar meu cosmo com o dele e mesmo assim vai sobrar bastante sem que eu corra o risco de perder o controle"; ela pensou. – Tudo bem, se você agüentar; ela provocou.

-Com um oponente como você como eu não resistiria; ele respondeu sedutoramente.

-Isso não vai prestar; Yuuri disse para Marin, que estava com ela na arquibancada vendo os dois lutarem. A amazona de Águia ficou tensa ao ver Kamus e os outros cavaleiros entrando na arena.

-Yuuri, me da licença; ela disse já se afastando, ignorando o comentário dela e indo encontrar os cavaleiros.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui, Marin? – Aiolia perguntou espantando para a amazona que se aproximava.

-Não atrapalhem; ela respondeu, olhando seriamente para Kamus.

-Como eu não interromperia é a minha aprendiz lutando com um cavaleiro de ouro; Kamus quase gritou nervoso.

-Não ouse atrapalhar Kamus ou eu vou te impedir; Shina apareceu ao lado de Marin reforçando o alerta da amazona.

-O que deu em vocês, amazonas? – Shura perguntou confuso.

-Não se metam, senão terão problemas com as amazonas; Marin os avisou.

-Isso é uma ameaça, Marin? – Kamus perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-É uma antiga tradição, quando um cavaleiro e uma amazona lutam, não é permitido a intromissão de ninguém até que um deles não agüente; Mú esclareceu se aproximando do aquariano.

-Kamus! Pega leve; Aiolia falou tentando conte-lo. – Saga nunca faria algo pra machucar Aishi;

-Você esta sendo muito dramático; Milo brincou, mas parou ao ver o olhar sério do cavaleiro.

-Milo, agora não é hora pra isso; Mú falou se colocando na frente do cavaleiro antes que Kamus descontasse sua raiva no escorpião.

-Ele vai se arrepender se machucá-la; ele sussurrou enquanto se dirigia a um canto da arquibancada onde poderia assistir o final daquela luta e por segurança os outros cavaleiro, Marin e Shina o seguiram.

-Cara! Nunca vi o Kamus assim; Aldebaran falou baixo pra Mú que vinha a seu lado.

-Deixemos pra conversar sobre isso depois é melhor prestarmos atenção na luta; Mú disse preocupado. – "E que Zeus nos ajude"; ele pensou.

Novamente a distancia que os separavam eram por volta de quatro metros, mas a quantidade do cosmo que eles queimavam era capaz de envolver todo o Coliseu, aumentando muito a tensão dos espectadores.

_-**EXTINÇÃO UNIVERSAL**_; Saga gritou, explodindo seu cosmo, distribui o mesmo por toda a extensão dos braços, localizando-os em cada uma das mãos e ao juntá-las causando uma grande explosão que foi em direção a amazona;

Aquele não era um golpe conhecido do cavaleiro de gêmeos, por isso a tensão no Coliseu dobrou. Kamus preparava-se para invadir a arena quando Aioros o segurou pelo ombro e balançou a cabeça negativamente o impedindo de prosseguir.

-**_DRAGÕES GÊMEOS_**; Aishi gritou. Ao mesmo tempo que o geminiano. Seu cosmo se manifestou com tal intensidade que no meio da arena uma pequena nevoa começou a subir e a temperatura decaiu.

Delicados cristais de gelo começaram a preencher todo o terreno arenoso, surpreendendo a todos. O cosmo da amazona começou a ser distribuído igualmente nos braços, mas diferente do cavaleiro, ela posicionou-se como se fosse usar a **Execução** **Aurora**, mas sob sua cabeça a imagem de um dragão de duas cabeças formado por cristais de gelo surgiu.

A expectativa era grande, pois os dois golpes se chocaram e uma densa cortina de fumaça se formou entre os dois. O Coliseu todo estava em silencio. Segurando a respiração, ninguém ousava falar nada. Kamus sem poder ser contido por Aioros correu para a arena, mas antes de conseguir se aproximar viu algo realmente estranho.

Tanto cavaleiro como amazona, estavam intactos. Como se seus golpes tivessem sido extremamente calculados para que não ferisse o outro e quando se chocassem, eles se anulariam. Ofegantes! Saga e Aishi se encaravam, até que do nada eles começaram a rir. Um riso descontraído e aliviado. A tensão começou a sumir.

-Nunca tinha me divertido tanto; ela disse respirando com dificuldade, ainda rindo.

-Nem eu... Mas precisamos fazer isso mais vezes; ele completou, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos, respirando pausadamente.

Antes que eles pudessem falar qualquer outra coisa, a voz de Kamus se fez presente.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Kamus andava no meio da arena com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

-Calma Kamus! Estávamos só treinando; Saga falou deixando o sorriso morrer e ficando serio ao colocar-se à frente da amazona.

-Não estou falando com você; ele respondeu seco para o cavaleiro.

Saga preparou-se pra responder, quando sentiu Aishi colocar uma das mãos em seu ombro o detendo, pedindo passagem. Com um olhar calmo ela ficou frente a frente com o mestre.

-Estávamos apenas treinando; Aishi respondeu como se explicasse a uma criança o que pode ou não fazer. – Como o mestre mesmo me mandou fazer no Coliseu, ou estou enganada? – ela perguntou, com um olhar desafiador, que não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro embora sua voz fosse serena.

-Mandei que treinasse, não que tentasse destruir o santuário com essa palhaçada; ele replicou, fazendo todos na arena ficarem chocados, pois nunca haviam visto o aquariano agir daquela forma.

-Acalme-se Kamus, você esta exagerando; Saga falou sério, notando que a amazona ficara com o olhar perdido e não respondera.

-Já disse que não estou falando com você; ele falou com os punhos cerrado.

-Deixa Saga, ele tem razão, acho que acabei me excedendo; ela respondeu por fim, colocando-se à frente do cavaleiro pra impedi-lo de pular em cima do aquariano.

-É sempre a mesma coisa, quando você vai aprender a medir a conseqüência de suas ações, prefere fazer errado depois se desculpar, até chegar à hora que não tem mais volta; Kamus continuou revoltado.

-Só que pelo menos admito meus erros; ela falou deixando-o paralisado. –Mas não se preocupe, mestre Kamus, não precisara mais se preocupar com algo tão insignificante; ela disse o fitando friamente. – Obrigada por treinar comigo Saga, realmente não era a minha intenção te causar problemas; Aishi disse voltando-se para o cavaleiro e com um breve aceno saiu andando para fora do Coliseu sem olhar pra trás.

-Onde pensa que vai? – Kamus perguntou voltando-se pra ela, irritado por ter sido publicamente ignorado.

-Embora; ela sentenciou.

-Muito bem, o show acabou voltem ao que estavam fazendo; Marin gritou no meio da arena, fazendo os aprendizes se dispersarem.

**No templo de Athena...**

Aishi subira o caminho dos doze templos usando apenas a telecinese que herdara do ariano ignorando completamente a ordem de que não poderia se transportar dessa forma nos limites do santuário. Assim que atravessou as pesadas portas de mármore do templo de Athena, encontrou uma Saori extremamente preocupada.

-O que aconteceu? Senti uma explosão de cosmo vindo da arena, pensei que tivesse se machucado? - ela perguntou se aproximando preocupada, mas parou o caminho que fazia ao notar os olhos da amazona marejados.

-Esta tudo bem, eu só vim pegar as minhas coisas antes de ir; Aishi respondeu, tentando usar todo seu auto-controle para não chorar na frente da deusa.

-Mas...; Athena tentou falar, mas a amazona levantou a mão pedindo que ela parasse.

-Você prometeu; ela disse, deixando que apenas uma lagrima rolasse por sua face.

-Bem, não vou perguntar se você gostou de permanecer aqui, mesmo porque já sei dos motivos que te levam a querer ir embora, sinto muito que você não consiga mais ficar; Saori falou com um olhar triste.

-Obrigada por tudo e me desculpe os problemas que causei; Aishi falou dirigindo-se para o quarto buscar algumas das coisas que trouxera consigo quando chegou ao santuário.

**Continua... **


	8. Pequena para não dizer nada parte 2

_Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;

* * *

_

**N/a: A alguns elementos presentes nesse capitulo que podem confundi-los com o tempo em que a história ocorre, para não ocorrer problemas na compreensão, se puder leia antes a fic "Anjo de Gelo" que esta no meu profile.

* * *

**

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 7: **

**Pequena, para não dizer... Nada.**

**(Segunda parte)**

**I – Aquário X Gêmeos.**

-Qual é o seu problema? – Saga perguntou, irritado.

Os outros cavaleiros se aproximaram correndo para segurar os dois. Milo foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Kamus para detê-lo, sabia muito bem que a paciência do Francês era bem curta e mesmo que Saga tivesse razão, era melhor segurá-los e impedir que algo pior acontecesse.

-Acalmem-se! Olha a postura que vocês estão passando pros novatos; Shura os repreendeu, pensando que pelo menos isso impediria o geminiano de fazer uma besteira.

-Espero que esteja feliz com o que fez Kamus; Saga falou irônico, se soltando de Aldebaran, que parecia ser o único que conseguira conte-lo, já que do nada ganhara uma força sobre humana pela vontade de socar Kamus nenhum dos outros cavaleiros se atreveu a aproximar-se dele.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Kamus perguntou ainda sendo segurado por Milo e Aioros que acabara de chegar.

-Se não queria a responsabilidade de treiná-la deveria ter dito a Athena, não feri-la dessa forma, para que ela decidisse ir embora por contra própria; ele respondeu, dando as costas para os outros, tomando o rumo da saída. – Isso foi sujo e ofende a honra de qualquer cavaleiro, ainda mais um cavaleiro de ouro como você, é patético; Saga completou seco, enquanto se distanciava.

Kamus parou atônito, sem reação alguma. Milo e Aioros sentiram Kamus parar de forçar para ser largado e o soltaram devagar, notando que ele não pretendia avançar em Saga, mas o que se sucedeu depois foi inesperado.

Kamus usando a velocidade da luz parou na frente do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e lhe barrou a passagem, segurando-o pela gola da camisa que estava entreaberta e com um olhar que gelaria o inferno, mas que de forma frustrante não surtiu efeito no geminiano.

-O que quis dizer com isso? – Kamus perguntou sério, encarando-o perigosamente.

-Se tem alguém aqui que é um perigo em potencial para Aishi, esse alguém é você; Saga respondeu segurando no pulso do cavaleiro, fazendo uma leve pressão, mas que mesmo assim, o obrigou a soltá-lo. – Você é o único desse santuário que a esta ferindo, agora ela esta indo embora e você é o único idiota que não percebeu isso e que ainda contribui-o para que ela fosse mais rápido; ele completou, tirando de vez as mãos de Kamus de si e indo embora. – Pode ficar satisfeito agora, você conseguiu o que queria;

-Por essa eu não esperava; Milo comentou com Aioros.

-Eu também, mas é melhor irmos, isso é algo que o Kamus tem que resolver sozinho; ele disse dando as costas para os outros e seguindo de volta para sua casa.

Antes o que eram delicados flocos de neve criados pela amazona, agora eram apenas gotas de chuva que caiam sob as cabeças de todos, tanto cavaleiros, amazonas e aprendizes. Shina e Marin cancelaram os treinos após a luta de Saga e Aishi. Os aprendizes começaram a deixar a arena.

Kamus foi o ultimo a sair de lá. Ainda com o olhar vago, fitava a arena molhada pela chuva, resolvendo por fim, voltar para seu templo.

**No santuário...**

Descia a passos lentos as escadarias. Encontrou com Afrodite na entrada de Peixes, mas só o cumprimentou com um aceno, limitando-se a um triste sorriso de despedida, o que deixou o cavaleiro confuso, pois ainda não sabia do que acontecera na arena.

A próxima casa seria mais difícil de atravessar. O templo de Aquário, mas ao se aproximar, sentiu a mesma vazia. Continuando assim seu caminho apenas dando um leve aceno para os cavaleiros que encontrara pelo caminho, isso até chegar a Virgem.

-Aonde vai com esse tempo, Aishi? – Shaka perguntou. Não eram mais raros os momentos em que o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus poderia ser encontrado de olhos abertos, mas mesmo que estivesse com eles fechados poderia sentir o cosmo triste da amazona que parecia tão melancólico quando aquela tarde chuvosa.

-Vou embora, por favor, me deixe passar, Shaka? – ela pediu com o olhar suplicante.

-Kamus passou dos limites, não foi? – ele perguntou, mais para si do que para ela; - Mas, para onde pretende ir agora?

-Não sei, qualquer lugar longe da Grécia; ela disse dando um suspiro cansado. – "Não agüento mais, preciso sair logo daqui"; ela pensou aflita, querendo logo se distanciar antes que perdesse a calma.

-Posso lhe acompanhar até a saída da primeira casa? – Shaka perguntou recebendo em seguida um aceno afirmativo dela.

Em silencio os dois desceram o Santuário, passando por Câncer e Gêmeos, onde encontrou Saga olhando para o nada, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos olhando a chuva cair.

-Me desculpe mais uma vez; Aishi disse passando pelo cavaleiro sem encará-lo, mas chamando sua atenção. Ele apenas abriu a boca, para fechá-la em seguida sem emitir som algum. Ele não tinha o direto de pedir que ela ficasse e sabia disso.

Touro e Áries foram como nos outros templos. No primeiro, Aishi despediu-se de Shaka e Mú, começando a descer as escadarias para o caminho de saída do santuário. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram com o de um desolado cavaleiro, que ficou surpreso ao vê-la ali. Aishi passou por ele sem olhá-lo ou falar qualquer coisa.

Por um momento ela pareceu hesitar, sentindo o olhar do aquariano sobre si, mas logo ela começou a correr sob a chuva, tentando se distanciar o mais rápido possível.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kamus a viu correr pela chuva. Teve vontade de detê-la, mas a voz de Shaka o interrompeu.

-Só faça isso se for realmente o que você quer; Shaka falou acompanhando com o olhar a amazona se distanciar, para depois voltar-se com um olhar severo para o cavaleiro.

-Entendo o que quer dizer; Kamus falou abaixando os olhos e continuando a subir os degraus.

-Você realmente nos surpreendeu. Nunca pensei que você fosse chegar a esse ponto; Mú comentou vendo-o chegar à entrada de seu templo.

-Você também não. Por favor, Mú; Kamus pediu com ar suplicante. – Já basta o que aconteceu com Saga; ele completou.

-Sabe Kamus? O pior de tudo isso não é ela ter indo embora; Shaka falou calmamente; - O pior é a ferida que você causou em seu coração, depois de tudo que ela fez; ele completou mais para si do que para os outros cavaleiros que ficaram sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-Talvez tenha sido melhor dessa forma, assim nenhum de nós dois sai perdendo; ele completou conformado, mas mal terminou, recebeu um soco no estomago tão forte do virginiano que foi lançado no primeiro degrau novamente. Mú olhava atônito de um pra outro.

**-E POR ACASO ISSO É UM JOGO?** – Shaka berrou irritado. Depois dessa nem mesmo Mú duvidaria que Shaka seria capaz de mandar Kamus para um de seus infernos. – Kamus de Aquário, você é o maior idiota que já conheci; ele replicou revoltado.

-Se acha isso ruim, vá você trazê-la de volta; Kamus respondeu indignado. Não daria o braço a torcer de que sentia-se muito mal com aquilo tudo, mas entre admitir pra si e admitir para os outros era um salto bem grande.

-Não fui eu que a machuquei e praticamente a expulsei do santuário;

-Eu não a expulsei, ela foi embora porque quis; ele respondeu cretinamente.

-Certo! Depois dessa sua atitude, Kamus; Shaka disse olhando-o como se fosse o mandar para o inferno. – Só posso dizer que é você quem não merecia alguém como ela por perto, onde já se viu, fazer um escândalo daqueles só porque ela estava treinando com o Saga e afinal onde você estava que não estava cuidando do treinamento dela?

-Hei! Era pra ela estar treinando com a Marin e eu apenas fiquei preocupado, ele poderia tê-la machucado; ele tentou se justificar.

-Não seja estúpido! Saga é o único que nunca a machucaria. Ao contrario de você, Saga de importou com Aishi; Shaka respondeu asperamente.

-Shaka pega leve o...; Mú foi cortado.

-Mú! Por gentileza, sai daqui; o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus pediu com uma calma assustadora embora suas palavras soassem mais ferinas do que uma promessa de morte. – Quero esclarecer algumas coisas com Kamus que podem não ser muito agradáveis a seus olhos; ele completou educadamente.

Sem poder replicar e temendo a ira do cavaleiro, Mú rapidamente voltou para a segurança de seu templo. Eles que se entendessem; o ariano pensou.

-Você não tem o direito de me julgar.

-Não estou te julgando. Apenas apontando os erros que você teve tanto medo de cometer e os fez da pior forma; Shaka disse descendo os degraus do primeiro templo, onde o cavaleiro jazia caído.

-Perdi o controle, fiquei com medo ao sentir aquela explosão... Saga é o cavaleiro mais forte desse santuário, porque ela tinha que treinar justo com ele? – Kamus perguntou agoniado, tentando impedir a queda das lagrimas que tanto lutou para reprimir enquanto estava na arena.

Shaka que agora estava à frente do cavaleiro balançou a cabeça, estendendo-lhe a mão, para que pudesse levantar.

-Sua preocupação quanto a Saga, é só por ele poder tê-la machucado como amazona ou pelo fato dela representar para ele bem mais do que a aprendiz de seu melhor amigo? Sem se importar se ela é possivelmente uma deusa ou não? – Shaka perguntou olhando-o interrogativamente, apesar de já saber o motivo.

-Não sei! – ele respondeu confuso. – Talvez um pouco disso também;

-O que pretende fazer agora?

-Não há como voltar atrás naquilo que já foi dito; ele respondeu desanimado.

-Porque não tenta ao menos conversar; Shaka sugeriu. – Fale com ela e peça desculpas, se você realmente sentir, é claro. Mas se mesmo assim ela não aceitar, conforme-se, há coisas que não podemos mudar; ele completou.

-Mas onde eu posso achá-la, ela já deve estar bem longe do santuário agora?

-Porque não experimenta voltar ao lugar aonde vocês se conheceram; Shaka respondeu, voltando a subir os degraus depois que o cavaleiro já se levantara, deixando-o livre para tomar a decisão se iria ou não.

Sem pensar duas vezes Kamus correu para a encosta de Bejunte, onde a encontrara pela primeira vez. Agora só tinha uma chance de concertar as coisas e por todas as divindades que já andaram sobre está terra, ele pedia que tudo desse certo.

**II – As Duas Faces do Orgulho.**

A pouco mais de uma hora de caminhada, ela chegara a encosta. Silenciosa e fria, como a si mesmo depois de tudo que passara.

-Sabia que não era uma boa idéia vir para cá! – Aishi falou a si mesma, enquanto percorria com os olhos toda a extensão do templo procurando um lugar em que pudesse descansar até o próximo amanhecer e partir completamente. – Arg! A quem você esta querendo enganar? – ela se perguntou, jogando a mochila que trazia consigo em um canto qualquer que não estivesse úmido pela chuva. – Você passou vinte anos esperando para encontrá-lo e olhe só o que aconteceu; ela falou a si mesma. – "Meu lugar não é aqui, não deveria ter insistido"; a jovem pensou triste, recostando-se em uma pilastra onde poderia descansar.

Já resolvera, quando amanhecesse partiria da Grécia. Inicialmente pensara em voltar pra Chipre, onde nascera, mas sabia que correria o risco de encontrar com alguém indesejável por lá. Suas outras opções se reduziram a Rozan ou a Itália não seriam tão ruins; ela concluiu tentando se conformar.

Não demorou muito tempo, para que mesmo de olhos fechados sentisse a presença de um cavaleiro de ouro nas imediações da encosta e que por sinal vinha a sua direção.

-O que quer aqui? – ela perguntou seca, ignorando o individuo.

Kamus parou atônito, quando a encontrou ali, recostada sob aquele pilar de mármore, pensou que ela estivesse dormindo, por isso ocultou seu cosmo, mas ela parecia ter uma certa habilidade em senti-lo mesmo que nessa condição.

-Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Fique a vontade, é um lugar publico... Nada te impede; ela replicou, fazendo-o contar até dez para não colocar tudo a perder novamente.

-"O pior nisso tudo, é saber que eu não mereço menos do que isso, se não mais"; ele pensou, enquanto se sentava no chão, ao lado da amazona, que recostada na pilastra estava empenhada em ignorá-lo, nem se dignando a abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

-Para onde você vai quando amanhecer? – ele perguntou tentando estabelecer algum dialogo e quebrar aquela tensão do ambiente antes de falar para que veio, mas isso só serviu para complicar mais as coisas.

-Pra qualquer lugar que não lhe diga respeito; ela respondeu áspera.

-Você também não facilita! – Kamus começou indignado, voltando-se para encarar a face inexpressiva da jovem.

Ao ouvir aquilo, uma onda de revolta assaltou Aishi que lutava para se controlar, mas aquilo foi de mais, quando abriu os olhos dourados, um brilho azulado tremeluzia nos orbes. Fazendo o cavaleiro ponderar se não deveria ter ficado quieto desde o começo.

-Você quer que eu facilite? – Aishi perguntou ironicamente. – Não seja cínico. Em algum momento você facilitou as coisas pra mim? – ela perguntou apontando lhe o dedo indicador acusadoramente. – Não! O que você fez foi apenas tornar a minha vida um inferno desde que me tornei sua aprendiz. Agora você quer que eu facilite, é muita ingenuidade ou estupidez de mais a sua; Aishi concluiu, levantando-se e encaminhando-se para onde havia deixado a mochila.

-Aonde vai? – ele perguntou levantando-se em seguida.

-Pra qualquer lugar que não te diz respeito, isso quer dizer... Qualquer lugar bem longe de você Kamus de Aquário! – ela completou quase gritando, tomando o rumo da saída do templo, mas algo a deteve.

Porque raios, aquela mesma cena se repetia. Como o destino conseguia ser tão mal a ponto de fazê-la reviver aquilo pela terceira vez. Ela tentava fugir e ele lhe segurava o braço, mas algo no olhar dele a fez hesitar com se uma antiga lembrança viesse à tona.

Uma profunda tristeza nublava os orbes verde-esmeralda do cavaleiro, como se fizesse parte de um passado antigo que ela pensara ter esquecido. Seria aquela a verdadeira face do cavaleiro de gelo ou apenas mais uma de suas mascaras usadas para fugir de si mesmo; Isso a confundia.

-Fica! – ele pediu.

Aquilo só podia ser um castigo de Zeus. Talvez o onipotente ainda estivesse possesso com ela por causa do que aconteceu no conselho, mas manipular o cavaleiro daquela forma já era de mais; foi a única coisa que ela pode concluir, pois ver Kamus agindo daquele jeito ou era motivo de comemoração, o que não era o caso no momento. Ou de muita desconfiança. Preferiu optar pela segunda.

-Fala isso por você ou pelos outros? – ela perguntou olhando-o diretamente.

-...; Ele entendera o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Chegara a hora da verdade, mas como falar que viera pra pedir que ela voltasse com ele. Pelo fato de querê-la por perto, não porque outro lhe obrigara a estar ali. Infelizmente era orgulhoso de mais para admitir que tornara-se dependente de sua presença.

Vendo a hesitação do cavaleiro. Aishi interpretou aquilo como a segunda opção e com um suspiro cansado e sem que ele pudesse evitar, ela soltou o braço que ele segurava e começou a sair do templo.

-Aishi espera! – ele falou correndo atrás, mesmo sem se virar ela ainda hesitava, lutando internamente contra aquele sentimento que a mandava ir e o outro que lhe pedia para ficar.

-O que quer agora?

-Desculpe-me!- ele falou deixando-a completamente pasma. Aishi poderia esperar qualquer coisa dele, mas não uma atitude tão... **_Humilde_**. Imaginando afinal o porque de tudo aquilo. Já ele pensou estar mais uma vez sendo ignorado, adotou uma postura impertinente. – Agora vai voltar pro santuário? – ele perguntou com ar arrogante.

-Como? – ela estranhou. – "Tava bom de mais pra ser verdade, por Zeus como alguém consegue falar tanta besteira em um curto espaço de tempo, já vi que em matéria de orgulho ele consegue ser mais detestável do que eu"; ela concluiu.

-Já me desculpei, agora vamos logo; ele disse se adiantando e tomando a frente para a saída do templo ainda com a postura arrogante, mas parou ao sentir que não era seguido pela amazona. – O que foi?

-E você acha que isso muda tudo aquilo que você falou? – Aishi perguntou séria, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e fitando-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não era isso que você queria ouvir? Pronto! Já me desculpei, vamos logo; Kamus falou exaltado voltando o caminho e parando a frente da amazona.

**Plaft**!

Ele mal terminou de falar, sentiu a mão da amazona chocar-se contra sua face.

-Se era pra continuar a agir como um idiota não deveria ter vindo aqui; ela falou sem mais conseguir evitar a queda das lagrimas, aquele era o limite.

-Aishi! – Kamus sussurrou, colocando uma das mãos sob a marca do tapa desferido.

-Você é um incessível egoísta, Kamus; ela continuou. – Um idiota que se acha o dono da verdade, mas quer saber... **VOCÊ ESTÁ ENGANADO**! Você não é mais um desses deusinhos patéticos que se acha o modelo de perfeição. Você é humano... Um mortal, nós somos mortais. Porque é tão difícil admitir que está errado quando se comete um erro? – ela perguntou soluçando.

-"Nós somos mortais"; ele pensou.

**---Lembrança de Aishi---**

-São mortais, querida! Nunca mudarão, sempre serão egoístas e hipócritas, é essa espécie que você esta disposta a se sacrificar para proteger?

**---Fim da Lembrança de Aishi---**

-"Maldita Afrodite, agora não é hora dessa sua voz irritante vir me infernizar"; Aishi pensou colocando as mãos sob os próprios olhos, numa tentativa desesperada de se controlar e expulsar a voz da Deusa do Amor de seus pensamentos.

Seu coração doía, não conseguia mais se controlar. A dor era mais forte do que a razão a que representava, qualquer um tem um limite para a própria razão, mas nem ela sendo a personificação disso conseguiria agüentar mais...;

O cavaleiro sentiu suas barreiras se quebrarem. A imagem da amazona que agora parecia tão frágil a sua frente minara lhe completamente. Lembrava-se do sentimento de vazio que o assolara desde que ela partira, mas tudo parecia ficar mais difícil quando o assunto era ignorar seus princípios e se aproximar dela.

**_-"Dane-se! Pelo menos uma vez aja como um mortal de verdade ou vai deixá-la ir e continuar sua vidinha medíocre como um idiota?"_** – uma misteriosa voz soprou essa pergunta em seus ouvidos.

Antes que ela abaixasse as mãos que cobriam ainda seus olhos. Sentiu um par de braços a enlaçar protetoramente. Uma doce e fria essência de hortelã invadiu suas narinas a deixando atordoada, mas que pareceu fazê-la se acalmar cessando pouco a pouco o choro. Criando um estranho ambiente de paz.

-Me perdoa! A única coisa que faço é piorar as coisas; Kamus falou com a voz serena. A amazona apenas levantou a cabeça, mirando-o diretamente.

As ultimas lagrimas cessaram o cair sob o toque delicado de uma das mãos do cavaleiro sob sua face.

-Eu tento! Mas não consigo entender porque você age assim; Aishi falou desanimada.

-Talvez seja porque eu tenha me acostumado tanto a viver em meio à incerteza e que possivelmente posso morrer na próxima guerra que não sei mais como é viver como uma pessoa comum. Que comete seus erros e os admite; ele comentou, fechando os olhos para em seguida encostar sua testa na dela.

-É normal sentir medo e insegurança; ela falou fechando os olhos, deixando-se relaxar nos braços do cavaleiro, sentindo aquele perfume invadindo o ar ao qual respirava.

-Infelizmente nem tudo é da forma que nós planejamos; ele continuou.

-"Você não faz idéia de quanto esta certo sobre isso"; Aishi pensou. – O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou ignorando o ultimo pensamento.

-Por exemplo eu ter me...; Kamus não completou a frase, dando-se conta do que quase falara, afastou-se um pouco, abrindo os olhos em seguida, mas sem soltá-la. – Acho melhor voltarmos ou não nos deixaram entrar mais no santuário até amanhecer; ele falou desviando o assunto, mas parou ao notar o olhar curioso e indagador da jovem; - Volta comigo, por favor; Kamus pediu de forma carinhosa. – Estou pedindo por mim não pelos outros;

-Vamos! – ela falou puxando-o pela mão, indo para a saída do templo. – "Talvez não seja o que eu deva fazer no momento, mas é o que eu quero, vou deixar pra me preocupar depois, afinal **a coisas que não posso mudar** e cometer erros faz parte da minha mortalidade"; ela pensou.

O caminho para o santuário foi feito em silencio. As coisas não seriam mais como antes, mas também não mudariam tanto.

Kamus e Aishi em meio ao trajeto decidirão por não comentar sobre o ocorrido, passando uma borracha e seguindo em frente. Até quando isso iria, bem... Ai é outra história.

Afinal, como diria Afrodite de Peixes, há coisas que simplesmente não podemos explicar.

Os aspirantes que os viram pelo caminho, apenas acharam que eles voltavam de algum treino, ignorando a discussão que ocorrera pela manhã na arena, achando até mesmo tal desentendimento entre mestre e aprendiz um fato normal do dia a dia.

Amanhã seria mais um dia de treinos, mas quem se importava.

**Continua... **


	9. Os dois um pouco assustados

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **

**Os dois um pouco assustados.**

**I - Enfrentando Desafios.**

Embora algum tempo já houvesse se passado desde aquele dia. E depois de Kamus e Saga voltarem as boas. O Cavaleiro ainda evitava conversas longas com Aishi que não fossem sobre o treino, a jovem ajudava um pouco, simplesmente ignorando seus surtos quando em meio ao treino, Saga ou Milo apareciam para uma visitinha e acabavam ficando numa calorosa conversa sobre coisas banais e com medo que mais uma cena daquelas ocorresse de novo, Kamus preferia observar a tudo a distancia, fingindo-se de frio e indiferente.

Mesmo que quisesse evitar, a idéia de que Aishi era uma Deusa acabava por lhe afastar dela, mesmo que aquela frase dela ainda martelasse vez ou outra em seus pensamentos lhe confundindo.

Mas ele ainda sim acabava por joga-la completamente **desprotegida** nas mãos dos outros dois cavaleiros, que pareciam muito bem disposto a mostrarem seus atributos para conquistá-la abertamente. O que se tornada extremamente irritante para ele.

Pensando nisso, foi que Kamus preparara-se para a ultima coisa que colocaria a jovem deusa a prova. Se ela aceitasse seu desafio, tanto como aprendiz, ou como deusa teria sua confiança. Agora era tudo ou nada.

**Rússia/ Sibéria... Um mês depois;**

-"Faz muito tempo desde que estive aqui uma ultima vez, precisamente vinte anos"; Aishi pensou deixando seus olhos correrem a imensidão gelada.

-O Kamus deve ter congelado um ou dois neurônios para escolher esse fim de mundo para treinar; Mú reclamava olhando para a imensidão nevada do deserto siberiano. Quando percebeu que Aishi não falara nada desde que chegaram, limitando-se apenas a ignorar a presença do mestre e conversando com o ariano apenas por monossílabos ele percebeu a gravidade da situação.

Lá estava ele passando por uma situação difícil porque o aquariano resolvera usá-lo de meio de transporte para os treinos absurdos que ele andava preparando para a amazona. Afinal, dentre todos os 13 cavaleiros, é claro, tirando o grande mestre. Porque justo ele havia sido o escolhido.

Ah! Pelo simples fato de não representar nenhum perigo a jovem, parecia que o ariano era o único a não bancar um de predador em potencial para tentar conquistar Aishi. Resumindo, ele era o único cavaleiro que Aishi estaria segura, sem correr o risco de ser assediada por algum possível pervertido. Pelo menos era isso que o jovem mestre pensava.

-Deveria ter dito ao mestre que não queria nos trazer aqui; Aishi respondeu seca, deixando seus olhos correrem pelos montes gelados. Não sentia frio, embora estivesse enrolada em um casaco de peles tipicamente usado na região, sobre a roupa de amazona.

-Her... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Srta. Aishi; ele rapidamente tentou corrigir. – Só acho que Kamus anda pegando muito pesado com os treinos; ele respondeu. – Afinal, existem tantos lugares mais quentes para se treinar, tinha que ser num lugar que a temperatura vai a baixo de zero o ano todo;

-Não a lugar melhor que esse; ela respondeu eloqüente, sem olhá-lo.

-Mas é muito frio, nem em Jamiel a temperatura é tão baixa;

-Concentre seu cosmo e não sentira tanto frio; Aishi recomendou, ainda sem olhar o cavaleiro atrás de si. Mú preparava-se para argumentar, mas parou ao ver Kamus se aproximar.

-Deveria ouvi-la, Mú, passaria menos frio se procurasse se concentrar em vez de reclamar; Kamus falou lançando um olhar de aviso a Aishi, mandando-a segui-lo.

-O que você pretende Kamus? – Mú perguntou enrolando-se mais no casaco, ao sentir a temperatura diminuir mais ainda, com o cosmo do cavaleiro de Aquário se elevando.

Ignorando a pergunta, o cavaleiro de Aquário aumentou ainda mais seu cosmo, para com uma das mãos abrir uma fenda no meio do lago de gelo siberiano. Onde outrora um navio naufragado, servia de refugio para o corpo sem vida da mãe de um dos garotos de bronze.

-Você vai pular ali dentro. Quando estiver lá, terá que romper a barreira criada na abertura. Somente queimando o cosmo vai conseguir, caso contrario será puxada pela correnteza e morrera afogada; ele falou sério, imaginando ser aquele o teste final para a jovem deusa, se ela fosse mesmo algum inimigo de Athena que estivesse disposta a criar mais uma guerra ela hesitaria diante do risco, mas se ele estivesse errado, a jovem provaria estar acima de qualquer suspeita e expectativa.

Até mesmo o cavaleiro de Cisne, que outrora mergulhara naquele lago de gelo, sofrera um impacto muito grande com a mudança da correnteza. Mesmo tendo passado anos treinando o corpo para resistir a baixas temperaturas, ele quase não conseguira da primeira vez atingir os dez metros necessários para se aproximar do navio.

Aishi apenas afirmou com a cabeça, se dirigindo a boca da fenda, retirando o casaco que usava por cima da roupa de amazona, mas que não era tão significativa. Já que usava o cosmo para se aquecer. Antes que o ariano pudesse dizer que aquilo era loucura, ela mergulhou buraco adentro.

Não era necessário descer dez metros em mergulho livre, apenas dois seriam suficientes para que pudesse se mover abaixo da água e romper o gelo que lacrara a fenda.

**Na superfície...**

Mú parecia não se cansar de berrar com Kamus pela idéia louca de submeter a jovem aquele tipo de teste, mal perceberam a aproximação de uma energia extremamente poderosa e agressiva.

Uma explosão pegou-os pelas costas de surpresa, lançando-os a uma longa distancia da fenda. Kamus levantou-se rapidamente, com os olhos em chamas, correndo os mesmos pelas planícies atrás do responsável por aquilo. Notando-o bem próximo da fenda.

**-QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE QUER AQUI?** – ele gritou, mas foram apenas palavras cortadas pelo vento gélido transformando aquele delicioso cenário frio no plano de fundo de uma possível batalha.

-Sou Fobos, fui mandando aqui por Eris para levar Aishi até ela, mas como sei que essa fedelha irritante vai se recusar. Irei eu mesmo matá-la, assim poupo esforços desnecessários; ele falou friamente.

-Terá de lutar antes com a gente pra chegar até Aishi; Mú falou jogando o casaco de lado e entrando na posição ofensiva.

-Como se isso fosse algum problema pra mim; Fobos falou com desdém.

Kamus e Mú sem esperarem mais, avançaram até o inimigo, mas foram repelidos por uma bola de energia negra, sendo lançados longe.

**Enquanto isso...**

Aishi ainda se preparava para quebrar o gelo, quando uma dor profunda surgiu vinda de seu abdômen, como se houvesse sido atingida por algo, foi quando por um breve momento, pode sentir a presença de um cosmo hostil e o cosmo de Kamus e Mú se elevarem. Aquilo não era um bom sinal... E ela sabia disso.

Enquanto os dois cavaleiros tentavam quase que inutilmente se levantar, Fobos aproximou-se da borda do buraco, onde pode avistar Aishi se recuperando da dor e tornar a tentar se aproximar da fenda. Mas ao avistar os olhos azuis do cavaleiro a fitar-lhe perigosamente, ela pareceu recuar. Fobos começou a elevar seu cosmo e uma nuvem negra cobriu toda a entrada da fenda, transformando o gelo em uma grossa parede, como concreto puro.

Os cavaleiros tentaram uma nova investida, pensando que Fobos recuara, mas não era bem isso.

-Bem, já fiz meu trabalho. Deixarei que vivam mais um pouco para que minha senhora acabe com vocês pessoalmente, mas aconselho a serem rápidos se quiserem tirá-la inteira de lá antes que a correnteza mude; ele falou indiferente, porem estranhamente dando-lhes a chance de poder salvá-la.

Esperara tempo de mais para levar a deusa até Eris e sabia que a decisão que tomara não tinha mais volta. Era melhor que ela perecesse naquele mar gelado do que enfrentar Eris sozinha. Ou pior, deixar que os planos da discórdia se findassem.

Mesmo assim, resolvera deixar que o destino se encarregasse da vida da jovem, pois seu plano de voltar-se contra a deusa não dera certo e sem duvidas pagaria por isso, mas Eris não usaria a irmã para voltar a essa Era, pelo menos isso ele devia a ela.

-"Infelizmente essa foi a única maneira que encontrei de te proteger, mas no fim isso vai ser o melhor. Adeus irmãzinha"; Fobos pensou, enquanto com um ar impassível lançava uma ultima olhada para os cavaleiros antes de desaparecer. –"Espero que saibam valorizar o sacrifício que ela fez".

Kamus e Mú estavam confusos ao verem o cavaleiro desaparecer, mas entenderam o que estava acontecendo assim que notaram a fenda que antes estava aberta adquirir a cor negra que pouco a pouco se espalhava por toda a superfície. Tornando impossível ver através dele onde a amazona estava.

-Temos que fazer algo, o oxigênio dela vai acabar e ela não conseguira sair; Mú falou aflito.

-Onde ela está? – Kamus perguntou, correndo seus olhos pela superfície de gelo em busca de alguma pista. – "Não consigo sentir o cosmo dela"; pensou desesperado.

Quando seus olhos pousaram abruptamente sobre um feixe de luz que se formava fraco não muito distante de onde ele estava. A luz acendia e apagava, como batimentos ritmados de um coração desesperado, buscando pelo ultimo fio de vida que pudesse se agarrar. Sem pensar duas vezes, o aquariano saiu correndo até o local.

Ao se aproximar do que fora a fenda. Só conseguiu ver com certa dificuldade, o punho ferido da jovem a golpear insistentemente o gelo. Ela não iria conseguir, não daquela forma; ele pensou desesperado, mas para sua surpresa, sem mais nem menos ele começou a sentir uma elevação de cosmo.

Os socos desferidos contra a parede de gelo aumentaram, o ritmo entre as batidas mudou. Embora se sentisse fraca, ainda conseguiria elevar seu cosmo, mesmo que morresse de frio, lutaria até o fim.

Um soco foi suficiente e todo seu cosmo fluiu numa explosão por seu punho. Fazendo Kamus ser lançado longe por alguns pedaços de gelo que fê-lo desviar. Uma fenda duas vezes maior que a primeira foi aberta.

Tanto Mú quando Kamus estava paralisados. Já haviam sentido a manifestação de cosmo da jovem, mas nunca imaginaram que chegaria a extremos. Foi quando Kamus sentiu o cosmo dela apagar-se de vez.

-Aishi; Kamus gritou desesperado correndo para a abertura da fenda.

Sentiu seus olhos pesarem e o corpo frágil e cansado começar a ser puxado pela gravidade para o fundo. Seu cosmo ainda queimava. Mas numa proporção bem menor do que a necessária para conseguir sair dali. A dor que o golpe de Fobos causara não fora o suficiente para minar-lhe as forças, mas causara um belo estrago, mas de qualquer jeito não conseguiria sair dali.

Enquanto seu corpo era puxado, permanecia num estado letárgico, porque só assim para ouvir mesmo que longe alguém lhe chamar, na verdade, parecia mais um sussurro distante. Não pode mais resistir permanecer com os olhos abertos, então acabou por serrá-los de vez.

**Momentos antes...**

Kamus desesperado clamava a Zeus que ela não desistisse de lutar, embora tivesse duvidas de que ela conseguiria, mas procurou abandonar o pensamento pessimista, pois ela mesma já provara que era capaz.

Antes mesmo que Mú pudesse falar algo, Kamus lançara-se nas profundas águas geladas atravessando a fenda. Acostumado com temperaturas mais baixas do que aquela, não teve dificuldade em nadar até a jovem que era puxada despreocupadamente para as profundezas.

Ainda tinha esperanças de salvá-la. Certo! Fora sua negligencia querer colocá-la a prova, mas precisava disso para confiar nela, ou não, apenas queria ver até quando ela se passaria por mortal. Tal qual seu orgulho o impedia de aceitar que ela não era apenas mais uma pessoa que passava por sua vida, sem mais nem menos, rompendo os muros que ele mesmo construirá para afastar qualquer um que quisesse se aproximar. Enfim... Era ela a quem ele passara tanto tempo procurando.

Por fim, conseguiu alcança-la antes que a correnteza mudasse e o mesmo que outrora acorrera com seu outro pupilo se repetisse.

Quando Kamus saiu da água com Aishi em seus braços, ambos os cosmos começaram instintivamente a reagir entre si, dando ao céu siberiano o mais belo espetáculo de aurora já visto por algum mortal antes, Kamus não pode deixar de se perguntar como ela ainda tinha cosmo pra queimar depois de tudo aquilo, mas preferiu por hora ignorar o fato e sem perder mais tempo os três voltaram ao santuário...

**Continua...**


	10. Nenhum dos dois preparados

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)_

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**Nenhum dos dois preparados...**

**I – O limite de cada coração.**

Era um lugar quente e reconfortante, não parecia sentir todo aquele frio que sentiu ao mergulhar. Não sabia onde estava, embora tivesse certeza que aquele lugar lhe transmitia segurança, mas sua aflição apenas aumentou ao sentir que seu corpo não reagia aos comandos emitidos por seu cérebro.

Pouco a pouco conseguiu forçar seus olhos a abriram para deparar-se com um cômodo luxuoso e muito bem decorado. Embora estivesse ornado de coisas simples ainda possuíam um requinte completamente distinto do que já havia visto antes. Não era um dos quartos do templo do Grande Mestre, então que lugar estaria? -ela se perguntou conseguindo por fim abrir os olhos.

-Pensei que nunca mais acordaria; uma voz falou, num tom deveras preocupado. Ao contrario do que ela poderia imaginar numa situação como aquela, a frase não tinha um ar irônico e sim preocupado.

Kamus acabara de entrar no quarto, vestindo roupas comuns em tons azuis completamente diferente da forma que estava acostumada a vê-lo durante os dias de treino. Qualquer desconhecido que o visse não diria que ali estava um cavaleiro de ouro e sim, um homem comum.

Com uma xícara nas mãos, aparentemente era algo quente, pois a fumaça subia pela borda como uma nuvem tênue de calor. Ao olhar a jovem deitada sobre a cama enrolada em muitas cobertas para fazer com que a temperatura do corpo voltasse ao normal, ele não pode deixar que seus olhos lhe traíssem para o que estava sentindo... Medo.

Ela quase morrera por sua culpa e se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas ela ainda ficaria naquele estado de imobilidade por pelo menos dois dias. A temperatura na Sibéria era tão baixa que não seria espanto algum ela não conseguir se mover, mesmo com a temperatura alta na Grécia, ou até mesmo da casa de Aquário que normalmente era baixa, agora parecia abafada e quente.

O olhar indagador da jovem parecia questioná-lo a cada passo que dava ao se aproximar da beirada da cama, fazendo-o se lembrar de algo que acontecera há muito tempo, que de certa forma, ele pensara ter esquecido.

**---Lembrança do Kamus---**

_Ela silenciosamente se aproximou do garotinho dormindo, sentando-se na beirada do sofá. Com um gesto delicado afagou-lhe o longo cabelo verde-esmeralda. Imersa em pensamentos, não o notou abrir os expressivos olhos verdes e fitá-la intrigado num misto de curiosidade e incerteza. Não sabia quem era ela, mas sentia-se bem assim._

_-Quem é a Srta? – ele perguntou rouco embora o sotaque francês sobrepujasse o russo, chamando-lhe a atenção. O mais curioso fora o fato dela entende-lo perfeitamente como se fosse lhe uma conterrânea. Em vez de assustar-se, ela apenas lhe deu um belo sorriso, que por algum motivo ainda desconhecido, fê-lo corar._

**---Fim da Lembrança do Kamus---**

-Onde estou? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca, devido à água gelada que engolira. Sem desviar o olhar do aquariano, ela esperava uma resposta. Bem, ela parecia se recuperar mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa; ele concluiu.

Kamus chegou a beira da cama, depositando no criado-mudo ao lado, a xícara. Observando atentamente as reações dela, que parecia restabelecida, pois teimava em tentar levantar-se, sendo prontamente impedida pelo cavaleiro.

-Fique quieta, você esta no templo de Aquário; ele falou tentando ainda conte-la impedindo-a de se levantar, segurando-lhe os ombros, mas quase sem nenhum resultado. – "Por Zeus, de onde ela tirou tanta força, sendo que estava quase morta há poucos minutos"; ele pensou. – Como é teimosa, fiquei quieta ou lhe congelo; ele falou com o semblante contrariado devido à insistência dela, mas que logo se suavizou. Teve a impressão de ver um fino sorriso nos lábios dela, mas que logo desapareceu.

**---Lembrança da Aishi---**

_-Pense bem... Imagine que quando você se tornar o Cavaleiro de Aquário você também terá que treinar um pupilo; ela falou, vendo-o se aquietar como se pensasse na possibilidade. – Ai, como você conseguiria treina-lo se ele fosse tão ou mais orgulhoso que você e não lhe ouvisse? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto._

_-Eu o congelava; Kamus sugeriu eloqüente._

**---Fim da Lembrança da Aishi---**

Finalmente ele a soltou, vendo-a se acalmar mesmo que a contra gosto. Antes que ela pudesse contestar, ele puxou parcialmente as cobertas para que pudesse puxar suas mãos.

Aishi o olhava intrigada, não havia percebido as mãos enfaixadas. Alias, não havia nem percebido que as machucara ao chocar os punhos de encontro ao gelo, mas não pode deixar de sorrir internamente com a lembrança que tivera de uma cena parecida.

-É melhor se acalmar, se não demorara mais para se recuperar; ele disse calmamente, enquanto observava atentamente as mãos da jovem que jaziam enfaixadas. Para depois seus olhos voltarem-se para ela.

-Kamus! – ela falou num sussurrou rouco, talvez acabasse com uma gripe por isso.

Sem notar o chamado da jovem, ele elevou uma mão até a testa da mesma, onde havia outro curativo. Um toque de leve, que fê-la estremecer e olha-lo indagadoramente.

Kamus parecia perdido em pensamentos, até finalmente acordar e notar a jovem olha-lo com as faces rosadas. Retirando rapidamente a mão ele voltou-se para o criado-mudo onde pegou a xícara fumegante e um tanto quanto constrangido faz um gesto impaciente mandou-lhe tomar o liquido. Viu-a com certa dificuldade levantar-se parcialmente da cama, como aquilo era possível, ele já desistira de entender.

-Arg! O que é isso? – ela perguntou torcendo o nariz, indicando que o gosto não era muito agradável.

-Isso não é importante agora, tome tudo que vai te fazer bem;

-Porque estou aqui? – ela perguntou quando terminou de tomar o liquido e lhe entregou a xícara, que novamente fora parar no criado.

-Um tal de Fobos apareceu e nos atacou, ele congelou a fenda para que você não pudesse voltar... Quando você ficou inconsciente após abrir a fenda eu te tirei de lá; ele falou pausadamente.

-Então você esperou que eu desmaiasse? – ela falou quase num sussurro, mas com uma certa tristeza na voz que não passou despercebida pelo cavaleiro. – Espero que tenha alimentado bem seu orgulho **cavaleiro**; ela falou recuperando o tom imponente da voz, dando a entender que não parecia nada contente. Que só aparecia em sua voz quando o cavaleiro a tirava do sério ou lhe provocava.

Ainda sim, aquilo o deixou surpreso. Aproveitando que o cavaleiro incrédulo parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, ela tentou levantar-se da cama pelo outro lado, fazendo um tremendo esforço para mover o corpo ainda frio, mas foi rapidamente barrada, tendo seu pulso segurado por Kamus, aquela era a quarta vez. Será que as Deusas do Destino eram tão sádicas que não sabiam a hora de parar de se intrometer; ela pensou.

**Não quero imitar**

**Deus ou coisa assim**

**Só quero encontrar**

**O que é melhor em mim**

-O que quis dizer com isso? – ele perguntou olhando-a interrogativamente.

-Como se você não soubesse; ela falou com ar sarcástico. – Se era pra ressaltar mais uma vez que você é superior a tudo e a todos e que eu sou um completo fracasso, você deveria ter me deixado lá; ela quase gritou, ficando completamente sem voz, enquanto lágrimas cristalinas banhavam seus olhos. Devido àquela extrema exaustão, ela quase foi ao chão, sendo amparada pelos braços do cavaleiro.

**Ser mais do que alguém**

**Que sai num jornal**

**Mais do que um rosto num comercial**

**E não é fácil,**

**Viver assim...**

Não dava mais para agüentar aquela situação, por cerca de um mês os dois ficaram naquela situação de ignorarem-se mutuamente. Sem contar os ataques camuflados do cavaleiro quando Saga ou Milo apareciam. Tipo, a temperatura caindo misteriosamente, tornando insuportável a permanência de alguém desacostumado no templo ou comentários sarcásticos e quase explosivos que faziam os cavaleiros quase se atracarem.

Sem duvidas aquele era o limite, pelo visto aquela conversa que tiveram na encosta de nada adiantou, pois o cavaleiro parecia empenhando em manter a postura de superioridade.

Aquele jogo de quem era o mais orgulhoso estava trazendo conseqüências bem complicadas. Enfim, essa é a penalidade para quem joga com a vida, pois nesse jogo não existem vencedores ou perdedores, no final, apenas magoas e feridas abertas são o que restam. Essa é a pena para aqueles cujo orgulho é maior do que a própria razão.

**Se eu quiser chorar**

**Não ter que fingir**

**Sei que posso errar**

**E é humano se ferir**

Ela estava certa, ele mantinha-se o tempo todo preso a seu orgulho, que em momento algum pensara que estava a ferindo com isso, o que acontecera na encosta fora prova irrefutável, mas ainda sim lhe custava aceitar que errar também era humano.

Como Saga mesmo disse outrora, ele era o único a feri-la e pior era ele que a estava afastando a cada dia com sua indiferença. Por mais que quisesse se manter distante da jovem, ele já sabia que isso seria impossível.

Desde que sentira seu cosmo se manifestar pela primeira vez no santuário, sabia ser ela quem ele sempre procurara e cujo universo conspirava para aproximá-los dia após dia de uma forma que até mesmo ele duvidava que fosse possível.

**Parece absurdo**

**Mas tente aceitar**

**Que os heróis também**

**Podem sangrar**

Ela recuperara-se e assim que se deu por conta de que o aquariano ainda a segurava, tentou soltar-se, mas ele não parecia disposto a deixá-la ir. Não agora...;

**Posso estar confuso**

**Mas vou me lembrar**

**Que os heróis também podem sonhar**

**E não é fácil**

**Viver assim...**

-"Danem-se as conseqüências"; ele pensou, mandando seu patético orgulho pro espaço antes de abraçá-la. Um abraço cheio de saudade e medo. Como se a muito esperasse por isso.

E o medo. Sim! Medo... A lembrança dos olhos dela se apagando dentro do lago de gelo foi por demais preocupante para permitir, se separar dela novamente...;

**Seja como for agora eu sei**

**Que o meu papel**

**Não é ser herói no céu**

**É na terra**

**Que eu vou viver...**

Como se temendo que aquilo não fosse real, ele estreitou mais o abraço, com medo de que quando abrisse os olhos ela não estivesse lá, como uma bela miragem de um oásis no meio do deserto ou como um belo **_Anjo de_** cabelos dourados no meio do Lago de **_Gelo_**.

**Eu não sei voar**

**Isso é ilusão**

-Não seja tola; Kamus por fim falou, num sussurro. – Fiquei com medo, pensei que fosse te perder; ele falou sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços e podendo assim estreitá-los oferecendo toda a segurança necessária para que o tempo parasse para eles.

**Ninguém pode andar**

**Com os pés fora do chão**

-...; Ela nada respondeu, sem saber como reagir àquela confissão. Aquele era o Kamus que ela esperara encontrar desde que chegara ao santuário, aquele Kamus que pedira que ela voltasse na encosta, sem a mascara de frieza e prepotência, sendo apenas uma pessoa comum. – Porque se arriscou? – ela perguntou num fio de voz, se afastando um pouco para olhar diretamente os olhos do cavaleiro.

**Sou só mais alguém querendo encontrar**

**A minha própria estrada pra brilhar**

Kamus compreendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer, ele tentara negar-se a ser uma pessoa comum por muito tempo, tratando tudo e todos com indiferença e manter-se alheio aquilo que não lhe interessava, frio e calculista. Mas o destino gosta de brincar com os mortais, virando as peças do tabuleiro no ultimo minuto antes do check-mate.

Mesmo a solidão sendo lhe uma fiel companheira, ele não mais se imaginava vivendo sem a amazona que o salvara. Sim! Salvar era a palavra exata para definir o que ela fizera. O salvara de seu próprio orgulho. A partir do momento que se viu apaixonado por ela, sabia que enfrentaria muitas coisas para ficarem juntos. Sem regras a serem seguidas. Mesmo que as incertezas ainda o confundissem.

**Apenas alguém, querendo encontrar...**

**A minha própria forma de amar**

-A certos momentos que palavras são completamente desnecessárias; ele falou num sussurro, com os lábios a centímetros de distancia dos dela, respirações se confundiam, os olhos semicerrados apenas a espera de um contato. Mas realmente o destino não sabe a hora de parar com as brincadeiras...;

**E não é fácil**

**Viver assim...**

-Finalmente... Pensei que não chegaria aqui hoje; a voz do Escorpião soou como um eco ofegante dentro do templo, enquanto o mesmo adentrava sem autorização no quarto do aquariano.

Apenas dando-se conta no ultimo minuto que Kamus e Aishi estavam a uma distancia bem segura um do outro e com os rostos corados. Com um sorriso malicioso ele fitava os dois que claramente pareciam dois adolescentes pegos em flagrante fazendo algo ilícito.

– Her! Espero não ter interrompido nada; ele completou com falsa inocência, ignorando o olhar retalhador do aquariano.

-Não, imagina! Interromper o que? – Aishi respondeu prontamente, gesticulando impaciente, como sinal de seu nervosismo.

-O que você quer aqui Milo? E quem te deu o direito de entrar sem bater? – Kamus perguntou com ar frustrado, enquanto olhava de soslaio para Aishi que mantinha a cabeça baixa escondendo o rosto corado, fazendo o mesmo praguejar mentalmente o atrevimento do amigo ao invadir sua casa.

-Bem! – Milo falou juntando a ponta dos dedos com ar inocente. – Mú me contou sobre o que aconteceu na Sibéria e eu vim ver se a Srta Aishi precisava de alguma coisa... Quanto a bater na porta; ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Eu achei estranho o templo estar quieto e pensei que algo ruim tivesse acontecido; ele completou fingindo ares de preocupação.

-Tipo?- Kamus perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez a Srta Aishi poderia estar querendo te matar, não sei... Algo do gênero; ele falou sem notar o perigo da frase.

-**O que?** - Kamus falou serrando os punhos. – "Mais essa, eu mereço"; ele pensou a ponto de pular no pescoço do Escorpião, fazendo a temperatura começar a cair.

-Calma! – Aishi pediu num sussurro, próxima o suficiente para impedi-lo de agir, segurando-o pelo braço evitando que começasse a nevar dentro do quarto; - Obrigada pela preocupação Milo, mas não pretendo matar o Kamus se é isso que te preocupa; ela disse dando um sorriso maroto, fazendo o aquariano arquear levemente a sobrancelha.

-Mas então, a Srta precisa de algo? Qualquer coisa? – ele perguntou com um olhar insinuante, fazendo a jovem ter que segurar mais forte o braço de Kamus que parecia muito bem disposto a transformar o Escorpião em sorvete grego.

-Na verdade preciso sim; ela falou retribuindo o sorriso, tendo uma brilhante idéia. Kamus olhou-a intrigado, ela simplesmente poderia soltá-lo que logo Milo viraria um picolé tão gelado que nem a espada de Dohko poderia lhe ajudar, mas ela parecia ter um plano melhor, convencendo-o silenciosamente a esperar.

-E o que seria? – ele perguntou curioso.

-Você poderia subir até o templo do Grande Mestre e avisar Saori que estou bem, há essas horas ela já deve saber o que aconteceu; ela pediu deixando o escorpião desapontado.

-Tem certeza que é só isso? – ele disse desapontado.

-É sim; antes que o cavaleiro pudesse argumentar, já estava sendo arrastado para fora do templo, ouvindo apenas Aishi murmurar um **'obrigada pela atenção'** e **'não precisa se preocupar que ficaremos bem'**, ele se foi – Finalmente; Aishi completou recostando-se na porta agora fechada do quarto com ar cansado, mas antes de falar algo, parou ao ver o cavaleiro lhe olhando curiosamente. – O que foi? Ah! Já sei! Não preciso que me defendam; ela disse enfatizando a ultima frase com um sorriso debochado imitando a pose de superioridade que o cavaleiro costumava fazer durante os treinos.

-Como atriz você é uma ótima amazona; ele disse se aproximando até colocar uma das mãos na porta, próximo ao rosto da jovem que tinha um sorriso calmo.

-O que você queria? Que eu deixasse você congelá-lo? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você se importaria? – ele perguntou sustentando o olhar.

-O que você acha? – ela perguntou com um olhar misterioso.

-Acho que se alguém passar dessa porta agora, não me responsabilizo por meus atos nem que seja a própria Athena; ele disse já próximo o suficiente dela com os olhos semi-cerrados e tocando de leve os lábios da jovem com os seus, num beijo suave. Sentiu as mãos da amazona enlaçar-lhe pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Sorriu entre os lábios da jovem, envolvendo-a pela cintura por um dos braços.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios da jovem quando separaram-se momentaneamente. Kamus observou os orbes serrados da jovem e os lábios entreabertos, que pediam por mais um beijo, coisa que ele não se recusaria em dar.

Separaram-se ofegantes...

-É melhor que descanse, você ainda não esta cem por cento recuperada; Kamus falou com a voz enrouquecida, afastando-se com dificuldade.

-Eu estou bem; Aishi falou, mas mal teve tempo de argumentar, sentiu-se ser suspendida do chão, pelos braços do cavaleiro. –Kamus; ela falou assustada.

-Você é teimosa de mais para me ouvir; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, caminhando em direção a cama, colocando-a com suavidade. –Por isso não reclame, você só sai daqui quando **eu** tiver certeza de que você esta realmente bem; ele completou.

-Não tem como discutir com você não é? –ela perguntou com um sorriso calmo, acariciando-lhe a face com suavidade.

-...; Ele negou, colocando a mão sobre a dela e puxando-a em direção a seus lábios, depositando um beijo suave na palma. –Me desculpe;

-Pelo que? –Aishi perguntou intrigada;

-Não queria te machucar; ele falou com um olhar triste. –Eu só-...; Ela o interrompeu.

-Xiii, não precisa mais se preocupar com isso; a jovem falou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Algumas coisas a gente simplesmente não explica; ela completou com um sorriso sugestivo.

-É; ele falou sorrindo. Kamus levantou-se da cama, porem a jovem lhe deteve, segurando-o pelo braço.

-Aonde vai? –Aishi perguntou intrigada.

-Ia ver alguma coisa para comermos; ele respondeu.

-Fica; a amazona pediu, sentindo a face queimar.

-Tem certeza? –ele perguntou, um tanto quando incerto, queria muito ficar com ela, porem sem que ela se sentisse de alguma forma pressionada.

-...; Aishi assentiu, afastando-se parcialmente da beira da cama, dando um espaço para que ele se deitasse.

Kamus deitou-se ao lado da jovem, sentindo a mesma aproximar-se de si. Engoliu em seco, ainda era difícil de acreditar em como as coisas haviam mudado de uma hora para outra. Enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Repousou seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela, ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de rosas emanados pelas madeixas douradas.

-Kamus; Aishi chamou, com a voz sonolenta, sentindo o cavaleiro afagando-lhe as melenas.

-O que? –ele perguntou.

-Senti sua falta; ela respondeu quase num sussurro, deixando-se aos poucos cair no sono, embalada pelos carinhos do cavaleiro. Lembrando-se da imagem do garotinho que encontrara há vinte anos atrás.

-Uh! –ele murmurou sem entender imediatamente o que ela quis dizer. –Aishi; ele chamou, voltando-se para a jovem, mas ela já cairá no sono.

Lançou um olhar demorado para a face da jovem, parecia um anjo dormindo tão tranqüilamente, tentou afastar-se um pouco, mas ouviu um murmúrio de protesto da jovem que segurou-se firmemente em sua camisa, impedindo-o de se mover. Kamus sorriu, lembrando-se da breve viagem que fizera há um tempo atrás a Chipre. –Também senti sua falta; ele sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se entregar ao sono merecido. Fora um dia realmente cansativo e agora que tinha a jovem entre seus braços só queria obliterar de sua mente todas aquelas duvidas que só lhes atrapalhavam.

**Continua...

* * *

**

Musica tema do capitulo: Super Man, na versão adaptada pela dupla Sandy e Junior.


	11. Como a Bela e a Fera

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

**--Flash back—(negrito)**

_--Lembranças— (itálico)_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Como a Bela e a Fera...**

**I – Atendendo Pedidos.**

Milo subia calmamente a escadaria de Peixes quando encontrou com seu guardião, com um ar entediado, mas que logo cintilaram com certa curiosidade ao ver o Escorpião andando por aqueles lados.

-Como vai Afrodite?

-Bem, mas eu poderia saber o que te trás por esses lados, sendo que normalmente você só vai até a casa do Kamus – ele comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Deixa de besteiras sua anta; ele falou revoltado. – O povinho malicioso, eu só passei lá pra ver se a Srta Aishi estava precisando de algo.

-A Aishi esta em Aquário?- Afrodite perguntou espantado.

-Esta! – o Escorpião pouco se importou em esconder seu desapontamento.

-Então, você perdeu pro pingüim e veio pra cá; ele falou rindo.

-Hei! Pode parar... Só estou aqui porque a Srta Aishi me pediu pra dar um recado a Athena, de que ira permanecer em Aquário até melhorar; ele falou calmo, porém extremamente desapontado. Um a zero pra Kamus.

-Recuperando-se! Por Zeus, o que Kamus fez a ela? – Afrodite perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

-O Kamus, nada!- ele respondeu eloqüente. – A única coisa que aconteceu foi que eles foram atacados na Sibéria e Aishi quase morreu afogada, pelo menos foi o que Mú me disse, então Kamus a trouxe direto pra Aquário.

-Entendo! Bem, acho que vou fazer-lhe uma visita; Afrodite disse indo para as escadarias que levavam a casa de Aquário.

-**NÃO!** - O Escorpião gritou, fazendo-o quase cair escada abaixo devido ao susto.

-Ficou louco? Quer me matar desse jeito? - Afrodite falou irritado, com uma veia saltando na testa. – E porque eu não posso ir lá?

-Acho que não seria uma idéia muito saudável, tenho a leve certeza de que interrompi algo e a julgar pelo temperamento de Kamus que já conheço bem, se não fosse a Srta Aishi ele tinha me congelado vivo.

-Bem, se é assim não me arrisco, o Kamus quando quer sabe ser perigoso; ele falou, voltando-se pra sua casa. – Até mais Milo.

-Até; o Escorpião respondeu subindo até o ultimo templo.

**Salão do Grande Mestre...**

-O que te trás aqui Milo? – Shion perguntou calmamente. Enquanto ele, Saga e Saori observavam alguns papéis espalhados em uma mesa de reuniões no centro do salão.

-Vim avisar a Srta que Aishi já esta melhor, mas vai ficar no templo de Aquário mais um tempo; Milo falou, sem notar que Shion arregalara os olhos e Saga engasgou com o ar. Apenas Saori estava impassível.

-Entendo, só espero que ela não tenha se resfriado; ela pensou alto.

-Aconteceu algo com Aishi, Milo? – Saga perguntou, preocupado. Ameaçando levantar-se, mas foi detido por Shion que com um aceno por baixo da mesa mandou o cavaleiro se conter.

-Mú, Aishi e Kamus foram treinar na Sibéria, mas alguém os atacou;

-Tem certeza de que ela esta bem? – o geminiano perguntou preocupado num tom de voz que beirava a alteração.

-Sim, pelo menos foi o que pareceu antes dela me chutar do templo... Her! Quero dizer, foi ela mesma que me pediu pra vir aqui e avisar a Srta Athena que ficara lá mais um pouco; ele tentou corrigir-se antes que o geminiano percebesse, mas foi em vão.

-Te chutou! Como assim? – Saga perguntou intrigado.

-Her! Tenho a leve impressão de que interrompi algo, porque se Aishi não segurasse o Kamus ele me congelava vivo; ele respondeu quase num sussurro dando um risinho nervoso e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-O importante é que Aishi esta em boas mãos, sei que Kamus cuidara bem dela, agora vamos voltar ao trabalho; Shion falou tentando aplacar a tensão do ambiente, já que o geminiano tinha uma expressão derrotada, como ele nunca havia visto antes na face impassível do cavaleiro.

-Então eu já vou, com licença; Milo disse já se afastando.

-Um momento, por favor; Athena o chamou de volta.

-Sim!

-Kamus disse quem os atacou?

-Não, mas Mú falou que era um tal de Fobos que tinha ido só pra matar Aishi. Bem se a Srta quiser, posso chamá-lo?

-Faça isso, por favor; Saori pediu com uma preocupação a mais no tom de voz utilizado.

**II - Tentativa Frustrada.**

Eris esperava impaciente o retorno do cavaleiro e da jovem deusa, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos ela observava o nada até seus olhos se fixarem na imagem de Fobos retornando sozinho, fazendo a tensão aumentar.

-E então onde ela esta? - perguntou impaciente.

-Ela estava acompanhada de outros cavaleiros, não ouve outra alternativa se não eliminá-la mesmo; ele falou indiferente. – "Não posso correr o risco de Eris querer nos eliminar após ter o que quer com Harmonia, antes ela morta do que aqui e como ultimo recurso, Eris terá que ir até Eros, mas ele tem a proteção dos Deuses, ela não iria se arriscar"; ele pensou tentando não demonstrar preocupação com o fato dela poder ler sua mente.

-Você fez o **QUE**? – ela gritou, quebrando a taça entre os dedos, pouco se importando com o possível ferimento.

-Pensei que fosse o certo a fazer, já que aqueles cavaleiros poderiam vir a atrapalhar nosso caminho; ele completou impassivelmente, com os olhos frios.

-Não era pra pensar nada. Apenas fazer o que mandei; ela continuou a gritar.

-Senhora, não há com o que se preocupar, ainda tem Eros; ele falou, poderia jurar que aquilo soara como um desafio. – Afinal ele é o gêmeo de Harmonia;

-Agora que você falou; ela disse abrandando o tom de voz e se aproximando do cavaleiro com um olhar insinuante; - Sabe de uma coisa Fobos? – ela perguntou bem próxima.

-O que senhora? – ele respondeu com a voz tremula devido à mudança de humor repentina, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

-Eu detesto traidores; ela falou estreitando os olhos.

-Não entendo que quer dizer com isso? – ele falou temeroso. – "E agora?".

**Plaft!**

O som de um tapa ecoou pelo local de ar sombrio. Quando um incrédulo cavaleiro fitava sua senhora com o brilho dos olhos oscilando de medo. Irônico não! Como poderia, a encarnação de tal sentimento, sentir-se acuado por aquilo que representava, era patético.

**-ACHAS QUE PODE ME ENGANAR SEU CRETINO?** – Eris gritou, ainda com os punhos serrados esperando uma investida do cavaleiro que não veio.

-Ainda não sei a que se refere senhora? - ele a fitou com um olhar que acuaria o cão do inferno, mas pra ela nada representava. – "Vá para o inferno com essa sua ambição Eris, porque de mim você não consegue mais nada"; Fobos pensou pausadamente, como se esperasse realmente que ela lesse agora seus pensamentos e o poupasse de repeti-los em voz alta.

-Pensas que não notei que tem tentado ir contra as minhas vontades desde o principio, mas não vou tolerar mais esse tipo de afronta; ela disse com os olhos queimando um brilho avermelhado, fazendo o cavaleiro recuar alguns passos para trás.

Antes que ele pudesse se defender, uma explosão de energia fez com que seu cosmo se extinguisse completamente. Deixando apenas uma pequena poeira de minerais, a única prova existente de que ali jazia uma Kamui, pois seu cavaleiro já deixara de fazer parte do mundo dos vivos.

-Deimos! Venha até aqui; ela ordenou.

Um jovem cavaleiro se manifesta, ocultado pelas sombras, ele se posta à frente daquela que agora é sua senhora. Ignorando completamente o que acabara de presenciar. Olhos azuis e cabelos negros, tão ou mais frios do que Fobos, ele se aproximou.

-O que deseja de mim senhora?

-Quero que faça apenas uma visita a Harmonia; ela disse confiante.

-Ela não esta morta? – Deimos perguntou curioso, afinal acabara de ouvir que Deimos matara a irmã.

-Ela não é fraca a ponto de morrer com um golpe de amador, como o de Deimos, por isso ela pode vir a ser útil mais à frente, então quero que use suas habilidades para trazê-la pra cá; ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Como quiser senhora! – ele respondeu com falsa submissão.

**III - Confissões sob as estrelas.**

Quem diria que aquele jovem casal que outrora completamente inusitado, estaria agora a observar a aurora despontar no horizonte do terraço do Templo de Aquário, dando lugar a um belo espetáculo de anoitecer. Quando as estrelas, tímidas... Começavam a surgir na imensidão azul e Hipnos passar a jogar a essência dos sonhos sob os olhos mortais levando-os ao êxtase do sono desejado.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Aishi começou tímida, fitando os olhos do aquariano.

-Você já fez; Kamus respondeu, alargando mais o sorriso ao ver a expressão indignada no rosto da jovem; - To brincando, vai pode perguntar; ele disse num tom de desafio, sabendo que qualquer hesitação que ela viesse a ter seria substituída pelo orgulho que tanto lutava pra manter.

-Você acha que sua vida mudou depois que você voltou? – ela perguntou assumindo um tom sério, o que chegou a preocupar o cavaleiro.

-Porque quer saber? – ele perguntou curioso, pelo pouco que conhecia da jovem e de si mesmo, sabia sem duvidas que havia algo mais por trás daquela pergunta ingênua.

-É algo que eu tenho curiosidade em saber; ela disse com um sorriso tímido, mando pra longe qualquer desconfiança que pudesse assolar o coração do cavaleiro.

-Bem, se parece ser importante à resposta que você quer, então eu lhe respondo; ele disse fazendo uma breve pausa. - Eu realmente nunca havia parado pra pensar sobre isso, mas acho que as coisas melhoraram de uns tempos pra cá. Não tem ocorrido problemas, guerras ou qualquer coisa que coloquem a nossa vida em risco. Apesar de sermos cavaleiros e convivermos com a idéia de que podemos morrer em combate, é bom saber que enquanto eles não vem podemos aproveitar o tempo sem nos preocuparmos de mais, poderia dizer que até temos uma vida normal aqui no santuário; Kamus completou com um suspiro aliviado e o olhar calmo presente mais uma vez em suas feições.

-Que bom! – ela disse sorrindo e voltando seu olhar para as estrelas que brilhavam mais intensas agora que a noite cairá por completo.

-E você? – ele perguntou, enquanto a abraçava.

-Eu o que? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Acha que sua vida mudou muito depois que veio para o Santuário? – ele perguntou temeroso, ainda mais ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Shaka. Como a jovem estava de costas pra ele, ele não foi capaz de notar o brilho triste em seus olhos, mas foi capaz de sentir uma pulsação triste em seu cosmo.

-Mudou e muito; Aishi falou fazendo uma pausa, deixando-o na expectativa. – Só que pra melhor; ela completou, deixando-o aliviado. – Eu me sinto bem aqui;

-Porque? Você não se sentia bem aonde vivia? – por algum motivo ele sentia a necessidade de continuar a perguntar, havia momentos em que parecia a ambos, que a muito já se conhecessem e em outros que eram completos estranhos.

-Nunca me senti em casa como me sinto aqui; ela respondeu, voltando-se e enlaçando com os braços o pescoço do cavaleiro, para encarar aquele par de olhos verdes curiosamente; - Eu gosto de estar aqui junto de todos; ela completou sorrindo de uma forma reconfortante.

-Espero que esteja me incluindo nesse **todos**; ele disse sorrindo mais ainda ao notar a aproximação da jovem que lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

-Você é o primeiro da lista; antes que ela pudesse se afastar, o cavaleiro com um dos braços, enlaçou-a pela cintura, rompendo o ultimo espaço que os separava.

Enquanto isso, alguém envolto nas sombras, entre a barreira que separava cavaleiros e humanos comuns do santuário, esperava paciente a hora de agir.

_-"Nossa guerra esta apenas começando"; Fobos pensou._

**Continua... **


	12. Sempre Iguais

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido; Os golpes Lamina Crescente e Tempestade Vermelha são golpes criados por mim e não existem na história original.**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 11**

**Sempre iguais...**

**I - Acerto de contas/ Intrigas a parte.**

Já amanhecera no santuário. Aishi estava caminhando próximo a arena do Coliseu a procura de Kamus, que a mandara que o esperasse nas proximidades, com a intenção de testar outros métodos para o treinamento. Foi quando no meio do caminho ela notou a aproximação de Shina seguida por um grupo de aspirantes a amazonas.

-Caiu da cama cedo, garota! – Shina falou em seu habitual tom de voz envenenado.

-...; Aishi simplesmente fez um cumprimento e tentou passar por elas reto ignorando o comentário.

-Hei! Não é essa a garota que é a aprendiz do Kamus? – uma comentou.

-Aprendiz! Não sei não; outra falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Pobrezinho do Kamus, tantas aprendizes e ele fora escolher justo essa; uma comentou com ar debochado, fazendo os olhos da jovem cintilarem perigosamente.

-Essa ai não deveria nem ser amazona; outra falou com despeito, mas foram detidos pela voz da amazona de Cobra.

**-CALEM A BOCA SUAS INÚTEIS;** Shina gritou, mas não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio cruzar-lhe a espinha, do nada sentira uma força lhe pressionando, fazendo com que se sentisse acuada, só sabia quem era o dono de tal poder; - Então Aishi, acha que é capaz de me dar uma revanche? – ela perguntou em desafio, fazendo as outras aprendizes se calarem por completo.

-Mas é claro que sim ou você pensa que a **minha** **aprendiz** dispensaria proposta tão tentadora quanto a sua Shina; Kamus falou se aproximando imponente do grupo de amazonas que o olhava atônita. A armadura de Aquário reluzia sob o sol grego tornando a visão do aquariano digna dos deuses.

Por um momento as amazonas pensaram em recuar, mas uma força desconhecida as impedia. Como se disse em tom debochado _**'Não foi isso que vocês queriam ver, agora arquem com as conseqüências'**_

-Bem, agora que você teve a autorização do seu professorzinho, acho que podemos começar; os olhos de Aishi faiscaram, por um momento pensou em acabar com a amazona ali mesmo, sem se dignar a lutar com ela numa arena, mas a mão de Kamus em seu ombro, a impediu de qualquer pensamento sombrio.

-Porque não vão para a arena do Coliseu; ele sugeriu, sentindo a tensão que passava pelo corpo da jovem. A amazona de cobra e suas aspirantes seguiram na frente para a arena, deixando Kamus e Aishi para trás.

-Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo ela não é o Saga que consegue agüentar um golpe meu sem se ferir, ao contrario dele ela pode morrer; Aishi falou nervosa seguindo a frente de Kamus, mas mais uma vez a mão do cavaleiro lhe prendeu o pulso, fazendo-a parar.

-Confio em você! – ele disse com o olhar intenso. –Sei que vai fazer o melhor;e Kamus completou, puxando a jovem para perto de si, selando seus lábios.

Aishi pensou e recuar, porem a energia reconfortante emanada pelo corpo do cavaleiro, parecia lhe entorpecer, fazendo-a corresponder ao beijo com igual ardor.

-É melhor irmos; ela falou, separando-se ofegante. Fitando os orbes do aquariano que tinham um brilho mais intenso.

-...; Kamus assentiu.

**No Coliseu...**

As duas amazonas se encaravam perigosamente, calculando precisamente os passos uma da outra.

Pouco a pouco mais cavaleiros começavam a chegar a arena, como um segredo sussurrado ao vendo, mas e mais pessoas pareciam atraídas para o lugar, como em busca de algo completamente novo, como era o combate entre as duas amazonas.

Aqueles que outrora ouviram falar de Aishi corriam como loucos para a arena, querendo saber qual a face da amazona que outrora derrotara a Cobra em sua própria toca e enfrentara sozinha o mais forte dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Até Athena fora guiada por Shaka e Aioros, para o Coliseu para ver o que estava acontecendo e se possível impedir uma tragédia, pois conhecendo o tempestuoso temperamento da jovem, sabia o quão perigoso seria se a mesma usasse metade dos seus poderes contra Shina.

-Vamos começar ou a cobrinha não quer quebrar uma unha; Aishi falou num tom irônico, descontando a irritação que a amazona lhe proporcionara há segundos atrás.

Shina muito fula da vida partiu com as garras pra cima de Aishi, que rapidamente se esquivou dos ataques como se usasse telecinese. O que deixou o ariano que chegara a pouco na arena extremamente intrigado.

Chegando a uma distancia segura, Shina tentou atingi-la com o punho, mas Aishi parou o ataque com uma mão repelindo-a somente com a força física sem elevar seu cosmo a mais de um quarto, como o Grande Chifre. Fazendo o gigante brasileiro ficar de boca aberta com a performance da jovem.

A luta continuava acirrada, mas pelo lado da amazona de Cobra que não se cansava de atacar, cheia de ódio, via Aishi apenas como mais um obstáculo para seu deturpado orgulho.

Na arena todos espantados, já haviam visto Aishi em ação ao lutar com Saga, mas as técnicas que ela usava agora eram completamente diferentes, era como se ela dominasse com perfeição as técnicas que eles mesmos levaram anos para aperfeiçoar.

-Porque não deixa seu orgulho ferido de lado e luta como uma verdadeira amazona? – Aishi perguntou calmamente, enquanto se esquivava de um chute.

-Oras! Quem você pensa que é, fedelha? – ela fala irritada com o comentário, serrando os dentes, fazendo uma nova investida.

-Ninguém que te diga respeito; ela respondeu um ar sombrio, fazendo com que Kamus ficasse inquieto.

-Não entendo, porque Aishi só se defende? – Aiolia perguntou se aproximando de Atena e dos outros cavaleiros de ouro que assistiam da arquibancada.

-Se ela usar toda sua energia a Shina vai morrer! – Shaka sentenciou com seu ar impecavelmente calmo.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – Shura perguntou exaltado.

-Não é uma luta justa e Aishi sabe disso, por isso ela esta apenas se defendendo; Aioros comentou atraindo a atenção dos outros e deixando Athena inquieta, pois notara que alguns dos cavaleiros já sabiam a verdade.

-Simples, ela já esta completamente recuperada daquela explosão de cosmo há alguns meses atrás e pela performance dela na luta com o Saga, se ela não se controlar, concordo com o Shaka, Shina não sobrevive; Afrodite respondeu ao olhar espantado dos amigos, apesar de não ter acompanhado a luta da amazona, conversara outras vezes com Shaka e até mesmo perguntara a Saga sobre o que ele achava da jovem e suas suspeitas apenas aumentaram quando o geminiano disse ter notado a mudança no cosmo da jovem após a explosão, indicando ser ela a dona de tanto poder.

-Então você sabia que foi ela e não me contou? – Mascara da Morte perguntou indignado.

-Você é cego ou o que? – Aioros falou descrente; - Qualquer um sabia que era Aishi, já que o cosmo não era de Athena. Aishi era a única a estar no templo do Grande Mestre alem de Athena aquele dia; ele completou ignorando o olhar assassino do canceriano.

A luta continuava, o cavaleiro de Aquário observava atento cada movimento da aprendiz, sabia que a mesma escondia habilidades que nem ele estava preparado para descobrir, embora esse mistério só servisse para intrigá-lo mais.

-"Ela parece dominar um pouco das principais técnicas dos 12 cavaleiros sem queimar muito seu cosmo, qual será o potencial total do cosmo dela? Na luta contra Saga eu acabei não prestando muito a atenção, mas estou interessando em saber"; Kamus pensou intrigado; - "Acho que é melhor pará-las, mas..."; o cavaleiro tentou se mexer, mas sentiu um cosmo o impedindo embora não fosse hostil era tenso. Um cosmo desconhecido vibrava diretamente com o seu.

_**-Não se preocupe, Aishi não vai machucá-la alem do necessário. Feridas físicas se cicatrizam rápido, mas as do orgulho são mais difíceis;**_ a voz soou calma em seus ouvidos, por um momento ele pensou que fosse Aishi, pois o cosmo era parecido, mas ao olhar para a arena, viu a amazona empenhada em desviar dos socos desferidos por Shina.

-Quem é você? - o aquariano perguntou, forçando os músculos a se moverem.

_**-Acalme-se cavaleiro, pois nada de mal vai acontecer com Aishi, agora quem eu sou, digamos que apenas alguém que a ama muito;**_ ele falou em tom brincalhão, sentindo o enciumado aquariano ficar tenso; _**- É claro, como um bom irmão;**_ ele completou e rapidamente sentiu o aquariano se acalmar.

Aishi esquivava-se concentrada, mas por um momento parou ao sentir um cosmo conhecido. O preço disso foi um golpe recebido diretamente no estomago que a mandou para a extremidade oposta da arena. Deixando a amazona mais confiante.

-Onde esta toda a sua confiança, fedelha? – Shina falou com deboche, mas parou ao ver Aishi se levantar do chão facilmente e ainda por cima sorrindo.

-Os cavaleiros de ouro são bem mais forte que isso, mas como todo jogo tem fim, acho que já esta na hora de parar de brincar e acabar logo com isso; ela falou, com os olhos dourados queimando uma chama azulada, fazendo a amazona recuar.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Embora estivesse alerta, quase que Shina não teve tempo de se esquivar.

-**LAMINA****CRESCENTE**; Aishi gritou, quando um relâmpago cortou o céu quase atingindo a amazona de cobra. – **TEMPESTADE VERMELHA**; um novo golpe, completamente diferente dos outros. Uma tempestade de pétalas de flores vermelhas contornaram o corpo de Shina lançando-a longe.

A amazona estava ofegante, devido à quantidade de perfume que respirara. Ela ainda tentava se levantar.

-Bem! Agora o golpe de misericórdia. Esse é seu fim...; Aishi disse, preparando-se para atacar, mas viu Shina se recuperar e conseguir desviar mais uma vez da Tempestade de Rosas, caindo a uma distancia segura para recuperar-se da surpresa, mas quando se preparava para atacar, sentiu uma corrente gelada a prendendo, fazendo-a cair sobre as próprias pernas no chão arenoso da arena.

-Acabou!

-O que disse? Eu ainda posso lutar? – Shina falou tentando forçar os braços para soltar-se.

-Este circulo de gelo te impede de lançar qualquer ataque e quanto mais você forçar, mas energia ira perder, pois ele não vai quebrar; Aishi respondeu apontando para o gelo em volta da amazona.

-E o que importa, não vou perder pra você; ela falou, mas parou abismada ao sentir a mão de Aishi chocar-se com a sua face na lateral direita.

-Se você quer morrer procure outro pra fazer o serviço sujo. Embora você seja movida pelo seu orgulho, seu corpo não vai agüentar, resumindo você esta se matando sozinha; ela falou eloqüente, embora sua voz demonstrasse exaltação. –E quer que eu leve a fama;

-Mas seus golpes nem me atingiram; Shina falou incrédula.

-Não foi preciso, embora eu não tenha usado um quarto do meu cosmo total, você pensou se esquivar das minhas defesas, mas a cada ataque seu... Você mesma recebia um golpe direcionado a seu cosmo mesmo que não sentisse de imediato;

-Não entendo! Porque não me mata logo? - ela falou com os olhos lacrimejantes.

-De que adianta ter orgulho se você esta morta; ela sentenciou; - Todos nós temos fraquezas, mas não vejo necessidade de tratar tudo e todos com ódio e hostilidade; Aishi respondeu se aproximando da amazona e quebrando o circulo de gelo, libertando-a.

No Coliseu era possível ouvir-se a respiração de todos, que abismados, estavam de bocas abertas para o que acabara de acontecer.

**II - Visitas e Especulações.**

-Não entendo como ela pode ter tanta energia? -Milo foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-O que eu achei interessante é ela usar técnicas conhecidas, mas aparentemente aperfeiçoadas; Aiolia falou.

-Por exemplo? – Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Quando Athena apresentou Aishi e ela deu aquela bela surra no Mascara da Morte...;

-Hei! – Mascara da Morte cortou o leonino.

-... Continuando, ela usou um golpe semelhante à Explosão Galáctica, numa escala menor de potencia, ela também manipulou a rosa do Afrodite; Aiolia completou.

-Hoje ela usou como defesa a telecinese pra se esquivar e o circulo de gelo pra conter o golpe; Mú completou.

-O circulo de gelo é aceitável, Kamus pode tê-la ensinado; Aldebaran falou; - Eu gostaria de saber como sendo tão pequena, ela usou o Grande Chifre pra repelir o ataque? E com uma mão só, nem eu faço isso; ele concluiu confuso.

-Do mesmo modo que ela usou a Tempestade de Rosas e a Lamina Crescente, que são golpes muito parecidos com os golpes de Afrodite e a Excalibur de Shura; Milo respondeu.

-Afinal de contas, quem é essa garota realmente? - Mascara da Morte perguntou intrigado.

-Por Buda, como pode ser tão tapado; Shaka murmurou, mas mesmo de olhos abertos fingiu não notar que o canceriano ouviu o comentário e o olhava com um olhar assassino.

-Cavaleiros! – a voz de Athena soou atrás deles.

-O que deseja Srta?- Saga perguntou educadamente, apensar de saber o que a deusa queria, ele pareceu ficar tenso.

-Acho que lhes devo algumas explicações, gostaria que vocês fossem para o ultimo templo e me esperassem lá; ela falou lhes dando as costas e seguindo para entrada da arena onde Aishi permanecia olhando pro nada, pois até mesmo Shina já havia ido embora e Kamus parecia hesitar em se aproximar.

Os cavaleiros seguiram curiosos, sem notar um circulo de vento envolver a Deusa.

_**-Como vai Srta**_? – uma melodiosa voz soou nos ouvidos da deusa.

-Há quanto tempo Eros, pelo visto veio matar a saudade de sua irmã; ela comentou sorrindo, embora não pudesse ver o deus, sabia que ele estava por perto.

_**-Na verdade vim ver como ela esta se adaptando com os poderes novos, mas acabei presenciando esse showzinho;**_ ele completou com desagrado evidente em sua voz.

**-Bem, sua irmã foge desse tipo de coisa, mas o mestre dela achou que fosse melhor ela lutar contra uma amazona mais experiente para praticar um pouco**; ela disse agora mais séria.

_**-Sim, sei, você deve estar se referindo a Kamus;**_ Eros falou com ar impaciente. _**– Pelo menos dessa vez foi com uma amazona, pois eu jurava que se fosse outro cavaleiro ele surtava.**_

-Como você sabe sobre isso e alias, você o conhece? – Athena perguntou curiosa.

_**-Na verdade, vim a conhecê-lo hoje, mas Anteros já havia me falado sobre ele e alem do mais estive de olho no santuário esses dias, quando senti o cosmo de Aishi despertar. Só que dessa vez tive que impedi-lo de atrapalhar Aishi e invadir a arena, já que a ultima vez que minha irmã enfrentou alguém aqui, ele surtou... Mas digamos que para a saúde dele, ele aceitou as coisas;**_ a voz de Eros saiu num tom maroto.

-Entendo;

_**-Ele deve ser um bom cavaleiro, afinal, você não deixaria minha irmã a mercê de algum incompetente pervertido, não é?**_ – ele perguntou, em seu tom de voz era evidente que queria mesmo era testar a paciência da jovem deusa do que colocar a prova à dignidade do aquariano.

-Porque não pergunta pessoalmente a Aishi? – ela provocou.

_**-Sabes que por hora não posso, me arrisquei de mais ao avisar-te que ela estava com problemas, esse silencio não é um bom sinal e sei também que se ela ficar sabendo que estive por aqui vai querer me matar;**_ ele completou temeroso.

-Não se preocupe, por mim ela não saberá que foi você a me avisar da vinda dela ao santuário; Athena falou sorrindo.

_**-Mande lembranças por mim;**_ ele falou num sussurro e o cosmo sumiu completamente.

-Aishi! – Athena a chamou se aproximando da jovem.

-Sim! - a jovem acordou de seus devaneios quando a deusa já estava próxima a si.

-Acho que esta na hora de esclarecer algumas coisas, não acha? – Athena falou séria, embora passasse confiança a jovem.

-Sim! Vamos! – ela falou se dirigindo ao santuário, mas parou; - Vem com a gente Kamus?

-Vou; ele respondeu acompanhando as deusas.

**Continua...**


	13. Sempre uma surpresa

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

**Sempre uma surpresa...**

**I -Explicações...**

Os cavaleiros esperavam ansiosos no salão do Grande Mestre. Enquanto Athena, Aishi e Kamus subiam as escadarias num silencio mórbido.

-O que será que Athena quer exatamente com a gente? – Shura perguntou, olhando confuso para os companheiros.

-Simplesmente responder algumas perguntas que os estão deixando curiosos; Athena falou adentrando o salão acompanhado por Aishi e Kamus ainda sem se falarem, limitando-se apenas a rápidas olhadas de um para o outro. – Mas creio que, seja melhor todos vocês se sentarem; ela falou apontando para a mesa de reuniões no salão.

Todos obedeceram, com olhares curiosos.

-Bom... Como vocês já sabem, desde tempos imemoriáveis, quando uma nova Guerra Santa esta para começar, eu sou mandada a Terra para junto dos cavaleiros proteger a humanidade; ela falou com ar sério, tomando a cabeceira da mesa e antes que Mascara da Morte pudesse perguntar o que aquilo tinha haver com o assunto ela continuou. – Só que outras divindades participaram indiretamente nessas guerras, não só pra proteger as pessoas, e sim, para proteger a vida dos cavaleiros.

-Como? Alguém pra defender os cavaleiros? – Aioros perguntou evidentemente confuso.

-Já ouvi falar de um grupo de deuses que tinham relação direta com os mortais e eram contra as guerras, nunca ouvi falar deles lutarem ao lado de Athena, mas lutavam pelos mortais; o ariano comentou.

-Como isso é possível? Não me lembro de nenhum deus na ultima Guerra Santa ou até mesmo no combate contra Hades ou no final da de Apolo; Shion comentou.

-Isso porque a defesa foi mais ousada dessa vez; Aishi falou quase num sussurro, que não passou despercebido por Saga e Shaka que já sabiam a que ela se referia.

-Continuando...; Athena ignorou o murmúrio da jovem. – Esses deuses agiam como posso dizer...;

-Nos bastidores; Aishi respondeu prontamente.

-Isso, nenhum deles usava sua verdadeira imagem ou se usavam. Aproveitavam de certas habilidades como poder usar o cosmo para apagar alguns pontos da memória de alguém, para não serem reconhecidos. Ocultavam também o cosmo, para facilitar a sua entrada em lugares que facilmente poderiam ser reconhecidos como deuses, mas eles sempre estiveram presentes...; Athena concluiu.

-E o que esses deuses tem haver com a gente? – Mascara da Morte perguntou impaciente, levando um cascudo de Aiolia que estava a seu lado. – Hei, porque fez isso?

-Não seja mal educado; Aiolia falou, ignorando o olhar cortante do canceriano.

-Simples, o fato de vocês estarem vivos; Aishi respondeu prontamente. – "Porque ela tem que fazer tanto rodeio para contar isso, já é difícil pra eu estar aqui e ela fica fazendo todo esse drama"; Aishi pensou ficando tensa.

O clima na sala começou a ficar mais tenso devido a ultima revelação. Os cavaleiros se olhavam em busca de uma resposta. Alguns cavaleiros como Kamus, Saga, Mú, Shaka, Aioros e Afrodite, limitavam-se ao silencio, pois já imaginavam que qualquer hora aquilo iria acontecer.

-Não entendo? – Milo falou por fim, antes que Aishi respondesse Athena se adiantou.

-Sempre quando uma Guerra Santa esta pra começar o conselho dos deuses se reúne para procurar a melhor forma de evitar isso, reúnem os dois deuses interessados e pesam seus motivos, se nenhum dos dois tiver fundos, a paz é selada com um juramento, tendo como pena por essa inflação a perda da imortalidade... Só que existem exceções; Athena falou pausadamente.

-Como qual? – Foi a vez de Shura se pronunciar;

-Às vezes algum Deus convoca o conselho por outro motivo, como pedir pela vida de alguém; Athena respondeu.

-Mas isso não teria que ser feito a Hades ou as Moiras? – Mú pergunta. – Afinal, são elas que controlam, a vida, o desenvolvimento e a morte de alguém;

-Primeiro passa pelo conselho, depois por Perséfone que é a representante dos mortais no mundo dos mortos, mas para esse tipo de convocação existe uma punição para os deuses que não fazem parte do conselho, essa punição varia de acordo com o pedido que querem que seja realizado; Athena falou, prestando atenção em cada expressão dos cavaleiros, chegara a hora de contar a eles o mistério por trás do milagre da ressurreição dos Cavaleiros de Athena. – As Moiras só interferem quando os outros aprovam, pois trazer alguém de volta é mexer com a linha do tempo original;

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – Mascara da Morte insistiu mais uma vez, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar dos outros doze cavaleiros.

-Quando vocês morreram e foram levados por Apolo. Uma deusa interviu e pediu pela vida de vocês ao conselho; Athena falou séria, abaixando os olhos, como se a cada palavra tornasse mais difícil o contato visual com os cavaleiros. Deveria ter insistido mais com Aishi para contar tudo logo no inicio, mas sabia também que não fazia mais diferença.

-Foi você, Srta Athena? – Aldebaran perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes achando que a deusa a quem eles tanto protegiam fizeram tal sacrifício por eles, mas esse brilho logo se apagou quando a deusa negou com um aceno de cabeça; - Quem então?

-Porque a Srta Aishi não nos responde? – Shaka perguntou, fitando a jovem.

Todos ficaram em silencio, esperando que ela falasse, até que passou tanto pela mente do cavaleiro como da deusa uma lembrança não muito antiga, como se a estivesse vivendo novamente.

-Era alguém que nasceu do Caos e da Ordem, mas alguns dizer que pelo Amor e pela Guerra foi criada, mas ao contrario do que **não** dizem sobre **ela**. Ela existe desde que o mundo era jovem e os deuses descobriram o que era a traição; ela disse serenamente fitando o virginiano diretamente. – Mas talvez nem eu seja capaz de responder tão simples pergunta, cavaleiro; ela completou.

Todos olhavam os dois intrigados. Pelo visto o homem mais próximo de Deus sabia bem mais do que aparentava. A surpresa maior foi nascer dos lábios do virginiano um singelo sorriso.

-Porque não tenta?

-...; Ouviu-se um suspiro cansado vindo de Aishi antes de responder. - Foi **Harmonia**... A filha de Ares; ela completou omitindo o fato de ser filha de Afrodite também.

-Filha de Ares com quem? – Aioros perguntou curioso.

-Com Afrodite, irmã **gêmea** de Eros; ela respondeu com um "**Q**" de amargura na voz.

-Athena! Qual foi à punição que Harmonia recebeu? Porque afinal, ela nos trouxe de volta. Então o conselho aceitou o pedido dela? – Saga perguntou curioso. Fitando-a descaradamente dessa vez, para o desagrado do aquariano, que embora quieto não gostava nada daquela situação.

-Tornar-se uma guardiã, alguém que tenha em si o poder de todos os cavaleiros ressuscitados e que controle esse cosmo para manter o equilíbrio do mundo, além de se encarregar de evitar as guerras, é claro!- Aishi respondeu, ao notar o olhar insistente do geminiano, corando levemente devido a isso.

-E tornar-se _**completamente mortal**_; Athena completou deixando os cavaleiros abismados.

-Então **Srta**. **Aishi** ou devo chamá-la de **Harmonia**? Porque interviu por nós? – Kamus perguntou se manifestando pela primeira vez de um jeito seco, fazendo todos fitá-lo com um misto de curiosidade e espanto pelo jeito que ele se referira a ela.

Já era de se esperar que eles viessem a ter essa reação de espanto, mas ouvir essa pergunta da boca de Kamus lhe doera mais do que se fosse outra pessoa a formulá-la, ela podia sentir o quão ansiosos os cavaleiros esperavam por sua resposta e sabia também que as coisas não seriam mais como eram antes.

-Nunca fui a favor de guerras, embora estive presente na maioria delas; ela falou fazendo uma pausa. – Mas o que realmente acontece é o fato de eu não ser a favor dessa idéia primitiva que os deuses tem. De que o destino da humanidade esta ao bel prazer deles; ela disse.

Aishi ignorou o olhar espantado de todos que iam dela a Athena que estava com o olhar inexpressivo.

– Sempre que posso procuro intervir entre um combate e outro, sei que não posso me meter em tudo, afinal, tanto mortais como deuses, tem seus conflitos que por vezes são necessários para a evolução, mas no caso de Apolo e Hades, ambos perderam a moral, achando que com idéias patéticas de devastar para reconstruir iriam mudar esse conceito primitivo de desenvolvimento terrestre, indo longe de mais sem poupar as pessoas ao seu redor; ela comentou, quando uma onda melancólica tomou conta de seu cosmo. – Esses deuses não passam de um bando de idiotas ambiciosos. Cegos, não entendem que o tempo deles já acabou e por causa desse orgulho eles acham que podem brincar de guerrear colocando a vida das pessoas inocentes em risco e no fundo, amo essa terra e seus habitantes de mais pra deixar que uma futilidade dessas fosse adiante; ela falou, permanecendo em silencio em seguida... "Sem contar a promessa que fiz"; ela completou em pensamento.

Cada um parecia pensar nas palavras da jovem, fora um preço muito alto a pagar, porque ela sendo uma deusa, se sujeitaria a aceitar isso, ou não haveria uma outra forma.

-Durante as Eras outros deuses também lutaram pelos mortais como **Eros** o deus do Amor movido pela Emoção, **Nick** a deusa da Vitória sempre ao lado dos nobres de coração, **Aurora** representante do amanhecer e de uma nova esperança e por ultimo **Perséfone**; Athena falou quebrando o silencio.

-Perséfone não é a esposa de Hades? – Kanon perguntou.

-Sim, embora o seja, ela também ama os mortais e preza o tempo que vivia livre entre eles, por isso aliviava a pena daqueles que morriam nas guerras mandando os para o descanso, sem que passassem pelos juizes. Isso é claro, quando Hades não estava presente; Aishi respondeu com um meio sorriso sarcástico, chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros.

-Mas porque você aceitou se tornar mortal? Poderia ter, sei lá, tentado negociar uma outra pena e continuar a ser uma deusa? – Milo perguntou.

**-NUNCA**! – ela gritou, assustando os cavaleiros, quando por um breve momento em seus olhos uma chama azulada queimou. – Aceitar esse tipo de coisa seria o mesmo que dizer estar arrependida de trazer algum de vocês de volta e é algo que nem em uma eternidade eu estaria; ela falou com os punhos fechados por sobre a mesa, fitando diretamente os olhos do Escorpião, cuja pele do mesmo nesse momento parecia ter perdido um pouco o bronzeado.

-"Interessante, primeira vez que vejo isso em toda a história, uma deusa que luta por cavaleiros de forma tão sagaz, realmente daquela vez ela não estava brincando quando disse que seu amor pelos cavaleiros era maior do que tudo" – Shaka pensou. – Então você realmente ultrapassou todas as expectativas. Quando você me disse sobre a verdadeira missão começar após a queda de Hades não era uma mera charada para me confundir, não é mesmo? – Shaka falou, dando um sorriso misterioso.

-Eu disse que voltaria pra cobrar aquela divida, não mandei você não acreditar em mim; Aishi respondeu com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

-Her! Do que eles estão falando? – Milo perguntou para Aiolia que olhava os dois, cavaleiro e amazona, fitando-se, sentados cada um em uma extremidade da mesa.

-Então era mesmo você que estava em Virgem quando invadimos o santuário? – Saga perguntou intrigado, entrando na conversa.

-Como? – Aldebaran perguntou confuso. Sabia que na época da invasão das doze casas ninguém passara por ele a não ser aquele espectro.

-Era, mas não pensei que outra pessoa houvesse sentido a minha presença alem de Shaka; Aishi falou olhando-o diretamente, fazendo o aquariano morder-se de ciúmes.

-Espera ai! – Milo falou cortando a conversa. – Você acaba de dizer que sentiu Aishi na casa de Virgem na invasão das doze casas; Saga apenas afirmou. – E a Srta acaba de dizer que realmente estava aqui; Aishi assentiu. – Então porque raios eu nunca te vi aqui no santuário até se tornar à pupila do Kamus? – ele perguntou exasperado.

-Porque eu não quis que vocês sentissem a minha presença aqui; ela respondeu séria. – A intenção era passar despercebida, porque eu vim aqui pra falar com o Shaka e mais nada, só não esperava que além dele fosse encontrar algum geminiano que por coincidência conseguisse sentir o meu cosmo mesmo que eu o estivesse ocultando ao Maximo; ela respondeu meio frustrada.

-Só por curiosidade o que a Srta queria com o Shaka? – Milo perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Falar sobre Arayashiky e pode parar com esses pensamentos pervertidos seu infame; Shaka o censurou.

-Muita calma nessa hora; Milo respondeu com um sorriso nervoso. – Mas porque você nunca falou sobre a vinda de Aishi ao santuário antes, Shaka?

-Porque...;

-Até dois anos atrás ele não lembrava; Aishi o cortou.

-Como assim? –Mascara da Morte perguntou confuso.

-Oh! Esperto; Kanon falou com ar de superioridade. – Você não prestou atenção no que Athena disse, sobre alguns deuses usarem o cosmo para apagar parte da memória de alguém e não serem reconhecidos;

-Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu; Aishi continuou. – Durante todo o termino da batalha de Hades, nem mesmo Shaka e o Mestre Ancião que eu havia conhecido na época, não se lembravam de mim, mas quando perdi meus poderes ficando completamente mortal, para depois, como posso dizer... Começar a readquiri-los de novo só que de forma diferente, o efeito do meu cosmo sobre a memória deles se quebrou, por isso Shaka foi capaz de me reconhecer no dia em que cheguei ao santuário; Aishi terminou de explicar.

-Mas... E aquele dia que ocorreu aquela explosão de energia, o que foi aquilo? – Aiolia perguntou curioso.

-Acho que perdi um pouco do equilíbrio aquele dia, por isso meus novos poderes começaram a se manifestar novamente e não deu pra evitar, acho que vocês sentiram como se fosse com vocês; ela completou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de cada um. – É o que chamo de **Troca Equivalente**. Sou capaz de sentir tudo o que vocês sentem euforia, ansiedade, tristezas, frustrações... Tudo. Porém, mantendo o meu cosmo em equilíbrio, vocês não eram capazes de sentir o que eu sentia; ela explicou.

Todos os cavaleiros pareciam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, imaginando como uma deusa chegara aquele ponto, será que realmente Athena estava certa, outros deuses existiam para ajudar os mortais ou só esperavam uma forma de ganhar confiança e depois conquistar a Terra.

Embora fosse um pensamento egoísta, eles necessitavam ficar alertas com qualquer possibilidade de invasão ao santuário. Afinal, ela conseguira passar por todas as defesas do santuário, enquanto os espectros passaram por maus momentos até chegarem em Virgem e eles apenas não sentiram sua presença.

**II – Coração de Cavaleiro.**

Dando por encerrada a reunião, cada cavaleiro foi tomando o rumo de sua casa, Kamus sairá apresadamente do salão, sem falar com ninguém e Aishi também se limitou a fitá-lo de escanteio com um olhar triste antes de seguir para a varanda do salão, sendo seguida pelo olhar de alguns cavaleiros que permaneciam na duvida, aproximavam-se ou não. Até que deixaram por fim o salão, permanecendo apenas um cavaleiro que seguiu a amazona.

-Não entendo; a voz sou séria atrás da jovem que se virou para deparar-se com um par de olhos verdes a fitando sem nenhuma expressão. - Porque não nos contou quem era antes? - Saga completou se aproximando da jovem, que rapidamente se virou para debruçar-se sobre a guarda da varanda fitando algum ponto pouco interessante no horizonte que já indicava que logo anoiteceria.

-O que muda se eu tivesse contado antes, com o que foi contado agora? Sendo que ambos são a mesma coisa; ela perguntou, quando o cavaleiro parou ao seu lado.

-...; Por um momento ele ficou atônito, sem uma resposta pratica pára isso, mas sabia que ela estava certa, se houvesse contado antes a reação dos cavaleiros seria pior, alem de tratá-la com desconfiança eles a tratariam como alguém superior, igual à Athena e não como uma amazona inexperiente que foi conquistando o respeito de todos podendo agir com liberdade. – Entendo! Deve ter sido difícil deixar o lugar onde você vivia para fazer isso? – ele perguntou.

-Não! Na verdade a única coisa de que me arrendo é de não ter feito isso antes, mas esse é um fato que não posso mudar; ela respondeu.

-Pelo menos é um passado que você não tem que se envergonhar; ele falou perdendo a postura de cavaleiro sério, para deixar transparecer a dor que sentia a muito acumulada se dissolver.

-Você não deveria se culpar por algo que não fez! – ela falou o encarando.

-Claro que deveria, quase matei Athena, você acha que isso é pouco; ele falou com a voz embargada de tristeza. Nunca discutira isso com ninguém, mas as coisas pareciam ficar mais fáceis quando conversava com ela. Parou ao notar um brilho diferente nos olhos da jovem, um brilho que o reconfortava.

-Embora você tenha tentado, você não o fez, independente se foi alguém que parcialmente impediu isso, você só **quase** a matou, mas ela esta viva e aqui lutando ao lado de vocês. Não há porque carregar uma culpa que não te pertence. A única coisa que você pode fazer é não cometer o mesmo erro de novo; ela falou sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

-Nunca, nem mesmo Athena tratou um cavaleiro dessa forma, o que te difere dela? – ele perguntou quase num sussurro embora estivesse intrigado, abaixando os olhos, mas a jovem, delicadamente levantou o rosto do cavaleiro com uma das mãos, fazendo-o encará-la.

-Eu posso ter um comportamento meio explosivo às vezes, mas digamos que as minhas raízes me dão a oportunidade de ver o que esta aqui; ela diz apontando para o coração do cavaleiro. – Sei que você é uma pessoa boa, embora às vezes você se sinta perdido, sem saber porque esta aqui, mas não se preocupe, uma hora ou outra você vai achar o seu caminhou ou vai encontrar alguém pra lhe guiar por ele; ela completou. – E alias, que espécie de geminiana eu seria se não conseguisse entendê-lo; ela completou sorrindo.

-É bom saber que você pensa assim; ele falou retribuindo o sorriso; - Agora acho que podemos deixar o resto da conversa pra depois, porque seria bom se você fosse falar com o Kamus! – ele completou com seu sorriso se apagando.

-Não sei! Acho melhor não falar com ele agora; Aishi respondeu com o olhar triste.

-Pelo menos tente, pra não se arrepender depois; ele falou agora desencostando da cabeceira da sacada e indo em direção ao salão, despedindo-se com um aceno de mão. Deixando a jovem organizar seus pensamentos em paz.

**III – A Sentença de Áries.**

**Templo da Coroa do Sol...**

Novamente ele se via fazendo o mesmo trajeto de outrora, mas a única certeza que tinha, era que dessa fez ele não a encontraria repousando como um anjo em uma das pilastras do templo abandonado. Provavelmente ela ainda estaria no templo do Grande Mestre conversando com algum curioso.

Ele já sabia da verdade a muito, mas pensou que se ignorasse seria menos doloroso. Saber sobre as regras do santuário eram bem mais difíceis do que simplesmente as ignorar. Ela era uma deusa e ele um cavaleiro, era algo impossível de acontecer...;

Mas ouvir da garota por quem se apaixonara, que ela era uma deusa, fora o mesmo que tomar um balde de água fria por sobre a cabeça, mesmo que soubesse que aquele sentimento era recíproco existiam as antigas leis.

Alguém que a vida toda lutou para que as regras não fossem quebradas, ficara agora a mercê do destino, quebrando a maior dentre todas elas. Regras primitivas, porem mantidas vivas em seus princípios.

Caminhando lentamente, ele gritava em seu interior que aquilo que sentia não era errado, pois ela o correspondia, mas o desespero estava sendo maior, o cegando para uma realidade menos dura.

Afinal, porque Zeus fora tão cruel, ao permitir que ela cruzasse seu caminho, se no final, aquilo não seria possível.

Perdido em pensamentos, Kamus nem se deu conta da aproximação de um cavaleiro.

Olhos calmos e andar preciso, o ariano de aproximava pacificamente de seu amigo, a ponto de causar-lhe um susto ao tocar de leve no ombro direito de Kamus.

-Você deveria se acalmar, ficar se torturando não vai lhe fazer bem;

-Mú o que faz aqui? – Kamus perguntou recuperando-se do susto e tentando manter-se o mais normal possível.

-Fui te procurar em Aquário, mas não te encontrei, ai Shaka me disse que você provavelmente estaria aqui!

-Aquele intrometido; Kamus murmurou exasperado.

-Como? – o ariano perguntou sem entender o que ele havia murmurado.

-Nada! Mas o que você queria comigo?

-Sabe, há algum tempo atrás eu acabei percebendo que embora você fosse frio e indiferente, você gostava muito de Aishi; Mú falou sem notar o desconcerto do amigo.

-D-do q-ue vo-cê es-ta fa-lan-do, nós não...; Ele foi cortado antes de conseguir concluir o que tentava falar.

-Mas creio que você sempre soube que ela era uma deusa, por isso mantinha-se distante com medo de se envolver e se ferir depois; ele completou calmamente, notando dessa vez o olhar espantado do aquariano. – Só que não foi muito bem sucedido quando ela enfrentou Saga no Coliseu, você não conseguiu reprimir seus sentimentos.

-Mú como você...;

-Como eu sei, simples, já te conheço a tempo suficiente pra você ser previsível aos meus olhos; ele respondeu sorrindo, ao notar a face do amigo tomar um ar contrariado.

-Bem, como você mesmo sabe, eu estava certo em me manter distante, ela é uma deusa e eu um cavaleiro, é algo que não daria certo e acabo de descobrir da pior forma; Kamus falou cabisbaixo.

-Sabe, algumas leis às vezes podem ser ignoradas ou até mesmo esquecidas; o ariano falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que quer dizer? – Kamus perguntou confuso.

-Simples meu amigo...; Ele fez uma pausa ao notar a expectativa crescente. - O amor de uma deusa deve ser distribuído igualmente para todos os seus cavaleiros, mas nada consta se o amor de um cavaleiro for dispensado a duas deusas, contanto que seja distinto para cada uma; ele completou.

-Mas as leis são...; Kamus ainda tentou argumentar.

-Para serem quebradas... Oras Kamus, acorde, desde quando você é tão submisso a regras desse modo, não reconheço mais o cavaleiro persistente e sagaz que era o guardião de Aquário; Mú falou aumentando mais o tom de voz, deixando o aquariano assustado, pois o sempre pacifico ariano nunca perdia a calma diante de qualquer um. – Agora você esta agindo como alguém que perdeu uma batalha sem lutar e eu sei que você não é um **perdedor**; ele falou, frisando a ultima palavra.

-Mas ela é uma deusa; ele tentou como ultimo argumento, na intenção de tentar se convencer de que as palavras do ariano não lhe deram esperanças.

-Que parte do que eu acabei de dizer você não ouviu? – ele falou já mostrando sinais de irritação. – Mas respondendo ao que você falou, Aishi não é uma deusa, lembre-se agora ela é tão mortal quanto eu e você, foi essa a condição que Zeus impôs a ela para nos trazer de volta.

-Não sei; ele parecia mais confuso.

-Vá conversar com ela e esclareça de vez as duvidas; ele disse em tom de ordem.

-Mas e se ela não quiser falar comigo?

-Por Zeus, desde quando você é tão covarde? - o ariano perguntou mostrando-se verdadeiramente irritado. – Se você não tentar nunca vai saber.

-Her! Tudo bem então... Obrigado; ele agradeceu o amigo e tomou o caminho para o santuário.

-"Como é complicado"; Mú pensou, balançando a cabeça com ar conformado.

**Continua...**


	14. Sempre como antes

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Sempre como antes...**

**I - A segunda versão.**

Ainda confuso quanto a alguns fatos, Shion foi procurar Athena, para quem sabe entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. Encontrando a deusa na biblioteca que compunha os imensos cômodos do décimo terceiro templo.

-Athena poderia falar-lhe alguns minutos? – ele perguntou educadamente, entrando na biblioteca que a deusa usava para resolver os problemas administrativos do santuário.

-Fique a vontade; Saori falou com um ar cansado recostando-se na poltrona.

-Eu gostaria de saber o verdadeiro motivo de Aishi estar no Santuário? – o mestre do santuário perguntou sério.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida, afinal, prometera a Aishi não envolver os cavaleiros naquela antiga rixa que ambas tinham com Eris.

-Sempre quando um Deus novo aparece é sinal de que uma guerra esta por vir, porque com Aishi seria diferente?

-Entendo, você acha que o fato de Aishi estar aqui significa que outra guerra esta por vir;

-...; Ele apenas assentiu um **sim** com a cabeça.

-Você se lembra da previsão que Saga fez? – ela perguntou olhando para algum ponto não muito interessante na parede.

-Sim! Ele disse algo sobre justiça e vingança, mas que causavam algumas controvérsias na previsão, por acaso é Aishi que quer tanto a vingança quando a justiça? – ele perguntou com um ar temeroso.

-Não! – Saori falou prontamente. – Sabe, Shion muitas coisas acontecem nos bastidores de uma guerra, mas vou lhe contar o porque exatamente de Aishi estar aqui; ela falou ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira.

-Continue, por favor!

-Quando o universo se originou duas forças opostas foram criadas e com o desenvolvimento do mundo isso se mostrou presente de muitas formas. A maior prova disso são as personalidades do **Amor** e da **Guerra**; ela explicou.

-Afrodite e Ares; Shion murmurou mais viu Saori assentir.

-Qualquer conto da mitologia fala sobre o caso amoroso que Afrodite e Ares tiveram e como fugiram ao serem flagrados por Heféstos e Apolo. Afrodite foi refugiar-se em Chipre, onde descobriu estar grávida de gêmeos e Ares fugiu para a Sicília.

-Os gêmeos eram Eros e Harmonia; Shion falou.

-Sim, o amor movido pela _**emoção**_ e o amor movido pela _**razão**_, onde somente juntos eles criariam o equilíbrio.

-Então não pode ser Harmonia a querer vingança já que ela é ponderada. Quem é que quer vingança, Athena?

-Existe alguém que detesta todos os deuses, não só a mim e esse ódio só vem sendo alimentado desde o começo dos tempos, criando as forças opostas, tanto dos deuses como dos mortais;

-A Discórdia?

-Sim, Eris. Ela sempre odiou os deuses que usavam a própria personalidade de um modo arrogante, por assim dizer, como padrão de perfeição.

-Como Afrodite, que era considerado o padrão de perfeição física, ou Hera que servia de padrão como a mais fiel e até mesmo a Srta. Como o padrão de justiça e sabedoria; Shion comentou alguns exemplos.

-Exato! Outrora Eris já se manifestou nessa Terra usando como hospedeiro o corpo de uma menina oriental, a Eiri, mas foi derrotada pela flecha da justiça da armadura de Sagitário, agora ela deve ter descoberto um método de voltar e é ai que Aishi entra; ela respondeu a aparente duvida do Grande Mestre.

-Como ela pode voltar, afinal ela foi derrotada outrora?

-Dizem que para trazer um Deus de volta a vida, é necessária a vida de outro que tenha um igual poder; Athena respondeu.

-Então digamos que Eris quer Aishi para poder voltar; ele sugeriu hesitante.

-Na verdade, não exatamente Aishi. Ela quer o poder que Aishi carrega em si, o caos que habita o cosmo dela a partir do momento em que ela os trouxe de volta e deu sua imortalidade em troca da vida de vocês.

-Como assim o caos? – Shion perguntou confuso.

-A essência de um cavaleiro não é o cosmo? – ela perguntou recebendo um aceno afirmativo. – A essência de um deus também é o cosmo, mas usado com um potencial maior, o chamemos de Caos. É uma fusão do cosmo com os elementos do universo em pequenas explosões, os chamados Big Bangs ou pequenos milagres.

-A origem do universo!-ele exclamou, espantado.

-Exato! Como Aishi tem esse poder, Eris só precisa disso para retornar a vida; a deusa falou fazendo uma pausa. – Um outro exemplo, Eros não representa o amor correspondido! – ela falou.

-...; O grande mestre apenas assentiu.

-Anteros representa o amor incorrespondido;

-Um equilíbrio entre Caos e Ordem;

-Exato! E Harmonia é a balança que os equilibra. Enquanto Harmonia mantém a ordem, Eris cria o caos;

-Ainda não entendo, porque justamente Aishi, afinal, Eros por ser irmão gêmeo dela, pode servir também?

-Não é só isso. Mas por simples dois motivos tem de ser Aishi; a deusa falou fazendo uma pausa. - Outrora Aishi fora a maior responsável por impedir as guerras que Eris provocava, mesmo agindo nos bastidores, Eris sempre soube que Aishi provocava a falência de seus planos, lembra-se da guerra de Tróia, onde Eu e Apolo nos enfrentamos pela ultima vez, começou graças ao pomo dourado com a frase **Para a mais bela**. A batalha na ilha de Ítaca, onde muitos mortais morreriam se não houvesse intervenção divina, se Harmonia não houvesse falado com o Onipotente, para impedir aquilo até mesmo eu perderia o controle naquela batalha; Athena falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Já ouvi falar sobre a batalha na Ilha de Ítaca; o Grande Mestre comentou. – Muitos nobres morreram ao tentar desposar a força a rainha, na ausência de Ulisses que voltava da guerra de Tróia, mas que por algum problema tardou dez anos a chegar; ele continuou. – Lembro de ter ouvido que o encerramento dessa história era que Zeus intervinha para acabar com a carnificina, pois nem a Srta conseguiria impedir que tantos morressem; ele concluiu.

-Sim! Digamos que esse era mais um dos planos da Eris; a deusa respondeu. –O fato de ela ter escolhido Aishi, é que Aishi não tem proteção divina. Quando os trouxe de volta ela cortou a ligação com os deuses, por isso se Eris atacar não terá problemas em enfrentar os outros, mas se ela tentasse, por exemplo, usar Eros, ela teria problemas enfrentando todos os deuses do conselho; Athena explicou.

-E tudo isso para manter o equilíbrio e proteger os cavaleiros; Shion comentou incrédulo, dando um suspiro. – Ela renegou a ajuda divina, pelo visto a decisão dela não deve ter sido bem vista por Zeus? – Shion perguntou.

-E não foi; Athena falou com ar cansado; - Zeus impôs que se ela quisesse salvá-los teria que trocar sua imortalidade para isso. Ele pensou que ela desistiria, mas foi o contrario;

-Então o mínimo que os cavaleiros podem fazer como agradecimento é protege-la; Shion sugeriu.

-**Não**! – A deusa quase gritou, era a primeira vez que o Grande Mestre via a deusa com um olhar desesperado.

-O que? – ele perguntou estranhando a atitude dela.

-Creio que Aishi não vá permitir isso; ela respondeu tentando se acalmar.

-Como assim? Porque então ela viria ao santuário?

-Aishi só estava se recuperando, o único motivo dela permanecer aqui era que eu não revelasse a ninguém sobre a rixa dela com Eris, pois sem duvida os cavaleiros iriam se meter. Ela não quer que eles se machuquem por uma briga que não lhes pertence; Athena respondeu. – E foi muito difícil convence-la a ficar, ainda mais depois que ela disse que alguns cavaleiros já a conheciam; ela completou.

-Mas Srta, como podemos ficar de fora disso, se não fosse ela nenhum de nós estaria aqui; ele argumentou. – O mínimo que poderíamos fazer é protegê-la.

-Aishi sabe se cuidar Shion e é bem provável que ela queira ir embora depois do que aconteceu hoje; Athena falou com ar triste.

-Ela não pode! Pelo menos aqui é o local mais seguro, Eris não ousaria invadir o santuário;

-O problema é que Aishi não quer ser protegida pelos cavaleiros, mesmo que muitos fatores a impeçam de ir...; A deusa falou fazendo uma pausa. – Aishi sempre teve em mente que os deuses só serviam para atrapalhar a vida dos mortais, por isso depois que falou com Zeus para que impedisse o ataque de Apolo ela sumiu do mapa durante dois anos praticamente, sem ninguém saber seu paradeiro. Foi quando Eris começou a persegui-la e ela foi obrigada pelas circunstancias a se refugiar no santuário embora tenha feito um enorme esforço para se ocultar;

-O que? Então ela já estava no santuário muito antes de se tornar à pupila de Kamus? – ele perguntou espantado.

-Sim, você lembra que os cavaleiros comentaram que uma amazona nova vencera Shina sem fazer esforço algum, usando golpes semelhantes ao: **Parede de Cristal** do Mú e **Explosão Galáctica** do Saga;

-Sim, mas achei que fosse imaginação dos aprendizes, sabe como é, em tempos de paz essas crianças ficam loucas para ter alguma emoção; ele falou meio sem graça.

-Pois não era, Aishi pode moldar suas forças e reproduzir os golpes dos cavaleiros como quiser e até aperfeiçoar algumas técnicas como a **Lamina Crescente**, uma versão aperfeiçoada da técnica de Shura;

-Então, o que podemos fazer para manter Eris afastada dela?

-Só o tempo pode nos dizer isso, por enquanto nada podemos fazer; Athena sentenciou. – Ainda preciso saber quanto tempo mais ela ficara aqui...;

**II - Primeira Ordem.**

-Deimos! – Eris o chamou.

-Sim sra; o rapaz de olhos frios falou com ar submisso.

-Quero que traga Harmonia de uma vez pra mim, não admitirei falhas.

-Como quiser; ele disse fazendo menção de se afastar.

-Espere! – ela o chamou; - Quero que você use suas habilidades para criar ilusões e se fazer passar por aquele cavaleiro de ouro, assim ela saberá que não pode voltar-se contra mim e facilitara um pouco as coisas; ela completou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Pode deixar; ele falou indo embora, com um sorriso cruel formando-se nos lábios bem desenhados.

**III - Mau presságio.**

**Nesse mesmo momento... No Olímpo...**

Zéfiro passeava tristemente pelo céu grego, levando seus sentimentos junto com a insegurança que assolava a morada celeste. Preocupando tanto os corações mortais como os imortais.

-O que lhe incomoda tanto meu marido? – Hera falou, como uma amabilidade não característica de seu caráter na antiguidade, embora suas palavras denotassem preocupação.

-Este vento me incomoda; o Onipotente falou com ar angustiado, enquanto inutilmente tentava com um sopro retirar uma mecha dourada que lhe cairá nos olhos.

-Sabes muito bem que é só mandar que Zéfiro pare; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não é isso; ele respondeu contrariado. – Sinto que algo esta para acontecer e não é nada bom; ele completou.

-Acha que alguém esta desobedecendo as suas ordens quanto a respeitar o santuário de Athena? – ela perguntou intrigada.

-Não! Eu saberia se eles se atrevessem. O que me preocupa é o desaparecimento de Fobos; ele respondeu com ar pensativo.

-O que tem o filho de Ares? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-O cosmo dele desapareceu próximo ao Santuário de Athena;

-Acha que Harmonia tenh-...;

-Não, ela não faria isso; ele a cortou prontamente. – Ela estaria correndo o risco de revelar sua posição a Eris e sua energia não esta passando de um por cento no Maximo. Ela esta se controlando; ele respondeu.

-Então quem poderia ter feito algo a ele? – ela perguntou intrigada.

-Só pode ter sido a Eris. Ela é a única a se atrever a ir contra minhas ordens; ele respondeu frustrado.

-Entendo! Quer que eu vá buscar Harmonia, assim ela ficara mais protegida entre os nossos; ela se ofereceu prontamente.

-Não! Ela não quer voltar; ele suspirou cansado. – Ela já nos deixou bem claro isso e o santuário é o lugar mais seguro para que ela fique;

-Então não deveria se preocupar tanto; ela falou, contendo uma risada ao ver o marido entrando em tantas contradições.

-Mas não é isso que me preocupa; ele ressaltou com os olhos estreitos, fazendo-a se conter. – O que temo é que mais uma guerra esteja por vir e que isso fuja do meu controle.

-Comunique Athena, se alguém pode controlar isso é ela. Sem falar que Harmonia esta lá caso Eris queria atacar, ela saberá o que fazer;

-Athena já sabe sobre isso;

-E então o que pretende fazer? – ela falou cansada da falta de atitude do marido.

-Vamos esperar, se nada acontecer tudo bem. Caso o contrario, prepare os outros e vamos interferir; ele falou em tom de ordem.

**IV - Feridas de um Coração Puro.**

Aishi sairá do Templo logo após a conversa com Saga. No caminho encontra com Milo que a fitava curiosamente, antes de responder a jovem sobre o possível paradeiro do aquariano.

O que ela mais temia acontecera, pelo menos com aquele cavaleiro. Que parecia estar com um pé atrás, tratando-a igual Athena e não como a amazona que era.

Triste, deixou-se guiar até o tão familiar templo na encosta, onde se deparou pela primeira vez com o cavaleiro a lhe espiar.

Perdida em pensamentos não notou a aproximação de um cavaleiro de energia hostil até que o mesmo chamou-lhe a atenção tocando de leve seu ombro. Ao virar-se, qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o aquariano lhe encarando com olhar severo.

-Kamus! – ela voltou-se sorrindo, mas esse lhe abandonou rapidamente os lábios, ao notar o brilho avermelhado nos olhos verdes do cavaleiro. Aquilo lhe confundia, como não o sentira se aproximar, embora o estivesse vendo na sua frente, algo interferia com seus sentidos.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ríspido.

-Queria falar com você, Milo disse que estaria aqui; ela respondeu com cautela tendo um estranho pressentimento.

-Porque não esperou no santuário? – ele perguntou com a voz denotando irritação que fez a jovem recuar alguns passos;

-Pensei que...;

-Pensou nada; ele a cortou, a temperatura do ambiente a baixar bruscamente. – O que você quer? Mente pra todos nós, acha que somos brinquedinhos de uma garotinha mimada e metida à deusa, depois se acha no direto de pensar algo? – ele falou com desdém.

Não! Aquele não era o Kamus e ela sabia disso, mas não podia evitar sentir-se acuada por aquela energia.

-Kamus; ela sussurrou sem conseguir evitar algumas lagrimas rolassem de seus olhos.

-Vocês, Deuses que acham poder controlar a todos como bem entendem, não deveriam nem existir; ele falou se aproximando perigosamente da jovem que não tinha forças pra recuar. – Mas não se preocupe, minha Sra teve piedade de ti e a quer viva; ele falou puxando-a pelo braço, enquanto ao mesmo tento as unhas dele alongavam-se como garras, Aishi lutava para se soltar provocando alguns cortes no braço.

Instintivamente ela puxou o braço com força, pouco se importando com a dor que aquilo causara. Chutando-lhe no ponto um tanto quanto sensível no baixo ventre, fazendo-o ir ao chão, enquanto ela se esquivava.

**-AGORA EU TE MATO;** ele berrou entre dentes. Aquele ataque fora realmente surpreso. O típico golpe baixo com todas as letras.

Passando o momento surpresa ele não desistiu e em vez de atacá-la de frente, entrou numa posição de espera como se fosse atacar, mas completamente distinta da usada pelo aquariano, deixando revelar por um milésimo de segundo sua verdadeira forma.

Aquele era Deimos a manifestação do Medo o quarto filho gêmeo de Ares, agora entendia o porque se sentira acuada pelo cosmo dele e porque isso a havia confundido. Deimos tinha a habilidade de copiar não só a aparecia das pessoas, mas também de moldar seu cosmo para que a camuflagem fosse perfeita, tornando-o irreconhecível.

Deimos mais uma vez alongou as garras, não pensou muito antes de partir pra cima dela.

Uma explosão... E ela sentiu uma brisa passando por seus olhos agora fechados. Não pode ver o suposto Kamus desaparecer rapidamente, para evitar o golpe, muito menos sentiu as garras dele lhe atingir.

Ao abri os olhos notou que Deimos não estava mais lá e o causador da explosão era nada mais nada menos do que Saga. Ele se aproximou da jovem com olhar preocupado. Trajando a armadura de Gêmeos, provavelmente estaria fazendo uma ronda de rotina pelo santuário; ela concluiu em pensamento.

-Você esta bem? – ele perguntou tentando ajudá-la a se levantar, embora tenha recebido como resposta um sorriso tranqüilizante ele notou logo que algo estava errado.

Gotas e mais gotas de sangue escorriam do braço direito. Uma dor latejante atingia-lhe justamente onde Deimos lhe segurara, cravando lhe as garras. Sentiu a vista embaçar e o corpo ficar rapidamente dormente e pender para o chão, mas a queda nunca veio, sendo amparada pelos braços do cavaleiro antes. Que logo notou que entre os cortes havia gelo.

Os olhos do geminiano cintilavam uma chama avermelhada de fúria. Como Kamus fora capaz de feri-la? Não sabia ao certo, apenas vira o cavaleiro fugir de seu ataque, mas ele pagaria por isso quando fosse a hora; ele pensou, mas deixou isso rapidamente de lado, pois sua prioridade agora seria levá-la para o santuário onde poderia cuidar melhor dela. Enrolando-a delicadamente na capa da armadura, percebeu-a se acomodar, antes de suspende-la do chão e começar a correr.

**V - Subindo os 12 Templos...**

Saga rompia as barreiras da luz, correndo o mais rápido que podia para chegar até os templos. Tendo que cruzar toda a extensão do Coroa do Sol até chagar ao bosque que o ligava até o Coliseu e os Treze Templos.

**Alguns segundos depois...**

Ao chegar a primeira casa, fora interceptado por um ariano evidentemente preocupado, ainda mais ao notar quem estava junto com ele.

-O que aconteceu Saga? –Mú perguntou olhando a jovem desacordada nos braços do cavaleiro.

-Não tenho tempo pra explicar agora. Tenho que chegar lá em cima logo e você não vai me impedir; ele falou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

-Pode passar, mas vou com você; ele respondeu calmamente.

Dito isso ele pôs-se a subir os templos com Saga. Eles corriam alucinados pelas escadas, atraindo a atenção dos demais guardiões para a estranha cena. A aprendiz de Aquário nos braços do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Num misto de curiosidade e preocupação começaram a seguir Saga e Mú.

**VI - Confusões no Décimo Primeiro Templo.**

Por sorte ou destino como queriam chamar. O guardião da décima primeira casa se encontrava na mesma com ar pensativo, mas acordou disso ao notar o estranho movimento vindo dos tempos de baixo. Era como ver um monte de pontinhos iluminados subindo as escadarias, mas já era possível ver que eram os cavaleiros de ouro.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou preocupado, mas notou quem estava protetoramente encolhida nos braços do geminiano e mudou seu olhar de preocupado a irritado e extremamente ciumento. – O que você fez com...; Ele mal teve como completar a frase, já que Saga havia dado-lhe um soco no estomago jogando-o distante da passagem para o templo seguinte, passando por ele simplesmente o ignorando sob o olhar espantado dos outros nove cavaleiros, pois desde muito sabiam do respeito mutuo entre Aquário e Gêmeos, isso era completamente novo, ainda mais depois da chegada da amazona, que o conceito de ambos sobre dever tornara-se bem distinto.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nos bastidores de Troca Equivalente...**

**Dama 9 (olhando para os lados antes de entrar no quarto):** Por favor pessoal não queiram me matar por isso. Juro que não foi minha intenção acabar na melhor parte... De novo rsrsrsrs.

**Mascara da Morte (fulo da vida entrando no quarto):** E não venha me culpar, você que tem atitudes suicidas e fica jogando esse lado maligno nas minhas costas.

**Kamus (entrando no quarto da ficwriter e fazendo nevar): **Não seja cínica, você fez de propósito.

**Dama 9 (com um sorrisinho cínico):** Eu! Você sabe que eu te amo, como poderia fazer tamanha crueldade.

**Saga (indignado)**: Traidora, não foi isso que você me disse ontem;

**Dama9 (engasgando):** Cof! Cof! Her! Abafa o caso.

**Kamus (irônico)**: Imagina se me amasse, só eu apanho nessa fic, primeiro foi do Shaka, depois da Aishi e agora é o Saga, meu seguro não cobre agressão intencional;

**Shina (chegando sabe-se lá de onde):** Hei! Pode parar, se formos colocar no papel eu apanhei mais do que você.

**Kamus**: Não se meta.

**Shura (entrando no quarto preparando-se para usar a Excalibur)**: Não fale assim com ela.

**Todos (gota)**: o.O

**Aishi (usando telecinese e aparecendo na frente de Kamus para impedir Shura)**: Her! Ficwriter não tem mais nada que avisar não, ainda mais sobre o novo recado no profile.

**Dama 9 (contando a quantidade de pessoas no quarto):** Tipo! Vocês não acham esse quarto pequeno de mais para a quantidade de pessoas aqui?

**Todo**: Não!

**Dama 9 (conformada):** Tá bom! Se vocês acham isso, mas como a Aishi falou é isso ai pessoal. Troca Equivalente terá continuação. Novos romances, uma nova trama.

**Saga (preocupado):** Vai ter algum deus doido querendo acabar com o mundo?

**Dama 9:** Não!

**Milo (aparecendo de algum lugar indefinido, com um sorriso bobo):** Você vai criar alguma irmã para a srta Aishi que vai ser a minha aprendiz?

**Dama 9 (gota):** Não!

**Kamus**: Eu e a...;

**Dama 9 (cortando o Kamus com o olhar assassino):** Já chega, posso falar?

**Todos (gotinha escorrendo da testa):** Pode!

**Dama 9 (mais calma):** Bom, para isso vou precisar da ajuda dos meus caros leitores. Tenho duas opções. Aishi e Kamus já assinaram contrato para participarem de "Tempestade de Verão", mas temos um pequeno impasse. Essa fic será sobre dois casais, mas há um pequeno problema, existem três opções. Então gostaria que ao comentarem vocês me dêem uma sugestão de quem protagonizara a primeira fic que vem antes dessa. Um casal já está decidido. Fica a cargo de vocês escolherem o outro. A duvida é Marin e Aiolia ou Saga e Litus?

**Milo (indignado):** E eu?

**Dama 9(fuzilando ele com o olhar):** Você fica solteiro até segunda ordem;

**Saga (convencido):** Quem manda ser um pervertido, mas agora o caso é outro. Garotas queridas que me adoram. Não deixem de votar em mim e na maninha do Leo viu.

**Aiolia (entrando no quarto brigando por passagem com Mú):** Hei! O que tá rolando aqui?

**Milo (rindo):** A Dama 9 vai te desencalhar, isso é claro se os leitores votarem;

**Aiolia (fulo da vida):** Hei! Desde quando minha vida pessoal se tornou assunto de pauta?

**Marin (aparecendo com a Yuuri):** Aiolia querido, desde que você não toma uma atitude decente.

**Dama 9 (vendo a discussão que se iniciava):** Her! Deixem para lavar a roupa suja no santuário. O Importante agora é saber. Por Favor pessoal, votem e me dêem uma mãozinha para continuar essa história e obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários. Até a próxima. Ja ne...

**Todos**: ja ne...


	15. Sempre com a certeza

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Sempre com a certeza...**

**I - Confusões no Templo de Athena.**

Shion veio receber os cavaleiros que ruidosamente entraram no Salão, como se pressentisse algo ruim. Athena também se juntou ao Grande Mestre, não contendo um grito de surpresa ao ver a situação que a aprendiz de Kamus se encontrava.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou se aproximando de Saga.

-Prefiro explicar depois, precisamos cuidar dela primeiro; ele respondeu sério.

-Venha comigo! – a deusa pediu, indo em direção ao quarto da jovem, onde o cavaleiro a depositou delicadamente na cama para que ela fosse atendida por uma Sra já de idade que cuidava dos feridos do santuário.

Saga e Saori esperavam nervosamente do lado de fora do quarto, mas Saga parecia ser o mais impaciente.

-Por favor, Saga! Pode me contar o que aconteceu? - Athena pediu, embora já tivesse a impressão de saber o que ocorrera com a amazona.

-Aishi foi atacada por um cavaleiro; ele falou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. – Se eu soubesse teria chegado antes, mas quando senti a energia mesmo correndo ao Maximo não deu tempo de impedir que ela se ferisse.

-Não se preocupe, ela é forte e você a salvou; ela disse pousando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro num ato solidário e compadecido. – Mas me diga, quem a atacou? – Athena não pode receber a resposta, pois os cavaleiros agora estavam todos reunidos na porta do quarto, tendo praticamente arrastado o Grande Mestre que tentara impedir de entrar todos de uma vez, mas estando em menor numero foi arrastado junto.

-O que aconteceu com a Srta Aishi? – Milo foi o primeiro a tomar a frente do grupo e se aproximar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu uma dor horrível em seu braço direito, que parecia afetar também o ombro. Flash do que acontecera do Templo da Coroa do Sol lhe passaram pela mente. Tentou levantar-se rapidamente, porém alguém a impediu, segurando-a delicadamente pelo ombro que não fora ferido.

-Acalme-se, minha jovem; a Sra pediu, enquanto tornava a limpar o ferimento no braço.

Aishi abriu os olhos cautelosa, notando que estava em seu quarto, no ultimo templo. Deixou os olhos correrem pelo cômodo procurando por Saga, provavelmente fora ele a trazê-la até ali, antes de ficar completamente inconsciente, sentira o cosmo dele manifestar-se um pouco agressivo, já imaginava o que ele deveria estar pensando.

Não queria que ele e Kamus se desentendessem por causa. Eles eram amigos, nunca quis interferir nisso; ela pensou, sentindo uma lagrima cair de seus olhos.

-Não se preocupe, logo você vai estar melhor; a Sra consolou.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu, enxugando os olhos com a costa da outra mão.

-O Sr Saga esta muito preocupado; ela começou, querendo distraí-la, enquanto arrumava os curativos.

-Como?

-Nunca o vi subir os doze templos tão rápido como agora a pouco; a Sra comentou com um meio sorriso. –Deve gostar muito da Srta para fazer isso; ela completou.

-Saga é o irmão mais velho que sempre quis ter; Aishi falou, não dando margens a pensamentos impróprios. –Não queria arrumar problemas pra ele;

-Não se preocupe com isso agora; a Sra falou. –Pronto, logo estará cem por cento recuperada; ela completou, terminado o curativo.

-Origada; Aishi falou ameaçando se levantar, porem a Sra a impediu de novo.

-Aconselho que fique repousando, vai ser melhor;

-Mas eu preciso falar com o Saga, é importante; Aishi insistiu.

-Vou chamá-lo se quiser; a Sra sugeriu.

-Por favor; Aishi pediu.

A Sra assentiu, dizendo que logo voltaria. Aishi fechou os olhos, respirando pesadamente, estranhamente sentia uma onda de calmaria. Sentia falta da época em que deitava-se sobre um chão gramado observando as estrelas, isso sempre lhe dera paz, mas a muito não o fazia, sem querer acabou pegando no sono.

-Com licença Srta Athena; a senhora saiu do quarto enxugando as mãos em uma toalha.

-Sim, como ela esta Sra? - Saori perguntou, tentando olhar pela fresta da porta para dentro do quarto, mas foi em vão, pois a mulher fechou a porta, mesmo sob o olhar indignado da deusa.

-Fisicamente ela esta se recuperando incrivelmente rápido; a Sra disse serenamente.

-Podemos vê-la? – Afrodite perguntou, tomando a frente do grupo, enquanto empurrava Milo para passar.

-Não; ela falou, fazendo todos os cavaleiros suspirarem frustrados. – Só o Sr Saga; ela disse fazendo o cavaleiro levantar a cabeça, surpreso.

-Como? – Kamus perguntou se aproximando indignado e recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Saga.

-Isso o que o Sr ouviu, a Srta disse que quer vê-lo; a mulher completou, sem notar o perigo daquela afirmação e sem que qualquer um tentasse reclamar, ela o arrastou pra dentro do quarto o deixando sozinho em seguida.

-Afinal, o que esta acontecendo? – Afrodite perguntou.

-Atacaram Aishi dentro do Santuário; Athena falou visivelmente tensa.

-E quem foi? – Aiolia perguntou preocupado.

-Não sei, Saga não teve tempo de me dizer; ela respondeu frustrada. – Acho melhor irmos pro Salão, Saga nos encontra lá depois;

Mesmo a contra gosto eles a seguiram até lá. Milo até tentou se aproximar da porta pra ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro, mas foi arrastado pela orelha por um Shaka nada contente.

**Lá dentro...**

Ele se aproximou silenciosamente até a beira da cama. Onde a jovem de aparência pálida dormia como um anjo, sem o menor traço de que passara por tanta coisa nos últimos minutos. A aparência de uma garota frágil, nada dizia da amazona cujo corpo guarda um imenso e devastador poder.

Calmamente, Saga sentou-se na beira da cama, levando inconscientemente a mão até a testa da jovem adormecida, com o intuito de tirar-lhe alguns fios que lhe caiam sobre os olhos. Mas tal ato apenas agilizou seu despertar.

Os olhos dourados agora abertos cintilavam com um brilho triste, mesmo que seus lábios moldassem o melhor de seus sorrisos para receber aquele que a salvara.

-Saga! – ela chamou num fraco sussurro.

-Xiiiii! Não se esforce; o cavaleiro falou calmamente, tocando-lhe o rosto de forma suave.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, ignorando a sugestão do cavaleiro.

-Você foi atacada! – ele falou. – "Será que ela não se lembra de ter sido atacada pelo Kamus?"; ele se perguntou. Embora seus olhos tenham cintilado um brilho de revolta que não passou despercebido.

-Como você sabia que eu estava lá?- ela perguntou desviando momentaneamente o assunto.

-Her... Bem, assim que você saiu do santuário, eu estava próximo ao vilarejo quando senti que o cosmo do Kamus retornava ao santuário, embora o seu estivesse indo para o templo da Coroa do Sol; ele falou meio hesitante. – Eu achei estranha a aparição de uma energia diferente, não consegui identificar de quem era, por isso fui até lá; ele explicou.

-Ai você viu o Kamus me atacando; ela completou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Então você se lembra? – ele perguntou mais para si do que para ela.

-Foi Deimos; ela respondeu.

-Quem? – ele pareceu confuso.

-Na mitologia, existiam os dois seguidores de Eris, um era Deimos a manifestação do Medo e o outro era Fobos, a manifestação do Terror. Há alguns dias atrás, pra ser mais precisa após o treino na Sibéria, Fobos morreu; ela lhe explicou.

-Como sabia disso? – ele perguntou hesitante.

-Ele também era meu irmão; ela falou com um sorriso triste. – Enquanto Fobos tinha o poder de corromper as coisas, Deimos pode copiar qualquer coisa, ou pessoa, até mesmo copiar parcialmente a vibração do cosmo, mas quando se prepara para atacar ele perde o controle sobre si mesmo e por um milésimo de segundo ele revela sua verdadeira forma; ela lhe esclareceu.

-Entendo! Acho que cometi um erro; ele falou lembrando-se do soco que dera no aquariano na subida do templo.

-Não há nenhum erro que não possa ser consertado; Aishi disse sorrindo, fazendo uma breve pausa. – Obrigada por ter me salvado, mas não queria lhe causar problemas ou preocupações; ela completou com a voz cansada e com uma pontada de tristeza.

-Não há o que agradecer. Sabe que faria qualquer coisa por você! – ele falou ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar do dela, com o rosto levemente corado.

-É por isso que amo tanto os cavaleiros; ela falou com a voz baixa, embora ele pudesse lhe ouvir claramente. –São por cavaleiros como você, que me levam a acreditar que os deuses deveriam lhes respeitar e não existir mais essa hostilidade. Por cavaleiros gentis e bondosos como você é que eu não me arrependo das escolhas que fiz e afirmo que faria de novo se pudesse; ela completou sorrindo ternamente.

-Fico feliz que você pense assim de nós, agora descanse; ele falou com um sorriso sereno, enquanto brincava com alguns fios dourados dos cabelos dela até vê-la adormecer. Levantou-se da cama com o intuito de afastar-se, mas voltou-se pra jovem. –"É incrível como você tem a habilidade de mudar a vida das pessoas"; ele pensou, aproximando-se da jovem e abaixando-se. Deixando que os lábios tocassem levemente o topo da testa dela. Afastou-se em seguia, saindo silenciosamente do quarto.

**II - Só um pouco mais de tempo.**

Com um brilho vitorioso nos olhos, Eris ouvia atentamente o que Deimos acabara de lhe contar sobre a execução de suas ordens.

-Agora só falta esperar um pouco mais que ela mesma vira até mim. Para proteger aqueles cavaleiros ela virá; Eris falou elevando seu cosmo de tal forma que pudesse ultrapassar a barreira que a prendia na gruta.

Caminhou até se aproximar do navio naufragado abaixo do cabo, mas não foi só isso que fez. Uma luz avermelhada começou a rodear o navio, fazendo o mesmo começar a submergir. Aparecendo por completo sob a superfície do Cabo Sunion, ainda envolto por uma nuvem negra que o escondia daqueles cuja visão não era tão preparada quanto à de um cavaleiro.

**III – Kamui.**

**Itália / Ilha do Etna.**

O calor ali era insuportável, nem mesmo ele acostumado com a temperatura elevada na Grécia estava agüentando permanecer tanto tempo ali.

-Hefestos, poderia ser mais rápido, por favor; Eros pediu impaciente, sentindo mais e mais gotas de suor caírem de sua testa.

Afrouxou a gola de sua túnica, vendo a mesma aos poucos deixar de ser branca, já que a fuligem que subia das fornalhas estarem impregnando na mesma.

-Eros, não posso ir mais rápido; o Deus Ferreiro respondeu, enquanto em uma bigorna, martelava o que aparentemente seria o peitoral de uma armadura.

-Não podemos perder tempo; Eros falou. –Mesmo daqui consigo sentir a energia da Eris se manifestando;

-Não posso correr, pois são minerais muito frágeis nesse estado, porem perder a qualidade; ele falou, enquanto voltava a martelar.

Em um canto, não muito afastado de onde estavam, dois homens de cerca de dois metros de altura e um olho só, poliam insistentemente outras peças que já estavam prontas e as guardavam dentro de uma urna.

-Esses não sã os minerais que Hades mandou? –Eros perguntou, vendo sobre uma bancada algumas caixas com vários tipos de pedras diferentes.

-São, por isso mesmo, a composição deles é diferente das Kamuis que nó usamos; Hefestos falou, enxugando a testa com um lenço já tingido de preto pela fuligem.

-Entendo; Eros comentou, observando atentamente um pequeno diamante branco, recém lapidado.

Mais e mais marteladas eram ouvidas nas extensas galerias das profundezas do Etna. Enquanto o Deus Ferreiro trabalhava insistentemente em seu mais ousado projeto, a armadura sagrada do Equilíbrio.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Bom pessoal**

**Não fiquem bravos comigo. Sei que esse capitulo foi bem sem-vergonha. Digo isso no bom sentido. Ele foi curtinho e só apresentou uma parte do problema, mas não se preocupem. A fic Troca Equivalente já esta terminada, então eu estarei atualizando mais rápido. Bom, eu gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a escolher o casal. É muito importante, porque eu estou com um monte de idéias e pouco tempo para colocá-las em pratica. Mês que vem começam minhas aulas, então tenho que procurar escrever o que posso agora nas férias. Por isso vocês me ajudando a escolher o casal eu fico menos indecisa e escrevo logo a fic. Escolham entre Saga e Lithus maninha do Leo em ep G ou Marin e Aiolia.**

**Mas mudando de assunto, vou explicar pra vocês o porque estou sendo muito, mais muito má com o Kamus. Simples, quem esta acompanhando Saint Seya ep G sabe o quanto ele é arrogante, incessível, prepotente, pedante e um monte de adjetivos que eu sei que vou ser jurada de morte se continuar falando assim do Ice, mas quem acompanha sabe que é verdade. Por isso quando comecei a escrever a fic, eu tinha pensado na Aishi ser o par do Saga, tanto que vocês podem ver que o maior rival do Kamus é o Saga, pois bem, a Aishi seria um personagem bem submisso e sossegado e no plano original ela não seria uma deusa e sim uma garota normal, mas ai eu comecei a acompanhar o ep G e mudei de idéia, resolvi criar alguém que fosse capaz de colocar o Kamus a prova, alguém que fosse como posso dizer... parcialmente igual a ele. Porque somente ele vivenciando alguns momentos em que ele não fosse o senhor absoluto da situação é que ele iria começar a agir como uma pessoa comum, pelo menos eu penso assim. Assim Aishi se tornou uma deusa. Devo dizer que se tem três personagens da mitologia que eu adoro, são Eros, Harmonia e Anteros. **

**Com isso resolvi transformar a Harmonia em Aishi. O fato dela ser uma deusa também mexe um pouco com a cabeça do Kamus devido as regras do santuário, pois ele fica dividido entre o que é certo e o que ele deseja. Adoro esses conflitos internos dos personagens.**

**Bom pessoal era isso que eu queria explicar. Por favor, não pensem mais que eu adoro ver o Kamus sofrer, aliás, me parte o coração ver aquele par de orbes verde-esmeralda derramando lágrimas, mas nesse caso é preciso, ele tem que aprender a viver como um cara normal que comete erros e que admiti que alguns sentimentos não o tornam fraco e sim o fortalece.**

**Meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos aqueles que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo essa história. Até o próximo capitulo**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


	16. Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo II

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 15:**

**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo.**

**I – Erros, Desculpas e Despedidas.**

Após a saída de Saga do quarto, ele foi diretamente para o salão do Grande Mestre, encontrando todos os amigos a lhe esperar e um aquariano nada contente em ter sido ignorado.

-Então como ela está? – Kanon foi o primeiro a tomar a frente dos outros e perguntar.

-Ela já esta melhor, apenas um pouco cansada, mas logo estará recuperada completamente; ele falou calmamente, ignorando o olhar assassino do aquariano direcionado a si. – "Nunca imaginei que o Kamus fosse tão ciumento"; ele pensou quase rindo da cara do amigo, mas sabendo do perigo que corria ao fazer isso, guardou tal pensamento para si.

-Saga quem foi que atacou Aishi? – Milo perguntou se aproximando com ar curioso.

-Foi Deimos, que aproveitou que Kamus não estava mais em Coroa do Sol para atacar Aishi que estava indo pra lá; ele falou calmamente vendo o olhar do aquariano se arregalar.

-Como? – Kamus perguntou.

-Exato, ele esperou que Aishi estivesse sozinha para atacá-la usando a sua imagem como uma ilusão, criando uma armadilha;

-Ilusão, não sabia que existia algum cavaleiro que poderia fazer isso; Aioros comentou.

-Existe sim, prova disso é um dos Generais Marinas de Posseidon, Kasa, ele se aproveita dos sentimentos das pessoas e os usa contra elas. Ele tinha essa habilidade, chegou até mesmo a fazer-se passar por Seyka para atacar o Seiya, por Kamus para matar Hyoga, entre outros; Athena falou chamando a atenção de todos.

-Mas por que o Kamus? – Mascara da Morte comentou.

-Vai dizer que você não sabe? - Milo comentou com um sorriso malicioso esquecendo completamente a tensão do ambiente.

-Saber do quê? – o canceriano pareceu momentaneamente confuso. Olhando pro aquariano quieto em um canto, com a cabeça baixa e o rosto levemente corado.

-Como pode um cavaleiro de ouro ser tão inocente? -Shaka se perguntou incrédulo.

-O que você disse? – Mascara da Morte perguntou enfezado.

-Her... Pessoal, poderíamos voltar ao assunto em questão; Mú falou tentando mudar o assunto antes que alguém começasse a intensificar a discussão.

-Uma coisa que eu não entendi é como você sabia que ela estava lá? – Aiolia perguntou inocentemente, sem notar que Saga e Kamus se fitavam curiosamente.

-Eu estava no vilarejo quando senti o cosmo de Kamus se afastar de Coroa do Sol e Aishi indo pra lá, ao mesmo tempo que um cosmo semelhante ao seu estava indo na direção dela, a única diferente era que, o cosmo deixava bem claro a hostilidade; ele falou olhando pra Kamus.

-Ainda sim, como você sabia que ela estava lá? – ele perguntou com uma falsa desconfiança, apenas pra camuflar seu ciúme que estava a ponto de explodir.

-Porque foi eu que falei para a Aishi ir te procurar para conversarem; ele completou com uma calma assustadora quase irritante.

-Pra conversar, não se faça de santo; o aquariano falou irônico. – Se ela quisesse realmente falar comigo, porque pediu que você entrasse? – ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras, deixando que o ciúme o cegasse diante da atitude sincera do amigo.

-De tudo o que eu falei, qual foi à parte que você não ouviu? – Saga falou seriamente, tentando evitar aquela situação ridícula de uma ceninha de ciúmes do aquariano... De novo.

-Que evasiva! Desde quando um honrado cavaleiro de Athena se esquiva das perguntas assim? – Kamus disse ironicamente, com um ar de fúria, desencostando-se da parede e caminhando até o cavaleiro.

-Deixe de ser idiota e não coloque minha honra de cavaleiro a prova; ele praticamente gritou, rapidamente elevando seu cosmo.

-Se fosse tão honrado não ficaria dando em cima da **minha** aprendiz; ele falou ignorando a estranha sensação de que estava a cometer um erro.

-Para quem a considera somente uma **aprendiz**, você ficou abalado de mais quando ela quis falar **comigo**, ou estou enganado? -ele completou com um sorriso malicioso, resolvendo pagar na mesma moeda.

-Como ousa? – Kamus falou pondo-se em posição de ataque e elevando seu cosmo.

**Pronto**! Nenhum dos cavaleiros conseguiria conte-los. Ao mesmo tempo em que seus punhos se chocavam provocando faíscas. Ambos fortes cavaleiros de ouro, agora se fitavam com igual desprezo e sede de sangue.

Deixando que velhas magoas juntassem-se às novas e o orgulho os dominasse. Esquecendo também o verdadeiro motivo de terem começado aquela conversa e por fim o porque daquela briga inútil.

-Parem! Esse é um lugar sagrado; Aioros falou querendo impedi-los.

-Saga, para com isso; Kanon chamava pelo irmão inutilmente, pois ele parecia não querer lhe dar ouvidos.

-Quando dois cavaleiros de ouro lutam, uma guerra de mil anos se inicia; Shaka falou apreensivo.

-Se eles não pararem vão destruir o santuário; o ariano completou preocupado.

-Temos que impedi-los; Aldebaran falou se aproximando dos dois, mas foi repelido e lançado longe por uma barreira criada pelo cosmo dos dois.

-Não podemos; Shura falou preocupado.

-Então o que faremos Athena?- Afrodite perguntou, mas parou ao ver o olhar espantado da deusa que pela primeira vez via seus cavaleiros tentando se matar.

Antes que ela pudesse responder. Uma energia diferente se fez presente na sala. Pouco a pouca foi se intensificando, ao mesmo tempo em que era calma e acolhedora, era confiante e intimidadora.

Uma luz azulada começou a invadir a sala, junto de uma tempestade de pétalas de rosas, fazendo-os interromper a luta.

**-NÃO SE INTROMETA AFRODITE!** – Kamus berrou tentando se livrar de algumas pétalas que grudaram em si.

-Mas não fui eu; ele respondeu confuso.

Sem mais delongas, eles voltaram a se fitar, mas quando iam retornar ao ataque, eles ouviram um grito desesperado.

**-PAREM**! – todos olharam na direção que a voz vinha. Aishi estava encostada no batente da porta do salão, parecia completamente recuperada, embora mesmo com um curativo feito no braço direito estivesse com uma marca avermelhada, devido ao esforço que ela fizera para aplicar o golpe.

Seu cosmo começou a queimar ainda mais, interagindo com o de todos os cavaleiros que olharam a cena, abismados.

-Aishi, você não deveria estar aqui! – Saga disse preocupado, com o intuito de se aproximar, mas foi detido pela voz seca da jovem, que não parecia nada contente com tudo aquilo.

-Sei o que estou fazendo! – Aishi falou. – Não se preocupe; ela completou abrandando o tom de voz deixando o cavaleiro mais aliviado.

-Aishi; ambos os cavaleiros falaram, ao vê-la dar dois passos à frente, se aproximando um pouco mais.

-Espero que agora você entenda o meu ponto de vista Athena; ela falou, com um estranho brilho no olhar.

Um brilho que denotava simplesmente a desistência de lutar contra o inevitável. Ela deu as costas para o salão, caminhando para fazer de volta o caminho para seu quarto, tendo a certeza de ter todos os olhares voltados para si. Sentiu também a deusa tomando a frente do grupo.

-...; Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Quando parte? – Athena perguntou deixando os cavaleiros espantados.

-Assim que amanhecer; ela respondeu saindo do salão e voltando para o quarto.

-Athena? – os cavaleiros chamavam confusos.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Mascara da Morte perguntou. – Pra onde a garota vai? – ele perguntou ignorando o olhar dos cavaleiros quanto ao tratamento que ele dera a jovem.

Afinal, parecia que ele era o único a não se importar com o fato dela ser uma deusa, isso é claro, alem de Afrodite que parecia se divertir muito com a idéia de conhecer pessoalmente a filha da deusa do Amor, que sempre fora devoto praticante de alguns ensinamentos meio narcisistas da deusa.

-Eu prometi a ela, que se Eris invadisse o santuário e os ameaçasse eu não me colocaria em seu caminho, caso ela quisesse partir; Athena respondeu, como se pudesse prever o que eles quisessem perguntar.

Eles ficaram surpresos, tendo agora a certeza de que a promessa que Harmonia fizera de proteger os cavaleiros e manter a ordem fosse realmente levada a sério. A ponto de a amazona deixar tudo só pra protegê-los.

-Espero que esteja satisfeito Kamus! – Saga falou com o olhar triste.

-O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou contrariado.

-Parem com isso, já não basta o que aconteceu. Agora vocês vão tornar a se atracar; Shaka falou pela primeira vez sem sua calma habitual, mostrando-se tão tenso quanto os outros. – Quem poderia prever que o grande Kamus de Aquário faria mais uma das suas ceninhas de ciúmes, ainda mais com quem apenas esta querendo ajudar; ele completou referindo-se a Saga. –Mas também você não fica atrás ao provocar, Saga; ele chamou a atenção dos dois.

-Shaka; Kamus e Saga, falaram confusos e surpreso.

-Sinto dizer-lhe meu amigo, mas você cometeu o pior erro que alguém poderia cometer. Desconfiou de quem não devia; ele disse sério.- O fato de Saga provocar é o menor dos problemas; ele completou, vendo o aquariano preparar-se para contestar.

-Isso não importa agora, Aishi vai embora assim que amanhecer; Saga completou com um olhar amargo. – Pelo menos dessa vez a culpa não é completamente sua; ele completou olhando para Kamus.

Pouco a pouco cada um deles fora saindo do salão do Grande Mestre, cabisbaixos. Apenas Mascara da Morte, Milo, Kamus e Saga permaneceram mais um tempo junto de Shion e de uma Athena extremamente abalada.

-Me desculpe! – Kamus falou por fim se dirigindo ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos com o olhar triste. – Acho que acabei perdendo a cabeça e ignorando o fato de você só querer o bem dela; ele completou.

-Sabes muito bem que eu nunca desrespeitaria um amigo; Saga completou gélido.

-Mas nada disso vai mudar o que já está feito; Milo comentou, ignorando o clima melancólico.

**II – Perigosa Confraternização.**

O Olímpo estava em polvorosa, à tensão na morada celeste era palpável, ainda mais porque uma escandalosa deusa estava sendo contrariada.

**-VOCÊ NÃO VAI!** – Ares gritou chamando a atenção da mulher que se preparava para sair.

-Não tente me impedir; ela esbravejou com os olhos azuis brilhando perigosamente.

**-VOU IMPEDIR SIM, OU VOCÊ QUER MORRER? **– Ares falou aos berros.

-Ela não faria isso! – Afrodite respondeu com uma autoconfiança inabalável por sua arrogância.

-Não deveria ter tanta confiança assim, ou se esqueceu do que ela lhe disse da ultima vez; Ares falou com um ar sombrio.

-Concordo contigo, meu pai! – uma voz melodiosa, porém decidida, chamou-lhes a atenção.

-O que faz aqui meu filho! – Afrodite falou olhando Eros se aproximar com o arco em riste. Acompanhando de Anteros.

-Vim lhe prevenir. Se tentar se aproximar do Santuário, eu serei obrigado a impedi-la; ele completou.

-Como ousas, caso tenhas se esquecido sou sua mãe; ela falou colocando as mãos na cintura como uma criança contrariada.

-Embora não tenhamos esquecido esse detalhe, a senhora parece ter esquecido que só fê-lo quando lhe foi conveniente; Anteros respondeu ferino.

-Oras! Já basta a irmã de vocês, agora vocês também vão se rebelar contra mim? – ela perguntou fingindo uma falsa magoa.

-Rebelar! – Eros falou irônico, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Não! Não pretendendo, apenas quero garantir que você não atrapalhe a vida de Aishi; ele completou com os olhos ameaçadoramente brilhantes.

-Aishi! – ela falou com desdém. – Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

-Não seja sonsa Afrodite, tanto os garotos como eu não vamos permitir que você faça mais uma das suas besteiras; O mensageiro do Olímpo apareceu para reforçar o grupo.

-Hermes! – Ares falou se surpreendendo que até mesmo o irmão resolvera aparecer, ficando com uma cara de **até** **você** para ele.

-Aonde vocês querem chegar com isso? – Afrodite voltou-se para os três.

-Simples cara Afrodite. Cansamos dos seus chiliques e por ordem de Zeus você não vai se meter na vida de Aishi! – um homem de porte atlético e cabelos azuis como um céu tempestuoso, entrava imponente na sala, acompanhado de uma jovem extremamente parecida com ele.

-Aishi! Mais uma vez afirmo não conhecer ninguém com esse nome; Afrodite falou com desdém, sendo fulminada pelo olhar de todos. – Embora conheça minha filha Harmonia que ousou ir contra as minhas opiniões e se juntou aos mortais; ela respondeu seca.

-Ela tem uma nova vida agora, não precisa que seu despeito a atrapalhe; Ártemis falou com a voz tremendo de raiva, sendo segurada no braço pelo irmão.

-Nova vida, me poupe... Você não tem o que falar, seu irmãozinho levou uma raiada na cabeça por essa infantilidade e você ainda a defende; Afrodite disse revoltada, olhando para Apolo.

-Bem, pelo menos você não pode dizer que ela não tem potencial, já que provou ser muito forte para nos desafiar... Sozinha; ele respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

-E não se esqueça de que ela provou ser alguém que você nunca foi capaz de se tornar; Hefestos falou entrando no recinto e chamando a atenção de todos, pois sendo o Deus Ferreiro, ele dificilmente deixava suas forjas para se juntas aos outros.

-Concordo com meus irmãos! – Dioniso se manifestou, aproximando-se com uma taça de vinho pela metade nas mãos e os cabelos ruivos com ares rebeldes caindo sobre os ombros.

-Ela merece o titulo de guardiã dos mortais, pois provou ser leal aos próprios princípios, é admirável que alguém da nova geração seja digna de tal missão; uma mulher de cabelos verde-claros e ondulados se aproximava de todos, com olhar impassível.

-Deméter! O que faz aqui, não deveria estar na Terra olhando por alguma de suas protegidas; Afrodite falou com os olhos cerrados.

-Creio que isso não seja da sua conta Afrodite; ela respondeu áspera.

-Pelo visto vocês tiraram a preciosa eternidade de vocês só para me atrapalharem; ela disse numa distancia segura do grupo, já se encaminhando para a saída.

**-NÃO PENSE QUE VAI SAIR DAQUI AFRODITE**; Ares gritou atraindo a atenção de todos para impedir a deusa de se retirar.

-Não vejo nada que me empeça; ela disse confiante.

-Não seja por isso! – uma voz imponente soou quando um raio cortava o céu e caia a milímetros de distancia da deusa que ficou rapidamente pálida.

-O que foi Afrodite? Perdeu a petulância tão rapidamente? – Hera disse, se aproximando de braços dados com o marido que tinha um olhar inexpressivo, segurando um raio na outra, caso precisasse utilizá-lo.

-Como? – ela perguntou dando-se conta de que havia sido encurralada pelo panteão em peso.

-Não pensei que quisesse tanto assim ser encerrada no tártaro Afrodite, apesar de que isso, traria um enorme prazer para alguns; Hera disse ferina. – Mas para a sua sorte estamos em tempos de paz e você não mudara isso; ela completou.

-Não queira responsabilizar os outros por seus erros. Se durante tua existência não fizeste nada de proveitoso nem por ti nem por teus filhos, não queira que outros sigam tal exemplo; Métis, a deusa da prudência se aproximou com calma dos outros.

-Aishi fez sua escolha, defender e viver entre mortais, assim será daqui para frente; o Onipotente encerrou.

-Desista! Ela esta muito bem entre aqueles que ela resolveu proteger; Ártemis disse.

-Vocês não entendem! – Afrodite murmurou contrariada. – Prefiro, eu mesma eliminá-la a deixar que Eris a humilhe, usando um bando de mortais como ponto fraco; ela respondeu.

-As coisas não são assim! – Eros falou compreensivo. – No santuário ela tem pessoas que aceitam quem ela é e a amam mesmo assim, eles não vão deixar que alguma coisa ruim aconteça a ela; ele completou sorrindo.

-Não venham reclamar depois; ela disse indo sentar-se em um canto afastado, onde tinha uma visão plena do santuário, ignorando completamente a reação de espanto dos outros.

**III – Falta Pouco.**

O navio já tomava a maior extensão do cabo, embora ao olhar dos moradores locais, aquilo não passasse de uma imensa bruma que cobria todo o local.

Embora fosse uma Deusa, não era a primeira vez que Eris tentava retornar nessa Era. Outrora já fizera, mas fora derrotada. Perdendo completamente o poder de seu cosmo que a mantinha existindo no seu corpo verdadeiro que com a energia de Athena se restaurara.

Agora, depois de cerca de dois anos ela esta a tentar uma nova chance. Esperando apenas a oportunidade certa para ter um cosmo que a ajude a recuperar-se completamente e esse cosmo não é nenhum outro, alem do cosmo da guardiã.

**IV – Inferno.**

Estava realmente tenso. Parado em frente a uma das janelas do grande castelo, embora estivesse apreciando as belas planícies dos Elisíus seu pensamento estava longe. Os orbes frios embora muitas vezes inexpressivos agora tinham um brilho intenso, denotando preocupação.

-Em que esta pensando, meu Sr? –a jovem de cabelos negros perguntou, parando a seu lado.

-Harmonia; Hades respondeu.

-Como? –Perséfone perguntou, com ar enciumado.

Ao longo da eternidade, sempre presenciara as conversas calorosas entre o marido e a filha de Afrodite e nunca gostara muito disso, embora soubesse que o relacionamento dos dois não passasse apenas da amizade.

Chegava a ser estranho que Hades e Harmonia se dessem tão bem, mas apesar das controvérsias de ambos os deuses, os dois tinham o mesmo objetivo, lutar por aquilo que acreditavam.

E agora Perséfone agradecia por tais laços de amizade que haviam trazido o marido de volta. Muitas coisas haviam mudado ao longo dos séculos entre eles, e parte de algumas mudanças devia a ela.

-Eris vai matá-la e aqueles idiotas não vão fazer nada; ele respondeu serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Esta se referindo ao conselho? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-...; Hades assentiu.

-Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, quem sabe falar com o Onipotente; Perséfone falou com certa preocupação. –"Depois de tudo o que ela passou, não pode morrer"; ela pensou, entendendo no que implicava a preocupação do marido.

Lembrava-se do tratado feito pelo conselho, tudo que ela viesse a sentir, refletir-se-ia nos cavaleiros. Se ela morresse, tudo seria perdido.

-Majestades, com licença; Radamanthys falou entrando no salão onde a armadura do imperador estava guardada.

Normalmente Hades permanecia algumas horas do dia naquele lugar, como se estivesse meditando, por isso não foi difícil encontrá-lo ali.

-Algum problema, Radamanthys? –Perséfone perguntou.

-A Sra Metis deseja falar-lhe; ele respondeu.

-Aonde ela esta? –Hades perguntou, intrigado com a presença da deusa da Prudência em seu reino.

-No salão principal; ele respondeu.

-Já estamos indo; Hades respondeu.

-Sim Sr, com licença; o juiz falou, numa breve reverencia, saindo em seguida.

-Estamos? –Perséfone perguntou, estranhando o fato dele ter falado no plural, sabia que ele nunca falava pelos outros.

-Me acompanha? –ele perguntou com um olhar carinhoso, que dificilmente aparecia em si na presença de terceiros, enquanto lhe estendia o braço.

-...; Perséfone assentiu, enlaçando-lhe pelo braço e seguindo com ele para o salão principal.

**Continua... **


	17. Uma canção tão velha quanto a musica

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 16:**

**Uma canção tão velha quanto a musica**

**Amarga e estranha...**

**I – Adeus**

Ela disse que partiria ao amanhecer, mas se cruzasse com algum dos cavaleiros, ou até mesmo com Kamus pelo caminho com certeza perderia a coragem. Por isso assim que saiu do salão, voltou ao quarto, tomando um rápido banho, vestindo-se para partir. Enrolando-se mais uma vez na capa negra que outrora usara para entrar nas imediações do santuário.

Ela ainda sentiu o cosmo dos cavaleiros no salão. Sentia que os corações estavam comprimidos, mas ela precisava partir. Sabia que não poderia permanecer mais tempo sem causar problemas, prova disso fora os dois cavaleiros atracando-se diante da guardiã do santuário, que nada podia fazer para acalmá-los.

A permanência deles ali dificultava as coisas, ela teria de sair sem ser notada. Deu uma ultima olhada no local que lhe servira de abrigo nos últimos dias.

Lentamente ela se aproximou do pequeno criado-mudo próximo a cama, tocando delicadamente a madeira fria. Deixando que um pouco de seu cosmo fluísse, sem despertar muito a atenção dos cavaleiros.

A luz cálida revestia seus dedos, como na primeira demonstração de suas habilidades, a temperatura do ambiente começou a cair, quando uma delicada rosa de gelo eterno formou-se na superfície da mezinha e uma palavra de adeus, fosse entalhada na superfície ao lado da rosa.

Lagrimas cristalinas caiam livremente por sua face. Como uma cálida chuva no país do inverno. Silenciosamente ela caminhava até um atalho que conhecera quando se perdera ao tentar chegar a arena num dia de treino. Pelo menos foi útil, assim, sairia da vida de todos sem ser notada.

Seria vagarosamente esquecida por aqueles que em tão pouco tempo aprendera a amar. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Afrodite queria saber o que ela viu nos mortais a ponto de afastar-se dos deuses por completo.

Sim! Agora ela sabia com precisão qual era a resposta.

Os mortais são os únicos que ao amarem adquiriram a habilidade de cometer o milagre de desviar a trajetória de uma flecha após a mesma ser lançada.

O desejo de sempre existir e fazer parte de algo maior, defendendo aquilo que acreditam.

Sim, aquele era o único tipo de amor que a própria Deusa do Amor não era capaz de sentir, um sentimento completamente livre se caprichos e interesses, mas o mais difícil nisso tudo era a despedida ou seria o fato de não ter coragem para se despedir dele. Enfim, seria melhor para ambos que fosse dessa forma.

-**_Adeus_**! – ela sussurrou, perdendo-se na noite escura, já fora do santuário.

**Minutos antes...**

-Mas nada disso vai mudar o que já está feito; Milo comentou, ignorando o clima melancólico.

-Ainda há tempo de mudar algumas coisas; Saga falou com uma ultima centelha de esperança.

-E qual seria a forma de fazer isso? – Mascara da Morte perguntou curioso.

-Vá falar com ela, Kamus; o geminiano disse.

-O que? Mas eu? – ele perguntou sem graça.

-Ou você prefere que ela vá embora? – Saga perguntou com os olhos serrados, numa ameaça velada.

-Bem, acho que ela não vai querer falar comigo depois de tudo; ele completou melancólico.

-Você só vai saber se tentar; ele ainda incentivou.

-Então eu vou; ele disse, indo em direção a porta, quando sentiu algo. – Vocês sentiram? – ele perguntou mudando sua expressão confiante para uma triste.

Um sussurro de **_'adeus' _**fora levado diretamente a seus corações, que se comprimiram em desespero. Ela partira, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

Kamus pouco se importando com o chamado dos outros, correu para o quarto, que outrora a jovem se encontrava.

Seus olhos queriam chorar, derramar sobre aquele solo sagrado toda a dor que sua alma carregava. Todas as provações que passava desde que se tornara cavaleiro, nada eram, se comparasse com a que sentia ao saber que ela partira e que quem sabe tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

**II – Prioridades.**

A prioridade agora era manter a ordem no santuário. Protegê-lo de qualquer ataque, mas por Zeus, era só um santuário. Um monte de pedras empilhadas no meio das montanhas, mas não, ela era uma amazona que estava indo lutar contra Éris sozinha e eles estavam bancando os inúteis andando de um lado a outro no ultimo templo; Kamus pensava revoltado.

Enquanto os cavaleiros estavam se reunindo no primeiro templo. Kamus ainda permanecia no décimo terceiro, quando foi saindo discretamente até passar pela porta onde inicialmente a amazona entrara com Athena para tornar-se sua aprendiz, seguindo em direção ao quarto que a jovem ocupara outrora.

Com os olhos vagos ele fitava a cômoda que ela deixara a rosa de gelo. Nenhum resquício de água estava próximo a pequena e delicada flor, isso era prova clara de que seu criador dominava com extrema habilidade as propriedades do ambiente para criar tão perfeita obra, mas seu criador não estava presente.

Pela primeira vez, o cavaleiro ansiava por ouvir seu orgulho gritar que aquela palavra nada significava, mas ela não estava ali. Mais um motivo para ele ir procurá-la. Ela estava em perigo, não poderia ficar ali parado, enquanto nem mesmo Athena parecia saber o que fazer.

Num ímpeto de ansiedade, ele voltou-se para sair do quarto, quando foi barrado por um cosmo conhecido.

**III – Intervenção Divina.**

-Me desculpe por aparecer assim, Imperador; Metis falou com o olhar calmo.

-Não tem problema, mas a que se deve essa visita? –Hades perguntou.

-Hefestos a terminou; Metis respondeu de forma enigmática.

-Uhn! Então ele conseguiu; Hades murmurou pensativo.

-Que se refere, meu marido? –Perséfone perguntou curiosa.

-A armadura sagrada do Equilíbrio; Hades respondeu.

-Não conheço essa armadura; ela comentou confusa.

-É porque ela nunca existiu, até os tempos de hoje; Metis respondeu.

-Metis, me responda uma coisa, Hefestos foi realmente capaz de forjá-la? –Hades perguntou, ainda surpreso, quando mandara ao Deus Ferreiros os minerais que o espectro Rock de Pedra havia extraído tanto dos Campos Elisíus como do Tártaro para a criação daquela armadura, teve suas duvidas que o Deus fosse conseguir forjá-la num espaço tão curto de tempo. Para os mortais poderia ter-se passado apenas dois anos, mas para eles o tempo corria mais rápido.

-Não só conseguiu, mas como desenvolveu seu equivalente; Metis respondeu.

-Como? -Hades perguntou interessado.

-A armadura Gêmea; ela respondeu. –Possui a mesma composição da Kamui do Equilíbrio, mas adaptada para que somente Eros a usasse; a deusa completou. –Até mesmo do Olimpo já conseguimos sentir o cosmo de Eris ressurgir, a atmosfera que envolve o Cabo é impossível de ultrapassar, por isso Hefestos criou a armadura Gêmea que permite a Eros ultrapassar essa barreira e levar a armadura a Harmonia;

-Entendo, agora só nos resta esperar; Hades comentou. –E Zeus o que achou disso? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Ele não sabe; Metis respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.

-Como? –Hades perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Deixamos pra contar isso pra ele depois; ela completou.

-Certamente; Hades respondeu. –"Vai ser mais interessante"; ele completou em pensamentos.

**IV – Batendo de frente com o destino.**

Estava na hora de acabar com aquilo. Por um basta em toda aquela maldade acumulada em milênios. Aishi usava o pouco de cosmo que dispunha para chegar incógnita até o Cabo Sunion. Pelo menos era o que ela pretendia.

Um brilho fez com que ela se voltasse para o caminho percorrido quando uma luz a atingiu jogando-a bruscamente de encontro ao solo. Seus olhos embaçaram e fecharam-se por completo. Sem que tivesse a chance de reagir

**-o-o-o-o-**

Seus olhos foram se acostumando com a claridade, seu abdômen latejava devido ao golpe que recebera. Não pode pensar em mais nenhum lugar que doía, pois uma voz chamou-lhe para a realidade em que se encontrava antes de cair desacordada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

O navio agora era completamente visível sob o cabo Sunion, enquanto a jovem estava presa no convés na base de um mastro, por grilhões de aparência desgastada, mas eram bem mais resistentes do que ela poderia imaginar.

-Vejo que já acordou! – Deimos a olhava com desdém.

-O que você quer? – Aishi falou imponente, mesmo diante daquela situação o que menos tinha era medo do irmão.

-Uh! Você não perde esse ar arrogante, que patética. Logo você vai ver o que eu e minha senhora queremos; ele falou frio.

-E o que seria? – ela perguntou com um olhar desafiante.

-O seu fim! – ele respondeu como uma sentença.

-Não vejo o porque de tudo isso! – a jovem falou, tentando se acalmar e arrumar um jeito de quebrar aqueles grilhões e correntes. Aquelas não eram correntes comuns, eram as mesmas usadas por Zeus para aprisionar Prometeu no penhasco da águia, onde permaneceu até o lendário semi-deus, Hercules aparecer e libertá-lo de lá, depois de anos de sofrimento continuo.

-Nem tente fugir, essas correntes não se quebrarão; ele disse como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Porque esta fazendo isso? – ela perguntou desistindo de se soltar e fitando com curiosidade o irmão a sua frente.

-Só vou lhe dizer porque não sobrevivera por muito tempo mesmo; ele falou com um sorriso debochado. – Éris pretende tomar o Olímpo e dominar os outros três mundos. Tendo o poder absoluto serei seu mais fiel general; ele falou com uma falsa segurança, quanto à veracidade das promessas da deusa.

-Patético! – Aishi falou séria. – Não percebe que Éris esta te usando? – ela falou indignada, numa tentativa inútil de alertá-lo sob o perigo que consistia em confiar em Eris, mas recebeu como resposta uma gargalhada descontrolada do irmão.

-Como Afrodite fez com você e seus irmãozinhos? – ele falou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Isso não tem nada a ver; ela contestou.

-Claro que tem irmãzinha; ele disse debochado. – Enquanto vocês ficavam manipulando os sentimentos dos mortais de acordo com os desejos infames de Afrodite, eu estou servindo a um propósito maior.

-E qual seria? Destruir a humanidade e transformar o mundo em caos, como era antes de Urano e Réia; ela falou em deboche, mas numa ameaça velada que logo se cumprira.

-Olha como fala! – ele se exaltou a ponto de erguer a mão para desferir-lhe um tapa, mas um cosmo demasiado carregado de energias negativas o deteve.

-Acalma-te Deimos, logo chegara a vez dela; Eris falou se aproximando. Um olhar mortal contrastando com seus cabelos violeta, o andar lascivo e insinuante. Uma Circe envenenando seus escolhidos.

-Eris; Aishi e Deimos falaram em uníssono.

-Vejo que ainda se lembra de mim, Harmonia; ela praticamente cuspiu as ultimas palavras.

-E como poderia esquecer. Durante eras fui a responsável pelo fracasso de seus planos de dominação dos mundos; Aishi respondeu sorrindo sadicamente.

Enfim, por mais atrativa que a perigosa Circe **(1)** fosse, seu brilho era ofuscado pela cálida luz emanado de Ariel** (2)**, cujo destino era proteger aqueles que por traições e intrigas paravam nas garras da bruxa do mar que tão cruelmente ditava suas sentenças.

Com Harmonia não seria diferente. Nascera para impedir os pérfidos planos de Eris de se concretizarem, como o jovem anjo que numa ilha isolada guiava e acolhia os náufragos em margens seguras.

-Logo, logo esse seu sorrisinho sumira, ainda mais quando ver o que te aguarda; Eris respondeu ferina.

-Você é louca!

-Não queridinha. Sou visionaria; ela falou com uma falsa indignação.

-Veja no dicionário e verá que da no mesmo; ela respondeu rindo, ao ver o olhar assassino da discórdia.

-Não abuse menina, cansei de todos aqueles como você, que fingem serem seres perfeitos e prestam apenas para excluir aqueles que não estão de acordo com seus padrões da sociedade; ela falou com certa amargura.

-Revolta por causa de rejeição, você deveria se ocupar com outras coisas sabia? Hoje em dia existe terapia pra isso; Aishi falou irônica. Sem duvidas ela tinha consciência do perigo que corria, mas certas coisas não poderiam passar sem um comentário do tipo.

-Como você? – ela falou com desdém. – Se bem que eu até lhe entendo, aqueles cavaleiros de Athena não são de se jogar fora, principalmente aquele jovem de Aquário; ela completou com um sorriso malicioso.

-**NÃO OUSE** envolver o Kamus nesse seu jogo sujo, isso é entre nós duas! – Aishi praticamente gritou, com os olhos brilhando perigosamente, seria capaz de romper as correntes agora, mas daria mais um tempo para Eris, só para vê-la gritar em desespero.

-Kamus! Hun! – ela murmurou com ar pensativo. – Como você é fraca, mal vai viver entre os mortais e já se apaixona por um reles cavaleiro; Éris debochou.

-Não abuse da sorte Éris, ou vai se arrepender; Aishi avisou serrando os dentes.

-O que uma inútil como você pode fazer contra mim? Mal consegue manter-se acordada, quanto mais romper estas correntes; Éris respondeu.

-"Ficaria surpresa com o que pode acontecer, sua tola"; Aishi pensou, quando começou a sentir parte de seu cosmo aliviar a dor até cessá-la por completo. – Fala isso, porque não sabe como é;

Touchê, aquilo fora literalmente um balde de água fria para a cruel Circe, que embora levasse a loucura seus escolhidos, nunca conhecera a retribuição de tal sentimento, embora Ariel em suas faces angelicais sempre demonstrasse ser a manifestação de tudo que a crueldade da bruxa nunca de tornaria, alguém feliz e amado.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito; ela respondeu fria, enquanto com um aceno dispensava Deimos e ameaçava a ir-se também, mas foi detida pela voz de Aishi.

-Você é patética, sente-se frustrada e quer acabar com tudo aquilo que não pode ter, mas quer saber de uma coisa, **CONFORME_-_SE!** – Aishi gritou. – A vida é assim, você não tem o direto de mudá-la; ela completou com a voz rouca, a temperatura do ambiente estava caindo gradativamente, mas ela só fora perceber isso agora, já que instintivamente tentava manter-se aquecida e embora a dor já houvesse passado, seu cosmo fluía, como as águas que correm furiosas antes da queda. Esta a ponto de manifestar todo o seu cosmo, mas tinha de ser paciente.

-A vida é aquilo que nós fazemos. Por isso, a partir de agora as coisas serão a minha maneira; ela falou aproximando-se perigosamente da jovem e mostrando-lhe as duas mãos abertas.

Ela podia sentir a oscilação do vento a açoitar sua pela. A temperatura estava caindo ainda mais e seus sentidos a deixavam alerta para o perigo, mas sua aflição maior foi quando das mãos estendidas de Éris, apareceu na da direita uma adaga dourada e na esquerda uma maçã. O símbolo predileto à deusa para prenunciar as desgraças.

Ambas estavam perigosamente próximas, lentamente Éris abaixou-se e depositou aos pés da jovem o pomo dourado que começou a brilhar uma luz negra e reagir com o cosmo de Aishi que instintivamente se elevou, tornando quase impossível para a deusa controlá-lo. Aishi tentou de afastar, assustada com tal fenômeno.

Com um golpe certeiro da adaga, Éris fez um corte aparentemente superficial, mas que serviu de abertura para a grande quantidade de sangue que caia dos braços e pernas da jovem e por conseqüência, banhava o pomo.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Aishi perguntou com os olhos comprimidos tentando reprimir um gemido de dor causando pelos ferimentos.

-Antes do nascer do sol, você cairá e eu me levantarei; Éris sentenciou. – Seu tempo como guardiã dos mortais acaba aqui;

Seus olhos começaram a ficar embasados novamente. Numa luta constante para manter-se acordada ela perdeu. Sua respiração foi enfraquecendo quando num ultimo fio de resistência, vira a imagem do aquariano se dissolver sob seus olhos e perder completamente a consciência.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**(1) **Circe: Bruxa do Mar, na mitologia grega ela prendeu em sua ilha o herói Ulisses que voltava da guerra de Tróia, Circe tinha o habito de trazer para ilha, vitimas de naufrágio ou até mesmo receber de braços abertos os pobres desavisados que ancoravam em sua ilha, ela lhes oferecia fartos e divertidos banquetes, encantados com um tipo de magia que fazia com que os homens desistissem completamente da idéia de voltar para a casa. Ulisses só consegui sair da ilha graças a ajuda de Athena que o guiou durante todo o caminho.

**(2)** Ariel: personagem de Shakespeare, era um anjo que habitava a ilha, cenário do romance/drama "A Tempestade", Ariel era muito amigo da protagonista e tinha por habito salvar os náufragos que mereciam esse apoio.


	18. Descobrindo que você pode mudar

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**__**Os golpes Sentença Final e Explosão Negra são criações minhas, por isso não podem ser encontradas na história original.**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 17**

**Descobrindo que você pode mudar.**

**I – Você Não Está Sozinho.**

Kamus olhava atônito para o cavaleiro que lhe chamava a atenção tão seriamente que parecia até mesmo ser outra pessoa.

-Aonde você pensa que vai, Kamus? – Milo perguntou sério.

-Não tente me impedir; ele respondeu tentando passar pelo batente da porta, mas foi retido.

-Vou junto, afinal você faria muita besteira sem eu pra te ajudar; ele falou dando passagem ao amigo que lhe lançava um olhar entrecortado.

Ambos os cavaleiros usaram a mesma saída que Aishi usou, para sair do santuário, assim mesmo desobedecendo a uma ordem de Athena de permanecer no santuário, ela só iria dar pela falta deles quando estivessem voltando, mas o destino parecia conspirar para atrasá-los.

-Hei! Onde vocês dois pensam que vão sem gente; ambos gelaram ao verem-se descobertos por alguém, agora teria que encontrar uma desculpa convincente para a deusa do porque estarem ali, mas se surpreenderam ao olhar para trás e verem Saga e Mascara da Morte, ambos trajando suas sagradas armaduras.

-O que vocês pretendem? – Milo perguntou impaciente.

-Nós também vamos; Mascara da Morte se adiantou a responder.

-Ué! Não era você que detestava a garota; Milo falou, ignorando o olhar assassino de Kamus e Saga.

-Não confunda as coisas, eu ainda a detesto, mas admito que ela tem potencial. Afinal, alem de trazer a gente de volta ela consegue controlar facilmente os golpes que levamos anos treinando; ele falou fazendo uma breve pausa. – Aff! Mas e ai! Vamos logo idiotas, por que a vida dela pode estar dependendo da gente; ele completou já tomando a frente do grupo, deixando os outros trocando olhares espantados e concordando por fim em segui-lo.

**II – Um Minuto Para o Fim.**

**Cabo Sunion... Minutos antes de Aishi desmaiar.**

O sangue caia sem dó pelos cortes feitos pela adaga, a jovem agora jazia prostrada no chão presa pelos grilhões. Enquanto o sangue banhava o pomo.

Seu cosmo começou a queimar intensamente, talvez com o intuito de repelir a energia do pomo que lhe tirava a fonte de vida ou se foi para anunciar a chegada de alguém.

A temperatura caiu a menos zero graus em menos de um segundo. Éris se sobressaltou ao ver que o sangue de Aishi se cristalizara e parara de cair. Ela correu até a frente da jovem como intuito de cortar-lhe novamente.

-**ANTÁRES**; a voz do escorpião fez-se presente, chamando a atenção da discórdia, que ao virar-se viu apenas uma linha vermelha passar rente a seus olhos e logo um filete de sangue escorrer, por sobre a maça do rosto.

-Não ouse tocá-la; Kamus falou, aproximando-se com ar imponente e ameaçador, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos. Saga e Mascara da Morte vinham em seguida.

-Quem vocês pensam que são? – ela perguntou se recompondo.

-Os cavaleiros de Athena e viemos buscar Aishi; Saga respondeu com um olhar entrecortado.

-Hun! Então é por causa de vocês que essa idiota resolveu me enfrentar sozinha; Éris falou calmamente, readquirindo o ar frio e debochado.

-Solte-a se não quiser morrer! – Mascara da Morte se adiantou, já impaciente com a demora do resgate da jovem.

-E quem faria isso? Você? – ela desdenhou, enquanto levantava os braços unindo as mãos, fazendo surgir uma nuvem negra.

Eles mal puderam se defender, a nuvem negra transformou-se em uma bola de energia e a explosão atingiu diretamente os cavaleiros, lançando-os até a outra extremidade do navio.

Ainda presa pelos grilhões, Aishi sentiu seu corpo parcialmente congelado, a dor fora substituída pela dormência causada pela temperatura, mas mal se recuperou sentiu o choque do golpe que Éris lançara nos cavaleiros.

-Eu disse que iria se arrepender se os envolvesse nisso; a voz de Aishi soou alta, chegando aos ouvidos de Eris, que voltou-se espantada na direção dela. – Você ousou feri-los, eles não voltaram à vida para sofrerem nas mãos de deuses patéticos como você; Aishi falou levantando-se do chão, por conseqüência algumas placas de gelo desprendiam-se de sua roupa. –Você vai pagar caro por isso; ela completou.

Seu cosmo começou a se elevar de uma forma que nem mesmo o próprio Zeus seria capaz de fazê-lo. Suas íris adquiriram um brilho azulado, junto com a luz que envolvia seu corpo. Restaurando-lhe completamente as forças e permitindo-a manter-se em pé mesmo com o peso das correntes e grilhões. Todas as feridas estavam fechadas.

O convés do navio, palco daquela batalha, agora estava coberto de gelo. Não só o convés, mas todo o cabo jazia coberto de uma grossa camada do mesmo. Cada vez que a intensidade do cosmo de Harmonia variava, ela aumentava a queda da neve por sobre o navio, logo viraria uma tempestade de gelo.

Éris estava atônita, não imaginava que Harmonia pudesse se recuperar tão rapidamente a ponto de se levantar. Ou pior, causar aquele impacto na temperatura. O cosmo em volta da jovem exalava frio.

-Não adianta, com a quantidade de energia sua que tenho, você não pode nem me arranhar; a Discórdia desdenhou.

-Pouco me importa o cosmo que você me tirou, eu avisei que essa briga era entre nós duas e antes desse navio explodir eu vou fazer você se arrepender de querer renascer de novo nesse mundo; Harmonia falou, sua voz era tão ou mais fria do que a neve que cobria a superfície congelada do cabo.

Dizer que seus orbes tinham um brilho deveras assassino, era pouco. Queimavam de ódio. Provando que não era uma mera teoria, afirmar-se que existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, pois somente com os dois, faz-se o equilíbrio. Ou a Harmonia.

-Desista! Você não pode fazer nada enquanto estiver presa; ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico, demonstrando uma confiança que estava longe de possuir.

-Considere isso uma pequena lembrança de Áries; Aishi falou, usando uma pequena porção do seu cosmo, aproveitando a técnica de telecinese, tirou os cavaleiros de dentro do navio.

Os cavaleiros despertavam lentamente, mas puderam presenciar a imagem que mortal algum vira em milênios. A deusa do Amor mostrando seu real poder num ultimo ato, pois logo eles desapareceram, sendo teletransportandos para uma distancia segura do cabo Sunion.

-Como fez isso? – Eris perguntou incrédula, vendo Aishi erguer agora os pulsos e os grilhões simplesmente se dissolverem, virando pó.

-Isso! – Aishi falou olhando diretamente para Eris, que deu um passo para trás cautelosa. – As de Andrômeda são mais resistentes, deveria ter pedido a Heféstos para que fizesse para você desse tipo; ela completou com um sorriso sádico.

-Isso não é possível! – Éris gritou, preparando-se para atacar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Minutos depois o cabo Sunion sofreu um tremor devido à explosão do navio, levando consigo qualquer resquício de vida que pudesse ainda existir.

Uma cortina de água ergueu-se no céu, caindo novamente, revelado pedaços de madeira e os destroços do antigo navio de Éris.

**III – O Ultimo Golpe.**

Kamus estava desesperado, vendo a explosão do navio. Queria ir até lá, salvá-la antes que o pior acontecesse, mas já era tarde. O coração de todos se comprimiu e um gemido agoniado escapou por seus lábios. Era a troca que chegava ao fim. Do mesmo modo que a vida da amazona se extinguira diante de seus olhos.

Kamus foi detido pelo Escorpião, que com pesar balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa de derrota. Avisando que nada mais poderia ser feito.

A chuva começava a cair sobre as cabeças daqueles pobres guerreiros. Gotas grossas se misturavam as lagrimas cristalinas de angustia que se esvaia daqueles corações feridos.

Deveria haver uma forma dela estar viva. Por Zeus, eles clamavam que houvesse um fio de esperança e que ela aparecesse para eles com o seu mais belo sorriso e dissesse que tudo não passou de um pesadelo e que voltariam juntos para o santuário, mas depois de alguns minutos isso não aconteceu, anunciando por fim a derrota.

**Minutos antes...**

O cosmo de Aishi estava se elevando ao máximo de forma perigosa, a jovem deusa teria de se controlar.

Com o intuito de proteger Éris, Deimos partiu para cima de Aishi, mas esse ataque nunca chegou ao alvo.

-**EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA, NÃO ME ATRAPALHE IDIOTA**; Eris gritou, lançando um golpe no cavaleiro que fê-lo tombar incrédulo.

-Eris; ele murmurou, com os olhos arregalados, tombando no chão desacordado.

Por mais que ele fosse seu inimigo não poderia abandoná-lo daquela forma, pois antes de tudo ele era seu irmão. Então, do mesmo modo que fez com os cavaleiros, fez com Deimos, mas mandou-o diretamente ao santuário, sendo recebido no primeiro templo por Athena e os cavaleiros que permaneceram lá.

Os dois cosmos distintos se chocavam, fazendo a estrutura do navio ranger e as placas de gelo na lateral começarem a rachar. O sol começava a nascer e a Estrela da Manhã**(1)** brilhava imponente, como se apreciando aquela guerra entre iguais.

Um vento cálido passou pela face da amazona. Sentiu seu corpo vibrar, como lhe dando um aviso mudo de que finalmente poderia usar todo seu poder sem ferir ninguém, os cavaleiros agora estavam sobre a proteção de Athena e não mais sofreriam junto dela. A ultima dádiva de Caos, o rompimento do laço.

Éris preparava-se para atacar novamente, mas a voz de Aishi fê-la hesitar por um momento.

-O mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um cavaleiro; Aishi a alertou.

-Mas você não é um; a Discórdia desdenhou.

-Posso sentir tudo o que eles sentem. Então, qualquer golpe que usar agora será previsível; Aishi respondeu com uma calma assustadora.

-Se eu não puder me erguer, você também cairá; Éris sentenciou.

-Seja o que Zeus quiser; Aishi sussurrou.

Os cosmos colidiram. O Olímpo em peso observavam tensos pelo desfecho.

Apenas um golpe foi o necessário. Com o cosmo inflamado, o corpo da amazona foi rapidamente revestido por uma armadura, semelhante à armadura de Gêmeos, em tons de madrepérola. Em suas costas surgiu um par de delicadas asas brancas e um arco dourado em suas mãos.

Retesando a fina corda que ligavam as hastes do arco. Uma flecha dourada surgiu, Aishi apenas preparava-se para deixá-la seguir seu rumo.

-**SENTENÇAFINAL** – Aishi gritou, erguendo o arco na altura dos olhos e soltando a corda. A flecha cortava o vento com tamanha intensidade que a olhos comuns seria impossível ser vista.

-**EXPLOSÃONEGRA**– Eris gritou, fazendo surgir de ambas as mãos duas bolas de energia que ao juntarem-se formou uma outra maior ainda, indo na direção da jovem.

Nenhuma das duas estava disposta a esperar para atacar. Desferindo ao mesmo tempo seus últimos golpes. A explosão do cosmo de Eris parecia ser atraída para onde Harmina se encontrava.

Embora a jovem mantivesse a face serena, procurava controlar-se internamente para que a flecha não voltasse. Ao dispará-la, uma luz intensa a rodeou, variando entre o dourado e azul, que ao se chocar contra o golpe de Eris, transpassou a nuvem negra, indo atingir diretamente o coração da deusa da Discórdia. Assinando sua **sentença final**.

Um grito seco ecoou por todo cabo. Antes aquela face bem moldada da beleza lasciva e cruel da discórdia, agora se transformara em pequenas partículas de poeira levadas pelo vento, para logo serem esquecidas. A guerra chegara ao fim.

Aishi sentiu suas forças acabarem, não teria tempo de sair do navio antes que o mesmo explodisse. Poderia abrandar um pouco a explosão, mas ainda sim, não lhe sobraria tempo. Não dava mais para lutar, suas forças acabaram e a inconsciência logo lhe atacou, fazendo a mesma cair de encontro ao chão de madeira do navio.

**Mas a queda nunca veio...**

**IV - Dono do Destino.**

Observou atentamente a explosão do navio de Eris da beira da praia do Cabo. Um leve sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios daquele homem tão singular. Os longos cabelos negros quase tocavam o chão, os orbes prateados tinham um brilho intenso.

Deu as costas para o cabo, erguendo parcialmente a túnica que usava para não afundar na areia.

-"Essa é sua ultima dádiva Harmonia, mas do que qualquer um, você a mereceu, viva em paz, minha menina"; ele pensou, enquanto se afastava, mas parou, ao deparar-se com um outro homem, de estatura semelhante a sua, longos cabelos negros e orbes verdes, frios e intensos.

-Você sempre soube, não é? –Hades perguntou, retendo-lhe o caminho.

-O que? –o Onipotente perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Caos, não se faça de inocente, pois você não é; o imperador do mundo inferior falou.

-Você é muito impertinente, garoto; ele respondeu.

-...; Hades estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, mas parou ao vê-lo rir. –Não vejo graça;

-Não vê porque não quer, garoto; o Onipotente falou, frisando a ultima palavra para provocá-lo. –Harmonia mudou seu destino, mesmo me desafiando e correndo os riscos que isso acarretaria;

-E isso te irrita, não? –Hades perguntou com um meio sorriso.

-O que?

-Ela te contrariar e ainda mudar as coisas em baixo do seu nariz, sem que você possa impedir; ele alfinetou.

-...; Caos estreitou os orbes prateados de forma perigosa, mas desanuviou-a rapidamente, ao ver não muito longe de si uma luz dourada surgir e tão rápido quanto, desaparecer. –Pelo contrario, gosto disso nela, Harmonia nunca teve medo de me desafiar para conquistar as coisas que deseja, as brechas que ela encontrou no destino, foi ela mesma a criá-las;

-Como? –Hades perguntou confuso.

-Ela escreveu seu destino com as próprias mãos, lutou por isso sem ter nada a perder, ela mereceu essa dádiva, que certamente eu não daria a outro; ele completou, lançando-lhe um olhar significativo.

-Puff! Podem passar mais cem séculos e eu ainda não vou lhe entender; o imperador falou, dando-se por derrotado nesse jogo.

-Não preciso que me entenda, apenas viva, já é o suficiente; o Sr do universo falou, desaparecendo em seguida, com o surgimento absoluto dos raios solares.

-"Você não só mudou o seu destino como o de todos nós, obrigado Harmonia"; Hades pensou, desaparecendo em seguida.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**(1) _Estrela_ _da_ _Manhã_**: Na mitologia grega eles chamam de Estrela da Manhã o que hoje nós conhecemos como o planeta Vênus (nome dado pelos Romanos na renascença), que brilha no verão a noite toda desaparecendo com o nascer do sol e no inverno ele pode ser visto mesmo com a aurora. Outra definição para a **_Estrela da Manhã_** é a participação de Lúcifer na mitologia. Ele aparece em Odisséia, a estrela que guiava os navegadores, embora fosse uma outra representação das maldades de Eris;


	19. Aprendendo que você estava errado

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 18:**

**Aprendendo que você estava errado...**

**I – Incredulidade.**

As nuvens que rodeavam a morada celeste ficaram rapidamente carregadas e cinzas, derramando sob o solo sagrado da Grécia uma cruel e triste tempestade. O Olímpo inteiro entrara em luto, os deuses compadecidos com a visão dos cavaleiros ao pé do cabo. Observavam com pesar aquele triste fim.

-Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse até o fim! - Afrodite falou com a voz tremula, sentando-se no primeiro banco que avistara.

-Assim quis o Destino; Zeus respondeu, dando por encerrado o assunto e se retirando acompanhado de Hera.

**-COMO PODE DIZER ISSO?** – Ares gritou, fazendo os olhos dourados brilharem uma chama avermelhada. – Isso é culpa sua, se tivesse me deixado interferir desde o começo, isso não teria acontecido; ele falou indignado, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para o pai.

-Cale-se Ares! Ou se esqueceu a quem esta se dirigindo; o olhar mortal de Hera o calou.

-A escolhas que não temos o direito de mudar filho...; Zeus respondeu, olhando para Ares. – Por mais que isso doa; ele completou com os intensos olhos azuis transbordando a tristeza acumulada desde que a jovem deixara a morada celeste e ele nada pode fazer para interferir com as escolhas feitas por ela.

-Por isso que eu deixei de depender de vocês para tomar uma decisão; a voz de Eros soou num tom divertido, enquanto o deus entrava no grande salão surpreendendo a todos, ao trazer consigo uma urna de ouro branco, com o símbolo de gêmeos em tom azul incrustado na mesma.

-O que significa isso? – Hera falou exaltada. – Você por acaso não interferiu na decisão do Onipotente... Ou você esta querendo nos desafiar? – ela completou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

-Longe disso, cara senhora! Apenas fiz o que Hades, Métis e Heféstos confiaram a mim; Eros respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Hades! Mas ele não morreu pelas mãos dos cavaleiros de Athena? –Dionísio comentou, intrigado pelo deus dos mortos também estar envolvido nisso, ele se aproximou, com o costumeiro cálice de vinho pela metade por entre os dedos.

-Ele apenas perdeu sua forma mortal, mas ainda existe em seu reino; Eros explicou.

-Mas como isso? – Hera perguntou, sentindo-se extremamente frustrada por não saber como isso era possível ou quanto tempo os outros deuses estavam planejando essa interferência sem que ela e Zeus soubessem.

-Harmonia desceu até o inferno, depois do termino do conselho para falar com Perséfone, mas não entendo quando ela pode ter encontrado com Hades, para que ele tenha algo a ver com isso; Ares comentou confuso.

-Tem o fato de que ele só continua a existir, porque ela intercedeu por ele diretamente com Caos; Eros falou olhando para o pai, deixando todos espantados.

-Mas, como? – Alguns murmuraram incrédulos.

-Harmonia estava disposta a tudo para parar com essa guerra, por isso mesmo depois da volta dos cavaleiros ela ainda se arriscou a descer as profundezas do Tártaro para falar diretamente com Caos, assim ela adquiriu sabedoria suficiente para controlar todo aquele cosmo que nela estava aprisionado, caso vocês não saibam esse treinamento durou dois anos; O deus do amor falou calmamente, como se falasse com um monte de crianças pouco dispostas a entender.

-Então os dois anos que ela esteve desaparecia foi porque estava com Caos? –Apolo falou para si mesmo com ar incrédulo. –Nunca pensei que ela fosse direto a fonte; ele completou dando um sorriso enigmático.

-Pra você ver que a minha irmãzinha não estava brincando, alem do mais dizem as Moiras que o **Todo Poderoso **vendo que a culpa não era completamente de Hades, já que Harmonia provou que tinha influência de Eris nisso tudo, ele resolveu liberar o imperador, contanto que ele não pisasse mais na terra; Eros falou, enquanto se encaminhava para o Deus Ferreiro. – Obrigado, foi muito útil; ele disse entregando a urna.

-Fico feliz que ela tenha servido, por um momento pensei que ela pudesse não agüentar todo aquele poder; Heféstos respondeu dando um suspiro de alivio.

-O que significa isso? – agora foi à vez de Zeus perguntar olhando e apontando para a urna.

-Deixe-me explicar senhor; Métis a prudência se aproximou.

-Então explique; Hera disse com ar enciumado com a presença da antiga rival.

-É de tradição que quando um deus vai treinar ou até mesmo permanecer no santuário de minha filha, que ele leve consigo uma armadura representando seu signo. Então, assim que Harmonia deixou o Olímpo, Heféstos começou a trabalhar na armadura dela, mas ele não tinha material necessário para fazer uma armadura perfeita e resistente para agüentar a manifestação total de seu cosmo.

-Ai que entra Hades; Heféstos falou se aproximando. – Como forma de agradecimento, ele me mandou alguns dos mais resistentes minerais que existiam tanto nos Elíseos como no Tártaro, para que eu pudesse completar a armadura, muitos desses minerais foram usados nas saphuris dos espectros dele; o Deus Ferreiro explicou.

-Como eram minerais muito difíceis de serem moldados Heféstos demorou todo esse tempo para adaptá-los a armadura, mas felizmente ficou pronta e foi mandada através de Eros para a Terra, para que ela pudesse lutar contra Éris; Métis respondeu pacientemente.

–Aproveitando que para tudo existe um par, Heféstos criou essa outra armadura, que por sinal é a minha. Eu precisava dela para ultrapassar aquela atmosfera que Eris envolveu o Cabo; Eros concluiu.

-Então vocês passaram por cima de uma ordem de Zeus e interferiram, sem ninguém ficar sabendo; Afrodite falou incrédula.

-Vocês serão punidos por isso; Hera falou indignada.

-O que nos diz senhor? – Eros perguntou com um olhar confiante, do tipo **_'lembre-se com carinho dos favores que já lhe prestei ao pensar nessa sentença'. _**

-Eles não desobedeceram nenhuma ordem Hera; o Onipotente falou mantendo o olhar firme, embora estivesse sorrindo por dentro. – Originalmente ela deveria ter recebido a armadura assim que saísse daqui, mas como só agora ela ficou pronta, isso significa que eles não me desobedeceram e por conseqüência não serão punidos; ele completou, olhando-a de tal forma que não admitia contestação.

-Sabia decisão, senhor; Eros falou sorrindo, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia ao Onipotente.

Um suspiro de alivio tomou conta de todos no Olímpo. Agora uma nova fase começara tanto para as divindades quanto para a deusa.

**II - Velocidade do pensamento – O Milagre dos Mortais**

**--- flash back ---**

Suas forças cessaram, ela teria caído de encontro com o solo úmido e frio do navio, mas fora prontamente amparada por dois fortes braços, cuja pele alva dava uma harmoniosa visão para aquele ambiente funesto.

Um jovem de feições calmas, cabelos e olhos dourados. Trajando uma armadura semelhante à dela, mas em tons azulados apareceu.

**_Ele não era um homem comum_**, em suas costas destacavam-se um par de asas brancas e entre elas uma aljava e um arco estavam guardadas.

Eros pegou a irmã no colo e com um delicado impulso, ambos ficaram suspensos no ar, enquanto as asas começavam sob a ordem do jovem, a baterem. Tirando a ambos do navio antes explodir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abaixo do desfiladeiro do cabo existia a Prisão de Pedra, uma gruta onde outrora um dos geminianos fora aprisionado. O lugar parecia protegido por uma barreira que logo se dissolveu com a presença do rapaz.

-Nunca pensei que viveria pra vê-la romper aquelas correntes; Eros falou depositando o corpo inerte da irmã no chão de areia fina, que a água mantinha-se distante devido à maré baixa.

-Nem nós; três vozes soaram em uníssono preenchendo a caverna.

Uma pequena nevoa se formou próximo aos irmãos. Quando três mulheres enroladas em capaz negras surgiram. As três retiraram os capuzes, revelando serem as tão conhecidas deusas do destino, as três tinham por sobre os olhos, uma venda. Não era necessário verem o presente, pois conheciam tanto passado, presente como o futuro.

-Devo dizer que essa jovem supriu todas as expectativas; Antrópos começou.

-Provou ser merecedora de confiança mesmo quando a discórdia falou mais alto; Cloto continuou.

-Rompeu barreiras que pra outros seria impossível, atingindo assim com o próprio esforço a sabedoria necessária para despertar e atingir o nono sentido e recuperar por contra própria sua imortalidade; Laquésis concluiu.

-Nono sentido, que eu saiba é só até o oitavo e que história é essa de recuperar a imortalidade e a troca equivalente? – Eros perguntou visivelmente confuso, enquanto depositava a cabeça da irmã em seu colo.

-Vamos com calma, meu jovem! O nono sentido é a mortalidade. A criação incondicional de um sentimento capaz de interromper a trajetória de uma flecha, mas isso você deve saber bem **(1)**; Antrópos falou. – O amor que Harmonia sente pelos mortais era tão grande que fê-la romper com as barreiras que limitavam seus poderes, com isso a **Troca Equivalente** foi rompida essa foi a ultima dádiva de Caos, dando a liberdade de sentimentos tanto a ela como aos cavaleiros que ela protege; ela completou.

-E quanto a recuperar sua imortalidade, é exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ao elevar seu cosmo ela ultrapassou todos os limites, transformando todo aquele cosmo reprimido numa fonte de energia em expansão, tornando-a invulnerável, dádiva concedida apenas na antiguidade, aos mais valorosos cavaleiros; Cloto respondeu, unindo as pontas dos dedos com ar pacifico.

-Seu coração falou mais alto, preferindo garantir a proteção dos cavaleiros a sua, só assim ela pode elevar seu cosmo transformando todo aquele poder num big bang, era o único modo de derrotar Eris e cometer um milagre; Laquésis concluiu.

-Mas com isso ela sacrificou a própria vida, pois até mesmo os deuses vão para o mundo inferior quando seu cosmo se esgota; Eros disse com a voz embargada em tristeza.

-Não diga tolices, meu jovem; Cloto o repreendeu. – Nem Hades nem o Caos estão dispostos a recebê-la no Tártaro ainda; a Moira completou erguendo a cabeça e exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

-Mas como? – Eros perguntou visivelmente confuso.

-Ela mudou seu destino e moldou a vida que sonhava ter desde o inicio. Como mortal conquistou o direto de estar com eles por mais alguns séculos e como deusa ela conquistou o poder de escolher por quanto tempo essa paz perdurara; Antrópos falou, mostrando a Eros um pedaço recém cortado de uma fina tapeçaria ao lado de uma recém fiada, onde uma mulher de asas brancas abraçava ternamente um jovem de cabelos esverdeados, ambos trajando armaduras reluzentes.

Aquela era a tapeçaria do destino. Fiado, enrolado e cortado por Cloto, Laquésis e Antrópos, que marcavam os destinos por toda a eternamente em ferro e bronze.

Palavras não eram mais necessárias para entender o que realmente acontecera, pois logo a jovem deusa despertava. Sendo recebida pelas boas vindas desejadas pelas Moiras que logo desapareceram em meio a uma nevoa.

Ainda trajando a armadura, Aishi despedira-se de Eros e se preparava para voltar ao santuário.

**--- fim do flash back---**

**III – Trindade.**

**Hellsinck / Dinamarca...**

Observava vagamente um ponto qualquer na parede. Cerca de dois anos começara a viajar pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas que foram vitimas das enchente que ele mesmo provocara. Irônico, não? –Jullian pensou.

Estavam agora na Dinamarca, uma torrente de lembranças parecia inundar sua mente de forma devastadora. Mesmo aquela distancia da Grécia foi capaz de sentir o cosmo de Eris se manifestar e apagar-se quando outro mais poderoso sobrepujou o seu.

-Imperador; Sorento falou abrindo a porta do quarto do jovem rapidamente.

-Sorento, já não disse pra não me chamar assim; Jullian o repreendeu, temendo que Tétis pudesse ter ouvido.

-Ahn! Desculpe-me; o ex-marina falou sem graça. –Ahn! Mas não se preocupe, a Tétis não esta aqui; Sorento completou.

A verdade era que pouco antes dele chegar até o jovem, havia encontrado com a sereia, que estava saindo para dar uma volta, deixando-os à vontade para conversarem.

-Mas diga, o que aconteceu para entrar assim? –Jullian perguntou, levantando-se da poltrona que estava, para ir até a janela.

-Você não sentiu? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, era o cosmo de Eris que se apagou de vez; Jullian respondeu.

-Mas Eris não é-...;

-É, a Deusa da Discórdia; o ex-imperador falou. –Sorento, preciso que faça algo pra mim;

-O que é?

-Procure Tétis e a impeça de se aproximar daqui até eu avisar; ele falou, voltando-se para o marina seriamente.

-Esta acontecendo algo?

-Depois eu explico, apenas faça isso, por favor;

-...; Sorento assentiu, saindo em seguida.

-Apareçam; Jullian mandou, lançando um olhar entrecortado para o outro lado do quarto.

Ao dizer isso, duas sombras tomaram forma, elas aproximaram-se da luz, revelando dois homens com aparência de trinta anos, um de longos cabelos dourados e orbes azuis e outro, longos cabelos negros e orbes verdes.

-O que querem? –ele perguntou seco.

-Nossa, é assim que recepciona os seus irmãos depois de tantos séculos? –Hades perguntou com um sorriso sádico.

-Irmãozinho, não sei como a Tétis ainda lhe suporta; Zeus alfinetou. –Por falar nisso, aonde esta ela? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Bem longe dos seus pensamentos pervertidos; Posseidon respondeu ferino, mas lançou um olhar curioso aos dois deuses que se sentaram preguiçosamente nas outras duas poltronas que estavam no quarto. –Afinal, o que querem aqui?

-Temos alguns negócios a resolver, sente-se logo, porque não tenho o dia todo; Hades falou impaciente.

-Negócios? –Jullian perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Exatamente; Zeus concordou, fazendo surgir entre os dois, um pergaminho feito de fibra de bronze e uma pena que pairaram no ar.

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou intrigado.

-Creio que você já deve ter sentido o cosmo de Eris se apagar, não é? -Hades perguntou, vendo-o assentir. –Esse é um tratado, que será assinado pela trindade e pelo conselho, deixando claro que será pena de morte para qualquer divindade que venha a desencadear uma guerra ou atacar o santuário de Athena, isso inclui seus cavaleiros também; ele completou.

-Ahn! Isso por acaso tem algo a ver com Harmonia? –Posseidon perguntou, lançando um olhar curioso ao outro irmão que parecia contrariado em algo.

-Tem; Hades limitou-se a responder.

-Então eu assino; ele respondeu com sorriso provocante. –Afinal, creio que minha querida sobrinha sabe o que esta fazendo, já que invocou o conselho; o ex-imperador completou, sabendo o quando o irmão deveria estar irado por ter sido contrariado.

Hades e Zeus assinaram as linhas referentes a seus reinos. Selando por fim, o inicio de uma Era de paz entre Deuses e Cavaleiros.

-Que assim seja; os três falaram juntos.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**(1)** **A criação incondicional de um sentimento capaz de interromper a trajetória de uma flecha**. – A moira se referia ao Amor, em "Uma Viagem ao Reino das Sombras". Eros é mandado a Terra para matar Psique, por uma leviana vingança de Afrodite, mas ao chegar nos aposentos da jovem, o deus do amor não conseguiu evitar ficar encantado com a beleza dela, mas sabia que teria de cumprir a ordem da mãe, com isso retesou o arco, mas quando a flecha estava prestes a atingir a jovem ele sentiu-se confuso, pois não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que uma jovem de aparência tão pura e bela tivesse atraído a ira da mãe, nesse momento de confusão, Eros viu-se apaixonado bela jovem e a flecha que a atingiria simplesmente parou a trajetória e voltou-se sozinha na direção do deus, atingindo-o diretamente no coração. Para manter esse sentimento, Eros até mesmo desafiou Afrodite para ficar com a jovem. Aquele era um amor puro, que nem mesmo a deusa do amor era capaz de sentir isso. O que a moira quis dizer, era que, Harmonia criara um sentimento livre de leviandade e egoísmo, embora representasse o equilíbrio, quanto a esse sentimento ela não tinha duvidas, embora fosse capaz de mudar o caminho das coisas.

**(2)Antropós, Cloto e Laquésis:** não mitologia grega são as Moiras, ou Deusas do Destino. Que fiam, enrolam e tecem a tapeçaria da vida. Tem o poder de decidir quem vive e quem morre, mantendo o equilíbrio entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos.


	20. Certo como o sol

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

_--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

_

**Capitulo 19:**

**Certo como o sol...**

**I – Memórias de um _Anjo de Gelo_.**

Aishi sairá da prisão do Cabo onde Eros a levara após a explosão. Caminhava a passos rápidos pelo bosque que a levaria até o Santuário. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido em tão pouco tempo. Não pode deixar de sorrir com tal pensamento. Desde a antiguidade, Cronos fora considerado o ceifeiro do tempo, talvez devesse culpá-lo pelos últimos anos terem passado num piscar de olhos, ainda lembrava-se com perfeição de como tudo começou.

_-Quem é a srta? _

_-Me chamo Aishi;_

_-Muito prazer. Me chamo Kamus;_

_-Eu sei; ela respondeu com um olhar enigmático, diante do olhar curioso do garotinho sobre si._

-Quem diria? –ela murmurou, imersa em recordações.

-Entenda uma coisa Kamus. A determinação é a característica mais memorável de um cavaleiro, com esse sentimento você pode cometer milagres, mas o orgulho é seu maior veneno;

_-O orgulho?_

_-Exatamente. Às vezes as pessoas que são muito orgulhosas... Muito mesmo. Ficam cegas para as coisas ao redor, ignoram o que é importante e se esquecem que também são humanas e podem errar... Ate mesmo cavaleiros;_

_-Mas se eu me tornar um cavaleiro, não vou poder ter orgulho dessa conquista?_

_-Não é esse tipo de orgulho que eu digo, criança. O orgulho a que me refiro é aquele que por vezes nos obrigam a fazer as coisas erradas, como desobedecer alguém só porque foi contrariado; ela completou com um sorriso maroto._

_-O mestre disse que eu não consigo concentrar nem meu cosmo, eu só queria provar que posso; ele respondeu indignado._

-Que ironia do destino; ela falou mais para si do que para alguém que pudesse ouvir naquele lugar isolado.

_-Confio em você Kamus e se um dia você precisar de ajuda eu aparecerei pra você;_

_-Promete? _

_-Prometo! E eu me tornaria uma amazona se isso fosse lhe ajudar, mas você precisa prometer que não vai desistir e vai se esforçar para ser um bom cavaleiro;_

-"Nem que fosse para te salvar de você mesmo"; ela pensou.

_-Não vai falar com ele? _

_-Porque? Eu deveria?_

_-Você prometeu encontrá-lo de novo;_

_-Eu disse que se ele precisasse algum dia de mim eu estaria a seu lado, mas não se preocupe, ainda pretendo cumprir a minha promessa._

-Vinte anos passaram correndo; Aishi murmurou, faltava pouco para chegar.

**II – Por trás das cortinas.**

A julgar pelo tempo que viveu, tudo aquilo seria o equivalente há muitos dias mortais, embora naquela época seu tempo fosse diferente.

_-Podes me dizer quem é? _

_-Alguns dizem que nasci do Caos e da Ordem, outros que pelo Amor e pela Guerra fui criada, mas ao contrario do que **não** dizem sobre mim. Existo desde que o mundo era jovem e os deuses descobriram a traição, mas talvez nem eu seja capaz de responder tão simples pergunta, cavaleiro;_

-Shaka deve ter ficado realmente irritado por alguém entrar no seu jardim sem ordem; ela pensou, abafando o riso.

_-O que foi?_

_-Só fico triste ao saber que esse belo jardim não voltara a florescer;_

_-Como a Srta bem sabe. Vivemos num ciclo de eterna renovação. Elas podem morrer agora, mas nem que se passem milhões de anos elas voltarão;_

-"E elas voltaram a florescer"; ela pensou, dando um belo sorriso.

_-Não há o que agradecer. Considere isso uma **Troca Equivalente**;_

_-Mas você não nos pediu nada em troca?_

_-Engano seu, cavaleiro. A missão mais importante de vocês virá após a queda de Hades._

_-E qual seria ela?_

_-Viver!_

-Essa é sempre a missão mais difícil, mas não impossível; ela murmurou, já podia avistar os Templos erguendo-se na montanha agora faltava pouco.

**III – Caminhando no inferno... Literalmente.**

Ficara distante de todo tipo de vida durante dois anos, que para os mortais seriam longos, mas para ela, diria que até foram curtos. Curtos de mais para a quantidade de coisas que tinha que aprender a dominar e como proteger os outros e a si mesma. Entender as verdades da vida e a origem dos sentimentos, como se tivesse voltado a ser uma criança em fase de aprendizado, ainda podia lembrar-se com a mesma riqueza de detalhes o que aconteceu naquela época.

_A batalha chegara ao fim, a jovem de cabelos dourados observava os cavaleiros com alegria estampada em sua face, finalmente eles teriam a chance de viver em paz. Com uma prece silenciosa, Athena agradeceu a ajuda que recebera e principalmente pela volta de seus cavaleiros. _

_Não sabia exatamente quanto aquela paz duraria, o importante agora era que todos estavam bem._

_Harmonia afastou-se do santuário sem ser notada, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Sem se importar com o perigo que corria, retornou ao castelo de Hades, encontrando Perséfone que parecia já esperá-la._

_-Vejo que voltou; a deusa falou, fitando a jovem curiosamente._

_-Desculpe lhe incomodar novamente, mas preciso de um ultimo favor; Harmonia pediu._

_-Entendo! Siga-me, vou lhe mostrar o caminho; Perséfone falou, chamando-a com um aceno de mão._

_O caminho ao qual percorreram era estreito, cheirava a umidade. Harmonia fitava a tudo com curiosidade. Perséfone parecia saber o caminho de cor, embora não estivesse certa de que aquilo realmente era o certo a fazer._

-Espero que você saiba o que fazer, pois eu não posso mais seguir com você; Perséfone falou, embora quisesse aparentar indiferença, sentia uma grande tristeza, pois o caminho que a jovem deusa escolhera era deveras tortuoso e perigoso, um caminho sem volta.

_-Obrigada mais uma vez Perséfone, desejo que um dia você também possa mudar o seu destino; Harmonia falou, olhando o caminho que a deusa lhe apontava, era repleto de chamas, íngreme, cheio de rochas, árvores secas, um ambiente triste e sombrio, mas que ela seguiria sempre em frente._

_-Não sei se tenho mais poder para isso, mas espero que você consiga, afinal, o mais difícil você já fez; a deusa falou, estendendo a mão para a jovem. –Adeus!_

_-Adeus! –Harmonia respondeu apertando-lhe a mão. _

_Trajando uma típica vestimenta de amazona, ela dirigiu-se a entrada do Tártaro o único caminho que a levaria até o Caos, o que muitos chamavam de descanso eterno ou o fim de tudo._

Harmonia caminhou sem parar um segundo sequer, quando se sentia fraquejar usava um pouco de seu cosmo, mas a cada passo seu corpo ficava mais e mais pesado, deixando marcas visíveis no caminho já percorrido, às vezes tinha impressão de descer, outras de subir, andando em linha reta, tanto na frente como atrás a visão era mesma arvores secas, rochas e fogo.

_-Não vou desistir agora; ela disse a si mesmo, serrando os dentes, para reprimir a recente dor que tomava conta de si, assim continuou a andar._

_Durante o tempo que corria para os mortais ela caminhou um ano e meio até sentir que não poderia mais continuar, seu corpo já não respondia, seu cosmo já chegara no limite, se usasse mais acabaria perdendo o controle e os cavaleiros sofreriam com aquilo. _

_E a ultima coisa que queria era vê-los feridos. Seu corpo parou completamente de obedecer às ordens do cérebro, começando numa queda lenta de encontro ao chão, **mais isso nunca aconteceu...**_

_De repente o cenário funesto desapareceu, dando lugar a uma bela paisagem de campos e montanhas, o corpo da jovem fora amparado pelos braços fortes de um homem, de porte imponente e os orbes prateados transmitiam serenidade, cabelos negros que quase tocavam o chão, uma bela imagem que trazia paz aquele lugar._

_Suspendendo-a do chão de forma delicada, ele a levou até o que seria um chalé, o lugar parecia simples, mas muito convidativo. Uma pequena cama jazia próxima a janela cujas cortinas estavam semi-abertas. Depositando o corpo inerte da jovem, o homem voltou-se para sentar numa poltrona próxima, agora só precisava esperar._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Com dificuldade conseguiu abrir os olhos, sentia um aconchegante calor sobre si, abrindo completamente os orbes dourados notou o sol invadindo o ambiente pela janela semi-aberta. Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, mas parou levantando-se em um pulo ao notar que não deveria estar ali, ou melhor, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali._

_-Vejo que já acordou, esta se sentindo melhor? – uma melodiosa voz chamou a atenção da jovem que tentava se acalmar. _

_Harmonia voltou-se para a direção que a voz vinha de forma confusa. Seus orbes pousaram numa poltrona, não muito longe da onde estava. Um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos estava sentado de forma confortável, pernas cruzadas, as mãos pousadas de forma displicente por sobre o colo com os dedos entrelaçados, os orbes prateados transmitiam paz. Quem seria ele? Ela se perguntou._

_-Você já deveria saber, afinal, passou todo esse tempo me procurando; ele respondeu, deixando brotar dos lábios bem desenhados um singelo sorriso._

_-"**Caos**"; Harmonia pensou._

_-Vejo que se lembrou; ele falou, vendo-a o olhar com confusão. –Não se preocupe criança, já esperava a sua chegada há muito tempo; ele falou. –Mas venha comigo, é melhor que caminhe um pouco, você ficou bastante tempo dormindo. _

_-Q-quan-to tem-po? –Harmonia perguntou com a voz rouca, parecia que há muito tempo não falava, pois as palavras saiam com dificuldade._

_-Para os mortais você dormiu apenas uma semana, mas no tempo que corre aqui, você dormiu durante um século; ele falou, vendo-a arregalar os olhos de modo desesperado. –Mas acalma teu coração, no tempo que você vive agora não passou mais do que uma semana; ele repetiu._

_-M-mas... C-como? – ela perguntou, aceitando a mão que Caos lhe estendia para que pudesse se levantar. _

_Só agora Harmonia notara que não mais trajava as roupas de amazona e sim um fino e delicado vestido branco, seus pés descalços tocaram o chão, mas não sentiu frio. Voltou-se para Caos com os orbes confusos._

_-Venha comigo; ele chamou, segurando-lhe de forma delicada pela mão e a puxando para fora do chalé._

_Ao atravessar a soleira da porta sentiu os raios do sol tocar-lhe a pela alva de forma delicada e reconfortante. Não sentia mais as dores que sentiu ao atravessar aquele caminho, seu corpo não tinha feridas nem marcas. Um suspiro relaxado saiu de seus lábios. Enquanto caminhava ao lado do deus para a beira do lago que ficava ao lado do chalé._

_-Creio que você deseja saber como chegou aqui? – ele perguntou, sentando-se num banco embaixo de uma salicácea** (1)** na beira do lago, indicando com a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo. _

_-...; Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça._

_-Você se lembra do que aconteceu antes de desmaiar?_

_-E-eu es-ta-va an-dan-do; ela falou pausadamente._

_-O que você buscava?- ele perguntou fitando-lhe os orbes diretamente._

_-Você; ela respondeu com a voz segura. _

_-Eu sei; ele respondeu, voltando seu olhar para a lagoa cujas águas estavam calmas, sem uma mínima marca de movimentação. –É incrível que alguém como você tenha vindo me procurar; ele falou, recostando-se no tronco da arvore atrás de si._

-O que quer dizer?

_-Nem mesmo Athena veio me procurar aqui; ele respondeu com um certo pesar. –Aqui é o ultimo lugar que alguém pensa em vir; ele continuou._

_-Deve ser triste; ela murmurou._

_-Não! – ele respondeu eloqüente. –É bom viver num lugar calmo como esse quando se existe em todos os lugares; ele completou._

_-Entendo!_

_-Harmonia, porque me procurou? – Caos perguntou com um ar sério._

_-Preciso de respostas; Harmonia falou. – Preciso saber...; Ela falou hesitante, olhando para o colo, onde suas mãos estavam pousadas. –Preciso de uma maneira de não fazê-los sofrer com as minhas fraquezas; ela completou com a voz fraca._

-O quanto você estaria disposta a pagar por isso? – ele perguntou sério.

_-Não tenho mais minha imortalidade para trocar; ela falou, vendo o Deus desencostar da arvore, mas antes que ele fala-se ela continuou. – Só posso lhe oferecer a minha vida... Eu trocaria minha vida por isso; ela completou._

_-Não é necessário; ele falou com um sorriso calmo._

_-Como? Mas...?_

-A metade do treinamento você já completou, chegar aqui é o maior desafio de todos; ele falou fazendo uma pausa. -Muitos vieram antes de você, tentaram chegar até mim, mas por vezes não eram merecedores, mal davam dez passos caiam sem vida, alguns já foram um pouco mais longe, só que chega um certo tempo de caminhada que as duvidas começam a surgir e eles começavam a se questionar se valia mesmo à pena me encontrar, morriam do mesmo jeito como fracos e covardes; Caos falou dando um suspiro cansado. –Mas você não passou por isso, acompanhei seus passos por todo o caminho, você não hesitou, nem reclamou da condição que se encontrava, não parou ou pensou sequer em desistir, mesmo sem forças você lutou; ele falou.

_-Mas eu desmaiei, não consegui continuar; ela falou confusa._

_-O amor que sente por aqueles que protege é muito grande, capaz de quebrar barreiras e criar caminhos, você pode ter desmaiado, mas inconscientemente continuou a caminhar, lutou para continuar a existir e não deixar que aqueles que você trouxe de volta sentissem as mesmas dores que você sentia; ele falou. – A parte mais difícil já passou, quero que você descanse mais um pouco, logo começaremos a segunda parte do treinamento; ele falou levantando-se._

_-Obrigada! – ela falou._

_-Pelo quê? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_-Por me deixar te encontrar; ela respondeu sorrindo._

_-Não há o que agradecer, você só me encontrou porque merecia, do contrario você teria morrido, mas fico feliz que esteja aqui; ele respondeu caminhando de volta ao chalé deixando há mais um tempo sozinha._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**-VOCÊ QUER DESISTIR?** – ele gritou._

-Nunca! – Harmonia respondeu, serrando os dentes.

_Logo que se recuperou, Harmonia começou seu treinamento com Caos, mas não imaginava que ele fosse começar pegando tão pesado._

_Agora a jovem jazia embaixo da queda de uma cachoeira, de cabeça para baixo, em cima de uma pedra. Mantendo o corpo na vertical usando somente um braço, ou melhor, apenas um dedo do braço direito, tendo que manter o Maximo de equilíbrio possível. Estava naquela posição por cerca de doze horas sem parar, tempo que julgava insuficiente para o que deveria fazer._

_-Eleve seu cosmo, só a força física não vai adiantar; ele falou da beira do lago que se formava após a queda das águas._

_As roupas claras davam um ar sereno a ele, embora parecesse um homem comum, até mesmo ele sabia já existir bem antes do mundo se formar. Observava atentamente o treinamento de Harmonia, não pensava que ela chegaria aquele ponto, mas já se conformara com a perspicácia da jovem. Durante os três meses mortais que viveu com ele ali, treinando dia após dias, ela nunca ficou em duvida ou hesitou. _

-"Quem diria que justamente a filha de Ares iria se rebelar contra os deuses"; ele pensou dando um sorriso maroto. –"Fico imaginando a infinidade de maldições que Zeus lançou por ser contrariado"; ele pensou. –Seja mais rápida para dosar a intensidade do cosmo; ele falou voltando seu olhar para a jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_-Esta com frio? –Caos perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Embora estivesse com os olhos fechados conseguisse imaginar a jovem franzindo o cenho com irritação._

_-Não vou me dignar a responder; ela murmurou serrando os punhos e depois os relaxando, para conseguir manter a costa ereta e a posição de meditação._

_Depois do primeiro mês mortal que ela passara treinando na cachoeira e aprendendo a manipular e controlar o elemento da água. Caos resolvera variar, passando assim a treinarem num ambiente menos quente. Ironicamente falando. _

_O chalé em que Harmonia passava os momentos em que não treinava, tinha ligação com quatro ambientes distintos. O **primeiro** era a cachoeira, que ficava atrás do chalé. A **esquerda** uma região rochosa, cheia de montanhas e pedras, a **direita** um vulcão e na **frente**, as montanhas de gelo. Que por sinal era o local escolhido por Caos._

_-Concentre-se, se não vai morrer congelada; ele aconselhou._

_Harmonia mantinha-se na mesma posição por certa de uma semana, alem de cansativo, aquela posição a estava irritando e Caos ainda tinha a capacidade de perguntar se ela tinha frio. _

_-Se ficar irritada só vai piorar a situação; ele falou._

_-Você é irritante, quando vai me ensinar a bloquear meus pensamentos? – ela perguntou num fio de esperança. _

_-Quando você aprender a ser mais resistente a baixa temperatura, quem sabe; ele falou enigmaticamente. _

_-"**Irritante**"; ela pensou._

_-Você já disse isso; ele respondeu rindo, para depois voltar a ficar sério e continuar a meditar._

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Três meses se foram e dois anos mortais que estava com Caos se concluíram. Nesse ultimo tempo, Harmonia já dominava as principais técnicas dos cavaleiros, sabia dosar a intensidade do cosmo que dispunha, controlar o mesmo diante de um oponente. Evoluirá relativamente rápido. Aperfeiçoando as principais doze técnicas e manipulá-las a sua maneira._

_-Seu treinamento acaba aqui, Harmonia; Caos falou depois de mais um dia incessante de treinamentos. –Lhe ensinei tudo que podia, agora o resto é com você;_

_-Mas...; _

_-Há coisas que você deve aprender sozinha, não cabe a mim, estragar a surpresa; ele falou com um olhar enigmático e um sorriso maroto._

_-Entendo! Obrigada por tudo; ela falou, fazendo uma breve reverencia._

-Já disse, não há nada o que agradecer, você conquistou isso por seu próprio mérito, por isso vou lhe conceder um desejo.

_-Hei! Que eu me lembre aqueles gênios das histórias concediam três; ela disse fazendo o sinal com os dedos, com um sorriso brincalhão._

_-...; Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Desista, você não vai me convencer a aumentar para dois._

_-Nada me impede de tentar; ela respondeu dando de ombros._

_-Essa juventude; ele falou exasperado, passando os longos dedos por entre os fios negros da franja rebelde. –Vamos! Seja rápida antes que mude de idéia, estou sendo até bonzinho com você._

_-Estou lisonjeada; ela respondeu abafando um riso, mas logo ficando séria. –Quero uma segunda chance;_

_-Como? – pela primeira vez ele falou demonstrando confusão._

_-Quero que de uma segunda chance a Hades, se não fosse pelas influencias da discórdia aquela guerra contra Athena não teria acontecido, nem os cavaleiros dele e os de Athena teriam passado por tudo aquilo; ela falou seria. –Por favor, Sr. Conceda-lhe essa nova chance; ela pediu._

_-Mas e se Hades quiser voltar a Terra com o intuito de destruí-la, afinal, ele já tentou uma vez; Caos comentou, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia._

_-Eu sei... Mas é um risco que eu gostaria de correr, todos temos um lado bom e um lado ruim, mas são as circunstancias que definem qual será o lado dominante, não concorda? – ela perguntou, fitando-o de forma enigmática._

_-Esta certo! Você acaba de me convencer a conceder-lhe mais um desejo, mas eu vou escolher; ele falou sorrindo marotamente._

_-E qual seria essa segunda dádiva? – ela perguntou curiosa._

-Um dia você vai descobrir; ele falou piscando para ela. –Agora vá minha menina, pois o maior treinamento vai começar agora; ele falou abraçando a jovem carinhosamente, para depois lhe depositar um beijo na testa e vê-la partir.

-Obrigada Caos, pela ultima dádiva que me deu, ao nos libertar dessa troca; Harmonia falou, parando por um momento o caminhar.

**III – Encontros.**

-Que bom, falta pouco; ela falou, enquanto continuava a seguir com um caminho um pouco íngreme.

_-Oi srta Amazona;_

_-Quem é você?_

_-Sou Kiki, aprendiz do mestre Mu e você deve ser uma das novas aprendizes a amazona do santuário, não é?_

Quase um ano se passara desde o dia que chegara ao santuário. A morte dos amigos que andavam junto com ela fora deveras doloroso, mas sabia que quanto a isso nada mais podia fazer. Três sacerdotisas que a mando de Caos a seguiam, o deus parecia prever que Eris logo tentaria retornar e por mais que não quisesse demonstrar queria protegê-la, mandando as sacerdotisas de sua confiança segui-la, mas infelizmente elas não sobreviveram ao ataque de Fobos e quase que ela mesma não sobrevivera a isso.

Teve que se refugiar no santuário de Athena. O ultimo lugar que pensara estar, não queria atrapalhar a vida dos cavaleiros, passando assim a manter-se incógnita, mas Kiki a descobrira justamente num momento de fraqueza, após o ataque. Logo depois veio a amazona de Cobra que a desafiara, o primeiro combate de verdade que tivera. Em seguida o reencontrou.

_-Você não me representa perigo algum;_

_-Como tem tanta certeza? Afinal sou um cavaleiro?_

_-Embora você seja um cavaleiro, percebo que seu cosmo não é hostil e mesmo que fosse, se tentasse alguma coisa morreria antes de me tocar;_

_-Está certo! Não era realmente minha intenção atacá-la, mas pelo visto você é uma amazona?_

_-...;_

_-Porque não esta no Santuário, ou melhor, treinando no Coliseu? _

_-Você faz perguntas de mais cavaleiro._

_-Kamus;_

_-O que?_

_-Meu nome é Kamus;_

_-"Eu sei";_

-"Quem diria que ele ia se tornar tudo aquilo"; ela pensou dando um sorriso maroto.

Lembrava-se do cavaleiro apenas como o garotinho rebelde, ou como recém sagrado cavaleiro. Não como um homem seguro e misterioso como o que encontrara aquela noite e porque não dizer atrevido e incrivelmente sedutor.

_-Você poderia fazer a gentileza de me soltar;_

_-Você ainda não me disse seu nome!_

_-Porque quer saber?_

-Você parece ser alguém interessante, oculta sua face e sua energia, isso me deixa curioso, porque faz isso?

_-Já disse que você faz perguntas de mais?_

-Já! Mas se as perguntas te incomodam tanto, posso usar outro método então. Pode tentar me matar se quiser, pois não pretendo desistir sem antes saber quem você é?

Realmente fora cômico a forma com que fugira do cavaleiro, usando telecinese de tal forma que ele não sentisse sua presença, o primeiro de seus desafios.

Logo, mais e mais desafios apareceram em sua frente, mas não menos excitantes quanto os outros. Ainda lembrava-se com perfeição de como fora apresentada como a aprendiz do Aquário.

_-Então meu mestre é o famoso Kamus de Aquário;_

_-É um prazer conhecê-la Srta;_

Depois veio a rosa de Afrodite e o primeiro dia de treinamento, nunca teve um dia tão difícil como aquele, nem mesmo os dias de treinamento com Caos foram tão cansativos quanto os treinos com Kamus, mas não havia mais nada divertido do que ver as caras e bocas que o cavaleiro fazia quando estava irritado ou era contrariado.

No começo ficou apreensiva pensando na possibilidade do aquariano ter se lembrado de si, mas como ele não deu sinais ela sentiu-se mais aliviada e segura.

A luta contra Saga fora realmente incrível, nunca pensara que poderia usar metade do seu potencial com ele, mas sabia que não poderia esperar menos de um geminiano que por coincidência também era o cavaleiro mais forte do santuário, infelizmente aquele não fora um dia muito feliz, a briga com Kamus fora realmente feia, pela primeira vez perdera o controle da situação e não fora nada agradável.

_-Não era isso que você queria ouvir? Pronto! Já me desculpei, vamos logo;_

_**Plaft**!_

_-Se era pra continuar a agir como um idiota não deveria ter vindo aqui;_

_-Aishi!_

-Você é um incessível egoísta, Kamus. Um idiota que se acha o dono da verdade, mas quer saber... Você está enganado, você não é mais um desses deusinhos patéticos que se acha o modelo de perfeição. Você é humano... Um mortal, nós somos mortais. Porque é tão difícil admitir que está errado quando se comete um erro?

_-Me perdoa! A única coisa que faço é piorar as coisas;_

Realmente fora surpreendia por ele, a primeira vez que se permitira ficar em duvida. Depois de vinte anos mortais voltara a Sibéria quando sentiu o cosmo de Fobos se despedir e aquela velha cena conhecida se repetir só que dessa vez os papeis haviam se invertido. A interrupção do Escorpião, a quem queria enganar, se não estivesse tão ocupada em segurar Kamus ela mesma o teria congelado.

_-O que você queria? Que eu deixasse você congelá-lo?_

_-Você se importaria?_

_-O que você acha?_

-Acho que se alguém passar dessa porta agora, não me responsabilizo por meus atos nem que seja a própria Athena;

Depois mais uma vez enfrentou a amazona de Cobra, uma oponente digna, apesar de ser movida apenas por magoas. O maior dos desafios veio a seguir, contar para os cavaleiros quem realmente era. Saber que mais alguém a sentira fora realmente frustrante, mas por outro lado ficara feliz. Saga era como um irmão mais velho, embora com relação à idade os papeis fossem invertidos. Não foi nada agradável ver ele e Kamus quase se matando, pro isso preferira partir, era doloroso, mas era o mais certo a fazer.

Em meio à luta com Eris entendera o que Caos quis dizer com uma segunda dádiva, o Onipotente realmente lhe ajudara muito com aquilo e lhe seria eternamente grata. Agora não só a ele, mas aos outros que lhe deram essa **Ajuda Divina**.

Agora era a hora de voltar, já chegara próxima ao primeiro templo, franziu o cenho ao ver tantas pessoas reunidas com caras de velório. Até o Mascara da Morte estava com cara de derrotado, não pode evitar a piadinha infame, aproximou-se lentamente, a armadura revestia seu corpo de forma perfeita.

-Credo! Que tétrico, até parece que alguém morreu;

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N/a: Em muitas passagens da saga oficial, Athena menciona Deus. Mas por ser mitologia grega, subentende-se que seja o Caos, pois é a origem absoluta das coisas. Por isso que muitas vezes Aishi o menciona como "Onipotente", tratando-o com o mesmo respeito que trataria Zeus.**

**(1)Salicáceas: mais conhecidas como Chorão, árvores que normalmente são encontradas nas beiras de rios ou lugares que tem muita umidade no solo e elas podem se desenvolver.**


	21. Nascendo no leste

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças--(itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 20:**

**Nascendo no leste.**

**I – Volta pra casa.**

Desolados eles caminhavam de volta ao santuário. Sendo recebidos na primeira casa por todos. Cavaleiros e amazonas... Amigos que com olhares compreensivos compartilhavam daquela dor.

Athena atravessou a multidão, ficando de frente para os cavaleiros. Aquela não era a hora para repreensões e ela entendia isso perfeitamente.

-Obrigada! – ela disse calmamente, fazendo uma breve reverencia em sinal de respeito aos cavaleiros. Deixando-os completamente surpresos.

-Não há o que agradecer, nós não chegamos a tempo e alem do mais não passamos de uns inúteis que caem ao primeiro golpe; Saga respondeu com o olhar transbordando a sofrimento.

-Se ao menos nós...; Mascara da Morte replicou, fincando as longas unhas na palma das mãos, fazendo com que pequenos filetes de sangue escorressem.

-Não sejam tão duros consigo mesmos, infelizmente há coisas que não podemos mudar; Athena tentou ampará-los da melhor maneira que podia, mas isso apenas serviu para deixar o aquariano mais revoltado ainda.

-Que espécie de cavaleiros nós somos? Nem fomos capazes de proteger uma deusa que é doze vezes mais forte que a gente; Kamus falou revoltado.

-Mas Aishi era diferente, ela não queria ser protegida; Milo falou compreensivo.

-Credo! Que tétrico, até parece que alguém morreu; uma voz marota soou na entrada do santuário, atraindo a atenção de todos com o comentário.

Os quatros cavaleiros, com olhares nada amigáveis voltaram-se para a dona da voz, mas sentiram o chão sumir a seus pés ao constatarem quem realmente era.

Ela caminhava calma e imponente. As feridas não latejavam mais graças a Kamui que a protegera no ultimo minuto e por falar nela, a sagrada armadura do Equilíbrio não era uma armadura de ouro.

E sim uma armadura forjada nas entranhas do Etna pelo Deus Ferreiro. Numa mistura de mitril, diamante branco e os mais raros minerais encontrados somente no Tártaro e nos Elíseos. Fora perfeitamente projetado para sua dona.

A cada passo a armadura moldava-se em seu corpo de modo a ficar perfeita, como uma veste comum. O elmo era como uma coroa de oliveiras e nas costas, as majestosas asas brancas criavam um perfeito contraste com a aljava de madrepérola como toda a armadura no mesmo tom. A saia média canelada entrava em perfeito contraste com o cinto e as fivelas que prendiam as alças da blusa, parcialmente encoberta pela armadura.

Um doce sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios ao notar a confusão e incredulidade dos outros.

-Não pensem que vão se livrar de mim tão cedo. Quem sabe daqui a uns cinco ou seis séculos talvez; ela disse se aproximando dos quatro e Athena.

**(Há momentos em que as palavras são completamente desnecessárias)**

Kamus ainda atônito recebeu um cutucão do Escorpião para que saísse daquele transe.

-Mas como? – ele perguntou ainda confuso. – Pensei que...;

-Também estou feliz por te ver de novo Kamus, alias, todos vocês! – Aishi o cortou, dando em seguida um divertido sorriso diante do desconcerto do cavaleiro, ele ainda não se acostumara com aquela espontaneidade da amazona.

Antes que qualquer palavra fosse proferida, ela o abraçou. Sendo retribuída em seguida. Um abraço de sentimentos distintos embora em perfeito equilíbrio.

**_Amor, saudade, medo, felicidade, angustia_**... Emoções que facilmente são despertadas em corações humanos frágeis e felizes por essa chance de recomeço. Que nem Zeus poderia lhes tirar.

-Pensei que tivesse te perdido; Kamus falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto lhe afagava as melenas douradas, sem poder evitar a queda das lagrimas.

-Mas agora estou aqui; ela respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-lo com os olhos marejados.

Ambos os olhares se encontraram. Tornando aquele momento único. Cujas palavras eram completamente desnecessárias. Mas... O Destino tem um humor tão sádico, que nunca sabe a hora de parar.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – o Escorpião fingindo uma repentina tosse seca, interrompendo o casal e os lembrando de que estavam sendo assistidos pelo santuário em peso, mas isso não pareceu intimidar o aquariano que sorriu em resposta, para em seguida puxar Aishi para mais perto de si e depositar-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

**Não muito longe deles um grupo de amazonas despeitas...**

-Eu não disse que ela não era só a aprendiz; uma jovem aspirante falou com deboche, mas parou quando sentiu o cosmo de sua instrutora.

-Ela não era só a aprendiz, ela também é a única pessoa que deu a vida pra trazê-los de volta; Shina falou com a voz entrecortada.

-Por isso o mínimo que vocês podem fazer é ter respeito; Shura disse se aproximando e colocando a mão sob o ombro da amazona de Cobra, como num pedido silencioso para que ela tivesse paciência para a ignorância da criança. A mesma o olhou com ar de incredulidade, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Finalmente a Harmonia voltou pra esse santuário; Shaka disse sorrindo se aproximando do casal e com os olhos abertos sem fazer ninguém correr o risco de perder os sentidos. Sendo que ultimamente ele andava com eles mais abertos do que o normal.

-Nos dois sentidos você quis dizer, não é? – Mascara da Morte falou rindo, o que deixou todos com uma enorme gota escorrendo na testa. Afina, ele não a detestava? Bem, isso não importa mais, vai entender.

-Ainda não acabou; Athena se aproximou de Aishi com um olhar sério.

-Entendo! - Ela respondeu, soltando-se dos braços de Kamus e entrando sobre o olhar curioso de todos na primeira casa, não sem antes falar; - Só um minuto.

**II - Concertando erros.**

Na primeira casa, um jovem jazia adormecido num canto. Cabelos negros e face serena. Nenhum vestígio de todo aquele ódio que outrora nublava sua alma. Parecia apenas um garoto em seus vinte anos dormindo na mais profunda tranqüilidade.

Aishi aproximou-se calmamente, sem querer despertá-lo ou assustá-lo. Abaixado-se delicadamente até seus olhos ficarem na mesma altura. Com uma das mãos ela afastou alguns fios que possivelmente viriam a atrapalhar sua visão.

-Eu deveria ter te ouvido, não é? - Deimos perguntou abrindo os intensos orbes azuis, tão parecidos com os da mãe, mas tão diferentes. O cavaleiro não pode evitar um gemido e dor, ao tentar se mexer e as feridas causadas pelo golpe de Eris latejarem.

-Não! Era para ter sido como foi; ela respondeu com um sorriso compreensivo, impedindo-o de se mover.

-O que? A morte das sacerdotisas, depois Fobos, os cavaleiros de Athena que também quase morreram e eu que quase te matei; ele falou com o olhar triste.

-Nós estávamos dispostos a morrer desde o começou, sei que elas não iriam querer lamentos, pois tiveram uma morte honrada defendendo aquilo que acreditavam, quanto a Fobos ele procurou a pior alternativa, querer combater Eris sozinho, infelizmente por ele nada posso fazer, quanto a você, só existe um modo de compensar isso... É não errar de novo e continuar a viver. Viva por aqueles que você um dia encontrou e viu suas vidas se esvaírem. Porque até mesmo os cavaleiros agora já estão bem; ela respondeu com suavidade.

-Como posso seguir em frente depois de tudo? – ele perguntou com um ultimo fio de esperança.

-Você teve sua segunda chance ao sobreviver ao golpe de Eris, essa é a prova. Agora continuar em frente, essa resposta é bem simples, viva. Viva cada minuto como se fosse o ultimo e use as experiências que teve como base para evitar novos erros; ela disse sorrindo.

-Por que faz isso? Deveria querer a minha morte depois de tudo; Deimos falou num tom desesperado, como se a única saída para si fosse a morte.

-Não; ela respondeu balançando a cabeça com calma. – Não quero vingança e como já te disse outrora, você foi manipulado por Eris e de que adianta lacrar a discórdia com a discórdia; ela completou levantando-se e lhe estendendo a mão.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu aceitando-lhe a oferta.

-Não há o que agradecer é o mínimo que posso fazer por meu irmão; ela respondeu sorrindo. – Agora vamos, tenho a leve sensação de que as coisas vão ser bem diferentes a partir de agora.

**Nesse mesmo tempo, do lado de fora do templo...**

-Porque essa demora! – Milo falava inquieto.

-Deixe de ser enxerido! – Kamus retrucou.

-Vai dizer que você não esta curioso pra saber quem esta lá falando com Aishi? – Milo perguntou com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

-Her...; Kamus pareceu meio encabulado, mas foi salvo pelo geminiano que os interrompeu.

-Athena! Quem é que esta lá?

-Deimos; ela respondeu com simplicidade, sem notar a face alarmada dos quatro cavaleiros. – Ou será Fobos... Bem, eles são tão parecidos que é difícil saber; ela completou confusa com um sorriso sem graça.

-**O QUE?** – o grito dos quatro ecoou pelo santuário.

-Acalmem-se, eles só precisam conversar; Saori falou com ar de repreensão.

-Veja bem, srta Athena; Milo começou cauteloso. – Ele, tipo que quase a matou na Sibéria.

-Correção! Tentou nos matar na Sibéria; Kamus corrigiu com a voz preocupada. Já estava ameaçando ir até a primeira casa, mas foi detido por uma mão em seu ombro.

-Deixe os conversar, ele não ira feri-la, afinal são irmãos; Saga falou prudentemente.

-Certo, mas qualquer coisa eu entro; Kamus concordou com ares de enfezado, já que fora cortado por Saga.

**Continua... **


	22. Sempre foi você

_**Nota: Os personagens maravilhosos de Kuramada, infelizmente não me pertencem apenas a protagonista da história é uma criação única e exclusivamente minha, criada sob medida para o meu aquariano preferido;**

* * *

_

_Legenda:_

-Frases assim; (diálogos normais)

-"Frases assim"; (pensamentos entre aspas)

-'Frases assim'; (diálogos de segunda pessoa)

--Flash back—(negrito)

--Lembranças— (itálico)

* * *

**Capitulo 21:**

**Sempre foi você.**

**I – Olímpo.**

-Onde pensa que vai? – Ares perguntou ao notar a deusa do amor sair de fininho da morada celeste envolta em uma capa negra, mas estancou pálida ao ver-se descoberta.

-Oras! Aonde mais seria... Ao santuário é claro; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Não, não vai! – Ares, prontamente a barrou na passagem dos portões dourados.

-Vou e você não vai me impedir de falar com ela; Afrodite retrucou, numa manha já conhecida pelo Deus da Guerra.

-Vai falar com ela? Sei bem o que você quer. Provavelmente quer convencê-la a voltar. Então, esqueça... Harmonia te mata antes de abrir a boca; Ele falou numa ultima tentativa.

-Sei que ela não faria isso, afinal sou sua mãe; ela disse confiante.

-Mãe que lhe deu as costas quando ela mais precisou e que não passa de uma fútil interesseira; ele falou com certa amargura. – Se você a quer de volta para fazer as suas patéticas vontades, sinto muito, mas não deixarei você atrapalhar a vida da **minha** **filha**; Ares falou com os olhos dourados brilhando num tom azulado.

-Você não entende, quero compensar meus erros! – ela se justificou.

-Querer obrigá-la a fazer suas vontades não é a melhor alternativa; ele respondeu, mas bem sabia que Afrodite não sossegaria até falar com a filha, então era melhor deixá-la ir e ver como Aishi viria a lidar com aquela situação agora que estava com a cabeça mais fresca e se precisasse ele iria interferir.

**II – Reuniões Familiares são sempre as melhores.**

A noite caia no santuário e em boa parte do mundo. Não fazia nem vinte e quatro horas que tudo aquilo acontecera, mas parecia ter-se passado anos. Os cavaleiros embora exaustos devido à tensão que sofreram, reuniram-se no Salão do Grande Mestre a pedido de Athena, para uma comemoração pelos tempos de paz que finalmente haviam chegado.

Fugindo da agitação do Salão. Kamus e Aishi saíram para a sacada onde poderiam ficar a observar as estrelas sem interrupções, mas isso não durou muito. Quando ouviram um dos guardas que protegiam a entrada dos templos falar, na tentativa de impedir alguém de invadir o ultimo templo.

-Sra. Não pode entrar aqui!

As portas do salão se abriram magicamente sem serem tocadas, quando uma mulher pouco se importando com os avisos a ultrapassou.

-Hei! Quem você pensa que é pra entrar no Santuário de Athena assim? – Kanon perguntou pondo-se à frente da deusa da justiça caso alguém resolvesse atacar.

-Não se preocupe cavaleiro, venho em paz; uma voz melodiosa falou, enquanto a mulher retirava a capa, revelando a bela imagem da Deusa do Amor.

Que durante Eras inspirou a poetas e trovadores para os perigos que a lascividade daquela beleza poderia trazer, mas ainda sim a mulher de longos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis hipnotizastes pareceu não perceber, ou melhor, resolveu ignorar o efeito causado nos presentes, deixando seus olhos correrem pelo salão a procura da filha.

Kamus abraçava Aishi carinhosamente, quando a sentiu ficar tensa ao ouvir a voz da mulher que entrara. Calmamente eles saíram da sacada entrando novamente no salão, mas em momento algum Aishi o soltara. Como se buscasse entre seus braços o autocontrole necessário para não fazer uma besteira.

Athena que até então estava atrás de Kanon, tocou-lhe o ombro, num pedido mudo para que lhe desse passagem, pois nada aconteceria. Afrodite parou seus olhos na jovem deusa da sabedoria.

-Há quanto tempo irmãzinha; Afrodite falou com ar desdenhoso ao notar o ar sério de Athena. – Pelo visto você não mudou nada, continua séria como sempre; ela falou com certo desdém diante da face inexpressiva de Saori.

-Quando você vai aprender que nem todas as pessoas desse mundo precisam ser levianas como você para poderem se divertir; a voz de Aishi soou seca no salão, atraindo a atenção de todos que dirigiram seus olhares para a cena.

Kamus abraçava Aishi pela cintura, enquanto a mesma permanecia de costas para ele. Era como se Kamus com isso lhe pedisse para ter calma, pois sentia que a jovem estava com os olhos em chamas.

-Oh! Então você estava aqui; Afrodite se aproximou dos dois. – Estava morrendo de saudades de você filhinha; definitivamente ela não sabia começar uma conversar entre familiares e aquela seria uma boa oportunidade de Aishi usar mais um dos golpes que '**herdara'** dos cavaleiros, um bom exemplo seria o Tesouro dos Céus, quanto tempo Afrodite sobreviveria em um dos infernos de Virgem; Aishi pensou começando a considerar a hipótese de mandá-la para algum deles.

-Saudades! Você tendo um sentimento tão mortal, não seja patética, tais sentimentos são bons de mais para alguém como você; Aishi respondeu com a voz entrecortada, fazendo Afrodite recuar incrédula, como se duvidasse que a jovem fosse lhe tratar assim, mesmo sabendo que merecia.

-Fique calma! – Kamus lhe sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, recebendo como resposta os dedos de Aishi se estreitarem mais em volta do seu braço.

-Não seja ingrata, vim aqui disposta a interceder por você com o Onipotente para que volte; ela falou, esquecendo completamente o que Ares a alertara antes de sair do Olímpo, mas como sempre ela lhe ignorava os conselhos.

A respiração de todos podia ser ouvida no salão. Os olhares corriam de Aishi e Afrodite, era como se olhassem pra um reflexo de espelho. Eram idênticas na aparência física, cor dos cabelos e porte, mas algo no olhar as diferenciavam.

Os olhos de Aishi por mais dourados que fossem, possuíam um brilho perigoso em tom azulado. Já Afrodite, com seus olhos azuis, semelhantes a duas safiras recém lapidadas, tentavam mostrar uma confiança que ela estava longe de ter, por sentir-se a cada segundo de silencio mais intimidada, pois via na jovem a imagem perfeita do amante que nunca se subjugara a seus caprichos e antes de ser filha da Deusa do Amor, era também a primogênita do Deus da Guerra, tão sagaz e persistente como o mesmo.

-Sabe Mãe! – ela resolveu falar por fim decidindo por não chamá-la pelo nome como de costume. – Só posso te dizer uma coisa...; Ela completou, aliviando um pouco a pressão no braço de Kamus, fazendo o mesmo dar um suspiro aliviado. Ela deixou seu olhar se abrandar.

-Que vai voltar comigo, sei que todos vão gostar de ter-te de volta; Afrodite falou animada ao ver à mudança nas faces da jovem, mas isso mudou drasticamente.

-Não! Não vou voltar e nem pretendo; Aishi sentenciou.

-**MAS COMO?** – Afrodite gritou indignada.

-Aqui é meu lugar agora. Ao lado das pessoas que amo; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Puff! Não sei o que você vê aqui? -Afrodite retrucou contrariada, mas ao fechar os olhos em sinal de birra, não percebeu o efeito que sua leviandade surtiu.

**Plaft!**

O som de um tapa irrompeu pelo salão. Afrodite mal pode prever, quando Aishi soltou-se dos braços de Kamus e desferiu lhe um tapa na face e que provavelmente ela não fosse uma deusa, ficaria muitos dias com a marca dos dedos da jovem lhe enfeitando a face bem moldada.

-Nunca mais ouse tratar meus amigos com tanta leviandade; ela avisou com a voz carregada de raiva. – Agora se você puder retirar-se daqui antes que eu seja obrigada a levar a fundo certas promessas e agradeceria; Aishi completou com um olhar frio.

Seu cosmo se acendeu fazendo com que a temperatura do ambiente começasse a cair, deixando até mesmo Kamus surpreso, pois já a vira usar outros golpes, mas não havia notado que ela já dominava com perfeição a temperatura do ambiente, embora a rosa de gelo fosse uma boa prova, ele ainda precisava ver isso.

-Que promessa? – Kanon sussurrou a pergunta a Athena.

-(...) _A próxima vez que cruzar o meu caminho eu mesma me encarregarei de selar sua lapide_ (...), foi isso que Aishi disse antes de cortar todas as suas relações com os deuses do Olímpo.

-A Srta. não acha que Aishi faria mesmo isso, acha? – Saga que estava próximo ao irmão, perguntou preocupado.

-Infelizmente não sei o que realmente passa pela cabeça de Aishi, ela faz coisas que até os deuses duvidam; Athena respondeu, com um ar que poderia passar bem por sarcástico.

-Como ousa? – eles foram interrompidos pela voz de Afrodite que ainda teimava se fazer de ofendida.

-Cale a boca! Você merece tratamento pior do que esse; uma voz imponente soou no salão, vinda da porta. Onde um homem de mais ou menos 25 anos, corpo bem moldado por tecidos brancos que destacavam seus expressivos cabelos negros e olhos dourados, entrava. A seu lado, outros dois jovens, incrivelmente belos, a única diferença era que um era loiro e outro moreno.

-Ares! – Afrodite e Athena falaram em uníssono, surpresas.

-Eu avisei pra você não se intrometer na vida da **minha filha**, que ela estava muito bem longe dessas suas devassas influencias, bem... Mais isso foi pouco do que você merecia Afrodite; Ares falou se aproximando perigosamente, como um predador encurralando sua presa, extasiado pelo cheiro de medo. – Como vai querida? – Ares mudou rapidamente sua expressão dirigindo-se a filha com um encantador sorriso, fazendo algumas amazonas presentes soltarem suspiros extasiadas com tamanha beleza contida em um único ser, mas alguns cavaleiros apenas amarram um bico por perderem as atenções tão facilmente.

-B-bem! – ela respondeu hesitante.

-Como vai irmãzinha e Kamus? – Eros e Anteros perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o casal.

-Bem; os dois responderam juntos.

-Como vai Athena? Espero que essa inconseqüente não tenha lhe causado mais aborrecimento do que ter lhe interrompido as comemorações? – Ares falou voltando-se para Athena e logo em seguida direcionando um olhar de aviso a Afrodite.

-Perfeitamente bem e você?

-No geral bem, apenas atualmente extremamente irritado com certas pessoas que fazem questão de me aborrecer e contrariar as minhas ordens; ele falou ainda com aquela amável sorriso, tornando palavras pronunciadas tão duramente em poesia aos ouvintes.

Eros e Anteros apenas observavam a cena de uma distancia segura, vez ou outra lançavam alguns olhares interessados para certas duas amazonas, fazendo uns e outros cavaleiros, rosnarem indignados.

-Fora ela; Athena falou apontando Afrodite. – O que mais te trás aqui?

-Alem de vir visitar minha adorável filhinha, que já é um ótimo motivo para passear entre os mortais; ele falou dirigindo um olhar carinhoso a filha. Mostrando que até mesmo o cruel deus da guerra tinha um coração. – Vim trazer um recado do Onipotente.

-Caos? – Aishi perguntou curiosa.

-Não! Zeus; ele respondeu sério, mas logo deu um sorriso maroto.

-Ah! – Aishi murmurou meio decepcionada. – E o que seria?

-Qualquer divindade que se voltar contra o santuário e seus habitantes, pagara com a vida. Isso incluem as guerras que possivelmente seriam organizadas por mim ou qualquer um dos idiotas que não despertaram nessa Era ainda; ele respondeu com falsa contrariedade, pois também já se cansara das perseguições. – Zeus fez o juramento pelo Estige e os outros dois também aceitaram, ainda mais depois de apanharem tanto dos seus cavaleiros; Ele completou rindo ao dirigir-se a Athena.

-Finalmente paz! – Athena falou.

-Não sei, algo me diz que isso esta fácil de mais; Aishi falou lançando um olhar desconfiado a Ares.

-Entendo o que quer dizer, mas o conselho concordou, ninguém ousara ir contra os três e o conselho junto; ele respondeu olhando de soslaio para Afrodite, que parecia querer se esconder atrás dele.

-Como? – Alguns murmuraram no salão.

-Já sabemos sobre Caos e a tapeçaria; ele completou sério.

Fez-se um estalo na mente da jovem, fazendo a lembrar-se da tapeçaria tecida pelas Moiras. Quem além delas sabia da tapeçaria e de Caos. Era isso, Eros a viu, provavelmente as Moiras falaram para ele como Hades voltara a existir; ela pensou.

-O que tem ela? – Aishi perguntou incerta sobre o que o pai queria com aquilo.

-Você mudou o destino. Ninguém nunca havia chegado a esse ponto antes, então o Onipotente resolveu selar a paz a ferro e bronze como reza as antigas tradições; ele completou sério.

-Que assim seja! – ela respondeu sorrindo, sem notar o leve estremecimento que Athena, Afrodite e Ares tiveram. Eles ainda não se acostumavam com a energia dispensada por ela quando essas promessas eram seladas.

-Agora temos que ir; Ares disse.

-Mas já? – Os dois deus perguntaram, decepcionados, recebendo um olhar entrecortado do pai.

-Se o Sr quer assim, então ta? –Anteros deu de ombros.

-Ele me paga; Eros murmurou enfezado, por não poder ficar mais. –A gente nunca por vir aqui e quando tem essa brecha ele quer nos arrastar de volta; Eros resmungou, fazendo os deuses arquearem uma sobrancelha.

-...; O Deus da Guerra se aproximou de Aishi e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no alto da testa, voltando-se sério para Kamus. – Ouse magoá-la e eu acabo com você; ele sentenciou com um olhar assassino que logo deu lugar a um sorriso encantador. – Aproveitem essa conquista que vocês fizeram e curtão ao Maximo o tempo que podem ficar juntos; ele completou depositando a mão no ombro de Kamus, num gesto fraternal. – Vamos!

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Eros resmungou. – Maninha, cunhado cuidem-se; ele falou acenando para os dois antes de sair. –E se precisarem de alguma coisa, estou a uma flecha de distancia.

-Hei Kamus! – Anteros chamou antes de sair, chamando a atenção de todos. – Algumas regras são para serem quebradas de vez em quando, viu; ele falou sorrindo.- Até a próxima irmãzinha; ele falou já saindo do templo.

-Já disse que só saio daqui com Harmonia; Afrodite teimou.

-Como é teimosa, agora sei porque Heféstos passa mais tempo perto das caldeiras do que dela, as caldeiras pelo menos não falam; ele comentou com ar cansado, tirando alguns risos baixos de algumas pessoas que não conseguiram se reprimir diante da comparação.

Mais uma vez, Kamus apertou o abraçou Aishi pedindo que ela tivesse calma, mas não foi o suficiente para impedi-la de queimar seu cosmo furiosamente e sem ao menos se mover fez com que um raio sabe-se lá de onde surgisse e fosse cair a milímetros de distancia dos pés da deusa do amor.

-Pensando bem, seja feliz querida; Afrodite disse já saindo do salão e acenando, deixando todos incrédulos.

-Vai se acostumando, alguns são um pouco piores; Aishi comentou sorrindo para Kamus que ainda não entendia como ela conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido, mas acabando por lembrar-se que isso se devia ao fato da influencia que o signo de gêmeos causava nos nascidos sob essa estrela.

**Algum tempo depois...**

**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**

**Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser**

-Parece que faz tatno tempo não? – Aishi olhava o cavaleiro sentado ao seu lado em um dos muitos bancos de mármore que estavam no terraço do décimo terceiro templo.

Um lindo por do sol despontava no horizonte.

-Realmente, passamos por cada uma e nossos laços apenas se fortaleceram; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Sabe que eu andei me recordando sobre algumas coisas; ela comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-E o que seriam essas coisas? – ele perguntou entrando na dela.

**Mal são amigos**

**E então alguém se curva**

-Você ainda não me disse o que fazia na Encosta de Bejunte todas as noites? – ela perguntou e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver o desconcerto do cavaleiro, ele nunca admitiria, mas provocar não fazia mal a ninguém. – E não ouse falar que não é da minha conta que eu te chuto daqui de cima; ela ameaçou.

-Nossa! Depois eu é que sou o estressado; ele comentou rindo. – Mas apesar de eu ainda não ter considerado a possibilidade de passar mais uma temporada no Tártaro;

**Inesperadamente...**

-Então não mude de assunto; Ela reclamou ficando enfezada.

-Você! – ele respondeu sério.

-UH!

**Só uma pequena mudança**

**Pequena, pra não dizer nada.**

-Sempre foi você! – ele respondeu olhando-a misteriosamente. –Por mais que eu tenha vivido a minha vida inteira, preparado para as provações que a vida de cavaleiro me empunham, eu sempre te procurei, ainda mais quando comecei a me lembrar de alguns fatos curiosos que pensei ter esquecido; ele completou com ar pensativo.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou.

**Os dois um pouco assustados**

**Nenhum dos dois preparados**

**A Bela e a Fera**

-Como minha aprendiz conseguia me lembrar muito a mim mesmo quando treinava para ser um cavaleiro; ele comentou. – Naquela época eu senti que você era diferente, apesar de não ter despertado meu cosmo ainda, mas você prometeu que voltaria, não é? – ele perguntou abraçando-a.

-Nunca faço promessas das quais não tenha certeza de que vou cumpri-las; Aishi respondeu.

**Sempre iguais**

**Sempre uma surpresa**

-Por isso que sempre te procurei; ele falou sorrindo. –Certa vez fui a Chipre, acho que não faz mais do que dois anos; ele começou. – Perguntei as pessoas sobre uma jovem de nome Aishi, mas eles disseram que nunca haviam a visto por lá e que nem mesmo os mais velhos moradores conheciam; ele falou. –Confesso que desanimei um pouco.

-E você desistiu? – ela perguntou curiosa.

**Sempre como antes**

-Não! Afinal, você havia me prometido que voltaria da mesma forma que me fez prometer que não desistiria de me tornar cavaleiro. Então tudo era uma questão de tempo e paciência; ele falou. –Aquela vez você disse que estaria ao meu lado quando precisasse, só não pensei que você fosse a única capaz de me salvar de mim mesmo.

**Sempre com a certeza**

**De como quando nasce o sol**

-Muitas coisas aconteceram desde aquela vez; Aishi murmurou.

-E você? –Kamus perguntou de repente.

-Eu o que? – ela se fez de desentendida.

-Porque você resolveu lutar pelos cavaleiros, afinal você era uma deusa? – ele perguntou.

**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**

**Uma canção tão velha quanto à música**

**Amarga e estranha**

-Sabe, um dia conheci um garotinho muito teimoso; ela disse quase rindo ao ver o cavaleiro arquear uma sobrancelha. –Ele me disse que amava muito essa Terra e queria se tornar forte para impedir que as pessoas sofressem; ela completou.

**Descobrindo que você pode mudar**

**Aprendendo que você estava errado**

-Então...; Ele murmurou confuso.

-Você acredita no Inevitável? – ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Antes daquilo eu não acreditava, mas digamos que foi completamente inevitável não me apaixonar por aquele garotinho; ela disse sorrindo.

**Certo como o sol**

**Nascendo no leste**

-A-asihi...; Ele não completou a frase, pois a jovem pousou um dedo sob os lábios entreabertos do cavaleiro.

-Sempre foi você! – ela sussurrou.

**Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo**

**Uma canção tão velha quanto à rima**

-É por isso que amo tanto você; ele respondeu a abraçando mais forte e antes que pudessem se separar, selaram com um beijo o primeiro de muitos outros dias normais que eles haveriam de ter.

**III – Surpresas... E um Novo começo.**

-Você não se arrepende? – Kanon perguntou em tom de voz baixo para que somente o irmão o ouvisse, ambos observavam em silencio o por do sol, mas às vezes Kanon lançava alguns olhares de esguelha para o irmão.

Todos os cavaleiros haviam transformado num habito, a observação do pôr-do-sol. Era o único momento do dia sem treinos ou qualquer outra ocupação e que eles poderiam se reunir apenas para sentirem a presença um do outro por perto.

-Arrepender-me do que? – Saga perguntou, voltando-se para o irmão.

-De não tê-la conquistado, quem sabe ter feito algo deferente? – ele sugeriu.

-Não! Há coisas que precisavam ser da forma que foram, até mesmo as estrelas diziam que Kamus e Aishi a muito estavam destinados a se reencontrarem e eu não gostaria de ser o responsável por atrasar isso; Saga respondeu calmamente.

-Mas...; Kanon tentou contestar.

-A ligação que eu e Aishi temos é a mesma que existe entre grandes irmãos, é estranho que no começo uma completa desconhecida me conhece-se melhor do que eu mesmo, mas no fim, ficou feliz que ela e Kamus finalmente tenham se acertado; ele respondeu.

-Entendo, mas...; Kanon foi cortado pela voz de Athena.

-Com licença cavaleiros e amazonas; ela disse sorrindo para as três amazonas que agora faziam parte do grupo que estava no ultimo templo. – Tenho algo pra falar;

-Se for alguma irmã da Srta Aishi que precisa de um mestre eu me candidato; Milo disse tomando a frente, tirando risos de todos.

-Irmã eu não tenho, mas acho que Eros ou Anteros gostariam de passar uma temporada aqui, só acho que isso não vai ser muito favorável para você, Escorpião; Aishi falou rindo junto de todos.

-Não! Não é necessário; Milo falou prontamente agitando as mãos freneticamente.

-Não é bem isso; Athena também ria, não era a primeira e nem seria a ultima que o Escorpião ia dar um fora.

-Aconteceu algo Srta? – Shion perguntou, como seu habitual tom sério, digno do Grande Mestre.

-Nada que seja preocupante; ela sorriu. – Só queria lhes avisar que o santuário estará recendo uma pessoa muito importante e que se instalará aqui.

-E quem seria? – Saga perguntou, demonstrando uma estranha inquietação.

-Algum problema? – Kanon lhe sussurrou e recebeu um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

-Ela viveu aqui a mais ou menos treze anos atrás e teve que se afastar quando ocorreu a batalha contra os titãs; Athena fez uma pausa. – E creio que Marin, Aiolia e alguns cavaleiros se lembram dela; Athena disse sorrindo, ao ver que a amazona de Águia olhá-la interrogativamente.

-...; Aiolia olhou a deusa, visivelmente confuso.

Os cavaleiros estavam com uma enorme interrogação.

-Há quanto tempo mestre Aiolia? -uma jovem disse ao subir o ultimo degrau do templo. Cabelos verdes na altura dos ombros, olhos violeta extremamente expressivos, mas ainda sim, demonstravam a inocência de uma criança em completa harmonia com o sorriso maroto de uma mulher adulta.

A ansiedade fazia com que ela fraquejasse, a muito desejava voltar, alias, se dependesse dela nunca teria abandonado o santuário, mas quando as coisas se complicaram, Aiolia havia pedido que ela partisse junto com o senhor Garahn.

Mas há pouco tempo recebera uma carta de Athena pedindo que ela retornasse ao santuário se assim o desejasse, pois as guerras haviam acabado por completo. Por um momento pensou em não retornar, não sabia como as coisas estavam, muito menos quem encontraria lá alem de alguns cavaleiros que conheceu outrora vivendo com o irmão mais velho.

Algumas pessoas ela conhecia só de vista. Mú, Aldebaran, Shaka, Milo e Kamus já eram velhos conhecidos. Os outros a olhavam intrigados. Seus olhos correram pelo terraço e cruzaram com os olhos verdes intensos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas a jovem desviou rapidamente com a face corada.

-Seja bem vinda de volta Litus; Marin falou reconhecendo com um sorriso a jovem que mudou a vida do insensível e rebelde cavaleiro de Leão.

-Há quanto tempo Marin; a jovem de cabelos verdes aproximou-se da amazona, antes de lhe abraçar.

-Quem é ela? – Saga perguntou confuso para o irmão, que deu de ombros.

-Ela é a irmãzinha do Aiolia, que vivia aturando ele naquela época que ele tinha aquela fixação por cabelos ruivos; Milo respondeu se aproximando com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei! O que você ta falando, seu inseto de rabo torto; Aiolia reclamou, visivelmente envergonhado.

**IV – Epílogo.**

Aquele era o marco do primeiro de muitas aventuras, romances, tragédias e divinas comédias escritas a ferro e bronze especialmente para aqueles cavaleiros. Uma nova Era começava para aqueles que antes de serem defensores de Athena também eram humanos, merecedores de paz. Uma vez que uma porta se fecha, outra se abra, assim faz-se o equilíbrio. Ou se preferirem a Harmina. Para todo erro cometido, sempre existe uma **Segunda Chance**, basta apenas aproveitá-la.

E como dizia o grande Richard Wagner e agora eu adapto a moda Saint Seya.

Aqui termina a trilogia sobre Kamus e Aishi, em seus primeiros passos pela nova Era, desde quando se conheceram até se reencontrarem. A todos os amantes deixo minhas muitas saudações, aos sonhadores, aos enamorados, aos ciumentos e a todos aqueles que o desejo morde, aos divertidos, aos enlouquecidos, a todos aqueles que leram essa história.

Se não disse a todos tudo o que desejava, disse pelo menos o melhor que pude.

Fiz o que fiz com o intuito de embelezar e ilustrar da melhor maneira possível para que no fim pudesse agradar aos amantes e de estes aqui encontrarem com que deleitar o coração. Possam eles daqui tirar reconforto contra as traições, contras as injustiças, contra as dores, contras as lágrimas, contra todos os desgostos que a vida pode lhes causar e só o que posso dizer é que:

**O show deve continuar...**

**#Fim#**

Domo pessoal 

Infelizmente a Troca Equivalente acaba aqui, porem eu descobri uma coisa, escrever fics é um esporte extremamente viciante, então a continuação já esta pronta e pelo menos mais dois projetos estão a caminho. (eu sei, não devo ser muito normal por ficar escrevendo tanto assim, mas fazer o que, EU AMO ISSO). Bom, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Procurei dar o melhor de mim, já que essa é minha primeira fic de Saint Seya e dessa acabaram surgindo mais duas antecedentes.

Obrigada de coração todo o apoio que recebi ao escrever essa fic, os novos amigos que fiz e principalmente todas as pessoas que pude conhecer por meio dos maravilhosos comentários que me estimularam a continuar.

Antes de ir tenho só um recadinho pra dar, a continuação chama-se **Entre Mudanças e Desejos.** Espero que gostem. O nome dos capítulos e a musica na ultima cena de Kamus e Aishi é a Beauty and Beast da Celine Dion que me inspirou parcialmente a escrever essa fic. Então como disse antes, o show deve continuar.

Kisus

Já né...


	23. Aviso

Domo pessoal

Sei que vocês devem estar achando estranho essa nota justamente no final de **Troca** **Equivalente**. Bem, essa fic foi a primeira de Saint Seya que escrevi, na época, eu até me arrisco a dizer que era inexperiente de mais com relação a algumas coisas.

Tinha medo de usar as palavras e destruir uma cena que custou tanto a planejar, ou escrever algo que poderia ofender ou magoar alguém. Pensava em todos os prós e contras ao editar uma fic, mas com o tempo comecei a exorcizar alguns fantasmas e me arisco a dizer que agora sim o que eu escrevo me agrada ao ponto de poder mostrá-las a vocês.

Para aqueles que já leram a Troca Equivalente, eu tenho um aviso, algumas cenas que foram apenas citadas por cima, sem serem detalhadas foram adicionadas na nova edição.

Um exemplo disso é a reunião Trindade **(Hades, Zeus e Posseidon)** que não aparece na primeira versão de Troca Equivalente. Mas nessa nova edição aparece, mesmo porque, essa é uma ponte de ligação para a fic **"Crônicas de Amor e Confusão V – Mar Sem Fim",** de Tétis e Jullian.

Outra cena que esta presente também e na primeira versão não estava é uma conversa entre Hades e Caos sobre Harmonia, ou também a presença de Hades e Perséfone como um casal de verdade.

Bom, não vou estragar a surpresa, a fic toda recebeu algumas cenas novas, cada capitulo tem alguma coisa diferente, ou no modo dos personagensagirem, um complemento ou uma cena a mais que não estava ali antes.

Sinceramente espero que gostem dessa nova edição de Troca Equivalente, dessa vez sem alguns errinhos infames que eu acabava deixando passar sem querer.

E Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que já leram essa fic e comentaram.

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Já ne...


End file.
